


Jaque Mate

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, advertencia cap14 puede tener material sensible no gráfico ni de sexo., felinette si lo miran con lupa, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: Para Felix todo era un juego especialmente difícil, para Marinette una amenaza latente y para Adrien un reto a su paciencia. Félix encuentra una manera para recuperar la confianza perdida de la familia Agreste y tener la oportunidad de recuperar el anillo perdido de los Graham de Vanilly, la pregunta es: ¿ Sus víctimas se lo permitirán tan fácilmente?.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

_El pájaro domesticado estaba en una jaula, el pájaro libre estaba en el bosque._

_Se encontraron cuando llegó su hora, era un decreto del hado._

_el pájaro libre grita: “amor volemos al bosque”_

_El pájaro enjaulado susurra: “Ven aquí, vivamos los dos en una jaula”_

_Dice el pájaro libre: “entre hierros ¿dónde habría sitio para extender las alas?”_

_“¡Ay!- grita el pájaro enjaulado- no sabría dónde posarme en el cielo”_

_[El Jardinero- R. Tadore.]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette tomó la larga tela verde tornasolada que hacía las veces de telón, y la extendió cuán larga era en el escenario. Marinette llevaba casi dos meses trabajando como voluntaria en la puesta en escena de una adaptación para teatro del “ _Jardinero_ ”, el poema de Rabidranath Tagore. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, pues esta era sin duda, la parte más hermosa de toda aquella puesta en escena. 

Se trataba de un telón verde tornasolado, con flores dibujadas en variados colores platinados. Marinette lo admiró. Parecía uno de esos antiguos estampados traídos de la India, de colores dorados iridiscentes y las diferentes formas de flores asiáticas entrelazadas en un complejo diseño que casi parecía saltar de la tela para confundirse con la realidad. 

– Te quedó verdaderamente preciosa – dijo Adrien quien se acercó a ella sin que Marinette se percatara. 

– Gracias– respondió Marinette. 

Adrien y Marinette siguieron inspeccionando en silencio aquel tapiz, en tanto Marinette recordaba cómo había iniciado todo aquel asunto. Dos meses antes, ella había visto un cartel en los pasillos del colegio. Se trataba de un anuncio de la embajada de la India, en donde informaban que estaban buscando voluntarios para trabajar en la puesta en escena de aquella obra. Las personas que quisieran participar, ganarían una nota máxima en literatura. 

Marinette había leído _El Jardinero_ hacía unos años, y había quedado encantada con él, por lo que no dudó en participar. Ella trabajaría durante una tarde a la semana en la realización de los disfraces y los telones, aunque podría presentarse durante los fines de semana. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta la reunión de la apertura de la producción el la que se encontró con Adrien quien también se había presentado como voluntario. 

– ¿Cómo lograste que tu papá te dejara asistir? – preguntó Marinette en aquel entonces. Adrien le dijo a su papá que todo aquello era parte de un trabajo para el colegio y qué le ayudaría a mejorar sus notas. 

– Tienes mucho talento Marinette – dijo Adrien alegremente. 

– ¿Cómo van las luces? – preguntó Marinette, haciendo referencia al trabajo de Adrien, ya que él había colaborado en el departamento de iluminación. 

– Bien, aunque para ser honesto, no hay tanto trabajo por allá – confesó. 

– Entonces, podrías ser de gran utilidad acá – dijo Marinette. 

– Perfecto – dijo Adrien. 

Marinette sacó una aguja y le enseñó la puntada básica del bordado del telón para que Adrien pudiera darle una mano con las flores. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, mientras continuaban bordando en silencio. Marinette de vez en cuando corregía el trabajo de Adrien. Mientras tanto, él comenzó a narrarle las minucias de su última sesión de fotos. Ella se rió al escuchaba las historias de Adrien, ya que parecía un niño que había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder decir palabra alguna. 

– Entonces, el fotógrafo dijo que había hecho un gran trabajo– concluyó Adrien orgulloso. 

– Parece que realmente te gusta lo que haces – dijo Marinette. 

– No realmente – confesó Adrien encogiéndose de hombros – pero me gusta sentir que tengo algún talento. 

– No digas eso, Adrien tú tienes muchos talentos, eres muy inteligente, tus notas son excelentes– dijo Marinette. 

– Eso no es la gran cosa, cualquiera puede estudiar mucho. Tú eres quien es realmente especial, Marinette – dijo Adrien, por lo que ella se sonrojó. 

– Adrien yo…

– Muchachos – los interrumpió la directora de escenografía – ¿Podrían ayudar al equipo a poner en su lugar ese telón? – preguntó la mujer – vamos a ensayar la escena de los pájaros. 

Marinette le entregó el telón a los miembros del equipo para que ellos lo pusieran en su lugar. Adrien y Marinette prestaron su ayuda hasta donde mejor pudieron en tanto que una jaula gigante y dos actores disfrazados de coloridas aves salieron a escena. Este era el poema favorito de Marinette. Se trataba de una conversación entre dos aves, una domesticada y otra libre, se hablaban la una a la otra, las dos se encontraban enamoradas, pero ninguna podía romper las ataduras de su naturaleza. 

Ella sintió pena por aquellas aves que nunca podrían estar juntas. Sin embargo, su corazón dolía en especial por el ave cautiva. El ave libre podría volar y encontrar otra compañera en el cielo o en el bosque, pero la enjaulada viviría para siempre en la jaula sin poder servir de otro propósito que ser el ave cantora de su propietario, para ella no existiría ningún tipo de esperanza. 

Puede que los demás pensaran que era una tonta sensible, pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sus labios temblaron en tanto las dos aves llegaban a la triste resolución de que nunca estarían juntas. Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras se encontraba escondida en los telones del teatro. 

– Marinette– dijo Adrien quien la tomó del hombro suavemente. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirándolo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. 

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él preocupado. 

– Sí, lo lamento, soy una tonta, esto me conmueve mucho– dijo Marinette. Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa. 

– Por favor, no te disculpes. Nunca te disculpes por aquello que te apasiona – contestó Adrien. 

Él puso la mano en la mejilla de Marinette y retiró la lágrima de su piel. Marinette se sintió sobrecogida por la reacción de Adrien. Él se la quedó mirando fijamente, al punto que Marinette estaba segura de que él pensaba besarla. Marinette casi le rogó internamente que se alejara de ella. Adrien nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos y esto sólo lo hacía más difícil. 

– Disculpa, Marinette – dijo Adrien – debo marcharme, papá me espera. 

– Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte un poco más – respondió Marinette. 

– Sí, es una lástima, pero realmente debería marcharme– dijo Adrien. 

.

.

.

(...) Su amor es intenso y anhelante, más nunca pueden volar ala con ala.

A través de los hierros de la jaula se miran, y vano es su deseo de conocerse mutuamente. 

Baten sus alas con deseo ardiente y cantan: 

“Acércate más, amor”

El pájaro libre grita: “No puedo, me dan miedo las puertas cerradas de tu jaula”

El pájaro enjaulado susurra: “Ay, no tienen fuerza mis alas, están muertas”

_[El Jardinero- R. Tadore.]_

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Felix bajó del tren sin la menor alegría. Todo había sido idea de Amelie. Su madre quería que él mejorara las relaciones con su familia en París. Él no tenía el menor interés de hacer aquello todavía. Él pretendía esperar hasta que pudiera obtener algo a su favor, mientras tanto, aquello sería una pérdida de tiempo. 

A pesar de todo, había un punto positivo en todo aquel asunto. Esta vez, Felix había conseguido que su madre le permitiera quedarse en un hotel, y aún mejor, en uno diferente al de la familia de Chloe Burgeois. Ya era suficiente con hacer ese irritante viaje, pero sería infinitamente peor si debía soportar el desdén de su tío, y la estupidez de los Burgeois. 

A pesar de lo anterior, Felix se vió obligado a visitar a su primo. Después de todo, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba su madre: lograr una reconciliación satisfactoria con Adrien. El problema era que él no se sentía arrepentido, todo lo contrario, él había obtenido lo que quería, justo cómo siempre lo hacía. No obstante, hasta él era capaz de reconocer que Amelie se hallaba en lo cierto, era más conveniente tener a los Agreste como aliados, no cómo enemigos. 

Felix subió en el auto pagado por su mamá, y se dirigió a la mansión Agreste. Él sabía que esta vez no tomaría a su tío de sorpresa, ya que Amelie se había encargado de avisarle acerca de su llegada. Felix observó las elaboradas puertas de metal abrirse de par en par, cómo si se tratase de una prisión de máxima seguridad. Después, él se bajó en el patio de la mansión, mientras que la asistente de Gabriel Agreste lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. 

– Bienvenido – dijo la mujer sin tono alguno – El señor Agreste no se encuentra, tuvo que salir en un viaje de negocios, pero Adrien espera en su habitación. 

– Entiendo, muchas gracias por la cálida bienvenida – dijo Felix. Él se rió por lo bajo al pensar en el viaje de negocios que podría estar haciendo su tío. Después de todo, Gabriel Agreste era un hombre con muchos secretos. 

Felix avanzó lentamente hasta la habitación de Adrien en donde lo encontró sonriente como siempre. Su primo le regaló un abrazo en cuanto lo vió, tras lo que le pidió a la asistente que se marchara, ella asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

– Hola Felix, es toda una sorpresa que estés aquí– dijo Adrien. Felix encontró aquello irónico, ya que era evidente que él aún lo hacía sentir nervioso, a juzgar por su sonrisa forzada, sus movimientos rígidos y su excesiva formalidad. Felix se preguntó si esto se debía a que su primo era una persona excesivamente blanda, cuya personalidad contrastaba fuertemente con la suya. 

– Mamá le envió un mensaje a tu papá hace dos semanas– respondió Felix mientras tomaba asiento descuidadamente en el sofá blanco de Adrien. 

– No lo sabía, él no me dijo nada – respondió Adrien con el ceño fruncido. 

– Ahora lo sabes – dijo Felix casualmente. – ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿no estás feliz de verme, primo?

– Claro que lo estoy – dijo Adrien excesivamente nervioso – por favor no pienses que no te quiero aquí. 

Felix quiso reír. Su pobre primo era completamente predecible. Adrien prefería evitar el conflicto a toda costa, y a Felix le encantaba jugar con él, poniendo su paciencia a prueba. 

– ¿Tienes algún plan el día de hoy? – preguntó Adrien, mientras que se sentaba muy lentamente junto a él en el sofá blanco. 

– ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Felix. 

– Es que… – comenzó Adrien – verás, estoy trabajando como voluntario en una obra de teatro de caridad que realizará la embajada de la India, y quisiera ir allá. 

– ¿Me estás tratando de decir que no tienes tiempo para tu primo porque ya tienes planes? – preguntó Felix alzando su tono de voz. 

– No, claro que no, no es eso, podemos ir los dos juntos, es sólo que pensé que no te gustaría– dijo Adrien. 

– Está bien, sólo era una broma, iré contigo – Aceptó Felix. Después de todo, él tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. – ¿Cuál es la obra? – preguntó. 

– ¿la obra? 

– Si, la obra de teatro en la que estás trabajando, por lo menos debes saber el nombre ¿No es así? – preguntó Felix fastidiado. 

– Ah sí, es... dame un momento – pidió Adrien mientras sacaba un folleto de su escritorio y se lo entregaba a Felix – se trata de una adaptación de unos poemas, se llama “ _El Jardinero_ ”

– “ _El Jardinero”_ nada más y nada menos que una de las obras insignes de la literatura de la India, escrita por un premio Novel y activista por la independencia de su país. Por supuesto, es fácil que un adolescente te ignore, a pesar de que según este folleto, lleva cerca de 2 meses trabajando en esta obra – dijo Felix sintiéndose feliz de que Adrien le hubiera dado semejante oportunidad para burlarse de su ignorancia. Su primo se ruborizó al escuchar aquello. 

– Yo no soy bueno con los nombres – murmuró Adrien.

– No te preocupes– dijo Felix – a pesar de todo, suena interesante, en verdad quiero acompañarte. 

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Adrien – ¡Gracias, Felix!

– Si, si, como sea– contestó. 

Los dos primos se marcharon en compañía del guardaespaldas de Adrien. En el teatro, Felix se encontró con una producción mucho más grande de lo que él hubiera esperado. De repente, Adrien se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó con una expresión cargada de temor. 

– Oh, lo olvidaba – dijo su primo – hay una amiga que está trabajando en esta obra. Ella vió el video que grabaste la última vez que viniste a la ciudad. Por favor, trata de no ser grosero con ella, es una muy buena persona, yo no quisiera que ella se sintiera incómoda. 

– ¿Es tu novia? – preguntó Feliz con la intención de avergonzar a Adrien. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su primo se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió: 

– N-no, no, Marinette es sólo una amiga, una muy buena amiga– respondió Adrien quien tropezó en las palabras. 

Adrien lo guió entre bambalinas hasta la tarima en donde los iluminadores y vestuaristas se encontraban trabajando. Felix notó que su primo no se detuvo ni una sola vez en el camino. Él verdaderamente parecía estar ansioso de ver a esta “amiga”. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien quien había perdido el aliento por aquella precipitada carrera para encontrarla. 

– Hola Adrien – respondió suavemente la chica. Felix la miró atentamente. Ella era preciosa, pero su rostro le parecía conocido. De repente, él la reconoció, se trataba de la patética chica que había dicho que amaba a Adrien en el video que él había borrado. 

Felix se sintió confundido por unos instantes, ya que esto no tenía el menor sentido. Si ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y Adrien parecía interesado en ella, entonces ellos debían ser novios, no simplemente amigos. De repente, Él lo entendió todo, el video que había borrado era la confesión de amor de esa chica. Fue entonces que una macabra idea se comenzó a gestar en su cerebro, ya que si habría una forma de fastidiar a Adrien sería esta. 

– Marinette, este es mi primo Felix, creo que tú ya has oído un par de comentarios acerca de él – dijo Adrien sonriendo forzadamente. 

Por su parte, Felix notó que el lenguaje corporal de su primo cambió al ver a Marinette. Los hombros de Adrien descendieron, haciéndolo ver más relajado. Sus ojos se tornaron más amables, su sonrisa se amplió y sus movimientos de inmediato fueron más gentiles. Parecía que él moría por acercarse a ella y tocarla. Felix quería reír, pues esta chica debería estar prácticamente ciega si es que no podía ver los verdaderos sentimientos de su primo hacía ella. 

– Hola Felix, te recuerdo– dijo ella amablemente y brindando su mano para que le diera un apretón. Felix respondió aquel saludo, mientras que sentía que su primo no le quitaba la mirada de encima. 

– Es un gusto conocerte, Merinette– respondió Felix. La chica retiró su mano inmediatamente, y Felix se dió cuenta de que había cometido un error. 

– Mi nombre es Marinette– corrigió ella. Felix sonrió, fue algo pequeño, pero suficiente para darse cuenta ante qué tipo de persona se encontraba. Ella no era la clase de personas que son pisoteadas por otros, a diferencia de Adrien quien era el tapete con el que todos parecían contentos de limpiarse los zapatos. 

– Felix es nuevo por aquí, y tampoco es muy bueno con los nombres– dijo Adrien quien claramente estaba tratando de limar asperezas. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada enfadada de Marinette, ella no había quedado convencida. 

Ella aún no confiaba en él y Felix se sintió ligeramente insultado por aquello. Después de todo, ella no parecía ser nada especial, era bonita, sí, pero hay millones de mujeres bonitas en el mundo. No lucía como alguien de una familia rica e importante, ni parecía ser especialmente inteligente. 

– Marinette – se quejó una actriz que se aproximó a ella. – por favor, sálvame, rompí el dobladillo del vestido. 

– Oh, déjame ayudarte – Dijo Marinette mientras revisaba la falda rota. – busquemos una silla, así me será más fácil arreglarlo. 

– Me tengo que marchar – se dirigió Marinette hacía Adrien – ha sido un gusto conocerte, Felix. – dijo apresuradamente Marinette sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada, por lo que él entendió que los sentimientos de la chica eran justamente todo lo contrario. Ella estaba completamente cómoda alejándose de él. 

– Nos vemos, Marinette – respondió Adrien en un tono soñador. 

– Fue un gusto conocerte, Marinette– dijo Felix. 

Marinette se marchó hacía el otro lado del salón, en donde encontró una silla y comenzó a reparar el dobladillo. Mientras tanto, Felix decidió interrogar a su primo mejor acerca de su relación con ella. Después de todo, su instinto le decía que cualquier información sobre su primo podría ser una eventual ventaja. 

– Tu amiga parece agradable – dijo Felix mientras se sentaba junto a Adrien. 

– ¿Te refieres a Marinette? – preguntó Adrien. 

– ¿A quien más? Por supuesto que me refiero a ella – dijo Felix– al principio pensé que era tu novia o algo así. 

– No,no,no, no es nada como eso, ella es una amiga. Yo creo que le gusta otra persona, y no creo que se sienta cómoda junto a mí– dijo Adrien visiblemente sonrojado. Fue entonces que Felix lo entendió. Los dos se encontraban enamorados el uno del otro, pero ninguno tenía la valentía de hablar. Es más, su primo parecía encontrarse en una especie de estado de negación. 

– Ya veo… – comenzó Felix – eso quiere decir que no crees que le simpatices. 

– No lo sé – respondió Adrien contrariado. – todo comenzó desde el mismo día en el que nos conocimos. Tu ya sabes como es Chloe. Ella quería jugarle una broma, y yo pensé que lo mejor era detenerla, pero por un mal entendido Marinette pensó que el culpable había sido yo. Desde entonces, la relación con Marinette ha sido particular, ella es mi amiga, pero, no sé, es diferente, hay algo muy diferente en nuestra relación. 

Felix entendió de qué se trataba. Adrien estaba enamorado de ella, pero quería negárselo a sí mismo, probablemente, con ello se protegía de terminar con un corazón roto. 

– ¿Puedo saber por qué la encuentras tan especial? – preguntó Felix genuinamente interesado. – no me malinterpretes, es bonita, pero no parece nada del otro mundo. 

– Marinette no es simplemente bonita – corrigió Adrien cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ella es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Ella siempre va un paso más allá para ayudar a los demás, siempre está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a todos. Debiste haberla visto cuando convenció a papá de que me dejara ir a Nueva York, o otra vez cuando me acompañó al cine a ver la última película de mamá. Ella es maravillosa, Felix – dijo Adrien. 

Felix quedó impactado con semejante descripción. Adrien estaba mucho más enamorado de lo que él inicialmente pensó. Francamente, su primo debía encontrarse en un estado de negación profunda si creía que esa muchacha, que inspiraba todos esos pensamientos, era una simple amiga. Él le regaló una mirada a Marinette, quien se encontraba arreglando la falda de la actriz al otro lado del salón, cuando terminó, la chica le dedicó una mirada cargada de agradecimiento. 

Marinette se puso de pie, y juntas compartieron un abrazo. Felix casi quiso llorar ante lo perfectamente cursi de la escena. Adrien también se encontraba observando, pero al ver su expresión suave y su sonrisa conmovida, Felix entendió que él sólo veía aquello como una prueba más de las virtudes de esta chica. 

– ¿Cómo lograste que te perdonara luego de aquel primer encuentro? – preguntó Felix – me gustaría saberlo, ya que parece que aún no le agrado, y si es cierto que es tan sensacional, también me gustaría ser su amigo. 

– Todo el mundo quiere a Marinette – Explicó Adrien– por lo que mi amigo Nino me advirtió que lo mejor sería disculparme, ya que si quería encajar en el colegio, tendría que hacer las paces con Marinette. 

Felix tuvo una especie de epifanía en aquel momento. Al parecer, su primo no era tan estúpido cómo parecía, hasta él sabía cuando había que jugar con las reglas de la manada, y esta chica Marinette era la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Ella era la puerta a la aceptación social, por lo que Adrien no había perdido el tiempo. Sin embargo, no importaba la intención inicial, ahora Adrien se encontraba completamente enamorado de ella. 

– Tan sólo tienes que disculparte con ella, estoy seguro de qué entenderá – dijo Adrien. 

– Sí, lo haré. – dijo Felix sonriendo. 

Felix encontraba todo aquel asunto completamente irritante. Él no deseaba disculparse ante la bonachona local, ni pretender que todo este asunto le importaba. Pero, si deseaba la entrada de vuelta a la Mansión Agreste, tenía que ganar puntos con Adrien. 

– Por favor, todos a sus posiciones – pidió la asistente de la directora. – Vamos a ensayar la escena de las aves– explicó. 

Adrien se puso de pié al escuchar aquello. Él parecía muy interesado en presenciar dicha escena, ya que caminó hacía la parte trasera del escenario sin dirigirle la palabra. Felix entendió de inmediato el motivo de su prisa. Adrien se paró junto a Marinette mientras miraban el ensayo. Los ojos de Marinette se humedecieron, y su rostro mostró gran tensión. La obra había tocado una fibra sensible en ella, y Felix encontró el asunto patético. Para su fortuna, el ensayo no duró mucho más tiempo, cuando Adrien le anunció que tendrían que irse, ya que él aún debía asistir a una sesión de fotos. 

– Tenemos que irnos – le dijo Adrien a Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo. Felix entendió que él no deseaba marcharse, por lo que pensó que era momento para ganarse algunos de aquellos tan esperados puntos. 

– ¿Tienes algo importante qué hacer, Marinette? – preguntó Felix. – porque podrías acompañarnos. 

– N-no tengo… tengo planes esta noche – dijo Marinette sin despegar su mirada de Adrien. 

– No creo que sea una mala idea. Después de todo, yo llevo a Felix como mi acompañante, no sería justo dejarlo solo – dijo Adrien quien respondió la mirada de Marinette con una suave sonrisa. 

Los tres subieron al automóvil mientras que el Gorila les dedicaba una mirada dura. Felix comenzó a notar cuán limitada estaba la libertad de Adrien. A pesar de lo anterior, el chofer los llevó al set de filmación en el Jardín de una mansión privada a las afueras de París. 

Adrien comenzó a hacer su trabajo mientras que Marinette y Felix permanecían a una distancia prudencial de las cámaras, fue entonces cuando él aprovechó su oportunidad. 

– Marinette – dijo Felix. 

– ¿Sí? 

– Creo que no me he disculpado, por lo que sucedió la última vez que estuve en la ciudad. Yo actué como un idiota, había pérdido a mi padre recientemente, y sentí mucha envidia al ver todos esos mensajes positivos que llegaban al celular de Adrien. Pero, creo que fuí mucho más injusto con el tuyo que con el de los otros – dijo Felix. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marinette quien estaba comenzando a sonrojarse. 

– Tu mensaje contenía una confesión mucho más personal – dijo Felix. Marinette pareció entender su punto, ya que abrió los ojos de par en par, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de preocupación. 

– Por favor – pidió Marinette – ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? 

– Por supuesto – dijo Felix sonriendo tanto, que le dolían los músculos de la cara por el esfuerzo. 

De repente, su importante conversación se vio interrumpida, ya que Adrien se acercó a ellos acompañado por una joven a quien Felix aún no conocía. 

– Felix – dijo Adrien – esta es nuestra compañera de clase: Lila Rossi. Lila vino a saludar al fotógrafo. Ellos se volvieron amigos luego de que ella hubiera realizado una sesión conmigo. 

La forma en la que Adrien había dicho aquello fue muy elocuente. En primer lugar, le llamó la atención que su primo no la hubiera presentado como su amiga, ella, a diferencia de Marinette, tan sólo era una compañera de clase. En segundo lugar, la amabilidad de Adrien parecía forzada, ya que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa antinatural. 

Marinette también cambió de postura enseguida. Ella no parecía relajada, todo lo contrario, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados enseñaban una posición de defensa que sólo se adoptaría frente a una persona en la que no se tiene confianza alguna. 

– Oh, es un gusto conocerte – dijo Lila suavemente – escuché que vives en Londres. 

– Si– Respondió Felix, quien a esas alturas ya se sentía harto de conocer a las múltiples y no muy impresionantes amigas de Adrien. 

– Lila estuvo hace unos meses en Inglaterra – dijo Marinette – ¿No es así Lila? 

Lila abrió los ojos, como si un camión hubiera estado cerca de atropellarla, en tanto que Adrien contenía el aliento. 

– S-si – dudó Lila. Felix supo que había algo extraño en toda aquella situación. 

– ¿En dónde te hospedaste? – preguntó Felix tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, ya que Marinette aún parecía de mal humor y Adrien poco menos que asustado. 

– En la casa de James Beauchant, él trabaja en la embajada, no sé si lo conozcas, mamá es amiga íntima de él. Su hijo y yo salimos juntos por algún tiempo– dijo la chica asumiendo la postura confiada que tuvo recién se presentó. 

– Oh, eso suena interesante, me muero por que me sigas contando, Lila – dijo Felix quien no sólo había detectado una mentira en la historia de la chica, sino dos. Marinette arrugó los labios al escuchar su amable respuesta, mientras que Adrien se relajó dejando salir una fuerte inhalación. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien – ¿Me acompañas por un café? 

– Si, por supuesto – asintió Marinette ligeramente sonrojada. 

Lila y Felix se quedaron solos por unos instantes. Tras lo cual, Felix no pudo soportarlo más. 

– El mundo es un lugar muy pequeño, resulta que yo conozco a un James Beuchant, que vive en Londres y que trabaja en la embajada francesa – dijo Felix de repente. 

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Lila fingiendo inocencia. 

– Sí, debe ser una coincidencia. Aunque es algo extraño, el sujeto que yo conozco es tan huraño que jamás invitaría a nadie a su casa – dijo Felix – y estoy seguro que el novio de su hijo tampoco apreciaría que una chica extraña dijera que salió con él, cuando los dos sabemos que es imposible. 

Lila le regaló una sonrisa torcida, ella sabía que la había descubierto en la mentira. 

– Oh por favor – dijo Lila rodando los ojos – no me digas que eres tan bonachón y metiche como tu primo, pensé que después de ese video de mal gusto que enviaste a todos nuestros amigos serías algo más divertido. 

– No le gustas a Marinette, y mi primo tampoco se siente cómodo en tu presencia– dijo Felix. Lila se encogió de hombros. 

– Lo más curioso del asunto es que tu lo sabes, y aún así, aquí estás, coqueteando con Adrien,así él no tenga ningún interés en ti, pues no creo que sea coincidencia tu presencia en este lugar, – dijo Felix quien esperaba que ella se pusiera furiosa por su excesiva honestidad. En cambio, Lila Rossi rió.

– No me importa mucho lo que ellos dos puedan pensar de mí, mientras tengan su boca cerrada y no dañen mi reputación. Yo sólo le digo a la gente lo que ellos quieren escuchar, pero si alguien llega a humillarme en público, me vengaré– dijo Lila. 

– ¿Es esa una amenaza? – preguntó Felix.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió Lila con su voz cantarina. – Yo quiero ser amiga de Adrien y odiaría no llevarme bien con su querido primo– dijo la chica. Felix presintió que aquello era simplemente un acto artificialmente endulzado, y que todo hacía parte de la amenaza inicial. 

– ¿Cómo es que conoces el nombre de James Beuchant? – preguntó Felix – él es un funcionario muy poderoso, pero no es precisamente famoso, no todos conocen su nombre. 

– Mamá es enviada de la embajada de Italia en Francia, he aprendido los nombres de muchos de los funcionarios que algún día me gustaría conocer en persona– dijo Lila. Fue entonces que Felix entendió que Lila era mucho más ambiciosa de lo que parecía a simple vista. 

– ¿Cuál es tu interés en mi primo? – preguntó Felix – Para ser sincero, no parece que te simpatice del todo. Pero quiero la verdad, no una mentira como la de Beuchant – dijo. Lila se alejó levemente y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, como si con ello pudiera decidir si confiar en él o no. 

– No veo porqué habría de hacerlo – respondió Lila. 

– Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que somos espíritus afines, señorita Lila Rossi, los dos estamos aquí, mintiendo nuestro camino hacia la cima. Yo me encuentro fingiendo para satisfacer a mi tío, y tu mintiendo para tener mayor influencia social ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó Felix. 

– No te equivocas– respondió ella sonriendo. 

– Entonces, ¿me vas a decir porqué estás tan interesada en mi primo? 

– ¿Es que no es obvio? – preguntó Lila cómo si el asunto fuera lo más claro del mundo. – Mirálo – dijo Lila al tiempo que Felix volteaba su mirada hacia la estación de café que se encontraba cerca de allí, en donde Adrien y Marinette parecían entretenidos charlando y tomando sus batidos fríos de café. 

– Él sería el perfecto símbolo de estatus– dijo Lila– ¿qué mejor manera de decirle a la sociedad que lo has logrado en grande que saliendo con Adrien Agreste? 

– Parece que hablas de un automóvil de lujo y no de una persona. – se quejó Felix. 

– Pensé que habías dicho que somos parecidos – contestó Lila. 

– Aún creo que lo somos– confesó Felix. 

– Ella no es muy diferente – dijo Lila refiriéndose a Marinette – todo el mundo la adora, no te miento, todo el mundo en el colegio está loco por ella, Jagged Stone está loco por ella, hasta la ridícula ex novia de Adrien está loca por ella ¿Puedes creer que dejó a Adrien por no perderla como amiga? – preguntó la chica. 

– Solo hay una persona que parece no estar loco por ella, y ese es tu tío, por alguna razón no quiere a Marinette cerca de Adrien, así que una perfecta manera de complacerlo sería alejándola de él. Sin embargo, creo que para cualquier otro, ella también sería el perfecto símbolo de status. Marinette Dupain - Cheng, todos la aman, todos la adoran ¿Qué mejor manera de probarle al mundo que eres bueno que teniéndola a tu lado? – continuó Lila. 

– El tonto de Adrien ha tenido suerte de qué su contendiente fuera tan rápido y agíl como una tortuga con parálisis. Pero sería completamente devastador para él que alguien le ganara el corazón de su querida Marinette – dijo la chica destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras. Felix se estremeció levemente. Sabía que había algo extraño en Lila Rossi, pero no se había esperado poco menos que una sociópata. No obstante, él tenía que admitir que ella tenía buenas ideas. 

– Pensaré en lo que me has dicho, Lila Rossi– dijo Felix. 

Lila no se quedó mucho tiempo con ellos. La tensión en los rostros de Adrien y Marinette desapareció casi de inmediato, y él no pudo más que agradecer que las cosas hubieran marchado de aquella afortunada manera. Durante el transcurso de aquella tarde, Felix había aprendido mucho más de lo que nunca pensó hacerlo en meses. Ahora, Él entendía un poco más el mundo de Adrien y aquello le ayudaría infinitamente si quería volver a ganarse la confianza de su tío. 

Adrien terminó su sesión de fotos cuando ya era muy tarde, a punto tal que ya había caído la noche y tendrían que llevar a Marinette a su casa. Adrien se sentó cómodamente junto a Marinette en el auto. Los dos parecían pasarla bien cuando estaban juntos. 

Felix aprovechó aquel momento para decidir qué hacer con toda la información que él había recopilado durante aquella tarde. Lila Rossi podría ser casi una sociópata, pero había sido extraordinariamente ilustrativa. 

Él deseaba obtener el segundo anillo gemelo de los Graham de Vanilli. Sin embargo, después del engaño que utilizó para obtener el primero de los anillos, estaba seguro de que Gabriel no lo dejaría acercarse tan fácilmente a él. Mudarse a París sería una excelente solución, pero no sería fácil convencer a su mamá.

De repente, Felix tuvo lo que le pareció que sería una brillante idea: si establecía desde cero una vida en París, su mamá lo vería mucho mejor adaptado de lo que nunca estuvo en Inglaterra. Marinette podía ser la vía para hacerlo. Ella le daría el status, lo haría parecer como una mejor persona ante todos los demás. Adicionalmente, la quitaría del camino de Gabriel, por lo que ganaría puntos con él. 

A pesar de lo anterior, Felix no quería reconocer abiertamente su última razón para seguir con aquel plan. Pero, lo cierto era que él adoraría arruinar a Adrien. Felix hubiera deseado pensar que él se encontraba por encima de aquellos mezquinos planes, y que él era lo suficientemente maduro para no disfrutar con la miseria de una persona a la que consideraba patética. 

Pero la verdad era que Felix tan sólo era un ser humano, con placeres mezquinos y simples como cualquier humano con sangre caliente que se respete, y nada le traería más alegría que tener la satisfacción de bajar del pedestal en el que todos ponían a su muy perfecto primo. Felix recordó las expresiones cargadas de ternura de Adrien, sus movimientos, sus palabras, todo hacía pensar que su primo tenía el peor enamoramiento que se hubiera podido concebir, sería absolutamente doloroso que ella no le correspondiera. 

Ahora, quedaba el problema de Marinette. Ella amaba a su primo, o por lo menos, eso fue lo que dijo en aquel video. El verdadero dilema radicaba en saber exactamente cuánto lo quería. Podría suceder que ella solo quisiera el dinero, o la apariencia, en cuyo caso, él tenía los dos. Los Graham de Vanilli tenían más dinero que los Agreste, y él era casi idéntico a Adrien, así que aquello no sería un problema. 

– ¿Cómo les fue durante el ensayo de Kitty Section? – preguntó Adrien – escuché que estás diseñando camisetas para la presentación. 

– Sí, lo estoy haciendo, te guardaré una, si quieres. 

– Me encantaría – dijo Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa – ¿No crees que te excedes en las actividades por fuera del colegio?

– Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas – respondió Marinette – He visto tu horario, y no es lo que diría: “ligero”– dijo. Adrien rió al escuchar aquello. 

– Yo lo hago porque papá me obliga a tomar todas esas clases, tengo que reconocer que me gustan, pero si pudiera tener un poco más de tiempo libre lo haría – explicó Adrien – ¿Cuál es tu justificación? 

– Um… ¿Por qué me gusta ayudar? – respondió Marinette casi confundida. 

– No tengo la menor duda – dijo Adrien aún sonriendo – pero creo que de vez en cuando deberías tomarte una tarde libre. – Marinette se encogió de hombros. 

– Me gusta trabajar en la obra, también me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, y creo que así estoy bien – respondió Marinette. 

– Si eres feliz, por mi está bien – contestó Adrien. 

Felix escuchó todo aquello con atención. Marinette parecía ser del tipo de personas que le gusta involucrarse y ayudar a los demás, y eso creaba complicaciones con su horario. Tal vez, él podría hallar una manera de explotar aquello. En ese momento, el automóvil finalmente se detuvo en la panadería que pertenecía a los padres de la chica, por lo que ella se bajó, y les dedicó un “buenas noches” a cada uno. 

– Buenas noches Marinette – dijo Adrien – si gustas, mañana yo podría llevarte al ensayo de la obra. 

– Eso sería fantástico – dijo Marinette – ¿No sería un problema? – preguntó ella regalandole una rápida mirada al Gorila. 

– No, no lo creo – dijo Adrien, mientras que el chofer tan solo se limitaba a hacer rodar sus ojos. – tu casa queda de camino, así que pasaremos por tí a las tres, si es que te conviene. 

– Por supuesto que me conviene – respondió Marinette emocionada. 

Adrien cerró la puerta del auto, quedándose sólo con Felix en el asiento trasero. 

– Es la primera vez que ella accede a que yo la lleve a algún lugar – dijo Adrien – siempre me ha parecido que no desea quedarse sola conmigo, las pocas veces que ha accedido a montarse en este automóvil siempre lo ha hecho con alguién más, pero nunca ha querido viajar conmigo. 

En aquel momento, Felix tuvo una fantástica idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Marinette llegó a su casa luego de haber pasado toda la mañana repartiendo productos de panadería alrededor del vecindario. Aquella mañana el negocio estuvo especialmente ocupado y Marinette tuvo que trabajar arduamente, al punto que las piernas le dolían por el exceso de ejercicio. Después de almorzar, Marinette tomó uno de los clafoutis que se encontraban listos para ser expuestos en las vidrieras, y lo depositó suavemente en el mostrador. 

Ella admiró la obra de Tom. Las cerezas del postre estaban lo suficientemente maduras para destacar como un par de bellas luces, ellas tenían un dulzor especial que olía desde la distancia, mientras que descansaban en una masa de crema de vainilla especialmente preparada según la receta tradicional del abuelo de Marinette. Aquel era un postre sacado de un sueño, la viva representación de todo lo que ella quería en su vida: la tradición de su familia, la pasión de sus padres por su oficio y la dedicación suficiente para lograr algo así de bello. 

De repente, la campanilla de la entrada sonó, y Marinettte levantó su mirada. Ella sintió que todo el encanto de la situación se reventaba como una pompa de jabón. Se trataba del primo de Adrien, Félix. Marinette trató de que su sonrisa permaneciera inalterada, pues no quería que él notara su molestia. 

– Buenas tardes – dijo Félix mientras se acercaba al mostrador. 

–Hola – respondió Marinette quien inspeccionó el reloj en su celular – Pensé que Adrien pasaría a las tres, y aún son las dos– dijo Marinette. 

– Lamento decepcionarte – se burló el muchacho. 

– No es así, lo siento, yo… – balbuceó Marinette. 

– Es sólo una broma, por favor, no me ofendes, si yo fuera tú, también estaría confundido – dijo Félix sonriente. 

Marinette sintió que algo no cuadraba con toda aquella escena. Félix vestía un elegante traje de paño negro sin chaqueta, en tanto su cabello rubio se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, parecía el tipo de aspecto que se llevaría a una reunión de negocios. Lo anterior, contrastaba dolorosamente con el ambiente relajado de la panadería, y con el aspecto de la misma Marinette, quien tan sólo vestía una camiseta blanca, jeans y un delantal con el logo de la tienda, completamente cubierto de harina. 

– ¿Quieres salir al parque de enfrente? – preguntó Marinette casi sin pensarlo. 

– Por su puesto, así podremos esperar a Adrien juntos – dijo Félix dirigiéndole una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos. 

Marinette fue por su chaqueta, acomodó sus coletas y se aplicó una ligera capa de maquillaje. Después de todo, la promesa de ver a Adrien seguía en firme. Ella se unió a Felix en una de las bancas del parque, en donde los dos se sentaron a ver a los peatones pasar. 

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, Félix? – preguntó Marinette. 

– No pudimos continuar nuestra conversación de ayer– contestó Felix. 

– Ya no hay nada que discutir – respondió Marinette – todo fue un mal entendido, no hay nada qué perdonar de mi parte. 

– Y aún así, aún siento algo de hostilidad en tí– dijo Félix. 

– No es así. 

– Si lo es – repitió Félix – yo quisiera tener una manera de ganar tu confianza. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que mamá decida que vivir en Francia será más conveniente para mi, pero me temo que eso me asusta, yo no tengo ningún amigo aquí, aparte de Adrien me encuentro completamente solo. Ayer, cuando te conocí, pensé que podría hacer un nuevo amigo, pero me temo que lo que hice aún traiga consecuencias. Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer por tí, para que me perdonaras. 

Marinette lo observó atentamente. Félix no era como su primo, cuando Adrien decía discursos como aquel, las palabras casi parecían brotar también por sus ojos. Su expresividad era tal, que no cabía duda que sentía cada una de ellas. Pero, Felix era completamente diferente. Ella no podía ver nada en su semblante que le ayudara a decidir si aquello era mentira o no. 

Además, en contra las buenas intenciones de Felix jugaba una desafortunada circunstancia: la forma desastrosa en la que se habían conocido. Marinette era Ladybug en aquel momento. Él la había acorralado contra una pared, e intentando besarla en contra de su voluntad. Marinette leyó una vez que todas las mujeres en su vida pasaban por alguna una experiencia terrorífica en la que piensan “ _ esta es, de esta no me salvo _ ”, y Felix había sido la suya. Por su puesto, no era de extrañar que ella aún no se sintiera cómoda, ni quisiera confiar en él. 

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa a Félix, y recordó quién era ella. Marinette Dupain Cheng era una persona que siempre se encontraba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a las situaciones y a las personas más desesperadas. Ella sintió que no sería justo que Félix no gozara de esta prerrogativa. Después de todo, él era el primo de Adrien Agreste, y de seguro el puño que recibió en la cara aquel día sería un gentil recordatorio de la forma en la que debía tratar a las mujeres. 

– Lamento si no te hice sentir bienvenido – dijo Marinette relajándose. – tu video causó una fuerte impresión en todos nosotros. 

–  _ Sin mencionar el hecho de que hubieras tratado de forzarme y de negociar con Papillon _ – pensó Marinette al recordar que él tampoco había deseado devolverles enseguida el objeto encantado con el akuma. En cambio, Félix parecía muy interesado en negociar con poco menos que un terrorista doméstico, lo cual ponía de presente que Félix era un sujeto de sangre muy fría. 

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar la opinión que tienes de mi? – preguntó Félix. 

– Mi opinión no importa– respondió Marinette. 

– Importa para mi– dijo Félix. 

– Si quieres que confié en tí, demuéstramelo con tu buen comportamiento – dijo Marinette sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que él entró a la tienda. 

– Lo que me pides suena sensato – aceptó Félix – le prometí a Adrien que cuando volviera a París vendría a París como una mejor persona, y pretendo que así sea. 

Marinette se alegró al escuchar aquella resolución, si él de verdad deseaba cambiar, ella no lo impediría. Todo lo contrario, si estaba en sus manos, ella apoyaría cada paso en aquella dirección. 

– Eso suena bien– dijo Marinette – ¿Quieres celebrarlo con un trozo del Clafoutis recién sacado del horno que preparó papá? – preguntó Marinette emocionada. 

– No, en realidad no me gustan mucho los dulces y los productos de panadería – Respondió Félix. – pero te agradezco mucho por la invitación. 

Marinette sintió que su emoción perdía aire, como una especie de globo de aire caliente que perdía altura luego de un maravilloso paseo. 

– Oh, no hay problema – dijo Marinette. 

En ese momento, ella volteó su mirada a la panadería en donde encontró un lujoso automóvil negro deteniéndose en frente del negocio. Se trataba de Adrien quien llegaba para cumplir con su cita. Marinette suspiró de alegría al verlo, mientras que apretaba su copia del  _ Jardinero _ fuerte contra su pecho. Félix la siguió mientras que ella caminaba hacía de las puertas del parque, y de allí hacia el asiento trasero del auto de Adrien. 

– Hola Adrien – saludó Marinette. 

– Hola Marinette… – dijo Adrien quien luego reparó en la persona junto a ella – ¿Félix? – preguntó. 

– Hola Adrien – dijo Félix. 

– Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el teatro, me dijiste que tenías asuntos que resolver – le recrimino Adrien. Marinette rara vez había visto a su amigo fastidiado y esta era una de aquellas extraordinarias oportunidades. 

– Este era mi asunto– dijo señalando a Marinette – te prometí que volvería como una mejor persona, y este es el primer paso: hacer nuevos amigos. 

– Adrien – intervino Marinette – tenemos clafoutis recién salido del horno ¿Quieres un pedazo? – preguntó Marinette sintiéndose muy emocionada. 

– Por supuesto, eso suena delicioso – respondió Adrien sonriendo ampliamente – la panadería de los padres de Marinette es una de las mejores de la ciudad – dijo Adrien a Félix. 

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró al escuchar aquello. Ella corrió a la panadería lo más rápido que pudo, tomó una de las cajas de regalo que sus padres solían usar para los clientes especiales y empacó un trozo de clafoutis cuidadosamente ubicado sobre una fina base nacarada. Después, le puso un listón de regalo y volvió al automóvil. 

– Siempre me han gustado los empaques que usan en la panadería – dijo Adrien al recibir el paquete que contenía el postre. 

– Es la receta secreta de papá. El abuelo se la enseñó cuando él aún era un niño, ha estado durante generaciones en mi familia, es la única receta del abuelo que papá nunca ha querido cambiar. Es un postre muy especial. Papá dice que se vende muy bien. 

El automóvil comenzó a moverse, y Marinette habría podido jurar que había visto a Félix blanquear los ojos en señal de irritación, pero todo fue tan rápido que no pudo atreverse a asegurarlo. Adrien le regaló una sonrisa y Marinette no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle. Él siempre había sido muy amable con ella y Marinette deseaba corresponder el favor. 

– Nunca tuve el placer de probar ese macaron decorado que me diste el día del estreno de la película de Ladybug – dijo Adrien de repente. 

– No hay problema – contestó Marinette – con todo el desastre del akuma que atacó aquel día, no pudiste comerlo. Pero si deseas, te haré otro. 

– No pierdas tu tiempo – intervino Félix – él probablemente no puede comer ninguna de estas comidas. Es un modelo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? 

– Claro que puedo comer esto, por favor, Marinette, no le hagas… 

– Seguro que esa caja primorosamente empacada terminará en la basura, por lo menos ten la decencia de decirle la verdad – le dijo Félix a Adrien. Este último le dirigió una mirada a su primo con el ceño fruncido. 

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Adrien. 

Marinette también sabía que aquello no era verdad. Después de todo, ella había visto a Adrien comer los productos de la panadería. Sin embargo un incómodo sentimiento se asentó en ella, el presentimiento de que ella estaba forzando una conducta en Adrien que sólo sería perjudicial para él. 

– No tienes que comértela si no lo deseas – dijo Marinette. En respuesta, ella escuchó una risa y un bufido de molestia, y estaba segura de que venían de Félix y Adrien respectivamente. 

– Marinette...– comenzó Adrien mientras la tomaba de la mano – por favor, no le hagas caso, me encanta todo lo que…

– Oh, por favor – lo interrumpió Félix – ella no es estúpida, ya se dió cuenta de que sigues comiendo lo que ella te regala sólo para no parecer ser grosero, ¿Sabes qué sería más honesto? decirle la verdad. No tienes que montar una farsa sólo para simpatizar. 

Marinette miró atentamente a Adrien quien no le había soltado la mano. 

– Tu no sabes nada – dijo Adrien alzando la voz. Marinette nunca lo había escuchado usar este tono – me gusta comer, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, mucho más de lo que me gusta ser un modelo, no necesito decirle mentiras a Marinette, porque realmente disfruto la comida de su panadería. Esta no es una farsa para “parecer simpático”

El silencio en el auto fue sepulcral. Marinette vió al Gorila dirigirles una mirada por encima del hombro, mientras que Félix aún permanecía con la boca ligeramente abierta ante el inesperado estallido de su primo. 

– Está bien, está bien, entiendo, te gustan los dulces, no tienes por qué reaccionar de aquella forma – respondió Félix sonriente. 

Al llegar al teatro, Marinette reasumió su trabajo en el telón verde tornasolado. Por su parte, Adrien subió a la estación de las luces, en donde le informaron que no había trabajo para él. Marinette encontró aquello muy conveniente, ya que luego de haberle enseñado la puntada principal del bordado, Adrien podría ser de gran ayuda. Él se sentó nuevamente a su lado y comenzó a bordar en silencio, poniendo atención en cada puntada cómo si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. 

– Lo que dijo Felix no es verdad, Marinette– comentó Adrien. 

– Lo sé – respondió Marinette sonriendo levemente, con la intención de hacerle entender que no se encontraba molesta. 

– Hablo en serio – dijo Adrien– nunca finjo cuando estoy junto a ti, no estoy tratando de parecer simpático. Cada palabra que he dicho es honesta. 

– Por ejemplo – continuó Adrien – debes saber que en realidad no me gusta mucho bordar, sólo lo hago porque los sujetos de las luces no necesitan mi ayuda, pero tú sí. Además, mis puntadas son asquerosas.

– También lo sé – contestó Marinette. – pero no te preocupes, tus puntadas no se notarán desde la tribuna, no importa lo malas que sean. – bromeó. 

– Felix es mi primo, y he tenido muy buenos momentos con él – dijo Adrien – pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es el mismo desde que su papá murió. Sin embargo, voy a admitir que él siempre ha tenido un talento natural para poner mi paciencia en juego, lo cual me avergüenza. 

– Si él pone tu paciencia a prueba debe ser algo especial, te he visto sobrevivir a Chloe y a Lila, sin decir una sóla palabra. Yo nunca pensé que Adrien Agreste pudiera tener un límite. – dijo Marinette. 

– Tengo un límite, y es mi primo. Es extraño, porque siempre me ha parecido que él sabe identificar mis debilidades, y herirme como nadie más lo haría. Yo siento que él encontró mi punto sensible y lo usó contra mí mientras estábamos en el auto. – dijo Adrien. Marinette frunció el ceño sin entender claramente qué era lo que quería decir. 

– ¿Estás molesto por qué él sugirió que no eres sincero? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí, pero, no es sólo eso. Es que, yo, yo… – balbuceó Adrien – yo no quiero que pienses que soy deshonesto contigo, porque a pesar de que siempre he querido que tu sientas simpatía por mí, nunca he tenido que mentir, todo lo que he dicho es genuino. 

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi opinión?– preguntó Marinette quien de repente sintió el rostro caliente. 

– Por qué te tengo mucho cariño, y quisiera pensar que tú también lo haces. 

–Yo también te tengo mucho cariño, Adrien – dijo Marinette sin titubear. 

Adrien le dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras que Marinette se preguntaba por qué aquel chico valoraba tanto su opinión, no era la primera vez que él le había dicho que lo intentaría todo para preservar su amistad. Después de todo, todo aquel mal entendido en el museo Grevin había comenzado justamente por la misma razón. 

– Me haces muy feliz, Marinette– contestó Adrien. 

– ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – preguntó de repente Félix quien se había acercado hacía ellos luego de conocer un poco más a fondo la producción. 

– Estoy ayudando a Marinette con el bordado del telón – respondió Adrien mientras le enseñaba su trabajo. Félix lo miró con atención, cómo si necesitara inspeccionar con sus propios ojos para creerlo. 

– ¿Tú? ¿bordando? – preguntó Félix a Adrien. 

– Marinette me enseñó – se apresuró a responder Adrien quien abrió los ojos de par en par como una especie de venado atacado por las luces de la carretera. Marinette entendió de inmediato que Adrien temía otra batalla verbal con su primo, ya que ella sabía de antemano que su amigo no podría ganar, por lo que de inmediato saltó en su defensa. 

– ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? – preguntó Marinette dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a Felix – ¿No pensabas que tu primo pudiera bordar? ¿o acaso no lo apruebas? 

– Todo lo contrario, Adrien es justamente la persona que se pondría hacer hacer algo cómo esto sólo por complacer– dijo Félix. Marinette se dió cuenta de hacía donde iba todo el asunto, aquella era una crítica más a Adrien, una insinuación que él tan sólo era una especie de actor que hacía todo aquello por agradar.

– “Algo como esto”– lo imitó Marinette – lo dices con tal condescendencia – se quejó. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? 

– Dímelo tú – respondió Marinette – es claro que encuentras algo malo en la simple acción de bordar. La pregunta es: ¿qué? . 

– ¿Acaso te parece que no es lo suficientemente “Masculino”? ¿O te molesta que tu primo esté haciendo trabajos manuales? – continuó Marinette – yo simplemente me pregunto ¿cúal es tu problema?

Félix caminó hacía ella muy lentamente, mientras que las tablas del teatro producían sonido debajo de cada uno de sus pasos. Él puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se paró cuan alto era junto a Marinette quien aún permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Ella sabía que aquello era una posición de poder, pero sí las amenazas sobrenaturales no la intimidaban, no lo lograría un simple muchacho con ínfulas de gran señor. 

– Quizá es un poco de las dos – aceptó Félix muy serio. 

– En tal caso, quiero que sepas que no eres “cool” como quieres aparentar. A decir verdad, suenas como un niño de nueve años que dice: “eww esas son cosas de niñas, odio las cosas de niñas” – bromeó Marinette. Adrien rió al escuchar su imitación, pero Félix no se inmutó. Él seguía en aquella postura intimidante, pero Marinette no lo dejaría hacerlo. Ella enfrentó la mirada de Félix hasta que él tuvo que desviarla. 

– Bien Marinette Dupain Cheng, tu ganas esta parida – dijo Félix finalmente. – Voy a mirar a los actores que están practicando en el lobby. 

Una vez Félix se marchó, Adrien levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

– Gracias Marinette– dijo Adrien. 

Marinette y Adrien continuaron con su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. La noche apenas comenzaba a caer y Marinette sentía deseos de hacer la caminata que la separaba de su casa. Después de todo, ella había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en aquel oscuro teatro, necesitaba algo de sol y aire fresco. 

– Nos vemos mañana en el colegio – se despidió Adrien. – disfrutaré mucho del clafoutis, muchas gracias Marinette. 

– Adiós Adrien – respondió Marinette sonriéndole. 

– ¿ te subes en el auto? – preguntó Adrien a Félix al ver que él aún permanecía en la acera. 

– No lo creo. Quiero mover las piernas un poco– dijo Félix – ¿Puedo caminar contigo Marinette Dupain Cheng? – preguntó. 

– S-sí por supuesto – respondió Marinette quien realmente hubiera querido decir “No, por supuesto que no”. Ella no lo podía evitar, se sentía increíblemente incómoda en su compañía. 

Félix y Marinette se adentraron en las inmediaciones de la Sorbona de camino hacia la panadería. Las calles se encontraban completamente abarrotadas de paseantes y turistas que pretendían disfrutar el comienzo de una nueva noche de verano en la ciudad. Marinette encontró aquello alentador, ya que el ambiente no se prestaba para una conversación íntima, pero era absolutamente perfecto para charlar con alguien como Félix. El gentío era tal, que tuvieron que desviarse para caminar con mayor facilidad. 

– ¿Por qué te gusta meterte con Adrien? – preguntó Marinette sin poder refrenar su interés.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix. 

– Te gusta fastidiar a Adrien, eso es claro, yo sólo quiero saber por qué lo haces– dijo Marinette. 

– No lo sé, tal vez me fastidia que sea tan pasivo todo el tiempo, tal vez quiero ver algo de emoción en él, para variar – dijo Félix. 

– Además, es claro que lo disfrutas – opinó Marinette. 

– ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – preguntó Félix – es divertido ver su reacción. Él puede ser algo impredecible, a veces te brinda las sorpresas más inesperadas. – Realmente te gusta ¿No es verdad? – continuó Félix, al tiempo que Marinette se sentía sonrojar. 

– Ya me escuchaste decirlo una vez, no veo razón para decirlo una segunda– dijo Marinette. 

– Podría utilizar esa información, esto sería un chantaje, y podría obtener algo a cambio de mi silencio – dijo Félix. 

– ¿A sí? – preguntó Marinette quien encontró aquella insinuación muy divertida, por no decir ridícula – yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ofrecer que pueda interesarte a ti – dijo. 

– Podría pedirte algo que consideres absurdo, algo como una cita – contestó Félix. Marinette lo miró por unos segundos, y no encontró indicación alguna de que hubiera una broma escondida en aquella frase. 

– Entonces, puedes ir a contarle a Adrien, pues no suelo dejar que la gente me chantajee – dijo Marinette quien estaba comenzando a molestarse. En aquel momento, ambos entraron al parque ubicado en frente de la panadería, mientras que la luz de los faroles comenzaba a titilar en las primeras horas de la noche. 

– Sabía que me dirías algo como aquello – dijo Félix. 

– Entonces, ¿por qué sugeriste algo horrible como eso? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Creo que tienes carácter Marinette Dupain Cheng, me gusta la gente así – dijo Félix dedicándole una sonrisa. 

– Marinette.

– ¿Perdón? 

– Mi nombre es Marinette – dijo ella ― no tienes por qué decir mis apellidos cada vez que lo pronuncias, eso es raro. – se quejó. 

– Entiendo, te llamas Marinette, aún así, te llamaré Dupain– dijo Félix poniendo énfasis en su nombre. – Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta: ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? – preguntó Félix. 

– Francamente, no lo sé, sabes que me gusta Adrien – dijo Marinette mientras se encogía de hombros. 

– Eso no quiere decir que no puedas salir conmigo – respondió Félix. 

– Lo lamento Félix, pero realmente no quiero hacer algo como eso – dijo Marinette. 

– ¿Porqué no? – preguntó Félix – Él no te ha aceptado ni nada por el estilo, hasta donde sé, él sólo te quiere como una amiga. – dijo. Marinette sintió aquello cómo un golpe directamente al hígado, por lo que tuvo que tomar una larga y cadenciosa bocanada de aire antes de responder. 

– Yo me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a salir con alguien si realmente no lo sentía, aquello sólo lleva a corazones rotos– contestó Marinette, mientras que el rostro de Luka hacía su aparición entre sus recuerdos. 

– Vaya, vaya – dijo Félix con voz cantarina – que interesante Dupain, eres toda una rompecorazones – se burló él mientras que los dos se detenían en la acera frente a la panadería. 

– Piensa lo que quieras, pero realmente no puedo salir contigo – dijo Marinette – lo lamento, Félix. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Entiendo, Dupain, no hay problema – respondió Félix forzando una sonrisa. – pero si cambias de opinión, no me molestaría ir por un café o un trozo de pizza. 

– Gracias Félix, lo tendré en cuenta– contestó Marinette. 

Marinette entró a la panadería, por lo que Félix se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su hotel. Él sintió que cada uno de sus pasos le pesaban, que la bilis prácticamente rugía en su interior y que una colosal migraña amenazaba con atacarlo. Félix nunca había sido rechazado de aquella manera tan brutal. 

Él recapituló los eventos del día, y se dió cuenta que todo había comenzado mal desde el inicio. La conversación con Marinette por la mañana fue fría y vacía, después las cosas no mejoraron en el auto y ni mencionar el fatídico encuentro en el teatro. Sin embargo, aquel día tenía que cerrar con broche de oro: un rechazo puro y simple, uno cómo nunca antes hubiera experimentado. 

Félix había salido con algunas mujeres, pero nunca ninguna cómo Marinette. Las mujeres que a él le gustaban eran aquellas que sabían que decir para agradar a Félix. A ellas les gustaba encantar, y Él estaba dispuesto a permitirles hacerlo. Félix podría tener muchos defectos, pero él no se comportaba como aquellos delirantes hombres mayores que asumen que hermosas super modelos los quieren por su “encanto natural”. Todo aquello era completamente mentira, y él no tenía ningún problema en interpretar su papel en toda aquella mascarada. 

En cambio, él evitaba activamente mujeres como Marinette. Era claro que ella tenía sus opiniones y no las cambiaría o escondería sólo por congraciarse con él, lo cual era dolorosamente irritante. Félix estaba acostumbrado a ser complacido, no a complacer, y hubiera querido que las cosas siguieran de aquella manera. 

Pero él necesitaba a Marinette, la deseaba para complacer a su tío, para molestar a Adrien y encajar a la perfección en aquella comunidad que tan mala opinión tenía de él. Lo dicho, Félix no estaba acostumbrado a complacer, pero si hubiera sido un poco más diplomático en todo aquel asunto del primer anillo, no se hubiera visto en aquella situación. 

Al volver al hotel, Félix pensó en que tal vez debía visitar a su primo. Sin embargo, él se encontraba demasiado irritado para hacerlo, por lo que decidió permanecer en el hotel hasta el día siguiente. Aquella mañana, Félix miró el calendario, y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba una semana para que Adrien y su clase tuvieran vacaciones de verano. Después de todo, era por esa razón que su mamá lo había mandado a aquella ciudad, para que ambos pudieran disfrutar del descanso, que en el caso de Felix, había comenzado una semana antes. 

Él pasó parte de la mañana ociosamente en internet. Por alguna razón, él pensó que era conveniente informarse mejor de la obra de teatro que se encontraban ensayando con tanto esmero Marinette y Adrien, y encontró un par de insignificantes detalles que no le servían de gran cosa, como la historia del teatro, el nombre del guionista que adaptó la obra quien aún vivía y se encontraba en París. Sin embargo, lo único moderadamente interesante fue la lista de los actores, quienes eran alumnos de una escuela de bellas artes local con sus correspondientes suplentes. Félix quiso reír cuando encontró el nombre de Adrien y Marinette entre los posibles reemplazos. Probablemente se quedaron sin actores de bellas artes y tuvieron que improvisar con los demás voluntarios. Después de todo, se trataba de una función de caridad, con una puesta en escena hecha por colegiales. 

Sin embargo, ya eran las once de la mañana y Félix aún no tenía idea alguna de cómo lograr romper el hielo con Marinette y deshacerse de Adrien. Si tan sólo los conociera un poco mejor…

De repente, Félix recordó a Lila Rossi. Ella parecía conocer la dinámica entre su primo y Marinette a la perfección, y se encontraba lo suficientemente interesada en su éxito cómo para darle una mano en aquella tarea. El problema es que Félix no sabía dónde hallar a aquella chica, y no podría ir al colegio de Adrien sin llamar la atención. De repente, él tuvo una arriesgada pero brillante idea al regalarle una mirada a su celular, cuyo número tenía los indicativos propios de Inglaterra, cualquier persona que lo viera en un identificador de llamadas pensaría que se trataba de una llamada de aquel lugar. 

Félix buscó el teléfono de la cancillería francesa. Su mamá tenía un par de contactos allí, y sería el momento ideal para utilizarlos. Él ensayó un par de veces su acento, y cuando estuvo satisfecho, marcó el número. 

– Hola, habla James Beuchant – dijo en un apretado inglés, con fuerte acento francés, y una fingida voz de anciano. – si, si, ¿Se encuentra Marie Dacurt? – continuó Felix refiriéndose a una amiga en común que tenían Beuchant y su mamá, y que seguro sería la clave para obtener lo que él quería. 

– Hola querida, hablas con James Beuchant– dijo Félix saludando a la nueva persona al otro lado de la línea – Verás, me encuentro buscando el nombre de una funcionaria de la embajada italiana, su nombre es algo así como “Rossi”, pero no estoy seguro.

Félix dejó que Marie Dacurt lo entretuviera con su cháchara, acerca de cómo no sería fácil encontrar una funcionaria sin nombre y sin razón alguna, hasta que Félix volvió a tener otra idea. Sin embargo, este era un movimiento muy arriesgado, si no tenía éxito, se metería en serios problemas. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y él comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación mientras sostenía el celular contra su rostro. 

– Verás, querida, es un asunto delicado, y es personal– dijo Félix, al tiempo que la mujer por primera vez parecía interesada en escucharlo – es por eso que no he puesto a mi secretario a hacer estas llamadas. Yo necesito el teléfono porque mi hijo conoció a su hija hace unos meses, y ahora podríamos tener problemas, si entiendes lo que quiero decir – sugirió Félix mientras dejaba que la imaginación de Marie Dacurt trabajara por ella. La mujer pareció meditarlo por un momento, hasta que finalmente le preguntó el nombre de la chica. 

– Lila Rossi– respondió Félix. 

Un par de horas después, Félix se hallaba parado en frente de una de las tantas casas de Saint-Germain. La mujer debía ser una funcionaria importante, o una trepadora laboral exitosa si había conseguido que su embajada le diera un lugar en aquel prestigioso barrio. Félix había pasado un buen rato más al teléfono con Marie Dacurt, sin embargo, luego de su ardua búsqueda entre las bases de datos de los funcionarios de las embajadas, ella encontró a una mujer de apellido Rossi. 

Félix no podía estar seguro de que aquella fuera la casa de Lila Rossi, pero todo sería mejor que quedarse sentado esperando a que las cosas sucedieran, por lo que decidió esperar por un rato. Él inspeccionó el reloj de su celular y se dio cuenta de que los alumnos del colegio Marcel Dupont a donde asistía Adrien, se encontraban regresando a su casa en aquel momento. Si este era el lugar indicado, Lila aparecería en cualquier momento. 

De repente, una figura conocida apareció al otro lado de la calle, y el cerebro de Félix cantó victoria. Se trataba de Lila Rossi quien caminaba hacía su casa. Ella se sorprendió al verlo esperando en la entrada. 

– Hola – dijo Lila – diría que me sorprende verte nuevamente, pero no es así, sabía que me buscarías tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? – preguntó ella. 

– Es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, ni Adrien, ni Marinette sospechan que me encuentro acá– dijo Félix – la última vez que nos vimos sugeriste algo, yo quiero llevarlo a cabo, pero necesito tu ayuda. 

– Yo no sugerí nada – respondió Lila, en lo que a Félix le pareció la perfecta descripción de fingida inocencia. 

– Sí lo hiciste, y por favor, no quiero perder tiempo en esto. Los dos queremos exactamente lo mismo: tu buscas deshacerte de Marinette, y yo deseo ayudarte, así que si queremos que yo tenga éxito, deberás colaborar conmigo. – dijo Félix. Ella le regaló una mirada contemplativa. Nuevamente, Lila Rossi parecía evaluar mentalmente si debía confiar en él

– Pasa – dijo ella – te invitaré una taza de café. 

Félix entró a la casa, era justo como él se la había imaginado: ordenada, a la moda y completamente impersonal, justo lo que una persona que no planeaba vivir allí por mucho tiempo elegiría. Félix se sentó justo en el centro del gran sofá que coronaba la sala de estar y tomó el café que ella le ofreció. 

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – preguntó Lila en un tono de voz cansado. 

– Necesito saber como puedo llegar a Marinette – dijo Félix quien comenzó a narrarle los eventos del día anterior. – creo que logre calar en ella con el asunto del postre, pero no fue suficiente. 

– Eso nunca será suficiente – respondió Lila quien dejó la taza de café en la mesilla de centro con un elegante movimiento. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix. 

– Esas son sólo tonterías – dijo Lila – pero tengo que reconocer que me gusta tu plan. Sembrar dudas en la cabeza de Marinette Dupain Cheng es una gran idea. 

– Supongo que te refieres a las dudas acerca de la honestidad de Adrien – dijo Félix – aunque tengo que reconocer que eso no fue difícil. Siempre he pensado que Adrien es un poco hipócrita. 

– Vaya, esto se puso interesante – dijo Lila quien rió con satisfacción. – quiero escuchar más. 

–Adrien siempre hace lo que los otros le dicen, parece desesperado por complacer, completamente hambriento por aprobación. Es pasivo como una maldita piedra en medio del mar, todo le pasará a su lado, pero él no se inmuta – dijo Felix quien rememoró una tarde de otoño. El recuerdo fue tan nítido que casi le pareció ver la dorada luz del sol entre las copas de los árboles del cementerio, así como sentir la incomodidad del firme cuello de su camisa y el cálido abrazo de su fino abrigo de paño en medio del frío otoñal. Todos sus conocidos se juntaron para darle el último adiós a su papá, todos, menos Adrien, su supuestamente, muy querido primo. 

– Adrien es del tipo de personas que te dice que te quiere, pero todo eso cambia en el momento en que él encuentra el primer obstáculo. Generalmente, ese obstáculo tiene la forma de Gabriel Agreste – dijo Félix – A Adrien simplemente no le importa, todo lo que él quiere es mantener las cosas en calma aún cuando tenga que dejarte en medio de la carretera. 

Eso tiene sentido – dijo Lila – Estoy segura de que Dupain Cheng tuvo en algún momento una forma de exponerme frente a todo el salón, pero no lo hizo, creo que fue influencia de Adrien. Tienes razón, a él realmente le gusta evadir el conflicto a todo costo. 

– Aún si lastima a los que supuestamente él quiere. 

– Podrías utilizar eso a tu favor – dijo Lila – pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más de lo que lo hiciste ayer. Ella tiene que ver esa faceta desagradable de Adrien. Escuché hablar a Marinette de todo el asunto de la obra de teatro en la que ambos se encuentran trabajando, y déjame decirte, ese asunto es muy, muy importante para ella. 

– Es sólo una obra – dijo Félix – ¿Por qué habría de ser más importante que aquel postre? – preguntó. 

– Tal vez no lo sea, tal vez sí, de eso no puedo estar segura, pero tú ya sembraste la semilla de la duda, tal vez lo único que tengas que hacer ahora es reforzarlo y luego sentarte a recoger los frutos– dijo Lila regalándole una sonrisa. 

Félix se sintió defraudado ante los vacíos consejos de Lila. Él había pasado toda la mañana tratando de buscarla, para que al final no le ofreciera solución alguna. Lo único que le dijo era que la obra era muy importante para Marinette, lo cual no parecía ser muy útil. 

Luego de terminar su café, Félix se marchó de aquella casa. Después, él recibió una llamada, y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que se trataba de Adrien. 

– Hola, Adrien – saludó Félix 

– Hola – contestó su primo tan alegre cómo si no lo hubiera escuchado en meses – pensé que vendrías al terminar la jornada de estudios. – dijo Adrien. 

– Quise dar una vuelta por la ciudad – respondió Félix, quien había decidio que no le ofrecería a Adrien una visita si él no se lo pedía primero. 

– Quisiera verte, primo – dijo Adrien – ¿Puedo ir a tu hotel? – preguntó. Félix sonrió sabiendo que aquel era un ofrecimiento que Adrien no se encontraba en la posibilidad de cumplir, ya que no había manera de que su padre lo dejara salir. Probablemente, él tendría clases de piano, o de mandarín, o cualquier otra excusa que Adrien pudiera pensar. 

– Si lo prefieres, yo podría ir a tu casa – dijo Félix quien recordó la misión inicial: infiltrarse en la casa Agreste con el objetivo de recuperar el anillo de su familia. 

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó – eso suena aún mejor. Para ser honesto, tengo practica de piano programada esta tarde, me metería en serios problemas si papá no me llega a ver practicando. 

– ¿Mi tío está de vuelta en París? – preguntó Félix. 

– Sí, pero me temo que está muy ocupado – dijo Adrien – me parece que está algo molesto, pero me dijo que podías venir a visitarnos

– Por su puesto, que agradable de su parte – dijo Félix quien intuyó que probablemente Gabriel aún seguía furioso con él por lo del asunto del anillo y quería que fuera a su casa para tener una excusa para recuperarlo. Félix retiró el anillo de su dedo y lo puso en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco.

Adrien lucía tan contento como el día que Félix llegó a París. Su primo era una persona solitaria, y apreciaba cualquier compañía que pudiera tener, así la compañía no lo apreciara a él . Félix observó la gigantesca habitación de Adrien al entrar. Había una especie de cancha de baloncesto, un muro para escalar, múltiples videojuegos, aquello era el sueño de un niño pequeño, alguién detenido en el tiempo a la fuerza, pero no el de Félix. 

– ¿Quieres hacer algo? – preguntó Adrien quien ciertamente se veía nervioso. 

– Ver televisión suena interesante – dijo Félix quien se dejó caer en el sofá blanco y eligió un canal de noticias las 24 horas. 

– Voy a ir por algo de comer – respondió Adrien, quien en poco tiempo regresó con una bandeja en la que llevaba un par de botellas de agua y un pastel a medio empezar. 

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Félix. 

– Clafoutis de la panadería de Tom y Sabine. – respondió Adrien. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix le sonrió y Adrien pudo detectar en aquel gesto una especie de burla perfectamente enmascarada. Él se sintió sonrojado, mientras servía su trozo. Probablemente su primo estaba pensando que aquello había sido desproporcionado, y lo cierto era que él también lo consideraba algo dramático. Pero, Aquello no lo detuvo cuando sintió el irrefrenable impulso de caminar hacía la panadería en frente de la escuela, y comprar un Clafoutis recién salido del horno, con la excusa de compartirlo con su papá. 

Inexplicablemente, Gabriel y Natalie aceptaron un trozo, pensando que era el regalo de alguna de sus admiradoras, ya que él no tuvo el valor de decirles que lo había comprado con su propia mesada. 

Y a pesar de lo exagerado que su gesto hubiera podido parecer, Adrien no lo lamentaba, todo lo contrario, aún recordaba el rostro soñador de Marinette cuando ella lo sacó del mostrador. Ese era uno de sus placeres culposos, a él le gustaba su expresión cuando lo miraba con ojos anhelantes, mejillas sonrosadas y labios sonrientes, cómo si fuera una especie de héroe aún sin su disfraz de Chat Noir, y últimamente, Adrien había tomado bastantes decisiones únicamente pensando en el golpe de adrenalina que recibiría al ver la alegría de Marinette. 

Adrien escuchó cada una de sus palabras cuando ella le explicó que se trataba de una receta familiar, por lo que le gustaba pensar que los Dupain habían dejado un poco de su esencia en aquel maravilloso postre. Aquello era casi como tener un trozo de Marinette sólo para él. 

– ¿Quieres un trozo? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Sí, ¿porqué no?– dijo Félix encogiéndose de hombros. – quiero saber exactamente por qué esa cosa causa tanto escándalo. 

– Es la receta especial de la familia de Marinette, es importante para ella – dijo Adrien en tanto le pasaba un plato – por cierto, lo que hiciste ayer estuvo muy mal.

– ¿Qué? ¿Decirle la verdad a tu novia? – preguntó Félix mientras Adrien se sentía sonrojado una vez más. 

– Marinette no es mi novia – dijo Adrien – además, tu no le dijiste la verdad, tú sólo querías hacerme ver mal, como lo hacías cuando éramos niños. 

– ¿Tú tienes permitido comer postres? – preguntó Félix quien para desgracia de Adrien, había tocado un punto sensible, no era que él tuviera completamente prohibido comer azúcar, pero la debía controlar. Adrien prefirió no darle la satisfacción de una contestación, por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio. 

– Fin del interrogatorio, su señoría – dijo Félix quien comenzó a rotar los canales con el control remoto. 

– Debo reconocer que está bastante bueno– dijo Félix saboreando su rebanada, antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra – ví la lista de actores, al parecer eres un suplente – Adrien sonrió y se sintió ligeramente culpable. 

– Eso es algo de lo que no me siento muy orgulloso, los dos sabemos que papá nunca me dejará participar en algo así, si tengo que ser honesto, lo hice por Marinette– dijo Adrien. 

– ¿Qué harás si algo llega a pasar? – preguntó Félix. 

– Mantener los dedos cruzados para que nada ocurra – dijo Adrien. 

– Esa es una pésima idea– dijo Félix quien sonrió ampliamente, y por alguna razón que él no pudo explicar, aquello no le gustó. 

Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo, sé que no tengo muchos lectores acá T_T, pero aquellos que lo lean espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo, sé que no tengo muchos lectores acá T_T, pero aquellos que lo lean espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Este fic va a ser un poquito más largo de lo que acostumbro.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix no encontró nada mejor en la televisión que aquel canal de noticias las 24 horas. Él se encontraba mirando aquel programa, pero su mente estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Adrien le había revelado una pieza de información completamente vital. 

– ¡Aviso especial!– dijo una voz en el televisor. Félix le prestó atención por algunos segundos: se trataba del ataque de un akuma muy cerca de allí. Él miró la pantalla y reconoció la fachada del hotel en donde se hospedaba. 

– Nino me escribió – dijo Adrien mientras se ponía de pie – vendrá a recoger un libro que me prestó, regreso en un minuto. 

Félix lo vio marchar de la habitación, mientras seguía pensando en su asunto, después de todo, él no podía irse a su hotel, ya que estaba bajo ataque. Félix necesitaba que Adrien se viera forzado a rechazar el papel de actor suplente en aquella obra, y que Marinette tuviera una prueba de lo pusilánime que podía ser su primo, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo. De repente, él comenzó a recordar todo lo que había aprendido acerca del teatro en donde se llevaría a cabo la función. 

Rápidamente, Félix prendió el computador de Adrien. La clave fue fácil de adivinar: la fecha de su nacimiento, Adrien era completamente predecible. Él se quedó mirando la pantalla durante algunos segundos al ver que la mujer del protector de pantalla era su tía, pues él aún hallaba sumamente desconcertante su parecido con el de su propia mamá. Félix entró a internet y tecleó la dirección de la página del teatro, en donde encontró lo que estaba buscando. 

Aquel teatro había sido fundado en 1669, y fue uno de los pocos que sobrevivió a la Revolución, ellos estaban muy orgullosos, ya que a pesar del paso del tiempo, y de la invención del motor eléctrico, seguían conservando el antiguo sistema de poleas que movía los bastidores gracias a una serie de sacos de arroz que ayudaban a levantar el telón al tiempo que caían pesadamente al suelo. 

Por supuesto, este sistema ya no era utilizado. Los telones principales funcionaban gracias a motores eléctricos. Sin embargo, la administración del teatro aún tenía en exposición el sistema original, e incluso construyeron una especie de balcón metálico en la parte de arriba del escenario, para que los turistas pudieran observarlos. Afortunadamente para Félix, aquella atracción se encontraba clausurada al público, como consecuencia de los ensayos, por lo que él podría ponerla a su disposición. 

Félix revisó nuevamente la lista de suplentes. Adrien era el suplente particular del actor que interpretaría al pájaro enjaulado en el poema de los pájaros. “ _Ironía poética_ ” pensó Félix quien sintió ganas de reír. Él recordó el rostro de Marinette al ver la obra, ella verdaderamente parecía conmovida. Félix supo que aquello no era una casualidad, su primo había elegido aquella pieza precisamente porque era la favorita de Marinette. 

Él trató de recordar la decoración de la obra, en tanto tomaba una hoja de papel de la impresora, y un lápiz. Félix dibujó un diagrama. Al lado izquierdo, se encontraría la compleja estructura de la jaula, y a la derecha, estaban los actores que interpretarían a los pájaros. La jaula era una estructura enorme de un material que se veía como el cobre. Él no sabía cuánto podría pesar aquello, pero él la había tocado, y no sería difícil de doblar. Si caía encima de los actores mucho mejor, no los mataría pero sí les haría el suficiente daño…

En aquel momento el cerebro de Félix se detuvo, como si hubiera conducido una especie de tren sin ningún tipo de control, que de repente se iba al vacío. Él había hecho cosas despreciables, pero nunca algo cómo esto. Dañar a un par de personas intencionalmente era algo mucho más extremo de lo que nunca imaginó. Félix volteó su mirada hacia el televisor que aún permanecía encendido. En él, el canal de noticias transmitía la pelea entre Ladybug y Chat Noir con uno de los akumas de Papillon. Al mirar aquello recordó que había alguien en París quien había tocado fondo de una peor forma que él. 

Félix miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que Adrien se hubiese dignado a aparecer. ¿Para qué lo había invitado si ni siquiera iba a estar presente? se preguntó Félix mientras guardaba la hoja de papel doblada en el bolsillo de su chaleco, justo al lado del anillo. Su primo finalmente apareció cuando Félix ya se encontraba próximo a dejar su habitación. Al verlo, él comenzó a murmurar excusas improvisadas envueltas en sus tradicionales lloriqueos. Félix odiaba esta actitud, odiaba sus evasivas, y sobre todo, odiaba su ridícula debilidad. 

Después de dejar la mansión Agreste, Félix se aproximó al lobby de su hotel, en donde el luminoso mármol del suelo y los muebles del siglo XIX se encontraban siendo manchados y mancillados por una horda furiosa de reporteros y policías. De repente, uno de los recepcionistas del hotel corrió hacía él mientras jalaba la manga de la chaqueta de uno de los policías hacía él. 

– Este es, señor oficial. El huésped del que le estaba hablando, el propietario de la habitación – dijo el joven recepcionista mientras luchaba con cada una de las palabras. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Félix con voz trémula.

– Tenemos que avisarle a Ladybug– dijo el oficial de policía. 

La chica en cuestión no tardó en aparecer. Ella iba rodeada de la misma aura de magnificencia que él había percibido la primera vez que la conoció. A pesar de que era una mujer de baja estatura, se veía alta y fuerte, como una especie de Diosa Diana la cazadora, caminando entre los mortales, haciéndoles entender con una sóla benigna mirada que ellos no se encontraban a su altura. Félix sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones en cuanto la mirada azul de Ladybug lo tocó, aquella diosa había posado sus ojos en él y lo hacía sentir como un gusano que se arrastraba en la tierra. Félix no supo por qué, pero enseguida pensó en Marinette Dupain. 

– Félix – dijo ella extendiendo su mano con la intención de que él le devolviera el saludo – ¿No es verdad? 

– Sí, nos volvemos a ver, Ladybug – dijo Félix dedicándole una sonrisa– Lamento lo que sucedió la última vez, yo no…

– El akuma se ensañó con tu habitación – lo interrumpió Ladybug quien claramente no tenía interés alguno en perder tiempo, ni en perdonar – ¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué ocurrió? 

– No – respondió Félix 

– ¿Conocías al akuma?

– No, estuve toda la tarde con mi primo Adrien, puedes preguntarle, no sé qué buscaba el Akuma en mi habitación. – dijo Félix– puedes preguntarle, si es que no me crees. Félix no supo porqué dijo esto último, probablemente, porque la mirada inquisitiva de Ladybug lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, o tal vez, por qué él sí tenía algo que esconder, aunque no tuviera relación alguna con el akuma. De repente, los pendientes de la chica comenzaron a emitir sonidos. Félix literalmente había sido salvado por la campana 

– Está bien, le preguntaré– respondió Ladybug, quien se marchó rápidamente. 

En cuanto Félix entró en su habitación se dio cuenta de que algo marchaba mal. No corría en ella el mismo ambiente que cuando se marchó, parecía cómo si alguién hubiere causado un gran caos y lo hubiera vuelto a componer, al punto que ya ni su equipaje le pareció propio. Ladybug había dicho que el akuma quería algo de él, el problema era que Félix no sabía qué. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana de Adrien no había sido verdaderamente excitante, y probablemente, era por ello que a él le había agradado tanto. En el pasado Adrien pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo soñando con tener una vida normal, con la posibilidad de salir e ir al colegio. Por esta razón él disfrutaba más que nadie los días sin eventualidades, aquellos en los que nada verdaderamente excitante sucedía, pues eran los únicos que le proporcionaban esa sensación de bienestar y quietud. 

Adrien llegó al teatro aquella mañana de sábado dispuesto a trabajar arduamente en la obra de teatro. Mientras que en su mano llevaba una copia del _jardinero_ , el libro de poemas que había inspirado aquella puesta en escena. Él había pasado la tarde anterior leyéndolo, y ahora entendía por qué Marinette lo encontraba tan interesante. Adrien podría no saber gran cosa de poesía, pero hasta un pobre mortal como él podía apreciar la belleza de algunos de los poemas. 

– Hola, Marinette – dijo Adrien al tiempo que tras bambalinas se acercaba a su amiga quien ya no trabajaba en el telón tornasolado, en cambio, se encontraba dando un par de puntadas a uno de los vestidos de las actrices. 

– Hola – saludó ella dedicándole una sonrisa. 

Adrien sintió el hechizo de aquella sonrisa y se aproximó a ella. En momentos cómo aquel, él casi podía entender a Kagami cuando le decía que prefería a Marinette. Él lo había negado múltiples veces. Después de todo, Marinette no parecía interesada en él, y Kagami sí, por lo que no le había costado ningún trabajo dejarse llevar por la corriente y aceptar silenciosamente el cariño que su ex novia le ofrecía. No obstante, la vergüenza fue grande al notar que la separación no le estaba golpeando como se suponía que debiera, y fue en ese momento que una pequeña voz le comenzó a susurrar en su cerebro que él podría sentir algo más que amistad por Marinette. 

– _No más_ – se reprendió Adrien en su mente– _ella no te quiere, aquellos sentimientos sólo ocasionarían problemas._

Él caminó hasta llegar al lado de la silla que ocupaba Marinette. Sentía como si una especie de fuerza lo empujara en su dirección. Adrien se paró junto a ella y observó su trabajo, comparándolo con la fotografía del modelo que tenía en su celular. Las puntadas eran perfectas, cada una de ellas estaban perfectamente ubicadas la una junto a la otra, de forma tal que casi parecía un dibujo en la tela. 

– Es precioso– murmuró Adrien. 

– Muchas gracias – respondió ella, quien volteó su rostro al punto que sus miradas se encontraron. Adrien observó la tentadora piel de sus mejillas, bañada por unas suaves pecas que casi se perdían ante su insistente mirada, sus ojos azules, sus labios, todo parecía invitarlo a acercarse, como una fuerza, como un hechizo. De seguro que ella no sabía el efecto que tenía en él, así como ella nunca supo del efecto que ejercía sobre sus múltiples admiradores, los que él había visto desfilar, uno tras otro, con el paso del tiempo. ¿Qué podría hacer él para distinguirse de los demás? ¿qué podría hacer él para no terminar rechazado como muchos otros antes? 

– El ensayo de la escena de los pájaros se encuentra a punto de comenzar – dijo Marinette – ¿Quieres ir a verla conmigo? – preguntó. 

– Sí, por supuesto – respondió alegremente. 

Adrien y Marinette se refugiaron al lado del telón de terciopelo rojo mientras que los actores comenzaron a recitar sus diálogos. Marinette suspiró profundamente. Ella siempre parecía completamente enternecida por aquel acto. Adrien lo encontraba encantador, pero al igual que con muchos poemas del libro, él no pudo dejar de pensar que había algo siniestro en él, pues por debajo de las capas del romance, era completamente trágico. Lo que más lo perturbaba era pensar que se sentía ligeramente identificado con el ave enjaulada, y le asustaba pensar que probablemente sus alas también estuvieran completamente dañadas. 

De repente, Adrien sintió que las cortinas del teatro se balanceaban fuertemente. Cómo si alguien hubiese tirado con una fuerza salvaje de ellas. Sin embargo, Adrien sabía que no existía nadie en aquel salón lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para lograr aquel efecto. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Adrien no fue capaz de entenderlo completamente. Él el ruido que haría un cuerpo al caer pesadamente, seguido por un atronador ruido metálico. Un enorme objeto café con el aspecto de un saco de harina había caído encima de la jaula. La estructura era tan débil que apenas le había dado tiempo para que el actor que hacía las veces de pájaro enjaulado intentara salir antes que esta colapsara por completo. 

Adrien solo vió una nube de polvo, en tanto el metal y el arroz del saco se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. De repente, Marinette lo tomó por la muñeca y lo condujo hacia el escenario. 

– Se encuentran heridos – dijo la chica. 

Marinette se arrodilló junto al actor que interpretaba al ave enjaulada, mientras que él ayudaba al otro muchacho quien sostenía firmemente su brazo. Adrien sintió náuseas al darse cuenta de que el sujeto al que había ayudado se encontraba herido en el brazo. La sangre brotaba escandalosamente de una enorme cortadura. 

– Me corté con el metal – dijo el muchacho tembloroso. 

– ¡Adrien!– gritó Marinette – no te quedes ahí parados, necesitamos a una ambulancia. 

En ese momento, Adrien sintió como si el teatro hubiese vuelto a la vida, todos los presentes comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro, al tiempo que la productora y la directora subían al escenario. Alguien tomó el brazo de Adrien y lo condujo hacia el lobby del teatro. Él no se negó, sino que se dejó conducir dócilmente mientras que los adultos asumían el control de la situación. Adrien sintió como si esa habitación fuese una especie de cuartel de guerra en donde los heridos se resguardaban mientras esperaban a escuchar noticias del frente. Marinette apareció de repente entre la multitud, por lo que él corrió a acompañarla. Adrien miró alrededor y no encontró a su primo a la vista. 

– ¿Has visto a Félix? – le preguntó Adrien a Marinette. 

– ¡Aquí estoy!– dijo Félix quien se acercó a ellos sin aliento

– ¿En donde estabas? – preguntó Marinette quien le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Félix. 

– Estaba mirando la exposición de arte junto a la cafetería cuando todo esto ocurrió – contestó su primo – ¿Qué sucedió? 

Adrien le contó la historia rápidamente mientras veían a los paramédicos conducir a los dos actores hacia la ambulancia. El primero, a pie, y el segundo, en ambulancia. Marinette lucía pálida, mientras que su primo conservaba una expresión indescifrable. Adrien deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su papá no se enterara de este incidente, ya que si lo hacía, él no podría seguir asistiendo a los ensayos. En cambio, él se vería obligado a permanecer encerrado en su casa.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos, Adrien – dijo Félix – los ensayos no van a continuar, no hay ninguna necesidad de que continuemos acá.

Los ensayos reanudaron la semana siguiente, lo cual era completamente preocupante, ya que se hallaban muy cerca de la fecha de estreno y les faltaba una de las escenas que debía ser montada desde el principio, ya que tanto actores, escenografía y vestuario fueron arruinados por aquel accidente. Aquel día, Adrien tuvo su primer encuentro con la realidad: Él era el actor suplente en aquella obra. 

Adrien pasó toda la mañana ensayando su disculpa, pues ya había sido suficiente con la buena suerte de que Gabriel no se enterara del accidente, como para confesarle que él tendría que actuar. Eso jamás lo permitiría su papá. Adrien ya podía escucharlo en su cabeza mientras lo regañaba por atreverse a arruinar el nombre familiar y la imagen de su empresa con una obra de teatro, a pesar de que en el fondo, su trabajo de modelo tenía algunos puntos en común con lo que hacía un actor. 

Él tomó el libro del Jardinero, y lo abrió en su poema favorito. El número doce de los cincuenta que componían la obra. Adrien sonrió al leerlo, no porque fuera alegre, o especialmente romántico, sino todo lo contrario, aquel poema era siniestro, muy diferente a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se encontraba entre sus gustos. El poema era recitado por un lago, que invitaba a una mujer a su orilla, a que disfrutara de sus aguas puras y se hidratara de él. Sin embargo, luego de llenarla con hermosos ofrecimientos, el mismo lago le ofrecía la posibilidad de morir en sus aguas, si algún día ella decidía buscar la muerte. 

Adrien no podría decir que le gustaba aquel poema de la misma manera que le gustaban los videojuegos o pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Era más bien una especie de curiosidad inquietante. Él encontró interesante como describía que incluso las cosas más hermosas podían encerrar secretos oscuros. Desafortunadamente, aquel poema no se encontraba en la lista de la obra, el guionista lo había dejado por fuera de escena. 

– Adrien– lo llamó Natalie – ya es hora de irnos, si es que no quieres llegar tarde a tu ensayo. 

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se preparó para afrontar lo que le esperaba. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette bajó del bus en la estación más cercana al teatro. Ella habló por teléfono con Dauphine, una de las actrices que se había vuelto amiga suya, quien le contó que a pesar de lo aparatoso del accidente, el escenario no había sufrido mayores daños. Por su puesto, la jaula quedó destrozada, vestuario de los actores también y los pobres estudiantes no podrían presentarse en la obra, lo cual sería un problema, ya que aquella presentación era el equivalente de un examen final para ellos.

Cuando ella entró en la tribuna, Marinette se encontró con que el personal de la producción bullía con expectación. El ambiente era eléctrico y escandaloso. Todos charlaban los unos con los otros, caminando a lado y lado, preguntando si la obra se podría realizar, y quién costeará las pérdidas de aquella producción no realizada. Marinette compartió su preocupación, en especial la de los actores, ya que ellos dependían de la presentación para obtener la nota final del periodo, y como trampolín para los cazatalentos que irían a observarlos. 

Marinette subió a la tarima y buscó a las personas del departamento de vestuario tras bambalinas. Adrien se hallaba junto a ellos, lo cual no era de extrañarse, ya que después de todo el trabajo que él había hecho en los bordados, era como una especie hijo adoptivo de aquella sección de la producción. 

– Es una locura allá afuera – dijo Marinette refiriéndose al ambiente que se vivía en la tribuna. 

– Sí – respondió otra de las voluntarias – tú sabes cuán importante es esa obra para los actores– dijo. 

Marinette le regaló una mirada a Adrien, quien no parecía cómodo, pues su ceño estaba completamente fruncido y se veía más pálido de lo normal. Ella pensó que quizá aún se hallaba impresionado por todo el asunto del accidente. 

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Marinette, a lo que él respondió dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de espanto – te ves pálido. 

– S-si, yo estoy bien – respondió Adrien. 

– Marie – dijo Marinette regresando su atención a su compañera de la sección de vestuario – Tú también eres estudiante de esa academia, eso quiere decir que para tí también es importante esta obra. ¿No es verdad? – preguntó. 

– Si, y mucho, esta obra es una vía más para mostrar nuestro trabajo, nuestra supervivencia en la academia el próximo año depende de cuán buena sea la obra, y si no podemos mostrarlo, ellos no podrán calificarlo– dijo la chica. A Adrien aquello pareció preocuparle aún más que a la misma Marie, ya que ella vió como la respiración de su amigo se aceleraba, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. 

– ¿Dónde está Félix? – preguntó Marinette – ¿Hoy no lo trajiste contigo? 

– Aquí estoy – respondió Félix quien se acercaba sosteniendo dos cafés. Él tomó uno y el otro se lo entregó a Adrien. – estoy halagado al ver que preguntas por mi, cuanta consideración de tu parte – dijo Félix. Marinette supo de inmediato que se estaba burlando de ella. 

– No te sientas tan halagado, sólo quería saber por qué el ambiente se sentía tan cómodo. 

– Vamos, Dupain, se honesta contigo misma, todos en esta sala ya se han dado cuenta de que estás locamente enamorada de los sujetos que lucen justo como yo – dijo mientras señalaba con sus ojos en dirección a Adrien. En ese momento, todos los miembros del departamento de costura comenzaron a reír. Marinette sintió su rostro tornarse cada vez más y más caliente. Al parecer, todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Adrien. Ella nunca pensó ser tan obvia, pero estaba completamente equivocada.

– Puede que me gusten los sujetos que lucen justo como tú, pero será mejor que te bajes de esa nube, porque ciertamente no me gustas tú – respondió Marinette. Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Después de todo, él le había pedido una cita un par de semanas atrás. Los miembros del departamento de vestuario emitieron al mismo tiempo un fuerte “Uhhhh…” combinado con un “amigo, ella te asesinó”. 

– Woow, Marinette, simplemente: Woow – dijo Félix quien tenía la expresión de alguién que se recupera de una bofetada, a pesar de que no podía contener la risa. Al parecer, él estaba disfrutando aquel combate verbal. 

Marinette volteó su atención hacía Adrien. Le preocupaba que él pudiera haber entendido aquella indirecta, o que estuviera molesto por la forma en la que le habló a su primo. En cambio, él estaba completamente ausente. Adrien se veía cada vez más pálido y nervioso. 

– Adrien– dijo Marinette – ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? 

– S-si– respondió él con voz trémula. 

– Tienes un aspecto terrible – intervino Félix – has estado así desde que salimos de tu casa, pero tengo la impresión de que ahora estás aún peor. 

– Deberías regresar a casa – dijo Marinette. 

– No, no quiero, estoy bien, sólo es una tontería – respondió Adrien. 

En aquel momento, un asistente de producción entró a la habitación y gritó el nombre de Marinette y el de Adrien, avisándoles que los encargados de la producción querían hablar con ellos. Adrién y Marinette caminaron detrás del muchacho hasta que llegaron a una elegante oficina en la parte trasera del teatro. Cuando entraron, el ambiente estaba viciado de humo de cigarrillo el cual flotaba de una manera fantasmal por el aire, aquello se combinaba con un fuerte olor a café, y el aspecto descuidado de las sillas ubicadas alrededor del escritorio principal, cómo si minutos antes sus ocupantes hubiesen tenido una reunión de negocios especialmente difícil. 

Marinette miró a los presentes, se trataba de la directora, la productora, sus asistentes, uno de los profesores de la academia de bellas artes que lideraba el proyecto y una encargada de la embajada. De repente, el director los mandó sentar. Marinette apenas escuchó el discurso que siguió, pero algo le quedó muy claro: la academia no podía mandar a otros actores ya que todos se encontraban ocupados en diferentes proyectos y ellos dos se habían inscrito como suplentes, así que si ellos no colaboraban, la obra moriría. 

– Por su puesto que lo haré – dijo Marinette. Los rostros de los presentes perdieron gran parte de su tensión, era evidente que necesitaban una respuesta positiva. 

– Lo lamento pero papá nunca lo permitirá, casi puedo escuchar sus palabras en su cabeza, él dirá que no será conveniente para la imagen de la marca Gabriel Agreste, que puede que yo no tenga contrato, pero que él tiene la exclusividad de los derechos sobre mi imagen – dijo Adrien. La leve calma que inundó la habitación los abandonó en seguida. Adrien no había aceptado, y ahora todos las miradas recaían sobre él, incluida la de Marinette. 

– Señor Agreste– dijo la directora– nosotros pensamos que usted querría hacerlo, después de todo, usted mismo se inscribió como suplente – continuó la mujer quien le enseñó una pizarra en donde aparecía su firma sin ningún lugar a duda. 

– Lo lamento pero no… 

– ¿Podrían darnos un segundo? – preguntó Marinette quien tomó la mano de Adrien y lo obligó a pararse de su silla – hablaré con él por un momento, no me tardaré. – dijo Marinette. Ella casi pudo sentir el agradecimiento en los presentes en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras. Por lo que no esperó la respuesta. Juntos, caminaron hasta el lobby del teatro.

– Adrien...– comenzó Marinette. 

– Lo lamento Marinette, realmente no puedo hacerlo. 

– Tú mismo te prestaste como voluntario, sabías que esto podría pasar, no puedes dejar a esta gente a la deriva, ya has visto cuanto está en juego para ellos– dijo Marinette– los actores necesitan esta oportunidad, nuestros amigos del departamento de vestuario también, incluso los idiotas de las luces dependen de tí. 

En aquel momento, Marinette tomó las manos de Adrien entre las suyas y las apretó contra su pecho. Ella no sabía cómo hacerle entender cuánto significaba que él aceptara. Aquello no era algo que ella pidiera para sí misma, sino para todas las decenas de personas que se encontraban trabajando en aquella producción. Adrien tenía que entenderlo, no podía abandonados a su suerte. 

– Por favor, Adrien, te lo ruego, habla con tu papá, si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte, juntos le pediremos permiso– dijo Marinette – por favor, te lo ruego. – repitió. Adrien se veía completamente sobrecogido, por lo que abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra pudo emerger de ella, lo único logró hacer fue negar suavemente con su cabeza. 

Marinette se sintió defraudada. Ella no sabía que era más doloroso, que la obra se arruinara por su culpa, o pensar que él no le había dado una oportunidad al asunto. Él ni siquiera había querido hablar con Gabriel Agreste, hasta ese punto él deseaba evitar el conflicto. Ella no exigía que Adrien lo lograra, lo único que quería era que él por lo menos lo intentara. 

– Aún sabiendo que toda esta pobre gente depende de tí, no te encontrarías dispuesto a intentarlo – dijo Marinette. Aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, que él no negó. 

– Déjalo así– dijo de repente Félix quien se acercaba a ellos con un gesto arrogante en su rostro y las manos en sus bolsillos – él no cambiará de opinión, él no los ayudará. Pero, yo podría hacerlo.

Marinette soltó las manos de Adrien. 

– ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí ¿por qué no? – dijo Félix encogiéndose de hombros – yo ya he actuado en un par de obras escolares, no seré el mejor actor, pero tengo un aspecto muy similar al de mi primo ¿Eso es lo que buscan, no es verdad? 

– Félix, todos los miembros de la producción y yo te estaríamos completamente agradecidos– dijo Marinette dejando salir una larga exhalación de alivio. Ella tomó la mano de Félix y lo condujo hasta la oficina, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar atrás. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los directores recibieron la noticia con la mayor de las alegrías, al punto que el administrador sacó una botella de vino e invitó a todos los presentes a brindar por el éxito de la producción. 

– ¡Salud! – dijeron todos. 

– No entiendo – dijo Félix mientras tomaba su copa de vino con los demás – ¿Porqué era tan necesario ese último acto? podrían haberla presentado con 12 actos en vez de 13. 

– Ya liberamos los comunicados de prensa, y la describimos como una obra de 13 actos– dijo la productora. 

– Solo queda un problema– comenzó la directora – es muy tarde para hacer la escena de los pájaros, es una escena que requiere demasiada escenografía. Lo mejor sería adaptar otro poema. 

En aquel momento Félix tuvo una brillante idea. Aquella mañana él había visto el libro en el escritorio de Adrien, abierto de par en par en el canto número 12, el poema del lago. Félix sabía que ya había clavado el puñal en el pecho de su primo, pero aquello sería la estocada final. Tener que ver a Marinette interpretándolo con él, cuando el mismo Adrien había perdido la oportunidad era simplemente magnífico. 

– ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? – dijo Félix fingiendo vergüenza. 

– Por su puesto – respondió la directora. 

– Podría ser el poema del lago, el número doce en el libro – dijo, al tiempo que todos comenzaban a buscar y abrir sus copias y buscar el texto – es un poema muy sencillo, sólo tiene dos personajes, no requiere estructuras difíciles, se podría hacer con los mismos elementos de utilería de los otros actos, yo podría usar el mismo traje que usa el sujeto que interpreta al mar, la única que requeriría un vestido nuevo es Marinette. 

– Yo tengo en casa un vestido blanco, completamente nuevo que podría servir, lo hice para un evento elegante, pero nunca lo usé, creo que va muy bien con la estética de la obra – intervino Marinette. 

– Suena interesante – dijo la directora. – Hablaré con el guionista, él nos dirá si es posible. Marinette, trae tu vestido al próximo ensayo, tal vez pueda funcionar.

Félix se encontraba tan satisfecho por la forma en que se habían desenvuelto los hechos que no tuvo ganas de volver con Adrien a la mansión Agreste. Él deseaba compartir su arrasadora victoria con alguien, y la única persona con la que podía hacer aquello era Lila Rossi. Él caminó hasta su casa, tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera. Para su sorpresa, Lila misma fue quien lo hizo. 

– Tienes valor de presentarte en esta casa después de lo que hiciste – dijo Lila furiosa. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix sintiéndose más divertido que preocupado por su respuesta. 

– Eres un cretino – dijo Lila – no sé qué fue lo qué le dijiste a esa funcionaria del Ministerio, pero mamá volvió a casa hecha una furia, y me obligó a hacerme una prueba de embarazo.– comentó. Félix rió con ganas. 

– Solo dije que tenías problemas personales con el hijo de Beuchant. 

– ¿A sí? – preguntó Lila furiosa – pues mamá creyó que estaba embarazada, dijo que me vigilaría muy de cerca, por tu culpa no puedo salir a ninguna parte en un mes. 

– Lamento mucho que no puedas salir, pero si te hace sentir mejor, tengo muy buenas noticias– dijo Félix satisfecho de sí mismo. 

– ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó ella emocionada. – mamá no está en casa, sería un gran riesgo hacerte pasar, pero vale la pena, sigue a la sala de estar. 

Félix hizo lo que ella le pidió, mientras que le hacía un resumen de sus actividades de los últimos días. 

– Brillante, simplemente brillante – dijo Lila quien sonreía ampliamente, cómo él nunca la vió hacerlo. 

– Ahora todo depende de tí, casanova, tienes que conquistar a Marinette, y tienes que hacerlo rápido– dijo Lila– ella no estará molesta con Adrien por mucho tiempo. Los conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber que pronto se reconciliarán. 

– Ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda, Lila – dijo Félix – no te voy a decir que los separes, porque sé que no podrás hacerlo. Los dos desconfían de tí lo suficiente como para no creer una sola palabra que sale de tu boca. Pero necesito que me pongas al corriente de todo lo que ocurre entre ellos mientras estén en el colegio. Necesito estar preparado. 

– Puedo hacer eso– respondió Lila. 

Félix sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, todo iba justamente como lo había planeado, si seguían las cosas así, podría obtener el anillo muy pronto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, otro capitulo más, espero que lo disfruten, adiós


	4. Chapter 4

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette regresó al colegio el lunes siguiente sintiéndose insatisfecha. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Adrien al hecho de que lo hubiera dejado en la mitad del lobby del teatro sin ninguna explicación. Desafortunadamente, Marinette no volvió a tener oportunidad de hablar con él, ya que tuvo mucho trabajo, y sus caminos no se cruzaron en lo que quedó de la tarde. 

Sin embargo, ya era lunes, y teniendo en cuenta que compartían el mismo grupo de amigos, y que se sentaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ellos dos finalmente podrían discutir lo sucedido. Ella no lo iba a negar, se sintió defraudada por la manera en la que Adrien había roto el compromiso de servir como suplente. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que Marinette sabía que no podía estar eternamente molesta con él. En especial, por qué ella ya conocía la forma de ser de Adrien, y lo exigente que era su papá, así que lo mejor sería hacerle saber a su amigo que reprobaba lo que hizo, y continuar con su vida. 

Marinette subió los escalones hasta su pupitre, se acomodó en su asiento y sacó sus libros. De repente, Adrien pasó por la puerta. Marinette fue la primera persona que Adrien miró en cuanto entró a la habitación. Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal, ya que él bajó su cabeza, se sonrojó y murmuró un “buenos días” apenas audible.

– Buenos días – dijo Marinette fuerte y claro. Quien realmente hubiera querido que aquello fuera suficiente para hacerle entender que no se encontraba molesta. 

Adrien apenas le dirigió la palabra en lo que restó del día, y aquello le irritó mucho más que su fatídica actuación del sábado pasado. Él era quien se había equivocado, y aún así tenía el descaro de entrar a aquel salón, cual diva ofendida, cómo si Marinette fuera la culpable de lo que había sucedido. Ella quería mucho a Adrien, pero esta faceta de su personalidad le estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia. Ella no quería andar por la vida teniendo cuidado y caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo con tal de no herir su orgullo, por lo que decidió no prestarle atención. 

Finalmente, aquel miércoles, al terminarse la jornada, Alya exigió respuestas. 

– La tensión entre Adrien y tú es demasiada – dijo Alya – es espantoso, el ambiente es tan denso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo. 

– No me voy a disculpar, yo no hice nada malo– se defendió Marinette. 

– Pero, él se ve tan decaído – dijo Alya, quien quería terminar esa pelea de una vez, aunque eso significara que Marinette debía dejar de lado su orgullo. 

– Yo no le hice nada. Él es quien está molesto conmigo– se defendió Marinette – ¿Porqué habría yo de disculparme? 

– Bien, bien – dijo Alya – ¿cómo va la obra? – preguntó. 

El humor de Marinette cambió de inmediato. El día anterior, ella encontró su vestido blanco. Estaba segura de que el departamento de vestuario querría hacerle algunos cambios, pero serviría sin lugar a dudas.

– Esta tarde tenemos una cita con el guionista – dijo Marinette – quiere conocernos a Félix y a mí, para saber si el poema del lago es adecuado para nosotros. La Directora me dijo que ellos no desean asignarnos papeles que se alejen por completo de nuestras personalidades. Los estudiantes tienen una formación como actores, nosotros nó, por lo que la escena debe ser corta. 

– En pocas palabras, no desean que ustedes tengan que actuar mucho, ni que gasten mucho tiempo en escena– dijo Alya 

– ¿Puedes culparlos? – preguntó Marinette – todos esos actores son adultos jóvenes, y muchos de ellos llevan actuando desde que eran niños, mientras que Félix tan sólo tiene experiencia gracias a unas cuantas obras escolares y yo no tengo nada. 

– Es un buen punto– dijo Alya – Hablando de Félix ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?– preguntó. Marinette encogió los hombros. 

– No me importa mucho en realidad. Es cierto, él es un poco cretino, pero no es un completo idiota cómo inicialmente habíamos pensado – dijo Marinette. 

– Es difícil de creerlo, después de todo el daño que hizo – contestó Alya. 

– Lo sé, pero luce verdaderamente arrepentido, sólo el tiempo lo dirá – concluyó Marinette. 

Tras una corta comida en su casa, Marinette partió hacía el teatro. Cuando ella entró a la tribuna, no encontró el ambiente de tribulación que vivió el sábado anterior. No obstante, Marinette estaba completamente sorprendida, ya que cada uno de los presentes parecía observarla con diferentes grados de curiosidad, molestia o burla. Marinette trató de no ofenderse. Después de todo, deberían pensar que no era justo que una novata que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo del teatro tuviera un papel que les pertenecía a ellos, o quizá se sentían curiosos por saber cómo resultaba todo aquel experimento. 

Marinette subió al escenario, y entró tras bastidores, en donde encontró a su equipo habitual trabajado arduamente en los vestidos de las actrices. 

– Hola a todos – dijo Marinette al tiempo que los demás le dedicaban un saludo. 

– ¿Has traído tu vestido? – preguntó Marie, quien al parecer ya se encontraba al tanto de lo ocurrido. 

– Si. – dijo Marinette en tanto abría una maleta. Ella sacó el vestido y lo colocó sobre la mesa de costura. Marinette lo confeccionó seis meses antes, cuando se encontraba preparándose para la gigantesca fiesta de cumpleaños de una prima de su mamá. Desafortunadamente, el vestido fue un fracaso, uno de los peores trabajos de Marinette, por lo que lo había guardado en una gaveta, con la esperanza de que algún día contara con el tiempo y la paciencia para arreglarlo. Ella había gastado una buena cantidad de dinero en la tela de encaje y el fino raso que forraba la base. Sin embargo, lo más difícil de lograr fueron las mangas caídas a mitad de los hombros ya que requerían bastante trabajo. Afortunadamente, el encaje del vestido encajaba a la perfección con la estética de la obra. 

– Parece un vestido de novia barato – dijo Marinette expresando la opinión que siempre tuvo de él. 

– No seas tan dura– respondió Marie. 

– Necesita un poco más de teatralidad, pero creo que servirá – comentó– se lo llevaré a la directora de vestuario. Ella decidirá qué debemos hacer con él. ¿Tenemos tu permiso para hacerle cambios? 

– Por su puesto – respondió Marinette – si puedes transformar este mediocre vestido en algo decente, no me importará 

Marinette lo entregó y volvió a su trabajo en el departamento de vestuario, hasta que uno de los asistentes de la directora se acercó a ella, y le pidió que la acompañara a la oficina en donde se habían reunido aquel sábado. Marinette obedeció. Una vez más, ella se encontró en aquella habitación que contenía un fuerte olor a café en el aire, mientras que un anciano la esperaba sentado en una silla junto al escritorio. 

– Buenas Tardes – dijo Marinette, en tanto la puerta se abría nuevamente para dar paso a Félix, quien bajo las instrucciones del hombre en el escritorio, se sentó junto a ella. 

El sujeto se presentó, se trataba de Gerard Montagne, el encargado de adaptar la obra. Él ya era un anciano, aunque Marinette no se atrevió a adivinar su edad, ya que se veía extrañamente juvenil gracias a su coleta perfectamente peinada y su blaizer y pantalón negros. Él les contó un poco de su carrera, de cómo había surgido la obra, hasta que llegó al punto que realmente le interesaba a Marinette: 

– Se preguntarán por qué se encuentran acá – dijo Gerard. – los cité ya que necesito hablar con ustedes. Yo quiero conocerlos para determinar si el poema del lago es el más adecuado para ustedes dos. 

– ¿Les molesta si les hago unas cuantas preguntas? – Continuó. 

Marinette y Félix aceptaron al unísono, lo que dio lugar a una serie de interminables preguntas personales. Primero le correspondió el turno a Marinette. Ella se presentó, dijo su nombre, su edad, sus pasatiempos, y le habló acerca de su vida en la panadería. Marinette habló de sus padres, acerca de su excelente relación con ellos. Gerard la interrogó acerca de sus amigos, y de la razón por la que había elegido trabajar en aquella obra. 

Después, le correspondió el turno a Félix, y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que no podían ser más diferentes. Él vivía con su mamá, a quien adoraba, pero recientemente había perdido a su papá. Félix aceptó que aquello lo había afectado un poco más de lo que él hubiera querido. Él continuó hablándole de sus hobbies. Marinette se enteró que practicaba karate, y que consideraba que tenía bastante talento. Él narró cómo se había unido a la obra sólo porque su primo Adrien venía cada sábado como voluntario, y no deseaba quedarse encerrado en su hotel. 

– ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos? – preguntó Gerard. 

– Yo no tengo amigos en esta ciudad – dijo Félix – en realidad, no tengo muchos amigos. 

– Marinette – empezó Gerard mientras encendía un cigarrillo – ¿Por qué no le presentas algunos de tus amigos a Félix, al parecer tú tienes bastantes? – preguntó. 

–Él ya los conoce – respondió Marinette evadiendo la mirada de Gerard. 

– No entiendo – contestó. En ese momento, Félix soltó una suave risa. 

– Verá, es una historia complicada– dijo Félix quien de inmediato comenzó a narrarle cada uno de los hechos de su última visita. A Marinette no le gustó cómo narró su lado de la historia. Obviamente, él omitió las partes menos favorecedoras, acerca de cómo acosó a Ladybug, y cómo estuvo dispuesto a hacer negocios con Papillon. Pero no fue sólo eso, había una especie de orgullo en cada una de sus palabras cómo si no lo lamentara en lo más mínimo. Marinette hubiera querido simplemente relegarlo a papel de tonto petulante, hasta que llegó al final de su historia. 

– Al final de cuentas, Chat Noir está en lo cierto – dijo Félix – ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien como yo? – aquella pregunta le dió a Marinette la esperanza de un ejercicio de autoexamen que no había visto nunca en Félix. Ni siquiera cuando se disculpó había sido tan honesto cómo en aquel momento. 

– Probablemente lo único que necesitas es cambiar un poco de actitud– dijo Gerard– eso, y dejar esas bromas infantiles – agregó el anciano quien tras decir aquello le dió una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. 

– Posiblemente – asintió Marinette. 

– Creo que no se han equivocado – dijo Gerard – el poema del lago es perfecto para ustedes. – concluyó en tanto sacaba un par de hojas de su maletín y se las entregaba. 

– El guión que he pensado para ustedes no es nada del otro mundo– dijo – simplemente es el poema recitado en su forma original por Félix, y luego, en primera persona por Marinette. Es cómo si el lago hablara con la chica, y esta le contestara. 

– Félix – dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho – leelo en voz alta, pero no intentes actuar, simplemente leelo como mejor te parezca. 

Félix hizo lo que él le pidió, y a pesar de que no trató de actuar, leyó el poema con la mejor entonación posible. Tras lo que siguió el turno de Marinette, y en aquel momento fue dolorosamente claro cuál de los dos era el peor actor. Ella había leído el poema fuerte y claro, pero no le había puesto ni una pizca de emoción a su lectura. 

– Queda mucho trabajo por hacer – dijo Gerard quien suspiró ampliamente. 

Los ensayos comenzaron enseguida. Marinette y Félix tuvieron que practicar en la sala de exposiciones en compañía de la directora quien sintió que gracias a lo avanzada que iba la obra, podía delegar el ensayo principal y dedicarle tiempo a aquellos novatos con los que tendría que empezar de cero. Al principio, Marinette y Félix tuvieron que leer nuevamente el poema una y otra vez. La directora apenas si daba órdenes, en cambio, ella se paró en un rincón a hablar con Gerard. 

– Bien Marinette– dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella – esto será lo que haremos: Félix será el lago, queremos que el lago en la obra sea apabullante y que tu te sientas sobrecogida por las palabras del poema.

– ¿Quiere que sienta temor por el lago? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Si – Respondió la directora. 

Marinette pensó que no sería fácil. Después de todo, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo fingir temor. Ella, a diferencia de los otros actores, no había asistido a una sola clase de arte dramático. De repente, Marinette le dedicó una mirada a Félix, y se dio cuenta de que hubo un breve momento en el que ella verdaderamente sintió temor de él. En aquel instante, Félix comenzó a recitar el poema mientras se acercaba a ella. Marinette expresó todos los sentimientos que secretamente guardaba por él. Ella siempre consideró que al tratarse del primo de Adrien, tenía la obligación de tratar de llevarse bien con él, pero lo cierto era que él la atemorizaba, tal cómo debía hacerlo el lago. 

“Si quieres ocuparte en algo y llenar tu cántaro, ven, ven a mi lago. 

El agua se agarrará alrededor de tus pies y murmurará su secreto. 

La sombra de la lluvia cercana está en las arenas y las nubes que cuelgan 

bajas sobre las azules líneas de los árboles como tu pesado pelo sobre tus cejas. 

Conozco bien el ritmo de tus pasos, están latiendo en mi corazón. 

Ven a mi lago si quieres llenar tu cántaro.” [R. Tagore] 

Félix quiso acercarse a ella en tanto recitaba uno de los generosos ofrecimientos que hacía el lago, pero ella se alejó. De repente, bajo instrucciones de la directora, Félix alzó su mano e intentó tomar la mejilla de Marinette. 

– Marinette, ¿Realmente quieres que este lago sospechoso se acerque? – preguntó. 

Marinette supo de inmediato que la respuesta era no, por lo que apartó la mano de Félix y volvió a alejarse de él. 

“Si quieres no hacer nada y quedarte sentada indolentemente y dejar flotando tu cántaro en el agua flotando en el agua, ven, ven a mi lago. 

La ladera de hierba está verde, y las flores silvestres crecen innumerables. 

Tus pensamientos escapan de tus ojos negros como pajarós de sus nidos. 

El velo te caerá a los pies. 

Ven, ven a mi lago si has de estar sin hacer nada”. [R. Tadore]

Bajo las instrucciones de la Directora, Félix seguía insistiendo en acercarse y la tocarla, mientras que a ella le seguía indicando que se resistiera. Para Marinette aquello no fue difícil, pues pese a todo, ella aún no confiaba en él, y no quería que él le pusiera una mano encima. La actuación de Marinette más que una simple farsa, estaba comenzando a ser la manifestación de lo que ella siempre pensó pero nunca se atrevió a exteriorizar. 

– Lucha contra él Marinette – dijo la directora – este lago viene hacía ti con sus propuestas, cree que es más inteligente, pero lo único que te ofrece es muerte. 

– Y tú, Félix, por dios, lucha contra ella, tu eres un lago, una fuerza de la naturaleza personificada, ella es una simple mortal, haz algo, no dejes que se te escape. 

“Si quieres abandonar tus juegos y sumergirte en el agua, ven, ven a mi lago. 

Deja tu manto azul extendido en la playa: el agua azul te cubrirá y te esconderá. 

Las olas se pondrán de puntillas para besar tu cuello y murmurar en tus oídos. 

Ven, ven a mi lago, si quieres zambullirte en el agua. [R. Tadore]”

El dió un paso hacia adelante, y Marinette dió dos pasos hacia atrás. De repente, la directora le dijo que intentará retenerla de alguna manera. Félix tomó sus antebrazos y Marinette se soltó de inmediato apartando bruscamente sus manos. 

– Bien Félix, detente, mírala atentamente, que ella entienda el peligro que encierra el lago. 

“Si debes ser loca y correr hacia la muerte, ven, ven a mi lago. 

Es frío e insondablemente profundo. Es oscuro como un dormir sin sueños. 

En sus abismos iguales son noches y días, y las canciones son silencio. 

Ven, ven a mi lago, si quieres zambullirte en tu muerte [R. Tadore]”. 

El final del poema heló la sangre de Marinette. Por un momento, ella se preguntó qué habían visto el guionista y la directora para decidir que esta era la dinámica que querían entre los dos. Marinette se sintió incómoda, pero no quiso quejarse, después de todo, ella los había visto presionar de la misma manera a los otros actores. Esta no era una obra escolar, y se suponía que los sentimientos eran lo más auténticos posible. En aquel momento, Marinette se dió cuenta de que ellos nunca estuvieron solos, todo lo contrario, había una pequeña multitud de actores viéndolos. Ella se sintió irritada, casi furiosa, pero no pudo determinar exactamente la razón. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien quien se acercó a ella. Marinette se dió la vuelta y lo vio acercarse con una lata de refresco de naranja en su mano. La irritación que sentía aumentó al verlo, ella no soportaba que él hubiera presenciado aquel ensayo. 

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Adrien preocupado. 

– Sí. 

– ¿Quieres refresco? – Volvió a preguntar Adrien. Marinette lo miró por algunos segundos. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban preocupación, mientras que sus labios le regalaron una sonrisa, pero ella no pudo determinar si era condescendiente o un signo más de su preocupación. De repente, Marinette se sintió avergonzada, cómo si él hubiera sido el testigo de algo que solo le pertenecía a ella. 

– No. 

Marinette se fue a un lado y dejó a Adrien con la lata de refresco en la mitad de la sala. Ella no quería hablar con nadie en aquel momento, ni que nadie la mirara. La vergüenza y la humillación de aquella escena se arremolinaban en su estómago. Aquel miedo que Félix siempre la hizo sentir desde que se encontraron en la azotea era su secreto, de ella y de nadie más, y ahora esta gente le pedía que hiciera toda una escena a partir de él. 

Ella tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, hasta que se cruzó con alguien. 

– Hola Marinette – dijo casualmente un hombre muy delgado de gafas. Ella tan sólo se había encontrado un par de veces con él desde que comenzaron los ensayos. Se trataba del curador de antigüedades de la parte histórica del teatro. 

– ¡Señor Laurent! – dijo Marinette – que sorpresa verlo, yo pensé que… 

– Que me habían despedido, supongo. 

– No, no, no – comenzó Marinette – bueno, tal vez sí, por lo del accidente y todo lo demás. 

– Es una suerte que yo hubiera pasado un informe hace un mes a la administración del teatro informándoles que los sacos de arroz necesitaban mantenimiento, y que en mi opinión profesional debíamos cambiar su contenido por algodón o espuma para evitar accidentes – comentó – Voy a subir a la plataforma a darle una mirada al sistema ¿Quieres subir? – preguntó. 

Marinette le había pedido en múltiples ocasiones al señor Laurent que la dejara subir a la parte histórica del teatro con él, pero nunca pudieron hacerlo, esta era la primera vez que él tenía tiempo para complacerla. 

– Me encantaría– respondió Marinette. 

– Perfecto, sígueme. 

El señor Laurent la condujo por una larga escalera de caracol que conducía a una plataforma de metal que parecía suspendida en medio del aire encima del escenario. Marinette miró hacía los sacos de arroz colgados en medio de la nada, parecían una multitud silenciosa, y enseguida encontró al culpable de todo aquel desastre. 

– Mira, Marinette –señaló el señor Laurent – esta es la soga de la que colgaba el saco de arroz – dijo el sujeto mientras que con sus manos enguantadas tomaba la soga que colgaba flácidamente. 

– ¿Por qué no le ponen algún tipo de gancho de seguridad o algo así? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Esa sería la excelente solución moderna, pero me temo que lo primordial es conservar la mayor fidelidad histórica posible – dijo Laurent. 

– Lo que no entiendo, es que el saco se hubiera caído en medio del escenario. Ese sistema lleva más de trescientos años en el teatro ¿no cree que si no fuera seguro ya se habrían dado cuenta? – preguntó Marinette. Laurent la miró atentamente, después se retiró las gafas, y se las puso nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla con atención. 

– Ese es un punto muy interesante, Marinette– dijo Laurent – yo ya lo había pensado, investigué un poco, y me dí cuenta que el último accidente se reportó durante una función en 1858. 

– Más de un siglo. 

– Exacto. 

Marinette compartió una mirada confidente con Laurent. 

– Mira la soga que sostenía el saco – dijo él mientras la sostenía con delicadeza con sus guantes de goma azul. 

– ¿Cómo es posible que se hubieran podido deshacer esos nudos? – preguntó Marinette. De repente, ella notó las manchas de aceite negro en la cuerda así como unos cortes de navaja. 

– ¡Señor Laurent! – exclamó Marinette alarmada. 

– Lo sé Marinette, lo sé– respondió él tranquilamente. 

– Tiene que decirle a la policía – dijo Marinette.

– La administración del teatro ya lo sabe, lo pasé en mi informe– dijo Laurent – sin embargo, los socios están muy interesados en evitar la controversia. Ya pagaron los gastos de hospitalización de los estudiantes de actuación que resultaron heridos, y les aseguraron una vacante en su academia para el próximo año, así que la familia de aquellos chicos no demandará. 

– Es terrible – dijo Marinette – ¿Usted me invitó hoy para que viera eso? – preguntó, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto que no, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te ibas a dar cuenta con tan sólo una mirada– respondió Laurent – yo lo hice, pero ya tengo bastante experiencia con esto. 

Marinette prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, pero ella hubiera querido decirle que también tenía mucha experiencia con escenas del crimen. No era la primera vez que había detectado algo muy extraño en el sitio de un accidente. 

– Marinette – empezó nuevamente el señor Laurent– por favor, te pediré que no reveles esto a nadie ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? 

– Sí señor – dijo Marinette. 

Marinette regresó al lobby del teatro a través de la galería de arte, en donde encontró que todos los curiosos que habían observado su ensayo ya se habían disipado.Sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de actores aún permanecía en un extremo del salón hablando entre ellos. Marinette reconoció a su amiga Dauphine entre ellos, quien tras dedicarle una mirada, se dirigió hacía ella. 

– Hola Marinette – dijo la chica. 

– Hola. 

– Ví tu ensayo, fue interesante, pero la directora dijo que debía ayudarte con tu lenguaje corporal– explicó. Marinette se sintió palidecer mientras que sus entrañas se quejaban. Ella quería correr en dirección contraria, quería olvidarse de toda aquella locura y volver a su vida regular. Un solo ensayo la había catapultado a una variedad de sentimientos de vulnerabilidad y vergüenza que se habían expuesto ante el público gracias a esa obra de teatro. 

– No hay problema, trabajaremos en eso en el próximo ensayo – dijo Marinette mientras se preparaba para dejar el teatro. 

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? – preguntó Dauphine. 

– Sí, claro – respondió Marinette, quien se sintió obligada a aceptar aquella muestra de amabilidad de Dauphine, aunque algo le decía que aquello tendría un precio. 

Las dos salieron a la calle y buscaron un cómodo café cerca de allí. Marinette le dio su orden al mesero sin apenas mirar la carta o mostrar interés alguno en las bebidas. Ella simplemente quería saber por qué Dauphine la había citado en aquel lugar. Probablemente, su actuación había sido tan mala, que ni aún siendo una actriz de reemplazo en una situación extrema podrían dejarla continuar. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquello no estaría mal. 

– Marinette – comenzó Dauphine – a la directora le gustó mucho lo que Félix y tu hicieron en su ensayo. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette contrariada – pensé que éramos un desastre, y que venías a decirme que no podrán tenerme en la obra. 

– No – dijo Dauphine – todo lo contrario, a ella le encantó su dinámica, y la forma en la que el público reaccionó a ustedes. Sin embargo, es claro que ninguno de ustedes ha tomado una sola clase de expresión corporal, es por eso que ella quiere que Ralph y yo les ayudemos con la coreografía de la escena. 

– ¿Coreografía? 

– Sí, los movimientos que deben realizar – explicó Dauphine. Marinette no se sintió mucho más tranquila al escuchar aquello.

– Oh.

– Marinette– inició nuevamente Daupine en un tono más bajo – Tú no pareces muy contenta con todo esto ¿o me equivoco? 

– No es que no quiera actuar – dijo Marinette– pero me cuesta trabajo expresar la forma en que me sentí, simplemente, fue muy real, era casi como si pudiera sentir miedo, como si fuera vulnerable en frente de todas aquellas personas. 

– Te entiendo – dijo Dauphine – desafortunadamente, yo entiendo claramente a lo que te refieres. Uno de los puntos más difícil de nuestro trabajo es manejar las emociones, debes sentirlo todo dos veces, y hay ocasiones en las que sientes que el personaje te está comenzando a afectar. 

– No quiero que toda esa gente me vea así – dijo Marinette. 

– Por supuesto, creo que todo esto es demasiado intenso para tí – aceptó Dauphine – si quieres, podemos hablar con la directora y…

– No, olvidalo– dijo Marinette – tal vez con el asunto de la coreografía me sienta mejor. 

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Dauphine – todo este asunto de meterte en el personaje no es para todo el mundo, y puede que no sea para tí. 

– No será por mucho tiempo, tan sólo quedan unas semanas para el estreno de la obra, y un mes de presentaciones, podré soportarlo – dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros. 

– Bien, en ese caso, lo mejor será comenzar a trabajar. 

– Sí, eso sería lo mejor – respondió Marinette. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Felix ya estaba próximo a cumplir un mes en aquel lugar, y las clases de Adrien seguían sin acabar, aparentemente, la información que tenía era errada. A pesar de lo anterior, sí existían motivos para celebrar. Por una parte, la última vez que habló por teléfono con su mamá ella se mostró sumamente complacida. Félix nunca se había mostrado tan dispuesto a integrarse, y mucho menos en participar en una obra de teatro. Su mamá veía todo aquello como un signo muy prometedor, si las cosas seguían por aquel rumbo, sería más fácil que le permitiera vivir en Francia en donde tendría vía libre para conseguir el segundo anillo. Por otra parte, el asunto de Adrien iba sobre ruedas. Félix fue testigo directo del rechazo de Marinette en el teatro durante aquella tarde, estaba claro que aquella pelea iba en serio. 

Él caminó hacía la casa de Lila Rossi y le contó sus impresiones, a lo que ella respondió con una risa, en tanto dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa. 

– Y aún así, ellos se reconciliarán al finalizar este viernes, te lo aseguro– dijo Lila. 

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Félix irritado. 

– Este viernes será nuestro último día de clases, y conozco lo suficiente aquellos dos tontos para saber que no querrán que de inicio a las vacaciones sin una reconciliación– dijo Lila – además, olvidas que los dos quieren volver a ser amigos, sería muy diferente si no lo desearan, pero es evidente que no estarán satisfechos rompiendo su amistad, así que eventualmente se solucionará.

– El problema – continuó Lila Rossi – es que tu no has hecho nada por acercarte a Marinette, absolutamente nada – dijo. Félix se sintió ligeramente ofendido. Él había sido quien había orquestado todo aquel plan, el mismo que se había ensuciado las mangas (literalmente) y había agregado un posible delito a su record policial, si alguién se encontraba esforzándose era él. 

– ¿A sí? – preguntó Félix – pues yo no te veo haciendo nada a tí, tú solo te sientas ahí y me dices que está mal con mi plan, pero no haces nada. 

– El problema, Félix, es que Marinette tiene gustos muy específicos, y yo no me encuentro entre ellos – dijo Lila. – así que, te haría el trabajo si pudiera, pero no es posible, por lo que lo mejor será que lo hagas tú. 

A Félix no le quedó otra salida más que reconocer que ella estaba en lo cierto. Francamente, Félix se sintió muy desanimado por la negativa de Marinette. Ella no era la clase de personas que él solía preferir, y no deseaba volver a ser rechazado. Sin embargo, este era un simple sacrificio que debía hacer si quería tener una oportunidad de quedarse en París y mezclarse con facilidad en los círculos en los que se movía Adrien. Félix empujó todas sus dudas hacía lo más profundo, y se dió cuenta de que se encontró con una increíble curiosidad y anticipación de ver a Marinette Dupain Cheng, pues si lo pensaba con atención aquel juego podía ser muy divertido. 

Félix caminó hacía la casa de Marinette, pues Lila estaba en lo cierto. Él debía comenzar a buscar oportunidades para llegar a ella, en vez de esperar a que eventualmente la situación que había creado se disolviera. Félix tocó el timbre del edificio en donde la dejó la última vez que estuvieron juntos. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mismísima Marinette abriera la puerta. 

– ¿Félix? – preguntó Marinette. – ¿A qué debo tu visita? 

– Simplemente estaba pasando por aquí, me encontraba conociendo un par de galerías de arte que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar, pensé en visitar a Adrien, pero debe estar ocupado, y como no conozco a nadie más en la ciudad… – dijo Felix. 

– ¿Quieres ir por un postre? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí, eso suena bien– respondió Félix. 

Marinette salió de la casa y juntos comenzaron a caminar por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Los dos se resignaron, ya que aquello era inevitable, era uno de los aspectos típicos de París en verano. Marinette condujo a Felix a una pequeña gelatería que pertenecía a unos amigos de su abuela paterna. El ambiente era amigable, aunque el local fuera pequeño. Félix aspiró el aroma, y la mezcla de syrup con vainilla inundó sus sentidos. 

– No conocía este lugar – dijo Félix mientras se sentaban en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana. 

– Ahora lo haces – contestó Marinette – es una de las mejores gelaterias de la ciudad. Los dueños son amigos de mi familia, son buenas personas. 

– Seguro que sí – respondió Félix tratando de llenar los espacios en la conversación. 

–Félix – Empezó Marinette luego de una pausa – yo no quiero que…

– No te preocupes, entiendo que esta salida sólo es algo entre amigos, no tienes porque explicármelo – dijo Félix. 

– Me alegra que todo esté claro entre los dos, porque cuando dije “No”, no quería decir “convenceme” – dijo Marinette. 

– Entiendo lo que significa un no – respondió Félix, y esta vez fue Marinette la que recordó a Ladybug. 

– Perfecto – asintió Marinette. 

– Sin embargo, esto no es lo que me llevó a tu casa – dijo Félix. Marinette no respondió ni expresó signo alguno de interés, pero sus ojos decían algo muy diferente. Ella dejó la cuchara de lado y se concentró únicamente en él. 

– Tengo el presentimiento de que no disfrutaste el ensayo de la obra, ni siquiera un poco. Yo deseaba disculparme, creo que te hice sentir incómoda, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice con la intención de molestarte, todo lo contrario, yo simplemente me encontraba siguiendo las instrucciones de la directora – dijo Félix en tono de súplica. Aquella disculpa requirió absolutamente todas sus dotes de actor, las que eran bastantes, después de años de engañar a su mamá, a sus compañeros de colegio y a sus familiares para conseguir lo que él deseaba. 

Se estaría engañando a sí mismo si no admitiera que le había encantado aquella dinámica que había sugerido la directora. Félix nunca le gustó ser la parte débil en la relación, y desafortunadamente, con Marinette nunca había tenido la posibilidad de dominar la conversación. Ella tenía bastante carácter. Sin embargo, tras aquel ensayo, finalmente había entendido que detrás de aquello había cierto temor. Félix entendió que tenía dos opciones: transformar aquel sentimiento en confianza, o de alguna extraña manera hacerla pensar que esa intimidación era en realidad atracción hacía él. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era la más pertinente? Sólo el desarrollo de los eventos se lo dirían, por ahora, era momento de jugar con las fichas que tenía a mano. 

– Me asustó un poco la intensidad del diálogo – dijo Marinette mientras que se sentaba rígidamente en su asiento – Aunque yo te ví muy cómodo. 

– Por supuesto, era un “todopoderoso lago”, “una fuerza de la naturaleza”– dijo Félix burlándose de las palabras de la directora. Marinette se rió levemente y la tensión pareció evaporarse. 

– Ese es un buen punto – dijo Marinette – es sólo que no sé cómo lo hacen, es como estar desnuda ante una multitud de personas. 

– Es por eso que muchos sugieren que la mejor estrategia para evitar el pánico escénico es imaginar a tu público en ropa interior – sugirió Félix quien tomó un gran bocado de su gelato. Marinette volvió a sonreír, y momentáneamente, él pudo entender por qué aquella chica tenía aquel efecto en Adrien, pues a pesar de todo, era sencillo hablar con ella. 

– He escuchado aquello miles de veces. Francamente, no sé cómo alguien puede encontrar ese consejo útil– dijo Marinette – el hecho de que tu público esté en ropa interior, no quiere decir que no se pueda reír de tí si olvidas tus líneas. 

– O si caes encima de tu trasero – sugirió Félix. 

– Por su puesto – respondió Marinette quien volvió a sonreír. 

– ¿Quieres que hable con la directora, Marinette? – preguntó– si no te sientes cómoda, yo odiaría ser el culpable. Yo ya tengo una reputación de cretino, como para arruinar la única amistad que he logrado hacer en la ciudad – dijo Félix quien internamente se felicitó a sí mismo por la forma en la que aquella frase se había escuchado. 

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso Félix– dijo Marinette – aprecio lo que quieres hacer, pero creo que me ayudaría mucho superar mi miedo a actuar, en realidad, creo que es más miedo a parecer vulnerable. 

– Entonces, eso significa que eventualmente podrías perdonarme – dijo Félix a lo que Marinette respondió arrugando el labio en un fingido gesto de molestia. Ella se burlaba de él, eso era bueno, significa que por lo menos su relación ya soportaba las bromas – Vamos, Marinette – insistió – estoy actuando en esta obra por ti, me lo debes. 

– ¿Perdón? – respondió ella – Yo no te debo nada. No es mi “deber” brindarte una segunda oportunidad – dijo Marinette. Félix se sintió a sí mismo desinflarse como una especie de globo, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. 

– Sin embargo, yo  _ quiero _ hacerlo,  _ quiero  _ darte una segunda oportunidad, si es que estás interesado – dijo Marinette quien le dedicó una risueña mirada, acompañada de un suave movimiento de pestañas que le dejaron ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Felix se animó nuevamente, ya que aquello significaba que él aún seguía en el juego. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  


Marinette salió nuevamente con Félix durante el domingo. Los dos fueron a una exposición en el Petit Palais. Normalmente, ella no hubiera hecho una excursión de este tipo, pues pasaron casi dos horas parados en la fila, y tuvieron que abrirse paso a través de la multitud de turistas. Aún así, Marinette acompañó a Félix, ya que él parecía verdaderamente interesado en asistir. Finalmente, y tras luchar para llegar a la salida, los dos regresaron caminando a la casa de Marinette. 

– Gracias por aceptar gastar tu domingo conmigo de esta espantosa manera– dijo Félix 

– No fue tan malo– dijo Marinette restándole importancia al asunto. 

– Si lo fue. 

– Bueno, sí – aceptó Marinette. – pero si te sirve de consuelo, me divertí mucho. 

– No, no es cierto. 

– Pero que negativo eres– dijo Marinette riendo– lo cierto es que fue bastante irritante. ¿quieres tomar café? – preguntó Marinette.

– Por favor – dijo Félix – Aunque no me molestaría comer algo, me muero de hambre. 

– Marinette – comenzó Félix en un tono mucho más solemne. Él se mordió el labio por algunos segundos, tras lo que se atrevió a hablar– ¿Te molestaría si me tomo una foto contigo y se la muestro a mamá? – preguntó– verás, lo cierto es que ella está preocupada, desde la muerte de papá, las cosas han sido algo… diferentes, quisiera hacerle saber que me estoy adaptando bien en París, que tengo amigos. 

– No hay problema, Félix– dijo Marinette, quien le dedicó una sonrisa– adelante. Tomémonos una foto – Ella se acercó a él mientras que Félix le pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros. Marinette escuchó el click del celular. 

– Genial – dijo Félix mientras que miraba el teléfono – Mamá ya respondió, mira lo que escribió. 

Marinette tomó el celular y vio un “ _ me alegra por ti, cariño _ ” seguido por un emoji sonriente. Ella sintió que las reservas que sentía por Félix iban en caída libre. Después de todo, él sí parecía verdaderamente interesado en convertirse en mejor persona, lo cual llenó de alegría a Marinette. 

– ¿Puedo ponerla en mis redes sociales? – preguntó Félix. 

– Sí, no hay problema– dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros. 

Aquella salida terminó sin ninguna otra eventualidad. Los dos comieron una hamburguesa, y regresaron a casa. Por su parte, Marinette pasó la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano de una forma muy relajada. Después de todo, los exámenes ya habían sido presentados, y las notas entregadas, así que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse. 

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un serio problema, y este era Adrien. Él seguía molesto con ella, se negaba a mirarla a los ojos y evadía cualquier tipo de conversación. El momento más patético surgió a la hora del almuerzo del jueves. Marinette y Alya se encontraban admirando la publicidad de la obra de teatro en una revista estudiantil, cuando Nino y Adrien se les acercaron. 

Marinette vió claramente como Nino prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia ellas, mientras lo tomaba por la camisa. Adrien se paró junto a ella, al tiempo que Marinette podía sentir el calor que expedían sus mejillas. 

– La publicidad se ve muy bien, chicos – dijo Alya, quien claramente estaba tratando de involucrarlos en la conversación. 

– Esa es mi amiga Dauphine – dijo Marinette señalando a la bella chica en la portada de la revista. 

– ¿La conoces Adrien? – preguntó Alya. 

– S-si– dijo Adrien. Marinette lo miró por un momento. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir una palabra en lo que llevaba de semana. 

– ¿Cómo van tus ensayos, Marinette? – preguntó Alya. Marinette se sintió pasmada. No era que la pregunta fuera mal intencionada, ni mucho menos, era una simple pregunta, pero Marinette no quería responder. El día anterior habían tenido un ensayo, y aunque todo el equipo pensaba que había sido un éxito, Marinette lo odio tanto como al primero. Ella no quería decir que todo iba bien, cuando sería una enorme mentira. 

– Marinette actúa muy bien – intervino Adrien, quien a pesar de todo, no la miró. Marinette en cambio sí lo hizo. Ella lo observó atentamente, sin ninguna reserva, o vergüenza, quería que él la mirara, o que por lo menos le hablara, quería algún tipo de reacción. Desafortunadamente, él no la complació y se quedó allí, frío como una piedra. 

Marinette, no quería admitirlo, pero aquello la estaba lastimando más que cualquier otro desprecio de Adrien en las últimas dos semanas. De repente, Marinette comenzó a sentir que los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Ella no quería que Adrien la viera llorar, pero no podía seguir con aquella pelea por más tiempo. Era doloroso querer a alguien de la forma en la que Marinette lo hacía, y que esta persona te odiara. 

– ¿Marinette? – preguntó Alya interrumpiendo el discurso de Nino sobre algún tema que Marinette no había escuchado. 

– Adiós, me tengo que ir– dijo Marinette quien tomó su maleta y se marchó a su casa. 

Marinette caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su terraza, mientras luchaba con lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir desde que abandonó el colegio. Por primera vez desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de Adrien, deseó que no fuera así, deseó poder encontrar una manera de borrar aquellos sentimientos, y que aquella convicción de que él jamás los correspondería desapareciera. Marinette ni siquiera tuvo aquellos pensamientos mientras que él fue novio de Kagami. Probablemente, porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo su amiga, pero pensar que él pudiera despreciarla era completamente doloroso. 

– Marinette – dijo Tikki mientras que abrazaba sus mejillas con sus diminutos brazos. 

– No te preocupes, estoy bien, aunque me siento un poco deprimida– contestó Marinette. 

– No es cierto – negó Tikki sin soltarla– sé que lo de la obra te está afectando más de lo que quieres admitir. Además, creo que deberías hablar con Adrien. Después de todo, él trató de ofrecerte un refresco y tu lo rechazaste ¿no lo recuerdas? 

– No fue mi intención lastimar sus sentimientos, Tikki. Eso tú lo sabes. 

– Lo sé, pero él no lo sabe – contestó. En aquel momento, un fuerte estruendo en la calle llamó la atención de Marinette. Ella entendió de inmediato que se trataba de un akuma que atacaba la ciudad. Adrien tendría que esperar. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien regresó a casa luego de una tarde de batallas. Nuevamente, el akuma se había dirigido al hotel de Félix y lo había destruido. Era una suerte que su primo se encontrara ocupado con el departamento de vestuario de la obra. Adrien se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su computador y prendió la pantalla. Él ya no tenía tareas, después de todo, el periodo estaba a un día de terminar, por lo que podría desperdiciar todo el tiempo que quisiera en las redes sociales. Desafortunadamente, no fue mucho, ya que vió algo que lo dejó desconcertado. 

Félix publicó una foto en su perfil, pero no era cualquiera, se trataba de una imagen de él y de Marinette. El brazo de su primo se encontraba sobre sus hombros y sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca, que casi parecían que se fueran a dar un beso. Adrien encontró aquella imagen inquietante. Él no sabía que ellos salieran juntos, ni que a su primo le gustara su amiga. 

De repente, el disgusto de Adrien creció aún más cuando vió el like de Lila. Aquello era típico de ella, tan sólo lo había visto en una ocasión y ya se ponía de parte de Félix. Adrien se alegró al ver que por lo menos sus demás compañeros de colegio no habían sido lo suficientemente traicioneros para dedicarle un “ _ me gusta _ ”. Había algo feo, algo muy sospechoso en todo aquello, pues su primo bien podría estar haciendo todo aquello a propósito. Esa era justamente la clase de bromas que le gustaban a Félix. Él sabía a la perfección cómo encontrar sus puntos más débiles y explotarlos para lastimarlo. 

Adrien sintió que volvía en sí, no entendía de donde habían surgido aquellos pensamientos. Era sumamente mezquino juzgar a su primo de semejante manera. Lo cierto era que él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se hallaría pensando Félix. Probablemente, él sólo estaba feliz, ya que finalmente había hecho una amiga en Francia.

– Adrien – llamó Natalie desde la puerta – Una de las reuniones de la tarde de tu papá fue cancelada, él quisiera saber si puede tomar el té contigo. 

Aquello era inusual, pero no completamente insólito. Adrien prendió la pantalla de su celular, ya que sabía que no podría seguir inspeccionando aquella desdichada foto desde la pantalla de su computador. Lentamente, él abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo sin dejar de mirar la aplicación de la red social. Él contempló la posibilidad de darle like mientras bajaba las escaleras del primer piso. 

Pero no fue sino hasta que se sentó en la mesa de comedor en cuanto vió el pié de la foto que su primo escribió: “ _ Pasando una tarde por Páris, con mi nueva amiga. Estoy muy feliz de poderme integrar a esta maravillosa comunidad” _ , seguido por un par de caras sonrientes y una torre Eiffel. Adrien se sintió culpable al ver esto. Él había saltado en cada una de las horribles conclusiones que su cerebro le permitió, cuando su primo simplemente se encontraba feliz. 

Adrien, se enfocó en Marinette y un feo sentimiento se alojó en su pecho. Él sabía que la había hecho llorar durante su conversación de aquella tarde. Debía solucionar todo aquel asunto. Él trató de hablar con ella, pero Marinette se negó de plano al hacerlo. Adrien no quería pelear con nadie, mucho menos con ella, no sabía como enfrentar un conflicto, por eso había preferido no hablarle, y esperar que de alguna misteriosa manera todo aquel problema se solucionara sólo. Desafortunadamente, aquello no había ocurrido y Adrien seguía esperando. 

– ¿Qué es tan interesante cómo para que no me respondieras cuando te saludé? – preguntó su papá por encima de su hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia la pantalla de su celular. 

– Nada – mintió Adrien. 

– ¿Es Félix quien está en la foto? – preguntó Gabriel Agreste. 

– Sí, y ella es mi amiga Marinette – dijo Adrien regalandole una última mirada a la imagen de Marinette sonriente. 

– La recuerdo – dijo Gabriel mientras que volvía a su propio asiento al otro lado de la mesa – la he visto un par de veces. No sabía que salía con tu primo.

– Ella no sale con él – respondió Adrien de una forma más agresiva de lo que hubiera querido – Félix es compañero de escena de Marinette. Ellos son amigos. 

– Ya veo… – dijo Gabriel contemplativamente – siempre he creído que tu amiga es una persona particular. 

– Lo es, es una persona verdaderamente especial – dijo Adrien – sólo una persona como ella lograría hacerse amiga de Félix tan fácilmente. Él no es exactamente una persona fácil. 

– No, no lo es – reconoció Gabriel.

– Espero que él no lo arruine, o que sea cruel con ella. Marinette merece lo mejor – dijo Adrien quien volvió a encender su teléfono y miró momentáneamente el rostro sonriente de Marinette, dedicándole una sonrisa. 

– Tu amiga parece ser la única persona en París que no ha sido akumatizada– comentó Gabriel. Adrien miró a su papá por un momento, ya que no sabía de dónde había venido aquel comentario. 

– No lo había notado – dijo Adrien – pero eso no es tan extraño, yo tampoco lo he sido. Estoy seguro de que no somos las únicas personas que no hemos sido akumatizadas – continuó Adrien quien de repente se sintió como si se estuviera defendiendo de una especie de acusación. 

– Sí, tienes razón, simplemente creo que es una muchachita particular. 

– No te gusta. 

– Nunca he dicho eso, simplemente creo que es… 

– Particular, ya lo sé, ya lo dijiste. 

Adrien se quedó en silencio mientras comenzaba a apuñalar el contenido de su voulevant con su tenedor. Tenía que encontrar la manera de vencer su timidez al hablar con Marinette si quería reconciliarse con ella. Todo el mundo podía odiarlo, pero no Marinette, él no lo soportaría. 

– Es bueno que Félix esté haciendo amigos – dijo Gabriel de repente. 

– Marinette no está saliendo con Félix – respondió Adrien antes de que él pudiera evitar que aquellas palabras brotaran de su boca. Gabriel bajó la taza de té de sus labios y dejó salir una ligera risa. 

– Nadie dijo lo contrario – comentó Gabriel sonriendo disimuladamente. 

– Creo que no tengo hambre – dijo Adrien – ¿puedo retirarme? 

– Si, por supuesto. Es claro que no estás de buen humor, y prefiero ahorrarme la posibilidad de una pelea. 

Adrien dejó la mesa, y salió de la habitación, mientras que Nathalie lo miraba sorprendida.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Escuchó Adrien preguntar a Nathalie. 

– “Angustia adolecente” – respondió Gabriel dramáticamente a lo que Nathalie contestó con una suave risa. 

Adrien volvió a su habitación mientras repasaba el asunto de Marinette una y otra vez. Él realmente no quería que ella siguiera molesta con él, pero no sabía cómo debía acercarse. Adrien recordó el rechazo del sábado anterior, cuando le entregó a Marinette una ofrenda de paz, a través de aquella fallida lata de refresco de naranja. Ella no quiso aceptarlo. Probablemente, ella se encontraba tan furiosa por todo el asunto de la escena que no quería dirigirle la palabra a nadie. 

Él aún recordaba los movimientos defensivos de Marinette mientras que ambos recitaban sus líneas. Al tiempo que Félix daba un paso hacia adelante, ella daba dos pasos hacia atrás, y conforme las manos de su primo trataban de alcanzarla, ella las retiraba. Él conocía muy bien cada una de las expresiones de Marinette, y sabía que cada una de ellas mostraban un fuerte disgusto. La comisura de sus labios ladeada, así cómo sus lindos ojos llenos de ira fría y cuidadosamente escondida para no incomodar a los demás. 

Adrien se dirigió hacía la máquina expendedora del pasillo con el fin de comprar el refresco que ella siempre elegía en la cafetería del colegio. Sin embargo, él llegó lo suficientemente a tiempo como para ver la última parte del poema. Su favorita, La escena en la que el lago le brinda a la chica la posibilidad de morir en sus aguas. 

Aquella última frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Marinette. Ella se encontraba verdaderamente irritada. Adrien utilizó aquella oportunidad para acercarse a ella y ofrecerle el refresco de naranja. Sin embargo ella parecía molesta a tal extremo que no deseaba tener que dirigirle la palabra. 

El ambiente en el colegio al día siguiente era poco menos que festivo. A puertas del verano, nada podía molestar ni a los estudiantes o a los profesores. Mientras que Adrien luchaba consigo mismo con el fin de obtener la valentía necesaria para hablar con Marinette. Sin embargo, ya iba a terminar la jornada y él aún no lo conseguía. 

Adrien sintió la garganta seca y un irresistible deseo de morder su labio inferior mientras permanecía sentado en una de las bancas de la cancha de basket. El plan era esperar a Marinette a la salida del colegio, de tal manera que ella no pudiera escapar de una conversación. Sin embargo, casi todos los estudiantes se habían marchado, incluyendo a Alya y Nino, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. De repente. Marinette bajó por las escaleras de metal desde la biblioteca. 

Ahora, no sólo su boca le incomodaba, sino que sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Adrien trató de limpiarlas frenéticamente en su pantalón mientras que ella se acercaba cada vez más. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien con voz rasposa mientras se ponía de pie. 

– Oh– contestó Marinettte quien se sorprendió al verlo allí– Adrien, ya es tarde, deberías volver a casa. 

– Te estaba esperando, quería hablar contigo – dijo Adrien mirándola fijamente. Marinette permaneció silenciosa por algunos segundos, mientras parecía diseccionar su alma con aquellos elocuentes ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado. 

– En ese caso, lamento haberte hecho esperar, tenía que devolver unos cuantos libros olvidados a la biblioteca– dijo Marinette dedicándole una débil sonrisa – ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más lamento? – preguntó la chica, 

– No.

– Lamento haber despreciado ese refresco de naranja hace ocho días– dijo Marinette – me sentía muy molesta. 

– Lo sé– contestó Adrien quien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras la miraba. En aquel momento, él se dio cuenta de que un mechón de cabello bailaba sobre la mejilla de Marinette, rozando levemente su piel. Él hubiera querido retirarlo, y acariciarla, pero si algo había aprendido luego de tratar a Marinette por más de un año, era que ella podía llegar a comportarse como una especie de venadito asustado que huía ante la menor provocación, así que prefirió resistir aquel impulso. 

– Si me lo permites, podría invitarte a uno nuevo – dijo Adrien quien sentía que aquella sonrisa se había tatuado en su rostro. 

– No quiero molestarte.

– Por favor Marinette, ya me despreciaste una vez, no soportaría que lo hicieras nuevamente – dijo Adrien. Marinette rió. 

– Sólo quieres hacerme sentir culpable– dijo Marinette quien retiró el mechón de su mejilla y lo puso detrás de su oído. 

– Si funciona, y aceptas mi invitación, no podré decir que lo lamento. – respondió Adrien quien se mordió el labio y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho a la espera de una respuesta. 

– Está bien– aceptó Marinette asintiendo con su cabeza– vamos a tomar un refresco– dijo. 

Los dos salieron a la calle en donde aún no había señal alguna del Gorila, ni del auto de su papá. Adrien había previsto la oportunidad de demorarse un poco más y le pidió permiso a Gabriel para quedarse un par de horas extra. Él tenía un doble plan, si bien su reconciliación con Marinette era un éxito y la invitaba a comer algo, o bien terminaba en el departamento de Nino jugando videojuegos mientras hacía de su mejor amigo su pañuelo de lagrimas. Era una verdadera suerte que la primera opción se estuviera haciendo realidad. 

– No quisiste hablarme durante toda la semana – le recriminó Marinette a Adrien. 

– Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Adrien – me sentía tan avergonzado, que simplemente no podía enfrentarte. – confesó. Marinette y Adrien entraron a una cafetería en donde escogieron una mesa al fondo. 

– Bien, yo pensé que te habías molestado porque te dejé abandonado en el lobby del teatro. 

– No, me molesté – dijo Adrien quien no resistió la urgencia de contarle la verdad a Marinette – No sé si puedas entenderme, pero hay momentos en los que me avergüenzo de ser como soy. Odio admitirlo, pero no quisiera ser tan… débil. 

– No creo que seas débil, es sólo que creo que aún tienes que encontrar la voz con la que vas a hacer que aquellos que quieren pasar sobre tí te escuchen – dijo Marinette. Adrien pidió un par de refrescos de naranja. 

– Es fácil para tí decirlo – dijo Adrien una vez se encontraron solos nuevamente. – Tú pareces tan fuerte, no hay nada imposible para tí. Marinette Dupain Cheng, la Ladybug de la vida diaria, quien no duda en lanzarse a ayudar a los demás, quien tiene una línea de pretendientes esperando por una mirada, mientras que yo soy un cero a la izquierda. 

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Marinette quien parecía genuinamente alarmada – eres Adrien Agreste. 

– Tu sabes bien que esa es una tontería – respondió Adrien quien comenzó a jugar sobre el salero que se encontraba sobre la mesa. 

– Además, hablas de mí como si fuera perfecta o algo parecido. – dijo Marinette. 

– Claro que lo eres – respondió Adrien ligeramente irritado. 

– Obviamente no me has visto en mis peores momentos, puedo ser bastante mezquina y celosa 

– Eso no es cierto – negó Adrien. 

– Si no me crees deberías preguntarle a Alya– dijo Marinette– Marinette Dupain Cheng puede llegar a ser mezquina y celosa, aunque está trabajando en ello. 

– Pues Adrien Agreste es un tonto pusilanime que deja que todo el mundo lo pisotee – dijo Adrien quien por primera vez dejaba que aquellas palabras salieran a la luz luego de haberlas pensado en repetidas ocasiones – alguien que dejaría que los que quiere sean pisoteados si con ello logra evitar conflictos. 

– No digas eso – le pidió Marinette con la voz cargada de pesar – por favor no digas eso, Adrien, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo te ven todos aquellos que te rodean – repitió ella mientras le tomaba las manos por encima de la mesa. Adrien le respondió el gesto apretandolas firmemente. Aquella era la primera vez que él la tocaba de esa manera y la primera vez en que ella salía con él sin que hubiera un accidente de por medio. 

– Además – continuó Marinette – No entiendo a qué te refieres con todo ese asunto de los pretendientes, eso es absurdo, admito todo, menos esa burla. 

– ¿Cúal burla? – preguntó Adrien riendo – Marinette, en lo que llevo de conocerte han sido: Nino, Nathaniel, Luka, la mitad de mi equipo de esgrima, y francamente, creo que Lila está un poco obsesionada contigo.

– ¡Adrien!

– Es la verdad. 

– Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso. Lila es poco menos que una sociópata. 

– Lo sé. – asintió Adrien – pero ahora hay uno más: creo que le gustas a mi primo Félix. 

– Si, lo sé – dijo Marinette quien se mordió el labio – pero hablé con él, le dije que no podía aceptarlo, sé que es tu primo Adrien, y no quería herirlo, pero no puedo salir con él… – comentó ella frenéticamente.

– No tienes que disculparte – dijo Adrien sonriente, para quien de repente el clima mejoró, París se volvió más hermosa, así como todo en aquella pequeña cafetería. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez se había equivocado al juzgar a su pobre primo Felix. Él no era tan malo, y ahora que había sido rechazado, Adrien podría animarlo, después de todo, eran familia. 

– Adrien – dijo Marinette– escuché que ayer hubo un ataque en el hotel de Félix. 

– Lo sé, ya es la segunda vez que lo atacan– opinó Adrien mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. 

– Es extraño – comentó Marinette – ¿Crees que Papillon lo esté persiguiendo? – preguntó ella. 

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó Adrien – Félix no le ha hecho nada, probablemente Papillon quiere acabar con ese hotel o algo parecido. 

– Tal vez Félix debería salir de ese hotel – opinó Marinette. 

– Tal vez. 

Por un momento, el silencio se impuso entre los dos, Marinette parecía pensativa, pero Adrien no podía determinar la razón, así que prefirió proponer una idea que se venía gestando en su cerebro desde el inicio de su cita. Él no solía sentir impulsos de realizar acciones solo por ira o mezquindad, pero siempre existía una excepción a toda regla. 

– Marinette – comenzó Adrien nuevamente – deberíamos tomarnos una foto, para celebrar nuestra reconciliación. Sé que todo el salón ha esperado durante semanas este momento. 

– No lo sé, Adrien. No parece una buena idea– dijo Marinette quien frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Adrien quien se sintió ligeramente descorazonado. 

– Porque Kagami podría verlo, tu eres su ex novio, y yo soy su amiga, lo último que quisiera es lastimar sus sentimientos. Ya lo hice una vez, y no quiero hacerlo nuevamente– dijo Marinette. Adrien bajó el celular y lo puso sobre la mesa. 

– Podríamos ponerle un caption, algo así como: “ _ festejando nuestra reconciliación, amigos nuevamente” _ . – dijo Adrien quien le dirigió una sonrisa a Marinette. 

– ¿Estás seguro de que no tendrás problemas con tu club de fans? – preguntó ella quien aún se veía ligeramente asustada. 

– No es la primera foto que nos tomamos sólo tú y yo, los fans están acostumbrados a tu presencia en mis redes sociales – insistió Adrien. 

– Sigo sin pensar que Kagami lo tome bien – dijo Marinette quien no dejaba de mirar hacía los lados. 

– Marinette– dijo Adrien quien dejó salir un largo y cadencioso suspiro – La última que podría quejarse de esto es Kagami. 

– ¿Pero, qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Marinette molesta. 

– Kagami fue quien terminó conmigo – dijo Adrien. La expresión de Marinette le pareció completamente insondable. Él hubiera pagado una pequeña fortuna por sus pensamientos. 

– ¿Y qué haré con Luka? – preguntó Marinette en un tono más bajo. Adrien se sintió más rígido en su silla, al tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. 

– Pensé que habían terminado – dijo Adrien quien ni con todas sus fuerzas hubiera podido obligarse a sonreir mientras decía aquello. 

– Terminamos, pero no quiero herirlo más que lo que lo hice, él no lo merece y yo… – comenzó Marinette dejando la frase inconclusa, mientras que Adrien se preguntaba si lo que seguiría era una declaración que que aún tenía sentimientos por él. 

– Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz – suspiró Marinette. 

Adrien aún quería la foto por las mismas razones mezquinas que lo habían impulsado a pedirla en primer lugar. Pero ahora entendía que Luka seguía siendo el primero para Marinette, siempre había sido así. Adrien sólo era un amigo al que ella complacía y ayudaba porque esa era la naturaleza de Marinette, siempre dulce, siempre generosa, pero era evidente que era a Luka al que en realidad quería. Él sabía que eran amigos, pero aquella puerta cerrada en su rostro lo lastimó bastante. 

– Solo es una foto – dijo Adrien mientras que se encogía de hombros y le dirigía una leve sonrisa que se obligó mostrar. Algo debió conmover a Marinette, ya que ella le correspondió el gesto, y movió su silla en su dirección. 

– Está bien – dijo Marinette mientras acomodaba su cabello para la foto. Adrien levantó su celular, tomó la foto y la publicó en sus redes sociales. 

– Muchas gracias Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras tomaba su mano. Aquel fue un error. Ella se asustó de inmediato, pues se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear como siempre lo hacía cuando él la incomodaba. 

– N-no problema, hay problema, quiero decir, no hay problema yo… – murmuró Marinette mientras retiraba bruscamente su mano de la suya, en medio de risitas y nerviosismo. 

– Tranquila Marinette – dijo Adrien quien tras revisar el reloj de su celular entendió que era hora de irse. 

– El chofer de papá ya debe estar esperando en la puerta del colegio– dijo Adrien al tiempo que la sonrisa nerviosa de Marinette desaparecía. 

– Es una lástima que tengas que marcharte – dijo Marinette. Adrien se enterneció al ver que ella parecía realmente triste por que él la dejara, tal vez, él no la hacía sentir tan incómoda como siempre pensó, tal vez, algún día, así fuera en un futuro lejano habría una posibilidad. 

– ¿Me das un abrazo de despedida? – pidió Adrien. 

– P-por supuesto – asintió Marinette aún más sonrojada. Ella apenas pudo moverse, Adrien supuso que aquello se debía a la incomodidad, pero en cuanto sus cuerpos hicieron contacto el uno con el otro. Él encontró verdadero cariño en el abrazo de Marinette. 

– Espero que puedas perdonarme, Marinette. – dijo Adrien mientras su aliento hacía contacto con la piel de Marinette. 

– No hay realmente nada que perdonar. Por favor, no seas tan duro contigo mismo – dijo Marinette. Su abrazo era tan fuerte, que Adrien casi pudo sentir las vibraciones de su voz así como su reconfortante aliento sobre su cuello. 

– Gracias Marinette. 

Adrien salió a la calle y regresó a su casa con un sentimiento agridulce durmiendo en su pecho. Primero Ladybug, luego Kagami y ahora aquello. Él lo sabía, Luka era la persona para ella, siempre lo había sido y aún ahora, después de que hubieran terminado. Definitivamente, era una verdadera suerte que Adrien sólo tuviera fuertes sentimientos de amistad por ella, de lo contrario estaría terminado. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Felix sonrió al ver la pantalla del celular, el juego se volvía aún más interesante, su primo le había pegado bajo, muy, muy bajo en realidad. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el bonachón de Adrien tenía aquello en su cabeza? le respondió la bofetada enviada con otra aún peor. 

– Es oficial, ya se han reconciliado – murmuró Lila quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de su habitación de hotel tomando café, con las piernas cruzadas, dándose ínfulas de gran señora. 

– Pensé que serías tú la que me daría el dato, no las redes sociales– le recriminó Félix. 

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó Lila haciéndose la ofendida – yo fui quien vino a este hotel a avisarte que ellos dos habían salido juntos, pero que mal agradecido eres. 

– Como sea – dijo Lila quien se encogió de hombros y miró el celular nuevamente antes de darle like a la foto de Marinette y Adrien – si no conociera al tonto de tu primo pensaría que esta foto es una forma desagradable de devolverte el golpe. 

– ¡Ha!– rió Félix – no te engañes, porque sí que lo es. Adrien tiene sus momentos de lucidez, no son muchos, pero este claramente es uno de ellos. 

– Marinette tiene un efecto raro en tu primo– dijo Lila dirigiéndole una sonrisa – hace poco tiempo logré deshacerme de Marinette, logré que la expulsaran ¿A qué no adivinas qué pasó?

– ¿Qué?

– Adrien se me acercó durante una de las sesiones de fotos de su papá y me dijo que tenía que arreglar todo aquel desastre, que había herido a su amiga Marinette y que no estaba bien. Después me amenazó. Él no dijo una sola palabra, pero yo lo entendí todo. Debiste ver su expresión, casi me recordó a Gabriel Agreste – dijo Lila. Félix abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

– Vaya, vaya – dijo Félix sin poder contener su emoción – esto se pone interesante, al parecer mi primo no es tan inepto como había pensado. Sería imposible que luego de años de vivir entre lobos no tuviera un poco de lobo él mismo. Hiciste bien en no enfrentarlo en aquella ocasión, pero sigue siendo débil, sólo hay que pulsar los botones indicados. 

– Es una suerte que estés aquí para hacerlo. 

– Es una suerte para tí que encontraras alguien que pudiera ensuciarse las manos por ti sin que tu hagas prácticamente nada– volvió a recriminarle Félix, a lo que ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa descarada. 

– A pesar de todo, los efectos de la foto que te tomaste con Marinette te beneficiaran mucho– dijo Lila. 

– ¿En realidad lo crees? – preguntó Félix. 

– Oh, sí. Mira esto – dijo ella mientras le mostraba una foto de Marinette con Kagami Tsurugi. Félix había tenido el dudoso placer de conocer a aquella chica la última visita de primo a Londres. Ella no le había interesado ni siquiera un poco, ya que no habían logrado entablar ni una palabra de conversación. 

– La llamaban la reina del hielo en el colegio. Todos pensaban que era fría y desagradable, no tenía ni un solo amigo. 

– No me extraña – intervino Félix quien le refirió a Lila su breve encuentro en Londres. 

– Marinette y ella fueron a tomar jugo y se tomaron esta foto, y luego, ¡Boom! rehabilitación social instantánea – dijo mientras le enseñaba más fotos en donde aparecía Kagami con otros miembros del grupo. – todos confían en el juicio de Marinette, y si ella piensa que eres una buena persona, tienes entrada inmediata en el grupo. 

– Tu no le simpatizas – dijo Félix mirando atentamente a Lila – ni a Adrien. 

– Lo sé – aceptó ella – es el doble de esfuerzo para mi, todos en el grupo me aceptan, pero apenas si me invitan a sus salidas, ya que Marinette no me soporta, y Adrien apenas si logra fingir amabilidad cuando está conmigo. 

– Interesante – dijo Félix pensativamente. 

– Pero tú, tienes a Marinette de tu parte, eso será una ventaja si quieres adaptarte en los círculos en los que se mueve Adrien. 

– Creo que tengo que hacer una visita a mi primo – dijo Félix mientras señalaba el celular– tengo que hacer “control de daños”. 

– Por supuesto– respondió Lila mientras se ponía de pie. Ella se frenó, y miró a su alrededor – si yo fuera tú, dejaría este hotel, he escuchado que los akumas ya lo han atacado dos veces sin ningún motivo. 

– Sí, tienes razón – aceptó Félix – comenzaré a buscar un nuevo sitio en donde quedarme. 

Después de que Lila dejara el Hotel. Félix caminó de la sala de estar hacía la habitación en donde comenzó a recoger las cosas que había dejado tiradas sobre el suelo. Félix tomó la bolsa de la lavandería, en donde comenzó a poner las prendas. De repente, él se encontró con la camisa gris oscura que había usado el día del accidente en el teatro. Las mangas estaban completamente manchadas del aceite que había utilizado para deshacer los nudos que sostenían los sacos de arroz, por lo que lo mejor sería enviarla al servicio de limpieza para eliminar cualquier prueba. 

Después de ordenar, Félix caminó hacía la mansión Agreste, en donde encontró a su primo alegre mientras tocaba en el piano una animada tonada de jazz que él no conocía. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no veía a Adrien tan feliz, y él sabía el motivo. Félix se sintió moralmente obligado a dañarle el rato, sólo por el puro e inmaculado placer de fastidiar a su primo. 

– Hola Félix, que gusto verte por acá – dijo alegremente Adrien sin dejar de tocar. Félix se sentó descuidadamente en el sofá blanco, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y prendió la pantalla. 

– Hola primo– contestó Félix alegremente. – escuché que te reconciliaste con tu amiga Marinette. – dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto en el perfil de Adrien. 

– Sí, Marinette y yo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, un pequeño malentendido no podría separarnos – dijo Adrien alegremente. Félix sabía que para una persona corriente aquello no se hubiera escuchado particular, pero él conocía lo suficiente a su primo para detectar cualquier cambio en la tonalidad de su voz, en su actitud, o incluso en su discurso, y era evidente que su tonto primo ya sabía a la perfección cuales eran sus intenciones con respecto a Marinette. 

– Sí, claro, uno podría pensar que son casi hermanos. Probablemente, así es como ella te ve, como un hermano – opinó Félix, al tiempo que escuchaba a Adrien fallar en una nota. 

– No creo que sea así – dijo Adrien. Félix volvió a mirar la foto en su celular y encontró algo maravilloso que le encantó. 

– Ha sido una foto muy exitosa– comentó Félix – hasta tu ex novia le ha dado “Like” – Esta vez Adrien falló en todas las notas. 

– S-si, Marinette y Kagami son amigas, de seguro ella no quiere que sigamos peleando– dijo Adrien quien ya no parecía tan seguro y confiado como se encontraba cuando él ya había entrado a la habitación. Félix había detectado una herida, y ahora la atacaría hasta que su primo pidiera clemencia. 

– No todos tienen la suerte de que su ex novia se lleve tan bien con sus “amigas”– dijo Félix casualmente – cualquiera podría pensar que podrías llegar a herir los sentimientos de esa chica, Kagami – concluyó, al tiempo que su primo finalmente dejaba de tocar. 

– No lo creo, ella fue quien decidió terminar la relación, no creo que le moleste que Marinette y yo nos tomemos una simple foto como amigos– dijo Adrien mientras Félix disfrutaba lo mucho que hacía sufrir a su primo la simple idea de lastimar a alguien. 

– Vaya, si que eres suertudo. Adrien, si yo fuera tu estaría muy temeroso de molestar a su mamá, Tomoe Tsurugui. Ella no es una mujer paciente. 

– No digas tonterías Félix, es sólo una simple foto. 

– Adrien – empezó Félix muy serio, pero conteniendo la risa gracias a la expresión casi desmayada de su primo – creo que deberías quitar esa foto, antes de que ocasione problemas. 

– No creo que lo haga – dijo Adrien en un tono más firme, pero sin perder la falsa amabilidad. De inmediato, Félix sintió que su primo se encontraba listo para contraatacar– Marinette me comentó que ustedes salieron juntos en un par de ocasiones. 

– Si, es cierto – dijo Félix curioso hacía dónde iba su primo. 

– Mala suerte Félix, ella sólo te ve como un amigo. – dijo Adrien con falsa amabilidad mientras se encogía de hombros. – pero no te preocupes, Marinette ha tenido bastantes admiradores. Ella aún sigue siendo amigable con todos ellos. 

– Tu igual. Ella también te ve a tí como un amigo – contestó Félix, quien sonrió para sus adentros. Aquello había sido un golpe verdaderamente bajo, y Adrien lo resintió a juzgar por la manera en que levemente encogió sus ojos. 

– Mi relación con Marinette es diferente– dijo Adrien, y nuevamente, Félix sentía que tomaba la delantera en la conversación. Era verdaderamente fácil acorralar a Adrien y él no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. 

– No lo es, tú siempre insistes en que es una amiga – dijo Félix. 

– Lo es. Ella es verdaderamente una buena amiga. 

– Entonces sólo es eso, una “amiga”

– No es cierto, tú no lo entiendes, es una amiga, pero es diferente. Ella tiene una relación muy cercana a mi, pero no es lo que tú piensas, porque ella aún quiere a su ex novio.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Félix fingiendo interés, ya que él sabía que el ex novio no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en ese asunto. Probablemente, esa era una mentira que el mismo Adrien se había dicho para protegerse de un potencial corazón roto. 

– Sí, su nombre es Luka, y volverán a estar juntos en cualquier momento – dijo Adrien como si eso fuera convencer a Félix de desistir. 

– Pero en este momento no son novios, lo que significa que eventualmente Marinette podría fijarse en mí– dijo Félix dejando ver sus intenciones por primera vez. Adrien no lo tomó bien, todo lo contrario, lo miró como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. Félix se preguntó si aquel realmente habría sido el mejor movimiento. Después de todo, había tirado sus cartas al aire y ahora sus intenciones se encontraban completamente expuestas. 

– ¿De qué estás Hablando, Félix? – preguntó Adrien ligeramente fastidiado. – tú no puedes salir con Marinette– dijo. Félix abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. 

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Félix genuinamente divertido por la reacción de Adrien. 

– Por qué… – empezó Adrien – no, porque no se puede, salir con Marinette no es algo que tu simplemente consigas hacer, ella es diferente. 

– Oh por dios, todos ustedes hablan como si esa chica fuera una especie de entidad sobrenatural – dijo Félix pensando en la forma en la que Lila también se había referido a ella como una especie “token”, un “boleto de entrada a la popularidad instantánea”. 

– No lo es, yo sé que sólo es una persona normal, pero ella no parece interesada en nadie, en ningún otro más que Luka– dijo Adrien en un tono que a Félix le pareció poco menos que desesperado. Él quiso reír al entender el dilema de su primo: Marinette quería a Adrien, y rechazaba todos aquellos que la pretendían por este motivo, pero Adrien creía que ella los rechazaba gracias a un único chico que había logrado bajar las defensas de Marinette, quien ahora únicamente era su amigo. 

– Adrien– empezó Félix al ver a su primo decaído – no estoy diciendo que estoy seguro de que Marinette me aceptará. Yo no puedo asegurar eso, nadie más que ella puede hacerlo, y si no me acepta, yo me resignaré de buena gana – continuó Félix, quien vió el perfecto momento para dar la estocada final. 

– Pero si lo hace, tomaré mi oportunidad. Realmente me gusta mucho tu amiga Marinette. Sería una novia preciosa para mi – dijo Félix. Adrien levantó la mirada y lo observó con aquellos ojos verdes que en aquel momento le parecieron completamente carentes de expresión. 

– Félix – dijo Adrien apretando la mandíbula – papá está en su estudio ¿Por qué no le dices a Nathalie que te lleve a saludarlo? Ya has permanecido bastante tiempo en la ciudad y aún no has hablado con él. Yo estoy ocupado, tengo que seguir con mis prácticas de piano. 

Félix abrió la boca y lo observó sintiéndose completamente pasmado por la reacción de su primo. Adrien jamás lo había echado de su habitación de aquella manera, nunca, ni en aquella ocasión en la que le quitó un par de dientes de leche intencionalmente con la pelota de fútbol, y eso que él había sangrado bastante. Al parecer, Lila Rossi estaba en lo cierto, los sentimientos de Adrien por Marinette eran realmente fuertes, lo suficiente, como para hacer que su primo dejara por una vez en su vida de ser aquel tapete de entrada con el que todos se limpiaban los zapatos, y mostrara algo de carácter. 

– Tienes razón – dijo Félix de buen humor – creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar con mi tío. 

Félix salió de la habitación sintiéndose victorioso. No sólo le había arruinado el buen humor a Adrien, sino que aquello prometía ser aún más divertido de lo que había planeado inicialmente. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**[Jaque Mate]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– El señor Agreste dice que puedes pasar – dijo Nathalie mientras le indicaba el camino. Félix observó a la asistente deseando reir. Todo ese asunto del “Señor Agreste”, era completamente ridículo, hasta un ciego podría ver que entre aquella mujer y Gabriel no existía precisamente una “madura relación profesional”. Félix se preguntó si Adrien ya sabía que su papá dormía con su secretaria, o si podría utilizarlo más adelante. 

– Gracias – contestó Félix antes de entrar a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste. Su tío se encontraba parado en su escritorio de pie, trabajando en lo que parecía ser una compleja aplicación de diseño. Félix nunca había sido de la clase de personas que sentían interés por el trabajo de su tío. Todo lo contrario, le parecía que vendía trapos sobrevalorados. En especial, cuando su propio guardarropa podría llamarse “minimalista”, él tenia unos cuantos trajes negros, camisas blancas y en varios tonos de grises, así como una muy limitada selección de ropa casual que usaba únicamente cuando era necesario. 

– Buenas tardes, tío – dijo seriamente Félix quien no esperaba una cálida recepción después de haber robado el anillo de bodas de Gabriel.

– Hola, Félix–contestó Gabriel mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Félix no le prestó atención. Él prefirió caminar por el estudio mientras observaba la exposición de los mejores diseños de Gabriel en los maniquíes. Lo dicho: trapos sobrevalorados. 

– No sé qué le hiciste a Adrien, pero debió ser grave, Nathalie me dijo que prácticamente te había echado– continuó Félix. 

– No es la gran cosa, sólo me robé a su novia imaginaria – dijo Félix encogiéndose de hombros. Él quiso golpearse a sí mismo, no sabía cómo se le había escapado aquel sarcasmo justo en frente de Gabriel. Para su sorpresa, su tío se rió levemente ante su comentario. 

– Eres un rufián Félix, podrás tener a tu mamá comiendo de la palma de tu mano, pero yo te conozco a la perfección – contestó Gabriel – Hasta donde entiendo, Marinette Dupain es bastante real, aunque ciertamente no es la novia de Adrien – dijo mientras tecleaba en el computador. Por primera vez, Félix se mostró interesado en la conversación con Gabriel. 

– ¿Usted la conoce? – preguntó. 

– Si – dijo Gabriel. Félix le pareció ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de su tío, pero podría tratarse de su imaginación – es una jovencita particular. 

– No entiendo porque me dice eso. – respondió Félix a quien no le gustaba el tono que aquella conversación estaba tomando. De repente, Gabriel dejó su escritorio de pie, y le dedicó toda su atención. Él se sintió aprehensivo ante su escrutadora mirada.

– Siéntate, por favor – dijo Gabriel quien le enseñó la sala de estar que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de su oficina. Félix hizo lo que él le pidió, pues su tío tenía el raro talento de hacer que la gente cumpliera sus órdenes con una simple indicación. Gabriel lo imitó, sentándose en la silla junto a él. Después, lo observó con sus fríos ojos grises, lo que sólo logró aumentar el nerviosismo que ya sentía.

– Félix, tú tomaste mi anillo de bodas– lo acusó. Félix levantó la cabeza y fingiendo altanería, a pesar de que se sentía muy intimidado. 

– Si lo hice. Ese anillo es de nuestra familia. Es una reliquia familiar. Mamá lo quería, y yo sólo deseaba complacerla. – respondió. 

– ¿Por qué te encuentras acá? – preguntó Gabriel. 

– He venido a visitar a mi primo… 

– Mentira. 

– No tengo por qué darle explicaciones. 

– Tu quieres el segundo anillo – lo volvió a acusar Gabriel, quien abrió su mano y se quitó el anillo. Su tío levantó la argolla entre sus dedos y Félix la observó sintiendo la ambición correr por sus venas, como si se tratara de una droga. Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, sí tan sólo él pudiera tenerlo, todos sus deseos finalmente se cumplirían. 

– Sé honesto conmigo, Félix – dijo Gabriel en un tono bajo que le heló la sangre– dime qué es lo que quieres y, tal vez, yo pueda ayudarte. 

Félix lo miró atentamente. Él sabía que su tío era un hombre excéntrico y complejo, pero, en aquel momento no pudo evitar preguntarse si a sus características debía sumarse el adjetivo de “peligroso”, porque era así cómo se veía: como una persona muy peligrosa. Fue entonces que él se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía muy bien. Félix quiso saber quién era en realidad Gabriel Agreste. 

– Usted no lo entendería – respondió Félix seriamente. 

– Ponme a prueba, yo puedo ser una persona muy abierta a las nuevas ideas. 

– Leí en un libro muy antiguo que existe una leyenda. Se trata de dos joyas hermanas que juntas, podrían cumplir un deseo, a un alto costo. – comentó Félix – no estoy seguro de si se tratará de la misma joya, pero no creo que sea coincidencia que siempre se diga que los antiguos anillos de la familia Graham de Vanily son “joyas hermanas”– confesó el muchacho quien estaba seguro de que aquello se escuchaba como una auténtica locura. 

– ¿Cuál es tu deseo? – preguntó Gabriel mirándolo fijamente. 

– Quiero de vuelta a papá – contestó Félix sintiéndose como un niño nuevamente, al tiempo que su voz se quebraba por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir – quiero que él esté sano y salvo, que esté conmigo nuevamente. 

La respuesta debió tocar una fibra sensible en Gabriel, ya que su rostro de aplacó. De repente, ya no parecía tan amenazador como antes. Pero esto sólo duró unos breves instantes, al igual que el arrebato de emoción de Félix. Después de todo, él no podía dejar que su tío percibiera su debilidad. 

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de qué se trata de estos anillos? – preguntó Gabriel. 

– No estoy seguro, es sólo una conjetura, pero hay muchos mitos que rodean los anillos de la familia Graham de Vanily.

– Creer en magia es cosa de niños. 

– ¿En serio lo cree así? – preguntó Félix con un poco de burla en su voz – Hay un par de super héroes en la calles de París, que reciben sus súper poderes de joyas mágicas, mientras combaten a otra persona capaz de darle habilidades sobrenaturales a todos aquellos que sientan emociones negativas verdaderamente intensas. Ahora, míreme a los ojos y dígame que la magia no existe. 

– Ese es un buen punto– aceptó Gabriel quien se dejó caer elegantemente sobre el espaldar de su silla. – tengo una propuesta para tí, Félix. 

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Félix inquieto. 

– Esa chica, Marinette Dupain Cheng, tengo el presentimiento de que tiene secretos, grandes e importantes – dijo Gabriel. 

– ¿Secretos? – preguntó Félix sorprendido. 

– Te daré el anillo si me traes información acerca de ella.

– No entiendo – dijo Félix – ella tan sólo es una colegial normal de dieciséis años, sus papás son simples panaderos, no sé qué quiere que averigüe. ¿Acaso cree que su hijo está enamorado de una de las grandes señoras de la droga en Europa? – preguntó él burlándose de su tío. Sabía que Gabriel era sobreprotector cuando involucraba a Adrien, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a ese punto. 

– Ya te lo dije, te prometo, te daré el anillo si tu logras confirmar las sospechas que tengo con respecto a Marinette Dupain Cheng – repitió Gabriel. Félix lo observó con atención. No entendía cuáles eran estas sospechas, pero debían ser graves, ya que Gabriel siempre le había dejado muy claro cuánto significaba ese anillo de bodas para él. Su tío adoraba a su difunta esposa, él debía ganar algo verdaderamente importante con aquel trato, si es que se encontraba dispuesto a entregarle aquel tesoro familiar. 

– Bien… – empezó Félix quien no sabía qué decir ni en lo que se estaba metiendo, o si estaba involucrando a Marinette en algo peligroso. Lo único que sabía era que la clave para conseguir lo que él más quería en el mundo estaba en aquella pieza de joyería. – haré lo que me pide, me acercaré a Marinette y averiguaré si guarda algún secreto– dijo. 

– Entonces, tenemos un trato – dijo Gabriel ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara. Félix la aceptó y la apretó firmemente. 

– Trato hecho. 

Lila Rossi podrá ser una inútil, pero tenía que reconocer que los consejos que le había dado hasta ahora eran oro puro: Marinette Dupain verdaderamente se había convertido en la manera de romper un poco de la dura cubierta de su tío, y si las cosas seguían por aquel buen camino, sería la que le diera aquello que él tanto deseaba. 

– Por cierto, tío– agregó Félix quien tuvo una brillante idea – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más? 

– ¿De qué se trata? 

– De la foto que subió Adrien el día de hoy a sus redes sociales, en donde sale con Marinette. Quisiera que para comenzar nuestro trato con pie derecho hicieras algo por mí– dijo Félix sonriente. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _ Anhelo contarte las palabras más verdaderas que tengo que decirte; pero no me atrevo por miedo a que no las creas.  _

_ Por eso las disfrazo con mentiras, diciendo lo contrario a lo que quiero decir.  _

_ Hago que mi pena parezca absurda, por miedo a que lo hagas tú. [R. Tagore]” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Marinette cerró el libro de poemas y lo metió en su mochila antes de marcharse al teatro. Las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado, lo que significaba que ella tendría todo el día para dedicarle a la obra de teatro, si era que ningún akuma atacaba la ciudad. Ella planeó con gran ilusión su día. Durante la mañana quería trabajar en los vestidos de las actrices, y cortar unos patrones para la capa del lago que interpretaría Félix. Por la tarde, tendría que dedicarse a ensayar, pero a diferencia de lo anterior, ella no lo esperaba con ansias. 

– Marinette – dijo Marie quien se unió a ella tras bambalinas en la larga mesa plegable que hacía las veces de taller de costura improvisado – hoy trabajaremos en tu vestido, quiero hacer unos ajustes en el escote. 

– Hola Marie – saludó Adrien quien se sentó junto a Marinette luego de dedicarle un breve saludo. 

– Te ves decaído Adrien – dijo Marinette en tanto le pasaba un par de bordados en los que él les podría ayudar. 

– Es culpa de Félix, es un cretino. 

– ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Marinette preocupada. 

– No me hizo nada – admitió Adrien. – Es sólo que no he tenido un buen día. 

Adrien parecía verdaderamente triste, por lo que Marinette le ofreció su mano sobre la mesa de costura, y él entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Era algo doloroso, pero ella se alegraba de poder servirle como su amiga. Marinette no podía decir que la vida de Adrien fuera dura, porque aquello sería una ofensa a personas con vidas realmente difíciles. Él era un modelo bien parecido, multimillonario, hijo único de una familia con un apellido famoso que le abriría muchas puertas en el futuro. Sin embargo, su vida ciertamente era más solitaria de lo que la de Marinette nunca lo fue, y quería que entendiera que aunque no la quisiera cómo ella a él, sería su amiga. 

De repente, Adrien hizo algo inesperado. Él levantó su mano y la besó a la altura de la muñeca. Marinette entendió aquello como una señal de amistad, pero no una cualquiera. Él realmente confiaba en ella, aunque fuera un desastre andante, aunque apenas pudiera articular un par de palabras en frente suyo, él parecía sentir cariño por ella. 

– Gracias Marinette – dijo Adrien. 

– Oh, vaya, parece que ya le dijiste lo que ocurrió – dijo Félix mientras que entraba sosteniendo un vaso de papel lleno de café en una mano, y la otra permanecía en su bolsillo. Marinette no pudo más que admirar su obvia diferencia con Adrien, pese a que los dos compartían una apariencia muy parecida, ellos eran muy diferentes. Había algo casi agresivo en la presencia de Félix, pero verdaderamente intrigante, era como la llama que atrae aún cuando se sabe que quien se dirija hacía ella terminará mal. 

Este era uno de los atractivos de Félix. Marinette sabía que él no era una persona fácil, y probablemente, en la vida diaria, no era una persona con buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, había algo sumamente atrayente en su voluntad de mejorar, probablemente, aquel elemento de peligro que ella sintió cuando lo conoció estaba desapareciendo, y era reemplazado por algo diferente, parecido a la curiosidad, pero que ella no podía describir del todo. 

Ella había escuchado en infinidad de ocasiones que por lo menos una vez en la vida nuestro sistema de creencias debe ser confrontado, que podemos aprender de aquellos que son diferentes a nosotros, y Félix era completamente opuesto, pero no amenazante. Marinette realmente quería conocerlo mejor. 

– No sé a qué te refieres – le dijo Marinette a Félix. Él la miró atentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

– No te lo voy a decir, si lo hago, Adrien dirá que estoy tratando de humillarlo o algo por el estilo, cómo siempre lo hace. – concluyó Félix encogiéndose de hombros. 

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Marinette alarmada. 

– Es una tontería – dijo Adrien – nada de lo que preocuparse. 

– Félix – empezó Marinette – Él no me va a contar nada ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? – preguntó. La sonrisa de Félix se acentuó y aquello no le gustó a Marinette. 

– Le dije a Adrien que era una pésima idea… – comenzó Félix. 

– Por favor, no. Por favor, Félix cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida, – interrumpió Adrien quien se escuchaba cansado, cómo alguien que definitivamente ha tenido demasiado en un solo día. Marinette nunca lo había escuchado mandar a callar a nadie, era evidente que Félix le estaba colmando la paciencia, si es que ello era posible en una persona como Adrien. 

– Esa foto de ayer no le gustó a su ex novia, y Gabriel le ordenó quitarla de sus redes – dijo Félix– Tomoe Tsurugui, aún tiene negocios con la marca Agreste, así que su papá pensó que sería mejor idea que la quitara. 

– Oh– fue lo único que atinó a decir Marinette. Ella se sentía horrible, pues no sólo era la culpable de haberle ocasionado problemas a Adrien sino que adicionalmente, había lastimado a Kagami. Marinette se molestó consigo misma. Ella sabía que aquello iba a pasar, y aún así, había decidido hacer lo que Adrien quería, pese a que estaba segura de que era mala idea. 

– Te lo advertí – dijo Marinette mientras observaba a Adrien. 

– Sí lo hiciste– admitió Adrien – yo no pensé que fuera a convertirse en una tormenta, pero siempre olvido que con papá todo es una tormenta. 

– Adrien – dijo un muchacho flacucho que se acercó a su amigo y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención – Louis se preguntaba si nos podrías ayudar. 

– ¿Yo? – preguntó Adrien sorprendido de que su ingrato equipo finalmente requiriera su ayuda – Sí, por su puesto. 

Adrien se levantó de su silla tras disculparse por la interrupción, y se marchó. Marinette pensó que Félix lo seguiría. En cambio, Él dejó su taza de café en la mesa y se sentó en la silla que Adrien dejó vacante. Después, tomó de su mochila un pesado libro negro. 

– ¿Te molesta si leo a tu lado? – preguntó. 

– Por supuesto que no – respondió Marinette quien se alegró de que Félix creyera que ella era lo suficientemente digna de confianza como para pasar tiempo a solas en su compañía. Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó un cuaderno de su propia maleta. 

Marinette amaba recortar y hacer colecciones de patrones de costura y proyectos que encontraba en toda clase de revistas, en internet o que eran enseñados por personas mucho más experimentadas que ella. Había algo encantador en aquel cuaderno armado manualmente con todo su amor, a pesar que las hojas se encontraban algo arrugadas por el efecto del pegamento, era un objeto muy personal, mucho más de lo que nunca lo sería un tablero en alguna red social especializada en estética. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era el cuaderno en sí. Se trataba de un block de cien hojas blancas de papel muy fino que su mamá le había comprado gracias a las preciosas ilustraciones de los célebres conejos de Beatrix Potter en la portada y en las hojas. Ella apreció sus patrones. Había mucho cariño en aquellas páginas. 

– ¿Es tu cuaderno? – preguntó Félix. 

– Supongo que vas a burlarte de él – dijo Marinette. 

– ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó Félix ofendido – te encanta pensar lo peor de mí ¿no es verdad? – dijo. Marinette se sintió culpable. Lo cierto era que él no le había dicho nada, ella era quien había llegado a conclusiones sin fundamento. 

– Es sólo que encuentro curioso este cuaderno, es algo que casi parece gritar: propiedad de Marinette Dupain. Tu y yo somos tan diferentes – dijo Félix. 

– ¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Eres muy dulce, y no lo voy a negar, normalmente me burlaría de ti, pero, yo supongo que siento curiosidad – comentó Félix. Marinette se quedó en silencio, ya que no sabía que responder ante aquello, si es que era una alabanza, un insulto, o el reconocimiento de que él se sentía tan intrigado como ella. 

– ¿Qué es este cuaderno? – preguntó. 

– Son patrones de bordado, pero no cualquiera. La mayoría son patrones tradicionales de diferentes culturas. Este… – dijo Marinette mostrándole una de las páginas, – es un bordado que mi abuela utilizó en un qipao que le hizo a mamá poco antes de casarse con papá. Este otro, es un patrón tradicional que encontré en un tejido de Mozambique, este otro es un bordado Guatemalteco. Supongo que son una colección de cosas especiales, y personas especiales que he conocido. 

– Eso es a lo que me refiero, el mundo de Marinette Dupain Cheng parece estar repleto de personas y recuerdos especiales, algo muy diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado, pero, he llegado a pensar que, tal vez, lo que siempre he hecho no es bueno para mi, tal vez, necesito una optica diferente – dijo Félix, por lo que Marinette lo miró atentamente. Él le estaba dirigiendo un grito de ayuda, y ella se encontraba dispuesta a brindarle una mano. 

– ¿Te sientes solo, Félix? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí, un poco – respondió Félix sin despegar su mirada de la mesa de costura. 

– Deberías darle una oportunidad a Adrien– dijo Marinette. 

– ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Félix fastidiado. Fue entonces evidente para Marinette que no debió haberlo traído a la conversación. Pero, era imposible para ella no hacerlo, cuando era tan evidente la rivalidad que estaba surgiendo entre ellos y que sólo amenazaba con lastimarlos a los dos. 

– Félix, es evidente que tú y tu primo tienen fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro. Él es una persona solitaria, y tú también lo eres, podrían acompañarse en vez de sabotearse todo el tiempo. – dijo Marinette. 

– No nos saboteamos – se defendió Félix. 

– ¿No? – preguntó Marinette en son de burla – Tú disfrutas incomodando a Adrien, y él está comenzando a sentir resentimiento, es extraño, porque nunca lo había visto hacerlo, pero está claro que él se encuentra molesto. 

– Está bien – dijo Félix mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de exasperación – trataré de no disfrutar tanto haciéndolo sufrir– dijo Félix – Pero, tienes que admitir que hay algo increíblemente satisfactorio en poner a una persona como Adrien al límite. 

– Eso es cruel – respondió Marinette riendo – no hagas eso – dijo, a lo que él respondió con otra risa hasta que finalmente murió en sus labios. 

– Por favor no lo hagas, hablo en serio, él es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo sufrir– dijo Marinette. Félix se la quedó mirando. 

– Si eso te hace feliz, no me negaré, por alguna razón, me gusta cuando una persona como tú cree que yo realmente puedo ser mejor – dijo Félix muy serio. 

– Buenas tardes – saludó uno de los asistentes de la dirección quien entró a la habitación y habló en voz alta para todos los presentes – el ensayo general se encuentra por empezar. 

Marinette y Félix entendieron de inmediato que era momento de ponerse en posición y esperar a que fuera su turno. Los actores regulares de la obra ya se encontraban ensayando con el vestuario, pero este sería el primer día en el que ellos pudieran usar los suyos.

– Marinette, ven acá – dijo Marie mientras le indicaba que la acompañara a los vestidores – creo que lo tengo terminado, pero debes probarlo. He pasado muchas noches en vela trabajando en él para tenerlo listo para los ensayos generales. Por favor, ten cuidado de no romperlo. 

Marinette caminó hacía el vestidor y se puso la pieza con mucho trabajo. En cuanto ella lo vistió sintió que le quedaba a la perfección, como un guante. Esta podría ser la tela que Marinette compró, pero aquel no era su vestido. Fue entonces claro para ella que Marie tenía mucha más experiencia, y que a Marinette le quedaba un camino largo por delante. 

– No te preocupes – dijo Marinette quien rápidamente notó que el vestido no era solamente una prenda. Marie lo había adaptado, y ella debía utilizarlo con una enagua especial que le daría la forma típica de los vestidos de la década del 70 del siglo XIX pero con tejidos que recordaban el origen asiatico del libro. Incluso, el cuello con corte bajo que ella había querido lograr, había sido mejorado por Marie. Marinette agradeció internamente que los productores fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes y no hubieran decidido vestir a un montón de niños europeos con saris, o algo por el estilo. 

– Te quedó precioso, Marie – dijo ella mirándose frente al espejo. – es una forma bastante arriesgada, pero lo lograste, te quedó muy bien. 

– Oh, mira quién está ahí, hagamos que venga – dijo Marie con una sonrisa malintencionada. 

– ¡Adrien!– gritó Marie– ven aquí, mira el vestido de Marinette, quiero tu opinión. 

– ¡No, Marie! – susurró Marinette. 

– No seas tonta – dijo Marie entre risitas. 

Adrien entró a la habitación llevando una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer, su reunión con el equipo de iluminación no había sido en lo absoluto exasperante. Los muchachos le habían pedido que mediara en un concurso de comer donas. Adrien midió el tiempo, y les comentó alegremente que Louis el jefe de los técnicos había sido capaz de comerse cinco en menos de siete minutos. Marinette sonrió por cortesía, pues estaba claro que él se había divertido bastante. 

– Lo mejor es que me dieron una dona con glaseado blanco y chispas de colores, esas son mis favoritas – dijo alegremente Adrien. – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Marie? – preguntó. 

– Sostén el alfiletero mientras hago unos ajustes en el vestido de Marinette y ayúdame a poner los alfileres en donde te lo pida, pero ten cuidado no la vayas a lastimar– dijo Adrien quien por primera vez pareció bajarse de la ensoñación producida por el golpe de azúcar, y observó fijamente a Marinette. 

– ¿Ese es el vestuario de la obra? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Sí – contestó Marinette mientras que Marie comenzaba a hacer su trabajo acomodando sobre sus hombros el escote bajo del vestido. Adrien siguió a la costurera diligentemente mientras ella la rodeaba acomodando la tela para darle una mejor forma. Marinette le regaló una mirada por encima de su hombro a Adrien. Él se alarmó y la evitó en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto. Ella no lo tomó mal, todo lo contrario, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Adrien la encontraba atractiva, y que aquella breve escena era un interesante cambio en toda la dinámica de su relación. 

– Ese vestido luce muy lindo en tí, Marinette – dijo Adrien. Marie miró hacia arriba, ya que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo acomodando el drapeado en la cintura, cuando le dedicó una sonrisa rápida a Marinette que Adrien no pudo ver. 

– Gracias– dijo Marinette quien de repente sintió un insoportable calor en aquella habitación – todo es trabajo de Marie. El vestido original era un desastre. 

– No era un desastre – Le comentó Marie a Adrien – sólo necesitaba un poco más de trabajo, pero es claro que tu amiga Marinette no quería invertir más tiempo en él, por lo que decidió abandonar el proyecto. 

– Estaba harta de él – confesó Marinette, mientras que Marie daba un par de puntadas a mano sobre el vestido. 

– Marie – inició nuevamente Marinette luego de una breve pausa – ¿Los actores heridos se encuentran bien? – preguntó. 

– Sí, Maurice y Junot se encuentran bien – dijo la chica– escuché que ya salieron del hospital. 

– Es impensable que ese saco de arroz simplemente se cayera del techo, luego de haber permanecido en el aire por más de un siglo – opinó Marinette. 

– Ni lo menciones, eso ha dado pie para toda clase de rumores mal intencionados en la academia– dijo Marie mientras tomaba uno de los alfileres que sostenía Adrien – Aquí – le indicó Marie a Adrien para que él pusiera el alfiler mientras sostenía la tela en el abdomen de Marinette. 

– Ouch – se quejó Marinette. 

– Lo siento mucho – respondió Adrien. 

– No hay problema – dijo Marinette quien rápidamente regresó al tema que le interesaba – ¿A qué te refieres con rumores mal intencionados? – preguntó. 

– Dauphine era novia de Junot, quien interpretaba al ave libre, pero él prefirió a Maurice, el ave enjaulada. Ella duró mucho tiempo sin poder superarlo, todo el asunto de la “ex novia loca”– dijo Marie – todos pensamos que ya lo había superado, ya que sale con el actor principal de “ _ Noche de Reyes _ ”, la producción internacional de este año, y francamente, quién quiere a un segundon como Junot, cuando tiene al “ _ Duque de Orsino _ ” comiendo de su mano, pero ya sabes como es la gente. 

– ¿Los profesores siempre eligen parejas para interpretar amantes en escena? – preguntó Marinette, al escuchar que las dos aves salían juntos. 

– A veces lo hacen. Cuando sienten que ciertos actores serán adecuados para cierto tipo de papeles, suelen encasillarlos – dijo Marie. 

Marinette no encontró aquello consolador. Dauphine no sólo era su amiga, y la persona que le había ayudado a superar su miedo a actuar. Ella era una gran actriz y su futura carrera podría verse perjudicada por un rumor. Probablemente, era como Marie decía: un simple rumor mal intencionado. Además, estaba segura de que una chica tan delgada como Dauphine nunca podría tener la fuerza para reventar aquellos complejos nudos como lo hizo el culpable. 

Ella sabía que no era prudente, pero Marinette no pudo evitar regresar un par de días después al teatro vestida como Ladybug, para inspeccionar los cortes en la soga que el curador del museo le mostró. Ella prefirió hacerlo durante la noche cuando tuvo completa libertad y nadie podía verla. Marinette tenía el presentimiento de que el culpable probablemente era un hombre alto, ya que sólo así hubiera podido alcanzar el nudo, pero aún así no podía establecer ninguna conexión, nadie tenía razones para querer herir a esos actores. 

“ _ Nadie más que Dauphine _ ” pensó Marinette 

– Creo que esto soportará durante el ensayo– dijo Marie. Marinette se miró en el espejo. Realmente se veía muy bien. Ella no podía creer que en realidad se tratara de la misma prenda que ella le entregó hace unas semanas. 

– ¡Listo!– dijo alegremente Marie 

El ensayo dio inicio, y cuando llegó el turno de Marinette y Félix, ella tomó su lugar en la marca sobre el escenario del teatro. 

– Adelante Marinette – gritó la directora a Marinette – por favor no seas tímida, por favor, da un paso adelante– dijo. 

Marinette hizo lo que ella le pidió. Dauphine estaba en lo cierto, ahora que tenían una coreografía las cosas eran ligeramente más fáciles. Marinette aprendió mucho de expresión corporal con aquel pequeño papel. Lo que más la impresionó fueron lo expresivos que eran los movimientos, ya que no podían existir acciones imperceptibles, tenían que ser grandilocuentes para que hasta los espectadores más lejanos pudieran verlos desde sus asientos. Para hacer las cosas aún más simples, ellos contaban con vestuarios, que les ayudaban a visualizar mejor la escena. Félix vestía un traje azul oscuro con camisa y chaleco, sin corbata, de tela ligeramente brillante, y botas de caña alta. Marinette tenía entendido que encima de aquello usaba una capa labrada, pero el equipo de vestuario aún no la tenía terminada. 

En ese momento, Félix la jaló fuertemente hacia él. 

– No, no, no, – gritó la directora– creo que ustedes no han entendido – dijo mientras dejaba su silla en la primera fila del teatro y subía hacia el escenario. Marinette dedicó una mirada hacía el público, y descubrió a Adrien junto con un pequeño grupo de miembros de utilería pintando flores de yeso para la escenografía. Su pobre amigo se había convertido en el reemplazo de todas las áreas que necesitaran algún tipo de ayuda, aunque a él no parecía molestarle. Marinette trató de enfocarse nuevamente, tenía que saber qué era aquello que no había entendido. 

– Esto se va a escuchar mal, pero esta escena es sensual, no simplemente sexual – dijo la mujer mientras que Marinette se sentía sonrojada. En su opinión, ella era demasiado joven para sostener esa conversación, pero la directora insistía en tratarlos como a los otros actores. Irónicamente, aquello era algo que Marinette agradecía profundamente, ya que ella no insultaba su inteligencia sólo por ser menor. 

– Félix, no se supone que tú la estés obligando, tú la estás tentando. Y tú Marinette, tu no te sientes obligada, tú te estás dejando seducir, porque tú deseas ser seducida. Este es un juego en el que participan los dos.

– Creo que no me queda claro – dijo Félix quien parecía genuinamente confundido. 

– Verán, hay una diferencia entre pornografía y sensualidad. Cualquier simio puede excitarse con una escena pornográfica. Pero la sensualidad es diferente, necesita intención, necesita sutileza. Esa es una de las razones por lo que las novelas de Jane Austen son tan populares, así como muchas películas de época, porque son capaces de tomar una simple mirada, un roce de manos y llenarlo de deseo, de expandirlo. Es eso lo que quiero, que tomen cada movimiento y lo sientan. 

– Creo que entiendo – dijo Félix. Marinette no entendió. Ella no tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer, por lo que decidió seguirle el paso a Félix. 

– Marinette – dijo la directora, indicando que la mirara a los ojos. – recuerda: Tu quieres ser seducida. El lago es peligroso, eso tú lo sabes, pero aún así, no puedes dejar de sentirte atraída hacía él – dijo. Era curioso, pero aquellas palabras le hicieron entender un poco mejor el contenido de la escena. 

El ensayo dio inicio nuevamente, mientras que ella regresaba a su marca. La coreografía dio inicio por lo que tanto Marinette como Félix comenzaron a recitar sus líneas. Félix volvió a atraerla hacía él, pero esta vez no fue tan brusco, por lo que Marinette se dejó llevar pasivamente. Ella dió un par de pasos hacía él mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho, las palmas de las manos de Marinette sostuvieron con fuerza su camisa mientras que sentía que Él declamaba las palabras como lo haría un amante en tanto la sostenía por la cintura. A Marinette le pareció sentir el calor de las yemas de sus dedos poco menos que quemándola por encima de la tela de su vestido.

– “ _ Ven, ven a mi lago, si quieres zambullirte en tu muerte _ ” – dijo Félix fuerte y claramente, para que todo el teatro lo escuchaba, pero en aquel momento parecía que sólo le hablaba a ella. Marinette respondió su línea y lo abrazó fuertemente como indicaba la coreografía, pero esta vez había algo diferente en la forma en la que ella lo hizo, fue casi como si se dejara llevar, como si finalmente su personaje se rindiera ante los ofrecimientos del lago. 

Félix le correspondió el abrazo, conforme lo determinaba la coreografía, pero al igual que Marinette, él lo hizo de una manera particular, fue algo casi desesperado, cómo si aquel malintencionado lago finalmente se encontrara satisfecho de tenerla entre sus manos. 

– Perfecto– dijo la directora. – creo que está perfecto, creo que finalmente lo han entendido, vamos a ensayar un par de veces más. Cuando la capa esté lista será aún más perfecto, el efecto será como si el lago la devorara entre sus aguas. 

Marinette volvió a empezar con la escena. Ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograban los actores mantener aquella intensidad en cada escena. Era casi extenuante físicamente sentir aquello todo el tiempo. De repente, su atención regresó a Adrien quien se encontraba mirando su actuación fijamente, en tanto pintaba aquellas flores de yeso como una especie de autómata. 

.

.

“ _ Anhelo usar las palabras más preciosas que para ti tengo; pero no me atrevo, por miedo a no ser pagado con la misma moneda.  _

_ Por eso te doy nombres duros y me jacto de mi insensible vehemencia.  _

_ Te causo dolor, por miedo a que no conozcas nunca la pena.  _

_ Anhelo sentarme en silencio a tu lado; pero no me atrevo, por miedo a que mi corazón salga a mis labios.  _

_ Por eso charlo y parloteo y oculto mi corazón tras las palabras.  _

_ Trato con rudeza mi pena, por miedo a que lo hagas tú” [R.Tagore] _ ”.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se sentó en la alfombra del teatro, sobre el plástico transparente que la cubría para protegerla de la pintura. Su tarea era sumamente fácil, simplemente debía pintar las flores de azul. En aquel momento, él sintió el murmullo de voces al lado suyo, mientras un grupito de actrices se sentaban en la primera fila lateral del teatro. Adrien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas, por lo que podía escuchar claramente su conversación, que al principio no fue más que una disertación acerca de los bares que visitarían aquel viernes. Hasta que una de las chicas hizo una señal de asco. 

– Detesto esa escena. 

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó una de sus amigas. 

– La de los mocosos– contestó la chica refiriéndose a Marinette y Félix quienes ya se encontraban en sus marcas preparados para comenzar. 

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó otra claramente confundida – no lo hacen mal para ser novatos. 

– No, no es eso, no me gusta el enfoque que le están dando, se siente horrible, como un acoso o algo parecido. La mocosa se siente muy incómoda, eso es claro. 

– Es actuación – respondió una de sus amigas – se supone que eso hacen los actores. Además, apenas si se tocan. El problema es que estás leyendo entre líneas. 

– No está actuando. Ellos claramente están explotando su incomodidad para que la obra se vea bien– dijo la chica.

– Oh, por favor, qué exagerada eres– contestó su amiga. 

Adrien miró hacia el escenario. La actriz tenía razón. Marinette se veía incómoda y lo único que hacían todos era aplaudir ante aquello, todo porque la obra se veía bien. Adrien lo había percibido desde el primer día, pero había preferido guardar silencio, por mucho que le molestara, ya que no quería ocasionar más problemas. En aquel momento, él sintió gran antipatía hacía Félix y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ocupar su lugar, pues verdaderamente le correspondía a él. Si él fuera actor, él no haría sentir incómoda a Marinette, es más, él no habría sugerido el poema del lago, aunque fuera su favorito. Él hubiera querido interpretar con Marinette algo diferente. 

En aquel momento él recordó haber leído uno en el que el narrador se lamenta por no poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquella persona a quien ama. Adrien no pudo encontrar la razón, pero asociaba aquel poema a Marinette. 

– No,no,no – dijo la directora quien subió al escenario. Adrien escuchó desde su asiento las instrucciones que le daba a Marinette y a Félix, en tanto las actrices guardaban silencio por primera vez desde que se sentaron. Él se molestó al escuchar lo que la directora quería de la escena. 

Marinette y Félix comenzaron nuevamente. Adrien de inmediato notó algo diferente en su dinámica. Ella ya no se veía incómoda, todo lo contrario, se veía curiosa y anhelante. Adrien admiró la escena con una especie de placer voyerista, como si algo muy íntimo tuviera lugar ante sus ojos, a pesar de que ellos apenas se tocaban mientras recitaban sus líneas. En aquel momento, Adrien sintió algo extraño al recordar cuán parecido era Félix a él mismo, era casi cómo si se viera en escena con Marinette, y aquel pensamiento lo perturbó. 

Tal vez Kagami siempre estuvo en lo cierto, tal vez él sí tenía sentimientos por Marinette. Tal vez, él sí se moría por estar en aquel escenario con ella, porque lo tocara y lo mirara de la forma en la que lo hacía con aquel doble suyo parado frente a ella. Adrien suspiró profundamente cuando la directora les indicó que ensayarán la escena un par de veces más. 

Adrien siguió pintando sus flores hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. Él quería ver a Marinette una última vez durante aquel día, y tal vez ofrecerle llevarla a su casa antes de que Félix lo hiciera. En lo que correspondía a su primo, él podía caminar, para eso tenía dos piernas. 

Marinette se encontraba sentada en uno de los tocadores luminosos del vestidor mientras que descuidadamente repasaba alguna red social con una mano y dejaba su cabeza recostada descuidadamente sobre la otra. 

– Hola, Marinette – saludó Adrien tímidamente – me preguntaba si quieres que te lleve en el auto de papá. – dijo él amigablemente. 

– Oh, ¿Me lleva? Quiero decir, ¿Lleva mi? Perdón, gracias, si, muchas gracias – dijo Marinette mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Ella aún se encontraba vistiendo el traje de la obra. Adrien la admiró nuevamente. Se le veía hermoso, pero eso probablemente ella lo sabía. Marinette le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al ver que él la seguía admirando apenas sin hablarle. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Marinette sonriente. Adrien se movió muy lentamente hasta que llegó a la silla contigua a la de ella. Él tomó la mano de Marinette. Ella no se negó ni la apartó. 

– Me preguntaba si te hace sentir incómoda la escena que estás ensayando con Félix – dijo Adrien mientras sostenía con más fuerza la mano de Marinette. 

– Sí, un poco– admitió ella asintiendo. Marinette lo observó fijamente, y Adrien contuvo el aliento en tanto que sentía un deseo indescriptible por besarla. No era la primera vez que él tenía aquella sensación, ya que siempre había apreciado la forma de corazón de sus labios y el brillo de aquellos ojos. Este pensamiento siempre aparecía en su cabeza de una forma casi hipotética. Pero esta vez era más real y casi irresistible. 

– Tal vez no sea buena idea continuar con esto. Yo no creo que sea justo que tú... – comenzó Adrien, pero ella lo interrumpió con una suave risa.

– Ni siquiera te atrevas a sugerir que deje esta obra. Los dos sabemos que no será posible. Mi nombre ya aparece en el programa, y los vestuarios se encuentran completamente terminados, sin mencionar que la fiesta de estreno será en un par de días – dijo Marinette. 

– Tienes razón – admitió Adrien sin soltar la mano de Marinette. – ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti Marinette? – preguntó él. 

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento. Adrien casi podía sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo y hubiera dado todo por tener la valentía para darse media vuelta y besarla. Tal vez así todo se aclararía en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, él sabía que eso sería engañarse a sí mismo. Los problemas para los dos serían infinitos. Ya podía escuchar la voz de Gabriel en su cabeza diciéndole que aquello sería una afrenta para la familia Tsurugui así como a Marinette luego de un par de meses dándose cuenta de que era a Luka a quien ella siempre quiso. Había demasiado en juego y Adrien no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. 

– No, Adrien, muchas gracias – dijo Marinette en voz desmayada. Marinette apenas si pudo sonreír. Tal vez esperaba algo más, algo que Adrien no se encontraba en capacidad de dar. 

Marinette se levantó de su silla, y fue como el vuelo de una mariposa, completamente delicado. Él hubiera querido seguirla, pero le faltaba el valor, por lo que dejó que se escapara de su lado, y se fuera volando. Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado a perder, y esta sería una derrota más. Desafortunadamente, esta estaba resultando mucho más dolorosa que muchas otras. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_**[Jaque Mate]** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

  
  


Adrien finalmente se ablandó y ofreció llevarlo de vuelta a su hotel. Él no sabía porqué se encontraba tan molesto. Adrien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el camino. Incluso cuando dejaron a Marinette en frente de su casa, él apenas le dedicó una breve despedida. 

– ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – preguntó Félix mirándolo fijamente. Su primo tenía su atención puesta en su ventana, por lo que de repente se volteó muy lentamente y lo observó. Él no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso. 

– No estoy molesto – dijo Adrien con voz profunda. Él volteó nuevamente la mirada y se concentró en la ventana. El silencio le pareció insoportable. Félix hubiera deseado que el guardaespaldas de Adrien por lo menos pusiera música, las noticias o lo que fuera. En cambio, se encontraba allí encerrado con su primo quien era un experto en pasivo agresividad. 

– Deberías tener cuidado, la gente está comenzando a murmurar sobre tí– dijo Adrien de repente. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix. 

– Puede que engañes a los otros, pero se que estás incomodando a Marinette intencionalmente mientras actúan– dijo Adrien. 

Félix se alarmó, pero no dejó que esto se reflejara en su rostro. Él sabía a lo que se refería Adrien. Había una perversa satisfacción al sentir que aunque fuera por un corto instante, Marinette le cedía el control de la situación, pues en la vida real era ella quien tenía la sartén por el mango, y aquello no le gustaba. Félix siempre era la voz mandante en la relación, quien era complacido, antes que verse obligado a complacer.

– Estaba actuando– dijo Félix mientras se encogía de hombros – no sé por qué te metes en lo que no te importa, tu no eres su novio, ni nada por el estilo. Además, es obvio que a la directora tampoco le gustaba esa dinámica, ya que hoy decidió cambiarla. 

– Aún así, es claro que tú disfrutas todo esto, cómo también es claro que tienes terribles intenciones, tú… – empezó Adrien. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión estremeció el auto.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Félix al tiempo que el chofer frenaba con fuerza. 

– Debe tratarse de un akuma – dijo Adrien. 

– ¿Otra vez cerca a mi hotel? – preguntó Félix molesto. 

– Deberías haber cambiado de hotel – lo regañó Adrien. 

– Y tu deberías irte a la… – Adrien no pudo escuchar a donde exactamente debía irse, ya que una nueva explosión hizo vibrar el piso – ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tan difícil es encontrar un hotel decente en París, en medio del verano? La ciudad está completamente copada, no he podido encontrar nada. 

– Saldré a revisar el lugar – dijo el guardaespaldas en una voz tan profunda que no le dio lugar a replicar – quédense en el auto– ordenó. 

Félix estuvo feliz de hacerle caso. Él no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgar su cuello por una simple salida, cuando se encontraba a salvo allí. Sin embargo, su patético primo tuvo el pensamiento contrario, ya que apenas se marchó el guardaespaldas, él saltó del asiento hacia el pavimento sin pensarlo dos veces. 

– ¡Adrien! – gritó Félix mirando hacia afuera, en tanto una lluvia de escombros comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas – vuelve al auto, no seas cretino. 

– Voy a mirar, quédate acá – dijo Adrien. 

– Por favor Adrien, no me dejes solo en medio de un ataque de un… – comenzó, pero su primo no le hizo caso. Él cerró la puerta del auto sin la menor ceremonia y se marchó. Félix se quedó lívido en su asiento. Adrien lo abandonó luego de que prácticamente le había rogado que no lo hiciera. Él no sabía que podía ser tan importante cómo para que lo dejara allí en medio de un ataque. Fue entonces que Félix recordó que su primo tenía una rara fijación con Ladybug, lo que le había quedado claro luego de ver los cientos de fotos en su celular. ¿Sería posible que Adrien lo hubiera abandonado por algo como eso? Félix se molestó, si en algún momento se sintió culpable por hacer sufrir a Adrien a través de Marinette Dupain Cheng, esa culpa estaba muerta y enterrada, se merecía el corazón roto. 

El ataque cesó, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Félix decidió que no esperaría a Adrien ni a su chofer. Él se bajó del automóvil y caminó a su hotel con pasos grandes y pesados, en medio de una nube de adrenalina y furia. No podía creer que su primo lo hubiera abandonado en la mitad de un ataque de un akuma. Esto era demasiado, incluso para Adrien. Nuevamente, los encargados del hotel y la policía lo rodearon en cuanto entró al lobby. Su habitación había vuelto a quedar destruida, y todos reclamaban saber que lo había provocado. Félix volvió a insistir una y otra vez que él no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que quería Papillon. 

Félix tuvo el feo presentimiento de que la administración del hotel lo usaba como una especie de chivo expiatorio. Ellos no querían admitir que por algún motivo habían provocado la ira de Papillon, sino que deseaban que aquel anónimo huésped asumiera la responsabilidad de todo aquel desastre para no perder futuros clientes. Una cosa era segura: a él lo habían perdido de por vida. Al día siguiente, buscaría hotel, así tuviera que irse a uno de esos hoteles low cost que tanto odiaba. 

De repente, Ladybug hizo su aparición mientras salía hacía la calle tranquilamente por la puerta del lobby. Ella nuevamente se veía como una especie de deidad, daba miedo tan sólo mirarla, tan altiva, tan fuerte y tan poderosa. Ella trató de hacer callar a la policía y a los administradores del hotel, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lograría tener una conversación coherente con Félix en aquel lugar. Ella sacó su yoyo, lo tomó fuertemente y los levantó a los dos hacía la terraza del edificio junto a su hotel. 

Félix miró alrededor sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por el viaje y por la altura a la que se encontraban. Él admiró el paisaje, parecía algo digno de una postal con todos los monumentos más representativos de la ciudad alzándose a ambos lados del Sena. Pero Félix no pudo interesarse en él, ya que su situación requería mayor atención. El viento le agitaba el cabello y el aire frío le hería la piel, mientras se preguntaba si aquel techo sería lo suficientemente estable cómo para no dejarlo caer. De repente, las piernas le fallaron y él se sentó en el suelo, sosteniéndose de una de las pequeñas chimeneas que surgían de aquella construcción. 

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ladybug al verlo allí sentado. 

– No lo sé – respondió Félix – no entiendo qué está pasando. 

– ¿No crees que Papillon pueda estar tras de ti? – preguntó Ladybug sorprendida. 

– ¿Por qué habría de estar tras de mí? – preguntó Félix algo molesto. – soy un adolecente extrangero que se encuentra visitando a su familia, no he hecho nada – dijo. Lo cierto es que Félix sí había hecho bastante en aquella ciudad, pero nada que pudiera molestar a aquel sujeto tan peligroso. 

– Es extraño, sin duda – dijo Ladybug quien se sentó muy lentamente junto a él. 

– Creo que debería volver a casa con mamá – dijo Félix – no sé que estoy haciendo en esta ciudad, nadie me quiere aquí. – dijo mientras miraba el paisaje sin verlo verdaderamente. 

– Si no me equivoco, creí escuchar durante la última vez que estuviste en la ciudad que eres el primo de Adrien Agreste, tal vez él podría ser compañía… 

– Él no es nada – la interrumpió Félix. – ¿Sabes lo que me hizo hoy? – preguntó sin esperar verdaderamente una respuesta. 

– Me dejó tirado en la mitad de la calle en medio de un ataque de un akuma. Su chofer nos dejó en el auto, y nos pidió que permanecieramos allí. En cambio, Adrien decidió largarse y correr como la rata asustada que es. Prácticamente le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero aún así se largó– dijo Félix con resentimiento. 

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ladybug mostrándose sorprendida. Al parecer la heroína también se encontraba en el club de fans de su primo. De repente, ella le dirigió una sonrisa y le puso la mano en el hombro. 

– No te preocupes, Félix, si es que Papillon está detrás de tí, yo te protegeré, tienes mi palabra – dijo Ladybug amablemente – pero necesito que confíes en mí, necesito que me digas la verdad. 

– La verdad es que no tengo idea de qué está sucediendo. Probablemente, él trata de destruir este hotel– dijo Félix. 

– Probablemente– asintió Ladybug. – Quiero preguntarte algo – volvió a decir la chica luego de una breve pausa. 

– La última vez que te vi en la ciudad, intentaste hacer un trato con Papillon. Tu le ofreciste tu ayuda a cambio de una pieza de joyería, quiero saber qué era lo que querías. – lo interrogó Ladybug. Félix se sintió ligeramente asustado por aquella pregunta. Ella se estaba metiendo en aquella parte de su vida que estaba llena de culpa y terribles decisiones. Ella no sería comprensiva si le hablaba acerca del incidente en el teatro, o de sus intenciones de separar a su primo y a Marinette. Félix le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. 

– Es una tontería, ahora parece tan insignificante… 

– Dímelo – insistió Ladybug mientras lo miraba con aquellos profundos ojos azules. 

– En mi familia hay un par de argollas muy importantes: Las argollas de la Familia Grahan de Vanily, hay una leyenda que las llama “las joyas hermanas”. Mi tía Emilie las recibió al casarse con Gabriel Agreste. Fueron sus anillos de compromiso. Todos en mi familia pensamos que él las devolvería en cuanto mi tía muriera. Los abuelos las querían de vuelta y mamá también, son un recuerdo muy importante. – narró Félix omitiendo varios puntos claves. 

– ¿Él las devolvió? – preguntó Ladybug seriamente. 

– No – dijo Félix – pero después de aquel desastre en mi última visita, yo la tomé. Mamá estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de mi, y creo que a Gabriel realmente no le importó. Después de todo, él no parece irrazonable, debe saber que no son suyas, son un tesoro familiar. 

– Cuando dices que la tomaste, uno podría pensar que la robaste – dijo Ladybug en un tono ligeramente recriminatorio. 

– Él nunca la habría devuelto por su propia voluntad – se defendió Félix en voz baja. 

– Probablemente no – aceptó Ladybug – pero tienes suerte de que Gabriel no se molestara. 

– Sí, es una suerte. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette dejó a Félix en el balcón de su habitación, luego de sugerirle que buscara un nuevo hotel de inmediato. Ella no había descubierto la gran cosa con aquel interrogatorio. Lo único que sabía era que Félix le había robado un anillo a Gabriel, y que la ruptura entre ambos primos amenazaba con profundizarse. Marinette saltó sobre su terraza y se de- transformó. Después, ella se dejó caer descuidadamente en su silla para asolearse mientras sentía que Tikki revoloteaba a su alrededor. 

– Es extraño – comenzó Marinette pensativamente – siempre pensé que cuando las leyendas hablaban de “Joyas hermanas” se referían a los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, los únicos capaces de unirse y producir un gran poder. 

– Así es Marinette– asintió Tikki.– el maestro Fuu sabía mucho sobre aquellas leyendas. Todas se refieren a esos miraculous. Que yo sepa, no existen más joyas hermanas con esas características. 

– ¿Por qué las llamaría Félix de aquella manera? – preguntó Marinette quien no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que el muchacho se había enfrentado a Papillon con la idea de obtener su ayuda en busca de aquella pieza. 

– Tal vez está confundiendo esos anillos con los Miraculous. Quizá, con el paso del tiempo su familia ha creado una leyenda a partir de esos anillos con el fin de dotarlos de misterio, he escuchado que a los humanos les gusta fingir que algunos objetos de sus objetos tienen propiedades mágicas o son sobrenaturales para tener más status– dijo Tikki. Tras meditarlo por un momento. 

Marinette entendió de a qué se refería. Ella había leído que en la edad media la gente había inventado muchas leyendas de objetos mágicos o benditos, con el fin de darle prestigio a las catedrales, iglesias y familias que los albergaban. En aquel tiempo, todos tenían un pedazo de la cruz de Cristo, joyas capaces de controlar el clima, o que provenían de un antiguo linaje de Hadas. Podría ser que esos anillos fueran uno de aquellos objetos. Después de todo, no era que precisamente llovieran joyas mágicas del cielo, sólo existían unas cuantas, y en su mayoría, se encontraban en manos de los guardianes de los Miraculous. 

– Tal vez – asintió Marinette sin quedar convencida. Aún así, ella pasó buena parte de su noche en internet buscando información sobre aquellos anillos, y encontró por qué Félix los llamaba “joyas hermanas”, pues así se encontraban enlistados en muchos catálogos para coleccionistas. Al parecer, la familia Graham de Vanili estaba en lo correcto al exigir a Gabriel que los devolviera, pues ellos habían sido sus propietarios durante siglos, y eran verdaderas piezas históricas. 

Marinette apagó la pantalla de su computador con un sabor amargo en su boca. Ella había vuelto a saltar hacía conclusiones y desconfiar de Félix sin brindarle una segunda oportunidad. Ella se sintió mal al recordar su rostro deprimido mientras le narraba como Adrien lo había dejado en la mitad de la calle. Marinette no pudo evitar molestarse con su amigo, ella lo amaba, eso era cierto, pero lo que él hizo estaba bastante mal. 

Ella meditó durante algunos minutos mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. Se sentía completamente exhausta, pues había pasado días enteros infiltrándose en las oficinas del teatro con el fin de averiguar un poco más acerca del incidente. Marinette sabía que se estaba obsesionando, y que aquello no correspondía a sus funciones como Ladybug, pero realmente quería saber qué había ocurrido. En especial, porque ahora su amiga Dauphine se encontraba en el ojo del huracán. Pero todo aquello tendría que esperar, por ahora tenía un asunto más apremiante: Félix

Marinette quería encontrar una manera de ayudar a Félix a adaptarse. Después de todo, él le dijo en reiteradas oportunidades que ella era su única amiga, y que no conocía a nadie más en París. Tal vez, él deseaba conocer a más personas. Marinette sonrió para sus adentros, ya que ella tenía bastantes amigos, y podría ayudarle, aunque no sería fácil, ya que Félix tenía una historia terrible, pero ellos eran razonables, ella sabía que lo perdonarían tal y como lo hizo Marinette. 

Al día siguiente, Marinette programó una salida a comer pizza con Iván y Mylene. Ella le pediría a Félix y a Adrien que los acompañaran. Ivan y Mylene no se encontraban en el bote de la familia Couffaine cuando Alya, Rose y Juleka fueron akumatizadas. Ellos no vieron todo el desastre que causó Félix, y tal vez por eso estuvieran más dispuestos a perdonar. 

– No lo sé, no creo que sea una buena idea– dijo Mylene por video llamada. 

– Por favor – pidió Marinette – ya llevo poco más de un mes trabajando en la obra de teatro con él, y sé que Félix verdaderamente se encuentra arrepentido, él no es una mala persona– dijo. Ella siguió insistiendo por algunos minutos más, hasta que finalmente sus amigos se ablandaron. Mylene e Ivan compartieron una breve mirada confidente antes de que él volviera a hablar. 

– Tú me diste una oportunidad – dijo Ivan – todos en clase pensaban que yo era poco menos que un ogro y nadie quería hablarme, pero tú te acercaste a mí, Marinette. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por este sujeto es escuchar su versión de la historia. 

– Gracias, gracias, gracias – contestó Marinette en un tono muy agudo. – les prometo que no se arrepentirán. 

Marinette colgó el teléfono y se preparó para hacer una segunda llamada mientras se acomodaba en la silla de su escritorio. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que aquello era todo un evento: Ella iba a llamar a Adrien Agreste. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado la primera vez que había intentado invitar al cine a Adrien, había dejado un humillante mensaje y no había pensado en ninguna mejor solución más que robar su celular. Pero es que la lógica no funcionaba en ciertas circunstancias. Marinette siempre se había preciado de ser una persona sensata, pero todo se iba por el drenaje cuando se trataba de él. Ella no sabía por qué sus emociones funcionaban de aquella manera. 

La pantalla de su celular mostró la imagen de un teléfono, mientras que decía “marcando”. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero ella sintió aquello como una verdadera eternidad. Marinette contuvo la respiración cuando el timbre de espera dejó de sonar, fue entonces que ella activó el altavoz, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y esperó. 

– Hola Adrien.

– Hola Marinette – respondió Adrien quien parecía sorprendido de escuchar su voz. Ella apenas lo había llamado un par de veces, y todas sus llamadas tenían que ver con temas de estudio. Marinette le explicó rápidamente, aunque de manera torpe, que quería invitarlo a comer pizza con Mylene e Ivan. 

– ¿Sólo los cuatro? – preguntó Adrien. Marinette pensó que él parecía emocionado, pero rápidamente supuso que, tal vez, él se encontraba alarmado ya que aquello se escuchaba muy parecido a una especie de cita doble. 

– Yo pensaba que tal vez Félix podría ir con nosotros – dijo Marinette sonriendo. 

– Oh– contestó Adrien sin agregar nada más. 

– Crees que es una idea terrible y la detestas – respondió Marinette sintiéndose decaída. 

– No es una idea terrible, pero nuestros amigos no quieren saber nada de Félix. Él no es una persona fácil, probablemente, será grosero y desagradable y te dejará en ridículo frente a todos. Marinette,no pierdas el tiempo con esto – dijo Adrien pacientemente. 

– Adrien, por favor, es tu primo. Él sólo quiere una segunda oportunidad y hacer algunos amigos – lo regañó Marinette quien se molestó al escuchar la forma condescendiente en la que Adrien le habló, y lo injusto que se comportaba con Félix. 

– Creo que estás siendo un poco ingenua, yo lo conozco desde hace años, puede llegar a ser tan desagradable que hasta Chloe le tenía un poco de miedo cuando éramos pequeños – opinó Adrien. Marinette se sonrojó por la molestia. 

– ¿Cómo estoy siendo ingenua? – dijo Marinette quien se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su habitación – ¿Por qué todos merecen una oportunidad menos tu propio primo? 

– Marinette yo…

– Cuando tuve la posibilidad de poner en evidencia a Lila frente al curso, tú prácticamente me rogaste que la dejara en paz, y yo lo hice, porque realmente quería darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué con Félix sería diferente? 

– No, no tiene que ser diferente, Marinette yo… – comenzó Adrien antes de quedarse a la mitad de la frase – Por favor, no te molestes conmigo, Lila es sólo una compañera de curso un tanto desequilibrada, pero Félix es diferente, para mí, él es mucho más personal. 

–Tu siempre dices que me admiras porque estoy dispuesta a darles a todos una segunda oportunidad, aún a los casos más desesperados. Félix quiere esta segunda oportunidad, y todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora me hace pensar que la merece – dijo Marinette. Adrien no contestó de inmediato. En cambio, un silencio casi sepulcral le hizo pensar que tal vez hubiera colgado. 

– Marinette – empezó Adrien muy serio – dime la verdad ¿te gusta mi primo, o algo así? – preguntó. Marinette se detuvo de golpe en medio de la habitación. 

– ¿Te refieres a que sí me gusta románticamente? – dijo Marinette a quien le tembló la voz por un momento. Félix era muy atrayente, tal y cómo lo había sido Luka en otro tiempo, pero la presencia de Adrien era demasiado fuerte. No obstante, ella dudaba que fuera capaz de llegar a los extremos de infiltrarse en una clase privada de esgrima con la intención de robar un celular para borrar un mensaje comprometedor por cualquiera de ellos dos. Es más, ella sabía que no podría repetir aquello en su vida, pues era uno de esos momentos en los que no se piensa, la emoción es la que gobierna, y rara vez aquel rayo cae dos veces en el mismo sitio. 

– Sí, a eso me refiero. 

– No, Adrien, no me gusta tu primo en ese sentido – dijo Marinette quien sentía que su rostro ardía. 

– Ya – dijo Adrien dejando salir un largo suspiro – Está bien, pero no te prometo nada. Papá últimamente no quiere dejar que salga a ninguna parte, puede que no me permita ir. 

– Lo único que te pido Adrien es que lo intentes– dijo Marinette. 

– Sólo por qué eres tú quien me lo pide. Yo no me enfrentaría a papá por ninguna otra persona– respondió Adrien intensamente. 

Marinette se preguntó cómo lograría olvidarlo cuando él decía cosas como aquellas. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix caminó libremente por la calle sintiendo que todo parecía aún más hermoso que de costumbre, el cielo brillaba más y la gente era más amable. Era una verdadera lástima que Gabriel no hubiera permitido a Adrien ir a comer pizza con sus amigos, y era aún más lastimoso que él hubiera podido ver la escena exacta en la que su tío se negaba a dejarlo asistir. 

Pobre Adrien, tuvo que quedarse encerrado en casa en un día glorioso como aquel. Un día en el que de seguro su “amiga” Marinette lo esperaba con gran ilusión, y en el que Félix podría trabajar libremente para mejorar su “amistad” con ella, y con todos sus compañeros de curso. Definitivamente, no hay nada más maravilloso que el sentimiento de que todo va sobre ruedas. 

Después de caminar por algunos minutos Félix llegó a una pizzería que quedaba cerca de la casa de Marinette. Ella ya se encontraba fuera del local esperándolo, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba por causa de la agitación, fue claro que ella había acabado de llegar y que temía un retraso. Él tenía que reconocerlo, puede que Marinette no fuere más que una chica común, pero en realidad sí era bastante linda. Aquel día se veía muy bien con un vestido rosa pálido y una sencilla chaqueta de jean. Félix no la había visto tan arreglada, era claro que la perspectiva de encontrarse con Adrien la llenaba de ilusión. Félix rió para sus adentros, porque se tendría que conformar con él. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, ella le dejaría poner una nueva foto en sus redes sociales sólo para irritar aún más a Adrien. 

– Hola Marinette– la saludó Félix. 

– Hola – respondió ella con sus ojos cristalinos cargados de ilusión. Sin embargo, este sentimiento pareció morir un poco cuando notó que se encontraba completamente solo. 

– Lo lamento, pero Adrien no pudo venir, Gabriel no lo dejó. Yo tuve que presenciar en vivo y en directo cuando le dijo que no – le comentó Félix. Marinette rió. 

– Pobre Adrien, siempre ocurre lo mismo– dijo ella dejando salir una profunda exhalación – imagino que te sentirás dichoso, considerando que te encanta hacerlo sufrir. 

– Ni siquiera yo soy tan sádico – mintió Félix – es como un perrito herido al que se le da una patada, no podría sentirme feliz ante semejante escena. 

Félix le abrió la puerta a Marinette, por lo que ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que juntos entraban a la pizzeria. En una de las mesas se encontraba una pareja que volteó a verlos mientras se dirigían hacía ellos. Se trataba de una chica pequeña y rellena, de cabello multicolor en mechas, y un muchacho enorme de apariencia casi fiera. Félix encontró a aquella pareja muy particular, se notaba que ella era una de esas muchachas hippies, toda paz, amor y buena vibra, mientras que su novio se veía completamente diferente, cómo si pudiera romperle la cara en cualquier momento. Félix se sintió ligeramente asustado al ver las miradas cargadas de desconfianza que juntos le dedicaban. 

Todos pidieron una pizza grande mientras que Marinette hablaba alegremente para llenar los silencios que flotaban en el aire. Ella lo forzó amablemente a presentarse, a decir cuánto tiempo llevaba en la ciudad y a hablar de sus impresiones de París, mientras que sus amigos contestaban por pura formalidad. Si Félix se hubiera encontrado en su vida común, nunca hubiera tratado de complacer a aquellos dos tontos. Sin embargo, él tenía que esforzarse si quería que Marinette así como toda esta gente creyera que era tan “maravilloso y virtuoso” como su muy admirado primo. 

– Marinette– dijo Félix interrumpiendo su conversación acerca de la obra de teatro – lamento interrumpir, pero no puedo seguir aquí sentado sin hablar de algo que nos incomoda a todos. 

– Félix… – comenzó Marinette quien claramente sentía pena por él. Félix la detuvo con la mano y prosiguió. 

– La última vez que estuve en la ciudad, provoqué un terrible malentendido. Yo no quiero justificar mis acciones, pero sí quiero disculparme. Me encontraba en un periodo difícil de mi vida, papá acababa de morir. Adrien ni siquiera se dignó a asistir al funeral, y al ver aquellos mensajes fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sé que está mal admitir que lo hice por razones mezquinas, pero sólo les digo la verdad – dijo Félix en el tono más profundo que pudo utilizar. 

La chica y Marinette compartieron una mirada confidente. Era claro que ella lo había creído, y que instantáneamente lo perdonó. El problema radicaba en el novio, quien lo miraba pensativamente, mientras masticaba muy lentamente el pan de ajo que el mesero puso sobre la mesa minutos antes. Las dos muchachas lo miraban expectantes, conscientes de que al final él tendría la última palabra. 

– No hay problema amigo, todos cometemos locuras cuando estamos de mal humor – dijo el sujeto mientras extendía su mano para que él la tomara. Félix no dudó en responder el gesto. 

Marinette y su amiga exhalaron relajadas al ver su apretón de manos. Era claro que la opinión de aquel muchacho era relevante en la dinámica de aquel grupo. Félix lo tendría en cuenta para futuras oportunidades. La pizza llegó, y los cuatro comieron alegremente, mientras que Félix se ofrecía a pagar la cuenta, tras decir que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus nuevos amigos. Marinette estaba encantada con él. Ella le dedicó una mirada hermosa, clara como el día. Definitivamente, valía la pena bajar del pedestal en el que él mismo solía colocarse, sólo por ganar el cariño y la admiración de una chica como aquella que podía hacerte sentir como lo más valioso del mundo con un sólo gesto. 

– ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? – preguntó Félix alegremente. 

– Parece una gran idea – respondió la amiga de Marinette. 

– Si, por qué no – respondió su novio despreocupadamente. 

Todos se colocaron en posición, mientras que Marinette se ubicaba de espaldas hacia él. Félix trató de acercarse a ella mientras que su sonrisa relucía. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver la expresión de Adrien cuando descubriera esta imagen en sus redes. Marinette aceptó caminar con él de vuelta a su casa, aunque compró una pequeña pizza personal de cuatro porciones para Adrien, pués según Marinette: “ _ era una verdadera lástima que él no pudiera venir _ ”. Félix quiso reír al escuchar aquello pero rápidamente se detuvo, ya que ella sospechaba que él disfrutaba haciendo sufrir más a su primo, y no quería ganar nuevamente su desconfianza. 

Por un momento Félix pudo respirar tranquilo el aire del verano. Ahora él entendía a Lila. Era fácil encajar en aquella comunidad gracias a Marinette, mientras que él simplemente podía caminar por París sintiéndose tranquilo y orgulloso por tenerla a su lado, como una especie de artículo de lujo que se exhibe ante los demás, como prueba de que se ha logrado una marca más, mostrándoles a los demás qué debía existir algo realmente admirable en su personalidad para que una mujer como ella pusiera sus ojos en él. 

Félix no estaba orgulloso de aquellos pensamientos, pero a estas alturas, después de todas las cosas despreciables que había hecho últimamente, este era el menor de sus pecados. Marinette le invitó a la panadería de sus padres a tomar una bebida caliente y a comer macarons de café. Félix del pasado se hubiera negado de plano. En cambio, su yo presente aceptó. Juntos subieron la escalera hacia el cuarto de Marinette. 

Era rosa y delicada, justo como ella, llena de sus proyectos de costura, fotos de sus amigos, unas cuantas de los trabajos de modelaje de Adrien, e incluso muñecos de felpa. Lo dicho, los dos eran muy diferentes, pero aquello atraía a Félix más que nada. El contraste de sus personalidades era demasiado evidente y aquello lo llenaba de curiosidad. 

Félix se sentó en el diván rosa de Marinette en tanto ella servía el café en unas tazas baratas pero primorosamente decoradas como todo en aquella casa. Félix aceptó un macaron sintiendo la harina de almendras deshacerse ante el simple contacto de sus labios. Marinette también mordió el suyo, mientras lo observaba con aquella mirada azul.

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo Félix quien trató de tomar la taza de las manos de Marinette, al tiempo que rozaba sus dedos intencionalmente con los de ella. Félix sonrió al ver un ligero tinte de rosa en sus mejillas. 

Aquello probaba que él no se había equivocado al juzgar el carácter de aquella chica. Era sensible, y no podía aproximarse a ella con grandes expresiones, tenía que ser delicado. Félix entendió aquello en los ensayos de la obra de teatro, en donde Marinette parecía más perceptiva a la sutileza. Ella se recompuso en su asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa por encima de su taza. 

– Te estás burlando de mí. – dijo Marinette mientras se reía suavemente. Félix se sorprendió, sentía como si ella le hubiera golpeado en la nariz sin el menor aviso. ¿Es qué acaso era tan obvio?. 

– ¿A-a qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix calmandose. 

– Es claro que eres condescendiente conmigo– comenzó Marinette – he visto esa mirada en los rostros de muchos chicos. Creen que soy una idiota sólo porque mis gustos son bastante convencionales. 

– Claro que no. 

– Claro que sí– dijo Marinette sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro– lo haces, vi la mirada en tus ojos cuando me viste bordando la primera vez, cuando te enseñé mi cuaderno de conejos, el poster de Clara Rosignole, incluso mi taza de gatitos te parece ridícula. Pero no estoy molesta contigo – dijo Marinette. 

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Félix mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y se mordía el labio. 

– Porque también veo curiosidad, tú realmente quieres entenderme un poco mejor ¿No es verdad? – preguntó Marinette en un tono peligrosamente bajo pero muy dulce. Félix realmente estaba muy intrigado. Él se movió en el diván en dirección a Marinette, y ella no se alejó. 

– No creí ser tan fácil de leer– dijo Félix. 

– No eres tan complicado como crees – respondió Marinette. – Así como yo no soy tan básica como tú crees. – agregó. Félix le sonrió y tocó rápida y amigablemente su mentón.

– Seguro que no– dijo Félix sin sentirlo realmente, pues una parte de él no podía tomar en serio a aquella corriente colegial locamente enamorada de su primo modelo, que parecía tener su cabeza en las nubes y vivir en una burbuja. Félix sabía que podía romper esa burbuja, su voluntad era más fuerte que la de Marinette Dupain Cheng. El juego aún no terminaba, y las piezas estaban colocadas a su favor. 

– ¿Quieres crema? – preguntó Marinette mientras ponía un poco en su propio café. 

– No, eso le arruina el sabor – respondió Félix. 

– Me temo que este café no es tan bueno, así que lo único que hará será rescatarte de su horrible sabor– dijo Marinette. 

– Vaya, vaya, nunca me imaginé que escucharía semejantes palabras tan duras de parte de Marinette Dupain Cheng que es toda delicadeza y amabilidad– dijo Félix dedicándole una sonrisa. 

–Al café malo hay que llamarlo por su nombre, y esta es una marca nueva, tengo que admitir que me tentó el empaque cuando la ví en el supermercado, pero nunca volveremos a comprarla. – dijo Marinette sonriente mientras tomaba un sorbo. Félix miró sus labios haciendo contacto con la taza de café. Besarla debía ser una experiencia más dulce que comer esos macarons, pero lo mataría si lo hiciera, así que prefirió abstenerse. Félix le agregó crema y azúcar a su café, algo que casi nunca hacía. Al parecer, Marinette tenía razón, ni todo el dulce del mundo salvaría esa aberración amarga y sin olor, era cómo beber agua sucia. 

– Está bastante desagradable – dijo Félix poniendo la taza a un lado. 

– Te lo dije – respondió Marinette con voz cantarina – lamento haberte traído aquí sólo a tomar mal café, pero los macarons están muy buenos – dijo ella mordiendo el dulce. 

– Y la compañía está aún mejor– contestó Félix quien le dirigió una sonrisa. Marinette se sonrojó nuevamente, pero esta vez ella evitó su mirada de una manera casi coqueta. Félix no dejó de observarla, y detallar todo en ella, desde la línea de su cuello hasta la forma en que su cabello caía de las dos coletas negras como la noche. 

Ella le ofreció más macarons, y él aceptó. Marinette se levantó, y la luz del sol le dió una tenue sombra a través de la tela rosa de su vestido mientras ella caminaba. Marinette era verdaderamente deseable. Sin embargo, tras analizar nuevamente la taza de café barata, llena con imágenes de gatitos, él concluyó todo ese acto de la “dulce hija del panadero” solo la llevaría hasta cierto punto. Félix había decidido que si tenía suerte con ella habría que pulirla un poco. Todo ese tipo de cursilerías que a ella le gustaban debían tener un límite. 

Él recordó aquella obra del Pigmalion, en la que un profesor toma a una vendedora de flores y la transforma en una dama de sociedad. Su camino con Marinette tendría que ser algo parecido. Ella sería encantadora, pero aquello ciertamente no sería suficiente. La idea de casi formarla sería excitante. Félix sonrió al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Adrien en el auto la noche del ataque. Pues lo cierto era que él disfrutaba mucho imponiendo su voluntad a la de Marinette. Ella tenía un fuerte carácter, pero él siempre había sido famoso por conseguir justamente lo que él quería, y aquello no sería la excepción. 

En aquel momento, Félix observó con atención la mesilla de té junto al diván, y se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado su celular sobre la mesa. Él lo tomó. Después de todo, aún tenía que averiguar el secreto de Marinette en el que Gabriel estaba tan interesado. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de que no sabía la clave de desbloqueo. De repente, un irritante timbre sonó, y Félix se levantó con la excusa de pasarle el celular. Ella subió las escaleras, lo tomó y lo miró con atención. 

– Oh, es Adrien, me está marcando – dijo Marinette quien por poco se lanza hacía el celular al ver quien llamaba. Félix puso mucha atención y memorizó su patrón de desbloqueo para una próxima oportunidad. 

– Hola Adrien – dijo ella alegremente. – Oh, sí, nos divertimos, te compre una pizza, no, tienes porque agradecer, es un lástima que no pudieras venir, te extrañamos mucho, por favor no digas eso, Él se encuentra aquí conmigo. Adrien por favor, no digas eso. Está bien, le pasaré el teléfono– dijo Marinette pacientemente. Félix quiso reír al escuchar esto último, Adrien tenía el descaro de quejarse de él. Marinette le pasó el teléfono. 

– Hola. 

– Hola. 

– ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Sí, mucho ¿y tú?. 

– Sabes bien que no– respondió Adrien quien por primera vez dejó ver su molestia. – ¿Tú te divertiste? – preguntó. 

– Mucho– respondió Félix con satisfacción – Marinette me invitó a tomar café en su casa, a solas, en su habitación – dijo Félix haciendo énfasis en cada una de las sílabas de esta última palabra, con la intención de que Adrien pudiera disfrutar cada una de ellas. 

– Lamento interrumpir, pero papá dijo que tendrás que volver ahora mismo. Él quiere cenar contigo, y no olvides traer la pizza que me compró Marinette cuando vengas de camino hacia acá. 

Félix se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Él conocía lo suficiente a Adrien cómo para saber que este era uno de sus ardides pasivos agresivos. Probablemente los amigos de Marinette le dijeron que ellos dos habían salido juntos, y Adrien tuvo que orquestar alguna manera de arruinarlo. Esto era particularmente extraño en su primo, él nunca hacía nada para molestar si podía evitarlo. 

Félix tomó la caja de pizza y caminó hacía la mansión Agreste tras despedirse de Marinette. Cuando finalmente se encontró en la puerta, el encargado de la seguridad lo hizo esperar. Félix abrió la caja, tomó uno de los pequeños pedazos disfrutando con malintencionada satisfacción su sabor. De repente, la reja se abrió, por lo que él caminó rápidamente al interior de la mansión, en donde lo hicieron pasar al cuarto de Adrien. 

– ¿Te estás comiendo mi pizza? – preguntó Adrien malhumorado en cuanto lo vio. 

– No lo pude evitar, está deliciosa– dijo Félix mientras terminaba el trozo. 

– Dame eso – dijo Adrien quien prácticamente le quitó la caja de las manos. 

– Eres increíble, simplemente increíble – se quejó Adrien mientras que se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio. 

– Sé que algo pretendes, tú siempre pretendes algo – lo acusó Adrien en un humor muy poco característico de él. A Félix le costó trabajo reconocer a su primo. En aquel momento. él pensó que probablemente estaba hablando con Gabriel Agreste, en vez de con su hijo. 

– ¿Te refieres a si pretendo salir con Marinette? – preguntó Félix quien se tendió cómodamente sobre la cama de Adrien, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, lo que volvía loco a su primo. – nunca he sido precisamente sutil en ese punto, por supuesto que quiero salir con ella. Es más, me gustaría que fuera mi novia– dijo. Adrien lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos. Después, siguió en su computador como si nada. 

– Me debes una pizza – dijo Adrien con voz profunda. 

– Tan sólo cuestan seis euros en la pizzería al lado de la casa de Marinette, comprala tú mismo– dijo Félix. En aquel momento, Adrien se puso de pie, tomó uno de los cojines que descansaban sobre el sofá y comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza. Félix se sorprendió, aquello no dolía, pero le demostró cuán molesto realmente se encontraba Adrien. 

– ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que te quites los zapatos cuando subas a mi cama? – refunfuñó Adrien sin dejar de golpearlo con el cojín. Félix levantó las manos tratando de protegerse. 

– Oblígame– lo retó Félix. Los ojos de Adrien parecieron reflejar furia por tan sólo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que él dejara el cojín de lado, se subiera en la cama y comenzara a tratar de quitarle los zapatos. Aquel forcejeo se estaba convirtiendo en algo ligeramente más agresivo que las tradicionales peleas que tenían cuando eran niños. 

– Quítate los malditos zapatos – gritó Adrien. 

– ¡No!– gritó Félix.

El forcejeo continuó, pero ya no era un simple juego. Félix realmente quería herir a Adrien y era evidente que él deseaba lo mismo. De repente, Adrien levantó la mano para tratar de tomar su cabeza, pero no la alcanzó. En cambio, le pegó fuertemente en la nariz. Félix sintió algo líquido resbalar por su rostro hasta su cuello, en ese momento, todo se detuvo. 

– Me pegaste – lo acusó Félix mientras tomaba el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y luchaba por detener la hemorragia en su nariz.

– Lo siento Félix – dijo Adrien desesperado mientras trataba de alcanzarlo o socorrerlo de alguna manera – por favor, yo realmente lo lamento, fue un accidente – dijo. 

En aquel momento, la argolla que había permanecido guardada en el mismo bolsillo de sus chalecos cayó al suelo, pues se había enredado en su pañuelo. Adrien se levantó rápidamente y la recogió. 

– Es la argolla de papá– dijo Adrien sosteniéndola en la palma de su mano. 

– No, es la argolla de los Grahan de Vanili. Mamá finalmente la recuperó, y me la dió– mintió Félix quien temió que su primo pudiera negarse a devolverla. Él estiró la mano para que Adrien se la diera de vuelta. Su primo no respondió nada, él simplemente la puso lentamente en su mano. 

– Gracias– fue lo último que dijo Félix antes de marcharse de aquella habitación. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Adrien finalmente tuvo que decirle a Félix lo que su papá hubiera querido hacer en persona. Ellos querían ofrecerle la posibilidad de quedarse en su casa durante el tiempo que permaneciera en París. Sin embargo Félix se rehusó de plano. Él le dijo a Adrien que aquello se sentiría poco menos que vivir en una cárcel, y Adrien no pudo culparlo, ya que Félix estaba acostumbrado a tener demasiada libertad, incluso para un adolescente normal. Por otra parte, hubo un tema que ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar: se trataba de la argolla de su papá. Adrien tenía el terrible presentimiento de que Félix la había robado durante su visita.

Un par de días después, Adrien bajó del automóvil de su papá y entró al teatro, mientras que le dedicaba un par de pensamientos al asunto. Él aún recordaba la forma en la que Félix les había arrebatado de las manos el akuma, con el fin de negociar con Papillon. Adrien trató de recordar qué era lo que su primo quería en aquel entonces, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que él buscaba una joya. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de aquel anillo? 

– Hola Adrien– dijo Marinette quien se acercó suavemente hacía él. Adrien se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, pero se alegró al ver de quién se trataba. Marinette tenía ese raro efecto tranquilizador en él. 

–Hola Marinette – dijo Adrien – ¿has visto a Félix? – preguntó. 

– Aún no ha llegado, lo que me preocupa, porque debe medirse la capa. Marie finalmente la terminó. 

Adrien y Marinette caminaron hacia la máquina expendedora. Él la volvió a invitar a tomar un refresco de naranja, pero esta vez, ella aceptó. Marinette le dedicó una mirada cargada de alegría. Al parecer, todo el drama de su último encuentro había quedado en el pasado, pese a que los sentimientos de Adrien eran más confusos que nunca. La revelación que tuvo mientras presenciaba el ensayo de Félix y Marinette aún se encontraba fuerte y clara en su memoria. ¿Sería posible que realmente estuviera enamorado de Marinette?. Una nueva página se abría frente a ellos. Adrien sólo esperaba poder escribir claramente en ella sin arruinarla. 

– Pero qué tenemos aquí– dijo Dauphine quien se acercó a ellos dos con voz cantarina y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. – si son los bebés de la producción – dijo ella mientras les lanzaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros, uniéndolos en un gran abrazo comunal.

– ¿Los bebés? – preguntó Marinette divertida. 

– Son tan lindos – dijo la chica – ¿Cuándo será el matrimonio? – preguntó. 

– Cierra la boca – respondió Marinette riendo. 

– En navidad – dijo Adrien siguiéndole el juego – ¿Quieres asistir? – preguntó en broma. De repente, un grupo de actrices que se hallaban cerca comenzaron a reír y a intercambiar comentarios. ¿Sería posible que Marinette y Adrien pusieran a trabajar la imaginación de toda aquella gente?. 

– Tienen que invitarnos a todos – gritó una de las chicas en el grupo. Adrien se sonrojó. Todos en la producción esperaban que Marinette y él eventualmente se convirtieran en novios, y Adrien no encontraba la idea para nada desagradable. De repente, sus pensamientos se fueron a la estratosfera. Sería maravilloso poder compartir sus días con ella, tal vez, así tuviera la oportunidad de probar aquellos labios rosa, eventualmente podría comprarle un hamster, según había escuchado, ella también amaba aquellos animalitos, y lo llamarían… 

– Buenos días – dijo una mujer muy alta que se aproximó a Dauphine – ¿Dauphine Pernak? 

– Sí, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? – preguntó Dauphine con desconfianza. 

– El director del teatro quisiera hablar con usted, en privado – murmuró la mujer para que todos aquellos que la rodeaban no pudieran escuchar. 

– Si es sobre el accidente nuevamente… – empezó Dauphine molesta en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas pudo ser escuchado. 

– Por favor, señorita Parnak, evitemos un escándalo – respondió la mujer. Algo en aquellas palabras debió calar en Dauphine, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir con ella. 

Adrien y Marinette permanecieron estáticos luego de haber escuchado aquella conversación. Adrien le regaló una mirada a la chica, y se dio cuenta de que ella nuevamente tenía aquella mirada pensativa e inescrutable, que él asociaba con Ladybug. Marinette parecía calcular algo, pero él no sabía qué. 

– Marinette– empezó Adrien – ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con aquellos rumores acerca de los que nos contó Marie? – preguntó. 

– Estoy completamente segura de que así es– respondió Marinette. 

– Pensé que este asunto estaba completamente claro, que se había tratado de un accidente– dijo Adrien. 

– Aparentemente, no. – respondió Marinette quien lucía seria como escasas veces la había visto Adrien. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien muy serio, tratando de cambiar de tema – no terminamos la conversación que empezamos en el vestidor. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella. 

– La escena del lago te hace sentir incómoda, y no creo que sea justo que tengas que soportarla– dijo Adrien. Marinette se mordió el labio, evadió su mirada y comenzó a repartir su peso de un pie hacia el otro. Este era un tema que ella evidentemente no quería tocar, pero precisamente por eso, Adrien creía que era completamente necesario. 

– Adrien – dijo Marinette muy seria, pero sin dirigir su mirada hacía Adrien.

– ¿Tú disfrutas modelar? – preguntó. 

– No siempre– respondió Adrien –hay momentos en los que me divierto, si el fotógrafo es buena persona puede llegar a ser agradable, pero, por lo general es algo aburrido, solo tengo que pararme ahí y lucir bien. 

– ¿Te hace sentir incómodo? – volvió a interrogar Marinette. Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire, porque lo cierto era que sí. Aquel era uno de sus más grandes secretos. Pudiese que otros se encontrarán cómodos con las implicaciones de ser modelo, pero Adrien era una persona reservada, y le perturbaba pensar que su imagen era materia de sueños húmedos de mujeres y hombres desconocidos, que en muchas ocasiones eran mucho mayores que él. 

– Sí, a veces, no es fácil lidiar con los fans– dijo Adrien mientras sentía que la boca se le secaba y las manos le comenzaban a sudar. 

– Y aún así tu pareces dispuesto a soportarlo – respondió Marinette. Adrien sabía que aquello era una afirmación, ya que era precisamente lo que él hizo durante aquellos años: soportarlo lo mejor que podía, pues había demasiado en juego, todos tenían expectativas sobre él. En aquel instante, Adrien resintió a Gabriel. Su padre sabía cuánto le molestaba aquel aspecto de su trabajo. Al parecer, su papá se encontraba dispuesto a “protegerlo” de todas aquellas maneras en las que no debía hacerlo, ya que lo único que hacía era aislarlo de sus amigos, mientras se volvía material de exhibición para pedófilos de todo el mundo. 

Aún así, él no quería que Marinette tuviera aquella sensación, no quería que ella se sintiera tan atrapada como él. 

En aquel momento, Félix cruzó por la puerta. Él se veía poco menos que como una estrella de cine mientras se acercaba a ellos, usando gafas oscuras en espacios cerrados y dándose ínfulas de importancia. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que lo golpeó en el rostro, por lo que Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, al tiempo que sentía la sangre palpitar en su rostro y su mirada rehuía la de su primo. 

– ¡Félix! – exclamó Marinette– ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó. Adrien se alarmó al escuchar aquello, y le dirigió una nueva mirada a su primo, quien ya se había quitado las gafas oscuras. Félix se encontraba muy mal herido, tenía la parte superior de la nariz completamente ennegrecida. Irónicamente, el moretón no dañaba su aspecto atractivo, sino que lo hacía ver como una persona peligrosa.

Adrien resintió aquello, pues pese a que los dos tenían un aspecto muy similar, si hubiera sido él, se vería como un tonto. Mientras tanto, allí estaba su ridículo primo viéndose como una estrella de cine que se había acabado de meter en problemas. Siempre era así, Félix era aquel sujeto muy cool, él que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, el que podía darse el lujo de patear el mundo en la cara, y aún así todos lo seguían queriendo. Mientras tanto, él debía encontrarse dispuesto a complacer, en tanto negaba sus verdaderos deseos con tal de hacer a todos felices. Para Adrien siempre existían consecuencias desagradables de todos sus actos, pero para Félix no, y esto le molestaba. 

– No sé – dijo Félix con sarcasmo – Adrien ¿Por qué no le dices tú lo qué fue lo que me sucedió en la cara?

– Lo golpee – empezó Adrien quien enfocó su mirada al muy interesante piso de mármol mientras decía aquello. 

– Fue un accidente – agregó –quería quitarle los zapatos, porque Félix sabe que no debe subir a mi cama con los zapatos puestos, y aún así se acostó, aunque supiera que me molestaba. Además, se comió un trozo de pizza. 

– ¿La pizza que yo te envié? – preguntó Marinette con voz desmayada. Adrien se alarmó. Él conocía a Marinette lo suficiente como para saber que ahora ella comenzaría a responsabilizarse por aquella pelea. 

– Lo lamento – empezó nuevamente Marinette– si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocasionar una pelea – murmuró ella completamente preocupada. Adrien decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, por lo que se apresuró a tomar los hombros de Marinette y mirarla a los ojos. 

– Esto no fue tu culpa, por favor, no creas que fue así. Yo estoy muy agradecido por tu regalo, tú pensaste en mí, y eso es mucho más de lo que puedo desear – dijo Adrien amablemente. 

– Sí, no es tu culpa que el “macho alfa”, aquí presente, hubiera decidido pelear– dijo Félix sarcásticamente. Adrien sintió como si alguien hubiera rasgado intencionalmente una pizarra. – además, Adrien aprendió su lección. 

– ¿Qué lección? – preguntó Adrien quien soltó a Marinette y se dirigió a su primo – ¿tú me enseñaste una lección? porque él único que se vé como si hubiera perdido la pelea eres tú.

Félix dio un paso adelante, mientras que Adrien daba dos hacia atrás, esta vez su primo se encontraba furioso, y parecía un toro listo antes del ruedo. Afortunadamente, él fue salvado por la campana. 

– Señores y señoras, por favor, ubiquense en sus posiciones, el ensayo general se encuentra por dar inicio – dijo una de las asistentes de la directora. 

Aquello fue el inicio de una carrera maratónica de todas las áreas por tener lista la presentación. Adrien caminó hacia los vestidores tras ayudar en múltiples zonas. Se suponía que este era el último ensayo general antes del estreno, y debía ser completamente perfecto. 

– Adrien– le dijo uno de los asistentes de la directora mientras le entregaba cambio – ve a comprar tres latas de limonadas en la máquina de refrescos en el lobby. 

Adrien hizo lo que le pidieron. Él le entregó las limonadas a una de las asistentes, quien regresó al teatro. Por su parte, Adrien se quedó completamente solo en el lobby. Él aprovechó aquellos tranquilos momentos para tomarse un respiro, se acercó lentamente a la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la calle. La tarde estaba comenzando a caer, y los turistas que inundaban la ciudad se encontraban paseando. Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire en tanto disfrutaba aquella breve sensación de libertad. De repente, él volteó su mirada, y encontró a Marinette parada en la mitad del lobby. 

Se veía como una visión de blanco inmaculado con algunas notas de azul en su vestido. Nuevamente, ella traía puesto el vestuario de su escena, pero esta vez, los encargados del cabello y el maquillaje la habían preparado como si el estreno fuera aquella misma noche. Marinette parecía una criatura de otro mundo parada en medio de aquel lobby mientras inspeccionaba algo en la pequeña cartera que ella siempre llevaba con ella. 

– Marinette – la llamó Adrien. Ella levantó su mirada, la que se veía intensificada por el maquillaje y el rojo de sus labios. – Si te diriges hacia el escenario, te encuentras en la dirección contraria. 

– No voy al escenario – respondió ella quien se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó. 

– Por supuesto. 

– Acompáñame – dijo Marinette quien tomó su mano y lo guió por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta que conducía hacía la parte histórica del teatro. Adrien observó la angosta escalera que conducía a la plataforma metálica. Los zapatos de tacón de Marinette por poco se quedan atascados en el metal de la construcción, por lo que ella se agachó con dificultad y se los quitó antes de continuar subiendo por las escaleras. El sonido metálico era casi estruendoso en comparación con el silencio que los rodeaba. 

Al subir a la plataforma, Adrien escuchó las voces suaves de los actores y actrices que declamaban. Sin embargo, ninguno podía verlos, ya que la escenografía cubría todo aquello. Él comenzó a asustarse, no sabía qué era lo que deseaba Marinette, Adrien simplemente la había seguido obedientemente. 

– Mira esto – dijo Marinette mientras tomaba fotografías, ya que a juzgar por el sonido, la cámara de su celular se activaba una y otra vez. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien, al tiempo que ella le indicaba que mirara la cuerda que flotaba en la mitad de la nada junto al barandal de la plataforma 

– No entiendo – dijo Adrien mientras veía la cuerda flotante – ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo ver? – volvió a preguntar. Marinette abrió la foto que recién había tomado con su celular y le enseñó la imagen de la cuerda ampliada. 

– ¿Ves eso que está ahí?– preguntó Marinette mientras que le señalaba con su dedo – es claro que alguien trató de cortar la cuerda con una navaja – Adrien prestó atención y encontró aquello que Marinette le señalaba. 

–Estas de aquí – continuó mientras que señalaba una mancha en la cuerda– son manchas de aceite. Alguien aceitó los nudos para que se deshiciera con mayor facilidad. 

– Marinette – Empezó Adrien al tiempo que sentía que el ritmo de su respiración se aceleraba – ¿Crees que alguien hizo esto intencionalmente?. 

En aquel momento, Marinette le contó acerca de un encuentro que tuvo con el curador del museo, y como este le había comentado sus sospechas. Al parecer, ella también creía que aquel accidente no era simplemente casual. Alguien lo había ocasionado intencionalmente. Adrien levantó su mirada hacia Marinette. Ella le recordó a Ladybug, con su fría y controlada determinación, siempre dispuesta a encontrar una salida a los problemas, no importaba que tan desesperados fuesen.

– ¿Es esta cuerda? – preguntó Adrien mientras se acercaba para tocarla con ambas manos. 

– ¡No la toques!– dijo Marinette alarmada, quien tomó sus muñecas con sus manos y lo alejó de la cuerda – podrías dejar tu huella allí. A partir de ahora, no toques nada. 

– Lo lamento – respondió Adrien quien se sintió torpe en comparación con Marinette. En aquel momento, ambos continuaron su camino de descenso hacia el pasillo. Marinette tenía que sostener la cola de su vestido, y mantener su equilibrio por su cuenta, ya que no podía valerse de la barandilla para evitar caerse, pero le fue imposible hacer las dos cosas mientras sostenía sus tacones. Adrien notó su predicamento y se ofreció a llevar sus zapatos por ella. El camino de regreso fue lento, y Adrien no pudo evitar tomar la barandilla en un par de ocasiones, ya que aquella escalera era demasiado estrecha. Era una suerte que la escena de Marinette no tuviera lugar sino hasta el segundo acto. 

– Marinette– empezó Adrien. – ¿por qué estás tan interesada en saber cómo ocurrió el accidente? 

– Dauphine podría ser inculpada, y sé que ella no lo hizo – dijo Marinette muy seria. Adrien prefirió no indagar más sobre sus intenciones. Después de todo, él ya conocía a Marinette, sabía cuán dispuesta estaba a entregarse a otros. Adrien encontró aquello completamente cautivador. Por supuesto, tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de que él siempre hubiera preferido mujeres con carácter cómo aquel. 

Al llegar al pasillo, Adrien notó que como consecuencia del largo del vestido y el corset debajo de este, Marinette no podía ponerse fácilmente los zapatos, por lo que él prefirió ahorrarle trabajo y se arrodilló frente a ella mientras se reía suavemente. 

– Ven cenicienta, déjame ayudarte – dijo Adrien burlándose. Marinette dudó y se sonrojó como nunca, pero finalmente levantó de uno en uno sus pies, y dejó que él la calzara nuevamente. Mientras que él tenía la posibilidad de entrever la forma de sus piernas desnudas a través de la enagua de lino blanco.

Adrien se puso de pie muy lentamente, no quería admitirlo, pero la intensidad de aquello lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. Por su parte, Marinette aún se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Él quería mandar al diablo todas sus dudas y temores, por lo que dió un paso hacía ella, Marinette lo imitó mientras que lo miraba con sus bellos ojos cargados de ilusión. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y tuvo la firme convicción de que ella deseaba besarlo, y lo cierto era que él también deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. 

Él la tomó firmemente por la cintura, mientras que la música clásica del piano de la obra se colaba por los pasillos del teatro. Marinette puso sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros y le dió un largo y cadencioso beso. Adrien se entregó a los labios de Marinette, en tanto sentía que sus manos subían por su cabello. Él repasó la tela de aquel bello vestido con las llemas de sus dedos, sintiendo la pronunciada curva de su cadera bajo sus palmas, así como el vaivén de su respiración. 

Adrien la unió aún más a él, y ella aceptó de buena gana el gesto, ya que lo besó aún con más pasión. Una fuerte alegría lo embargó, ya que ni en un millón de años pensó que despertaría aquella magnitud de sentimientos en una persona tan cándida como Marinette. 

Adrien besó el cuello desnudo de Marinette, al tiempo que la escuchaba dar un muy leve quejido de sorpresa. Ella lanzó su cabeza hacía un lado, mientras que él recordaba uno a uno los impedimentos que tenían para estar juntos. Ella aún amaba a Luka, pero en aquel momento a él poco le importó. Sí él tenía la posibilidad de poder volver a perderse en aquel aroma a vainilla, no le importaría terminar con un corazón roto. De repente, la figura de Gabriel Agreste se impuso ante él, y él lanzó bruscamente a Marinette lejos, como si el simple contacto pudiera quemarle. Ella lo observó con una expresión cargada de sorpresa que fue rápidamente remplazada por el dolor. 

– Lo lamento – murmuró Adrien. 

Marinette lo miró con el corazón roto, mientras los ojos se le veían cada vez más acuosos, y sus labios estaban tan tensos que apenas lucían como una delgada línea, y aquello lo llenó de una culpa infinita. 

– Por favor… – empezó Adrien quien sólo quería que hablaran y lo dejarán en el pasado. Pero Marinette no deseaba escuchar ninguna de sus excusas, ella desapareció por el pasillo sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette se metió en una de las cabinas del baño y lloró sin ningún control mientras que Tikki trataba de consolarla. Ella apenas si podía escucharla, mientras que los sollozos vinieron uno tras otro. Marinette dudaba que de esto fuera a resultar una akumatización, ya que pese a que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, ella no estaba molesta, esto era más bien la confirmación de todos sus temores y presentimientos respecto a Adrien. Él no la quería y no podía hacerlo. 

El lugar donde le puso las manos le ardía como si la hubiera tocado con fuego. Marinette contuvo el aliento y decidió que ya era momento de regresar al teatro. La obra debía continuar, y ella no debía dejarse derrumbar por un simple amor no correspondido. Este nunca fue el estilo de Marinette. Ella había decidido seguir adelante cuando Adrien comenzó a salir con Kagami, y lo haría ahora que ya sabía a ciencia cierta que él no deseaba saber nada de ella. 

Marinette arregló lo mejor posible que pudo el maquillaje de la obra al regresar al vestidor. Aún así no pudo hacer nada contra la obvia hinchazón de sus ojos y el enrojecimiento. Alguién observador podría notar de inmediato lo que sucedió, alguién precisamente como Félix. Marinette contuvo el aliento. Ella sabía que debía ser fuerte, pues la última vez que Adrien le había roto el corazón, ella había cedido a la insistencia de Luka y había terminado aceptando salir con él, aunque no estuviera segura, y de todo eso, sólo habían resultado aún más corazones rotos. 

Ella se ubicó en la parte de atrás del escenario. En unos minutos daría lugar su escena. Por lo menos, había tenido la oportunidad de tomar nuevas fotos del lugar en donde ocurrió el accidente. Ella quería comprobar que todo siguiera justamente como lo dejó la última vez que lo visitó como Ladybug. Marinette recordó que Adrien había intentado tocar la cuerda, y se lamentó. Lo único que ella esperaba era que nadie analizara con más detenimiento aquel lugar. 

– Pensé que me habías dejado plantado– dijo Félix, quien ya tenía su disfraz de lago completo. Marinette lo observó y encontró aquel vestuario increíble. Marie y los demás terminaron la compleja capa labrada, mientras que los de maquillaje habían dibujado una especie de máscara con pintura de color azul oscuro. Félix, que de por sí ya tenía un aura un tanto misteriosa, se veía completamente escalofriante. 

Marinette se preguntó cómo se vería ella a los ojos de todos. Ella se sentía muy bien en aquel complejo vestido, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de apariencia reflejaba. Marinette sonrió para sus adentros, probablemente tan sólo se veía como el perfecto arquetipo de la “damisela en apuros”. Ellos no sabían que era ella quién rescataba a las damiselas en apuros día tras día. Sin embargo, Marinette decidió seguir con el juego, eso era justamente lo que siempre había hecho para proteger su identidad. 

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Félix con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ella. Marinette había estado en lo cierto, él notó de inmediato que había estado llorando. 

– Sí, sólo fue una tontería – mintió. Él debió entender que ella no deseaba hablar más sobre el tema, por lo que se quedó en silencio, y Marinette le agradeció infinitamente por ello. 

– Es nuestro turno– dijo Félix. Los dos salieron en medio de la oscuridad. Se suponía que aquel ensayo era el definitivo. Todo sería puesto a prueba aquí, desde las luces, la escenografía hasta el maquillaje y los actores. Marinette se colocó en su marca y pronto comenzó la señal. 

  
  


_ “Si quieres ocuparte en algo y llenar tu cántaro, ven, ven a mi lago.  _

_ El agua se agarrará alrededor de tus pies y murmurará su secreto.  _

_ La sombra de la lluvia cercana está en las arenas y las nubes que cuelgan  _

_ bajas sobre las azules líneas de los árboles como tu pesado pelo sobre tus cejas.  _

_ Conozco bien el ritmo de tus pasos, están latiendo en mi corazón.  _

_ Ven a mi lago si quieres llenar tu cántaro.” [R. Tagore]  _

Recitó Félix al tiempo que Marinette le respondía. Los dos se movieron tal y como decía la coreografía, e hicieron un círculo mientras caminaban, ella escapando, y él tratando de encontrarla. Marinette era la presa y él el depredador. Por alguna razón, ella se sentía más sensible y perceptiva a las sensaciones de la obra, casi cómo si llevara sus sentimientos a flor de piel, y posiblemente, aquello beneficiara su actuación. 

_ “Si quieres no hacer nada y quedarte sentada indolentemente y dejar flotando tu cántaro en el agua flotando en el agua, ven, ven a mi lago.  _

_ La ladera de hierba está verde, y las flores silvestres crecen innumerables.  _

_ Tus pensamientos escapan de tus ojos negros como pajarós de sus nidos.  _

_ El velo te caerá a los pies.  _

_ Ven, ven a mi lago si has de estar sin hacer nada”. [R. Tadore] _

Félix rompió el círculo en el que caminaban, y con un paso más enérgico, se acercó, tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso. Chat Noir había hecho aquello en infinidad de ocasiones, al igual que Adrien, pero esta vez se sintió más personal, más íntimo. Marinette al igual que su personaje, se asustó y se alejó de él, no sin antes dedicarle al lago una mirada insinuante, ya que cómo había dicho la directora: se suponía que ella quería ser seducida. 

_ “Si quieres abandonar tus juegos y sumergirte en el agua, ven, ven a mi lago.  _

_ Deja tu manto azul extendido en la playa: el agua azul te cubrirá y te esconderá.  _

_ Las olas se pondrán de puntillas para besar tu cuello y murmurar en tus oídos.  _

_ Ven, ven a mi lago, si quieres zambullirte en el agua. [R. Tadore]” _

Él volvió a alcanzarla, pero esta vez se ubicó detrás de ella y la abrazó fuertemente por la cadera mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras. Marinette repitió su parte, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se dejaba mecer por la increíble suavidad del abrazo del lago, que asemejaba al vaivén del agua. 

_ “Si debes ser loca y correr hacia la muerte, ven, ven a mi lago.  _

_ Es frío e insondablemente profundo. Es oscuro como un dormir sin sueños.  _

_ En sus abismos iguales son noches y días, y las canciones son silencio.  _

_ Ven, ven a mi lago, si quieres zambullirte en tu muerte [R. Tadore]”. _

Finalmente, y sin despegar su mano de su cintura, Félix la rodeó, mirándola con sus insistentes ojos verdes, los cuales parecían ser ligeramente más oscuros que los de Adrien, y algo más atemorizadores que los de su primo. Marinette se sentía más sensible y perceptiva que en ninguno de los otros ensayos, por lo que aquello la abrumó. Marinette repitió sus líneas, y se sumergió en el abrazo del lago, dejándose caer en sus aguas, mientras que él la cubría con su capa. 

Marinette puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Félix en tanto las luces comenzaban a descender. Fue entonces cuando sintió sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello. 

– Está claro que has estado llorando – murmuró – tú sabes que no vale la pena. Por favor Marinette, por favor, nada va a cambiar si no lo haces tú. 

– No puedo– dijo Marinette quien sabía que exorcizar a Adrien de su corazón no había sido una tarea fácil, y hasta ahora, ella no había tenido ningún éxito. Nadie más podría llevarla hasta la locura de hornear macarons prácticamente todos los días con la esperanza de poder darle uno, o de sentir celos por cualquier chica que se le acercara, o de pensar en el posible futuro que podrían tener juntos.

En aquel momento, mientras las luces descendían completamente, Félix la beso en el cuello sin ningún recato. Marinette se estremeció. 

– Dime que por lo menos lo pensarás. 

– Lo pensaré. 

Después de ir al departamento de maquillaje por una botella de removedor. Marinette entró en el vestidor en donde también se encontraba Félix quitándose el maquillaje sin apenas tener la fuerza para frotar su nariz. Ella sintió pena por él, y se sentó a su lado. 

– ¿Quieres que te dé una mano con eso? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Por favor– respondió. 

Marinette se dio media vuelta, sacó un pañuelo de papel y comenzó a quitarle la pintura delicadamente, mientras que él, de vez en cuando, hacía alguna señal de dolor. Marinette se disculpó, pero él le dijo que todo estaba bien, aquel dolor no era ni la mitad de grave que el que había tenido que soportar cuando le pusieron la pintura en la cara. Al parecer, los miembros del departamento de maquillaje no sólo se encontraban irritados por tener que cubrir su terrible aspecto, sino que adicionalmente estaban muy apresurados. 

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Marinette mientras lo limpiaba– ¿Por qué Adrien te haría algo como esto?. 

– Porque me acosté en su cama con los zapatos puestos, él odia que lo haga, dice que la ensucio– dijo Félix. Marinette se rió al escuchar aquello. 

– Lo que realmente sucedió debió ser grave, Adrien nunca te golpearía así de fuerte si no estuviera verdaderamente molesto– respondió Marinette quien al tratar de alcanzar un segundo pañuelo de papel se dio cuenta de que la caja se había terminado. 

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro lado del vestidor, en donde encontró unas actrices charlando animadamente. Las chicas le dieron unos cuantos pañuelos de papel en tanto la felicitaban por su actuación durante los ensayos. Marinette agradeció los cumplidos y regresó a su lado del vestidor, en donde Félix la esperaba en uno de los tocadores luminosos. Para su sorpresa, él se encontraba mirando un celular, pero no cualquiera, se trataba del suyo. 

– Félix – lo llamó Marinette – ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? – preguntó. 

– ¡Oh!– exclamó él sorprendido– ¿Es tu teléfono? Lo lamento, pensé que era el mío, eso explica por qué la clave de entrada no funciona – dijo Félix mientras que lo devolvía a la mesa. – al parecer, tenemos el mismo modelo. 

– Sí, no hay problema– dijo Marinette quien volvió a su asiento y terminó de limpiar la pintura en el rostro de Félix. 

– ¿Qué sucedió con Adrien antes del ensayo? – preguntó Félix mientras ella le retiraba la pintura. 

– ¿Cómo sabes qué está involucrado? 

– Yo simplemente lo sé. 

– No quiero hablar de ello – respondió Marinette. En aquel momento, Félix la tomó suavemente por la quijada. 

– Si es que no resulta nada con él, puedes darme una oportunidad a mí – dijo. Marinette no sabía si reír o llorar, era la segunda vez que un muchacho le decía aquello, y nuevamente, creía que era una mala idea seguirle la corriente. Luka también le había dicho que no habría problema, que él sabía cómo se sentía Marinette, pero al final había resultado que no era así. Él no había tenido paciencia, y ella no había logrado complacerlo. Todo aquello había sido un verdadero desastre, en dónde los dos habían sido los culpables de engañarse mutuamente. En aquel breve momento, Marinette decidió que si las cosas no resultaban con Adrien, lo mejor sería que estuviera sola por un tiempo. No era bueno para su salud mental estar continuamente saltando de chico en chico, en busca de una validación que no llegaría de ellos. 

– No te puedo dar la respuesta que quieres – dijo Marinette quien se volteó hacía el espejo del tocador y se miró a sí misma por algunos minutos, confiando en que si no le hablaba él se iría. Después, ella se puso de pié por lo que Félix la siguió. Marinette pensó que él ya se había marchado, por lo que comenzó a luchar por alcanzar la cremallera del desdichado vestido que no había hecho otra cosa más que ser un obstáculo de su movilidad durante toda la tarde. De repente, ella sintió que la cremallera se bajaba, pero alguién lo sostenía en su lugar. Marinette se quedó completamente estupefacta. 

– Aún sigo aquí– dijo Félix quien tenía un tono de burla en su voz – Esto es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido, ninguna chica me había rechazado, y exactamente después, había comenzado a desvestirse. 

– Yo- yo-yo n-no… 

– Tranquila– dijo Félix – tranquila– Dijo él quien se arrodilló siguiendo a Marinette, ya que ella se dejó caer sobre el banquillo del tocador y hundió su rostro en sus manos sintiéndose completamente avergonzada. Al agacharse, él soltó la tela del vestido, pero nunca dejó de sostener el hombro de Marinette. 

– Estoy tan avergonzada. 

– Sí te hace sentir mejor, me iré. 

– Lo lamento Félix. – respondió Marinette sin poder quitar las palmas de sus manos de su rostro. 

– No hay problema, tu sabes mejor que nadie que no me molesta– dijo Félix – pero deberías ser más cuidadosa– concluyó. A Marinette se le heló la sangre, pero esta vez se aseguró que él se había marchado antes de volver a descubrir su rostro. 

La última frase no le había agradado ni un poco. Aquello sonó como una amenaza, sin mencionar que esto era un obvio cambio en su comportamiento. De repente, ella recordó que Félix había inspeccionado su celular poco antes de que llegara, por lo que lo tomó y revisó que no hubiera nada por fuera de lugar. Marinette notó que la galería de fotos se encontraba abierta en las imágenes del teatro. Ella no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Aparentemente, su teléfono se veía completamente bien, Aún así supo que era momento de intervenir cómo Ladybug. 

– Marinette– la llamó Adrien quien había entrado en el vestidor y ahora la miraba como un gato asustado. Marinette se sintió increíblemente expuesta. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo? 

– ¿Esta tarde? – preguntó Marinette sorprendida. 

– Sí. 

– Tu papá jamás te lo permitirá – dijo Marinette. 

– Ya pensaré qué decirle después. A veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso– dijo Adrien dedicándole una breve sonrisa– por favor, ven conmigo, realmente necesito que hablemos. – continuó. Él volvió a tomarla de la mano. Marinette se sintió más generosa con aquel gesto, pues ahora que le dedicaba un segundo pensamiento al asunto. Él había tratado de hablar, pero ella simplemente había preferido salir corriendo antes que enfrentar la verdad. 

– Está bien – aceptó Marinette quien mentalmente reafirmó su decisión de aceptar lo que viniera, para bien, o para mal, lo único que ella deseaba era que de aquella situación obtuviera una verdadera resolución.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Félix aún no acaba de entender qué era lo que había visto en el teléfono de Marinette. Lo primero que apareció fue la cámara. Él pulsó el botón para ver la galería y se encontró con un gran número de fotos. A primera vista, Félix no podía identificar lo que estaba viendo. Después, él analizó mejor el fondo de la imagen. Marinette había fotografiado la parte histórica del teatro, se trataba del lugar que justamente se encontraba en la parte que él había saboteado. 

Atrás había quedado su intención de ser gentil y sútil con ella. Gabriel Agreste estaba en lo correcto. Marinette era muy particular. Él no entendía por qué se estaba obsesionando con aquel accidente. Ese no era su asunto, no le correspondía investigarlo, y aún así, algo le decía que ella podría estar peligrosamente cerca de alguna resolución. 

Félix se sintió completamente frustrado. Marinette no sólo se seguía rehusando a salir con él, sino que ahora era una amenaza aún mayor. Nada disfrutaría más que enseñándole a aquella cursi y estúpida niña quien estaba a cargo. Era irónico, pero aquel reto lo hacía sentirse mucho más interesado que antes. Hasta el momento, Marinette no era nada más que una cara bonita, pero aquello la hacía mucho más especial. 

El teatro no cerraría sino hasta las nueve, por lo que tenía un par de horas para solucionar aquel desastre. Afortunadamente, Félix no tenía la menor idea acerca de a dónde había ido a parar Adrien. Probablemente, ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa. Él caminó hacía la galería de arte, la que se encontraba completamente vacía. Félix sacó su teléfono y le mandó una nota de voz a lila Rossi. Ella lo había metido en aquel problema, y ella tendría que ayudarlo a salir, después de todo, estaba haciendo todo aquello únicamente siguiendo sus consejos. 

– Lila– comenzó – habla Félix, tengo un grave problema. Creo que Marinette ya sabe que yo causé el accidente en el teatro. Encontré fotos en su teléfono, ella sabe que yo corté las cuerdas del saco de arroz. Por favor, llamame, o te prometo que habrá consecuencias. 

Según la aplicación de mensajería, ella escuchó la nota de voz inmediatamente, y en menos de un segundo, una llamada entró a su celular. 

– Tiene que ser una broma – dijo Lila alarmada. 

– No lo es. Marinette tiene las fotos– contestó Félix quien procedió a contarle la forma en que había encontrado aquellas imágenes. – Puede que ella no lo sepa, parecía muy amigable. 

– ¿Qué tan amigable? – preguntó Lila. – ¿lo suficiente para que puedas manipularla? 

– No lo sé – dijo Félix. 

– ¿Acaso has estado perdiendo el tiempo? – preguntó Lila furiosa – se suponía que para este momento ya deberías haber ganado algo de terreno. 

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Félix ofendido – no me parece que tú hayas hecho la gran cosa – dijo. 

– Escúchame bien – comenzó nuevamente Lila, quien ya sonaba más calmada y controlada – vuelve a donde todo empezó, tal vez puedas encontrar una forma de chantajearla o algo por el estilo. – dijo Lila. 

– S-si si, eso haré– aceptó Félix antes de colgar el teléfono. Él se quedó mirando la pantalla por algunos instantes. Después, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se frotó el rostro con fuerza, como si esto lo pudiera despertar de aquella pesadilla. Este asunto lo estaba desbordando, era mucho más grave de lo que él jamás se hubiera enfrentado. Desafortunadamente, él no podía hacer aquello sólo, necesitaría ayuda. 

La jugadora más débil e insignificante de todo aquel juego estaba comenzando a sacar sus fichas y a ponerlas en el tablero, demostrando con ello que en realidad siempre había sido una de las contendientes más fuertes. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien caminó al lado de Marinette mientras que finalmente se ocultaba el sol de verano. Ambos descendieron hasta el Sena, en donde buscaron una de aquellas playas en donde vendían comida callejera. Marinette no tenía apetito, pero Adrien estaba muy nervioso, por lo que decidió comer dos salchichas alemanas y un helado en menos de veinte minutos, mientras que ella lo miraba entre horrorizada y divertida. 

– Lo siento– dijo Adrien mientras que se limpiaba el labio inferior de los restos del helado de chocolate que había acabado de comer. 

– Tienes hambre, deberías comer– dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros. 

– ¿No permitirás que te invite a comer algo? – preguntó él mientras los dos caminaban por el sendero. 

– No tengo hambre – dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. Adrien sabía que ella estaba triste, seguramente había interpretado la forma brusca en la que la apartó como un rechazo. 

– Marinette, voy a ser muy honesto contigo – dijo Adrien quien fue sintiendo su garganta secarse conforme comenzaba a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Mientras que miraba al suelo de concreto – yo quería besarte, aun quiero besarte, si es que tu me lo permites. 

– Y-Yo y-o s-si, no sé...– comenzó a balbucear Marinette, pero Adrien decidió continuar, ya que quería decir por completo su parte antes de que ella finalmente decidiera rechazarlo. 

– Pero no es sólo eso. Yo llevo bastante tiempo teniendo estos sentimientos por tí. Creo que la primera vez que me di cuenta de esto fue cuando hicimos ese viaje a Nueva York. 

– ¿D-desde hace tanto? – preguntó Marinette completamente nerviosa. – ¿K-Kagami? – tartamudeó Marinette. 

– Creo que Kagami lo sabía, ella siempre lo supo, desde que nos conocimos, lo primero que hizo fue interrogarme sobre nuestra relación. Después en la pista de hielo, también lo hizo. Era imposible engañar a Kagami. Ella conocía mejor mis sentimientos mejor que lo que yo siempre lo hice. – dijo Adrien sintiendo nostalgia por el día en el que ella había decidido terminar con él.

Kagami dijo que amarlo había sido una forma de engañarse a sí misma, cuando ella sabía que no había punto en aquella relación desde el inicio. En opinión de la misma Kagami, ella se había equivocado al tomar aquello como una competencia más, algo que unilateralmente había que ganar. El problema, es que nunca contó con que los sentimientos de Adrien nunca cambiarían, es más, se harían más claros con el paso del tiempo, y la balanza no se inclinaba a favor de ella. 

Kagami le rompió el corazón, pero no de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Ladybug. Lo lastimó mucho saber que él no había podido ser esa persona buena que siempre pretendió ser. Nunca trató los sentimientos de Kagami con el respeto que ella se merecía. Todo lo contrario, él simplemente había aceptado su amor porque era fácil. Ella encajaba en la sociedad en la que se mueve su familia, y en los intereses de su padre. Él no anticipó con que sus sentimientos por Marinette cada día se profundizaban más y más, al punto que verla con otra persona ya le resultaba doloroso. 

Ver a Luka y Marinette fue incómodo desde el inicio. Él aún recordaba el encanto de Luka, y la forma casi de cuento de hadas en la que la había ayudado a ponerse de pie en aquella pista de hielo a la que fueron juntos. Adrien no podía decir que estuviera celoso en aquel momento, pero se sintió completamente sorprendido por el hecho de que alguien hubiese tenido aquel efecto en ella. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, verlos era poco menos que una tortura. 

Luka y Marinette compartían intereses en común. Los dos tenían personalidades artísticas, que necesitaban una vía de expresión, y Adrien no podía dejar de pensar que él nunca tendría espacio en el mundo de Marinette de la misma manera que lo hacía él. Como pareja, ellos tenían un aura de perfección que los cubría a donde quiera que fueran. Luka era aquel chico cool, trabajador y extremadamente carismático que él nunca sería. En comparación, Adrien simplemente era un niño rico, sin mucho más talento que sonreír para un montón de fotos tratadas con photoshop. 

Marinette y Luka terminaron el día siguiente de una fiesta. Adrien no sabía con exactitud qué había sucedido, fue un poco después de que Kagami hubiera terminado con él. Adrien recordaba haber bailado un par de veces con Marinette, en las que probablemente había sido un poco más cariñoso con ella de lo que debía, por lo que ella se separó de él, luego de decirle que lo mejor era que se separaran. Aquello le rompió el corazón, pero también lo llenó de culpa, ya que Marinette le dijo que no deseaba lastimar los sentimientos de Luka. 

Después, él los vio pelear en la cubierta del barco de la familia Couffaine. Adrien quiso intervenir al ver el rostro congestionado de Luka mientras le hablaba a Marinette, ya que tenía la impresión de que se encontraba por gritarle, y aquello no le gustó. Sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo, ya que Nino y Alya habían insistido que no era así. Luka simplemente estaba molesto. Adrien hubiera querido jugar al salvador en aquel entonces, el problema es que no había nadie de quien salvarla. 

A pesar de lo anterior, Adrien siempre había insistido en la amistad de Marinette. Porque algo le decía que podría perder a otras mujeres, pero no a su amiga. Él necesitaba a Marinette, aunque fuera un simple amor platónico. Ella era su amiga, y aquello era más importante que cualquier sentimiento inconveniente. Era simple negarse la realidad, hasta que esta había decidió golpearlo en la cara en forma de una obra de teatro. Ver a Marinette compartir escena con alguien con su mismo aspecto era simplemente perturbador. Él no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Una y otra vez su cerebro repasaba las razones por las cuales amaba a Marinette. 

Sí, él la amaba, a esa conclusión había llegado poco después de besarla, luego de que sus prevenciones se hubieran ido por la borda. Ya no había forma de negarlo, o de ocultarlo. Las cosas no podían estar más claras, y aún así, nunca antes se habían visto más oscuras. 

– Marinette – empezó nuevamente Adrien – Hace algún tiempo quise mucho a alguien, ella no me aceptó. Kagami… – dijo él mientras suspiraba profundamente. 

– Todo con Kagami era fácil, ella me quería, y aunque yo ya te quería en aquel entonces. Yo sabía, así cómo todavía lo sé, que tu quieres a Luka. No podía enfrentarme a otro rechazo como aquel, más aún cuando en aquel entonces no había podido superarla – Dijo Adrien mientras él y Marinette seguían paseando por la parte baja del canal. Las luces de la ciudad apenas iluminaban el agua del río. A los ojos de las multitudes de turistas que tomaban cruceros nocturnos, ellos no eran más que un par de jóvenes que caminaban tranquilamente, sin imaginar la cantidad de emociones que se movían entre los dos. 

– Marinette– volvió a empezar a Adrien – siento que debo disculparme por ese beso. Yo nunca he querido intervenir ni dañar tu relación con Luka. Sé que tu lo quieres, y entenderé si me rechazas, y me dices que no correspondes mis sentimientos. Yo sólo quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos. 

– Erés un tonto, Adrien Agreste– dijo Marinette con la voz temblorosa en tanto reía suavemente – un verdadero tonto– repitió negando con la cabeza. Ella caminó hacía el río y lo observó pensativamente. 

– Luka y yo estábamos condenados. Él lo sabía, siempre lo hizo. Yo también lo sabía, pero no nos importó– comenzó Marinette con la mirada perdida mientras se cruzaba de brazos para protegerse del viento. Ella exhaló lenta y cadenciosamente. – Siempre quise a alguien más. 

– ¿A-a q-quien? – preguntó Adrien quien intuía la respuesta, pero que necesitaba escucharla decirlo. 

– A tí, Adrien, por supuesto– dijo Marinette. Adrien contuvo la respiración, mientras que sentía los latidos de su corazón en cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo. 

– ¿Desde hace cuanto? – preguntó Adrien quien de repente no pudo ver por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. 

– Desde que te conocí– respondió. En ese momento, él no pudo soportarlo más, por lo que dió un paso hacia adelante y la besó en los labios nuevamente. Al igual que en la oportunidad anterior, ella respondió con igual o mayor pasión que la que Adrien había puesto en aquel gesto. Adrien contuvo su respiración por unos instantes. 

La gente seguía pasando junto a ellos, pero poco les importó. Aquel era un momento suspendido en el tiempo, uno que sólo les pertenecía a los dos. 

– Papá no lo aprobará – dijo Adrien quien se separó nuevamente de ella casi sin pensarlo. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Marinette. 

Adrien la tomó por el brazo y la condujo a sentarse en la banca más cercana. Él le explicó todos y cada uno de sus temores en relación a Gabriel Agreste. Algo le decía que ella entendería. La Marinette que siempre había conocido era una persona sumamente práctica y sensata que escucharía pacientemente, y probablemente, encontraría una solución. 

– No podemos salir juntos– dijo Marinette tranquilamente. 

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien alarmado, claramente esta no era la respuesta que había esperado. 

– No podemos salir juntos, públicamente, por lo menos por ahora– agregó Marinette, por lo que Adrien se tranquilizó un poco, aunque no quedó satisfecho. 

– No quiero mantener esto en secreto, quiero salir contigo, que seas mi novia y que todos lo sepan– dijo Adrien mientras pensaba en la fila de admiradores de Marinette. 

– Oh, creeme, yo soy la primera que quisiera hacerlo público, en especial porque tienes a la mitad del colegio detrás de tí – contestó Marinette. – no quiero tener que ver cómo Lila coquetea contigo mientras que me quedo a un lado– dijo. Adrien la miró atentamente recordando la conversación que sostuvieron el día de su reconciliación, en donde Marinette reconoció que era muy celosa. 

– ¿Tú sientes celos de otras chicas? – preguntó Adrien casi intrigado. 

– Sí – respondió Marinette sonrojándose – ¿cómo quieres que no lo haga? – dijo ella mientras evitaba su mirada. 

– Primero que todo, Lila es la última persona de la que deberías sentir celos. Segundo, no voy a mentir, me siento algo honrado. Sin embargo, en tercer lugar quiero que sepas que no debes sentir celos, por favor, confía en mí, porque te quiero Marinette– dijo Adrien. Marinette lo miró con sus ojos completamente cargados de ternura. Ella tomó sus mejillas suavemente y lo besó en los labios. 

Adrien, quien siempre había sido un romántico, casi lamentó que no pudieran ir al colegio. Él se imaginaba a sí mismo dedicándole miradas confidentes por encima del hombro mientras estuvieran en clase, o usando cualquier excusa para acariciarla entre espacios de estudios, siempre, teniendo en cuenta que no podían dejar que los demás se enteraran de su relación. Aquello sería casi un juego privado donde ellos dos serían los únicos que conocían las reglas, y los dos serían los absolutos ganadores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette y Adrien se separaron en frente de la panadería. Ellos tardaron bastante en hacer aquel pequeño trayecto, ya que lo hicieron en medio de besos y abrazos. Marinette estaba muy consciente de que eran aquella pareja vomitiva que siempre temió que serían. Los dos tenían personalidades algo soñadoras y románticas, pese a que ella era un poco más práctica que Adrien, por lo que no les costaba el menor trabajo perderse en toda aquella felicidad. 

Ella subió las escaleras hasta su habitación en una nube, mientras que tarareaba la primera canción que se le ocurrió, sin importarle el nombre o cual fuera. Adrien Agreste la quería y aquel momento no podía ser mejor…

– ¡Boom!– sonó una explosión a la distancia. 

Al parecer, pese a que no podría ser mejor, sí podría ser peor. Un ataque de un akuma se desarrollaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí, y tendrían que ir a combatir. Marinette se transformó en Ladybug, y en compañía de su yoyo se dirigió al lugar de los hechos. Marinette conocía al villano de turno, se trataba de Gorizilla. El guardaespaldas de Adrien debió cansarse de esperar en el teatro y debió ser akumatizado. La batalla tuvo lugar una vez más en las cercanías del hotel de Félix. 

Para ser honesta, Marinette a veces se preguntaba si Papillon siquiera lo estaría intentando, ya que estos villanos y sus ataques eran demasiado genéricos, casi de rutina. Chat apareció, y juntos vencieron al akuma en cuestión de minutos. 

– Eso no fue tan divertido– dijo Chat Noir mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en el techo del edificio contiguo del hotel, justo aquel en donde había hablado con Félix. 

– Papillon está repitiendo ataques – contestó Marinette seriamente. 

– ¿No es siempre así? – preguntó Chat Noir – hay días en los que parece realmente esforzarse, pero hay otros en los que francamente nos lanza el primer akuma que tiene a su disposición sin siquiera pensarlo. 

– Tienes razón, parece un ave atrapada, intentando la misma estrategia una y otra, y otra vez– dijo Marinette. 

– Querrás decir, una mariposa atrapada. 

– Me pregunto por qué quiere atacar este hotel. – pensó Marinette en voz alta. 

– ¿Recuerdas al primo de Adrien Agreste? – preguntó Chat Noir mientras que Marinette le prestaba toda su atención. 

– Sí. 

– Él se queda en este hotel– dijo Chat Noir – tal vez, deberíamos cruzar un par de palabras con él– dijo su compañero de equipo, quien claramente pensaba que había que ponerse un poco bruscos con él. Pero él no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella ya había decidido hacer aquello un par de semanas antes. 

– Yo ya lo hice – dijo Marinette. 

– ¿Qué tu qué? – preguntó molesto Chat Noir. Marinette decidió que era momento de contarle la verdad a su amigo. Lo cierto era que ella ya llevaba semanas obsesionandose con aquel asunto, al igual que llevaba semanas indagando el accidente del teatro. Marinette se sentía frustrada, ya que por más que lo intentara, no había hecho avance en ninguna de sus investigaciones. Tal vez aquella fuera su noche de suerte. Ladybug narró uno a uno los hechos que tuvieron lugar en aquel entonces, mientras Chat Noir escuchaba pacientemente. 

– Todo el asunto de las argollas hermanas parece tan sólo una pelea familiar – dijo Marinette. 

– Entonces, Félix Graham de Vanili se encuentra en la ciudad con la intención de robar la segunda, que aún sigue en manos de Gabriel Agreste– dijo Chat Noir con tal certeza que asombró a Marinette, pues su amigo había permanecido peligrosamente callado mientras ella le narraba todo acerca de su investigación. 

– ¿Cómo sabes que la segunda está en manos de Gabriel Agreste? – preguntó Marinette algo impactada de que su compañero saltara de conclusión en conclusión. 

– Es obvio – respondió Chat Noir – cómo también es obvio que este sujeto, Félix, no es de fiar. 

– No seas tan duro, no sabemos… 

– Papillon ha atacado su hotel cuatro veces, y él ha sido la única persona en esta ciudad que alguna vez ha tratado de negociar con él. Además, robó el anillo de su familia, es un ladrón. – dijo Chat Noir. 

– Para ser justos, el anillo le pertenecía legítimamente a los Graham de Vanili – respondió Marinette. 

– Eso no importa, él es un ladrón, y no puedes negar que hay una gran cantidad de eventos extraños que lo rodean. Sé que parecen circunstancias inconexas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que están relacionadas de algún modo – dijo Chat Noir quien parecía más y más molesto conforme pasaban los minutos. 

– Chat– comenzó Marinette tratando de razonar con él– no podemos simplemente lanzar acusaciones contra las personas. Si vamos a culpar a alguien, debemos tener pruebas. – dijo. 

– ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Marinette mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

– ¿Q-qué? 

– Debes tener alguna solución, de lo contrario, sólo estás aquí trayendo problemas – dijo Ladybug ligeramente irritada, al ver que, en realidad, él no había pensado en nada. Chat Noir permaneció en silencio, por lo que ella sintió que era oportunidad para revelar su propio plan. 

– Podemos infiltrarnos en su habitación – sugirió Marinette. – podemos hacer una simple investigación y ver que encontramos. – dijo. Chat Noir asintió. 

– Esa es una excelente idea, mi Lady– respondió Chat Noir. 

Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa antes de saltar de la terraza de aquel edificio. Ladybug y Chat Noir se infiltraron sin ningún problema por la ventana del balcón de la habitación. Era evidente que el muchacho no escondía intencionalmente nada, ya que no había puesto el seguro. Los dos entraron muy lentamente, pues aunque la luz se encontraba apagada, no podían asegurarse de que se encontraran completamente sólos. 

Marinette observó la habitación con atención. Ella estaba segura de que eran el tipo de cosas que le gustaban a Félix. Era elegante y clásica, con finos tejidos en color crema y sillas forradas con hojilla dorada, pero completamente impersonal y carente de cualquier detalle acogedor. Desde el principio, Marinette había resentido aquel aspecto de la personalidad de Félix, tenía el presentimiento de que él era más presuntuoso de lo que parecía, de que la juzgaba por no considerarla lo suficientemente sofisticada y que era esa clase de personas que despreciaba los gustos ultra-femeninos de Marinette. Desafortunadamente para él, ella no pensaba renunciar a todo aquello que tanto amaba sólo para complacerlo. 

A pesar de todo, lo anterior no le había impedido acercarse a él. Marinette realmente deseaba darle una segunda oportunidad. Todos la merecían, y no veía por qué él no. Chat Noir se concentró en la computadora de Félix, mientras que Marinette se enfocaba en el resto de la habitación. Algo le decía que encontraría una pista en el sitio más insospechado. Marinette se concentró en una pila de ropa recién planchada que descansaba sobre la cama. Al parecer, él usaba el servicio de lavandería del hotel. Ella notó que la camisa que se encontraba en el extremo de la torre tenía una nota. 

“ _ Cordial Saludo: Le informamos que pese a los esfuerzos de nuestro personal de lavandería no fue posible retirar las manchas de aceite en las mangas de esta camisa. Le recomendamos que cambie su pieza de ropa. Por lo anterior, procedemos a hacer la devolución de 15€, los cuales se abonarán a su cuenta durante las 24hs siguientes a la entrega de la prenda. Agradecemos su comprensión y confianza en nuestro equipo de lavado _ .” 

Marinette desdobló la susodicha camisa. Se trataba de una pieza gris oscura, y encontró que tenía manchas oscuras alrededor de los puños. Según el servicio de limpieza, se trataba de aceite, cómo aquel que usaban los mecánicos. Marinette no pudo imaginar a alguien como Félix realizando ningún tipo de trabajo manual. De repente, algo hizo la conexión en su cerebro. La persona que había saboteado el escenario usó aceite. ¿Sería posible que esto tuviera alguna conexión? 

– Chat Noir – llamó Marinette. Su compañero corrió de inmediato hacia ella. – mira esto. 

Ladybug le contó una historia inventada, acerca de cómo había leído del accidente en el teatro en un periódico, y que sabía que Félix trabajaba en ella, por lo que le llamaba la atención de que él tuviera las mangas manchadas de aquella manera. Marinette solo pidió internamente que él no detectara la falla en su mentira y le preguntara cómo se había enterado de que él participaba allí. 

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba trabajando en aquella obra? – preguntó Chat Noir. 

– Por la publicidad. Me gusta el teatro, y ví su nombre en las carteleras– dijo. 

– Por su puesto – respondió Chat Noir asintiendo. 

– Es bastante sospechoso, mi Lady. Todo en este sujeto es bastante sospechoso. Todo su historial de búsqueda en internet es sobre esas dichosas argollas hermanas, no se tú, pero a mi me parece que ahí hay una especie de obsesión– dijo Chat. Marinette lo siguió hasta el escritorio en donde descansaba el computador, tras doblar lo mejor que pudo la camisa. Ella sabía que no se veía profesional, por lo que la escondió en medio de las otras, ya que si Félix no la llegaba a encontrar sospecharía. 

Ella prefirió no preguntar cómo había logrado adivinar sus claves personales, ya que no tenían tiempo, pues Félix volvería en cualquier momento. Marinette observó con atención. Él había visitado justamente las mismas páginas que ella investigó un par de semanas antes. Él verdaderamente parecía consumido por una especie de obsesión por aquellas joyas. Era claro que ansiaba conseguirlas. 

– No me gusta– dijo Chat Noir mientras miraba la pantalla del computador. 

– A mí tampoco me gusta– respondió Marinette. 

– ¿Crees que deberíamos advertir a Gabriel Agreste? – dijo Chat Noir preocupado. 

– ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? – preguntó Marinette. Ella odiaba admitirlo, pero desde todo aquel asunto del libro de los miraculous que Tikki había tomado de la maleta de Adrien. Ella no había podido mirar con los mismos ojos a Gabriel Agreste, sin importar que hubiera sido akumatizado. Marinette tenía el presentimiento de que Papillon era lo suficientemente recursivo cómo para pensar en una salida a sus sospechas.

– Porque Félix quiere el segundo anillo – respondió Chat Noir. 

– A él no pareció importarle que su sobrino robara el primero. Además, siendo realistas. Los anillos son de la familia Graham de Vanili. Gabriel Agreste ha debido regresarlos desde hace tiempo atrás – dijo Marinette. Para su sorpresa. Chat Noir parecía irritado. 

– Tal vez tienen valor sentimental para él – respondió. 

– Eso no quiere decir que él tuviera derecho a negarlos a sus verdaderos propietarios. – se defendió Marinette quien sentía que el mal humor de Chat Noir aumentaba. 

– A veces puedes llegar a ser tan insensible, mi Lady.

– Sólo soy práctica, y eso es lo justo – respondió Marinette ligeramente escandalizada. 

– Está bien, está bien – dijo Chat Noir tratando de bajar el tono de la conversación. – pero no podemos dejar a este sujeto Félix que se salga con la suya, es claro que hay algo muy sospechoso en él. Esas manchas en esa camisa no aparecieron solas. 

– Tienes toda la razón – aceptó Marinette– creo que deberíamos prevenir a alguien de la familia Agreste. Posiblemente podríamos hablar con Adrien. Es más fácil hablar con él que con su padre. 

– Yo hablaré con Adrien– dijo Chat Noir – pero a juzgar por lo que me comentó cuando lo rescaté la última vez que Félix estuvo en la ciudad. Él sabe exactamente qué clase de persona es su primo. 

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Marinette un poco preocupada pues no hacía mucho le había recriminado falta de confianza a Adrien. Posiblemente él estaba en lo cierto. Ella había sido un poco ingenua al confiar en Félix tan rápido. 

– Por supuesto que sí– respondió Chat Noir. 

Ladybug y Chat Noir abandonaron la habitación de Félix. Marinette sintió un amargo sabor en su boca mientras miraba las fotos que había tomado un par de horas atrás en la pantalla de su computador. En cuestión de una noche pasó de sublime alegría a sospecha y miedo. Marinette se sentía cansada tan sólo al pensar en la cantidad de emociones que había experimentado en un par de horas. Ella estaba segura de que el cuerpo humano no debería hacer eso. 

Marinette tenía problemas para dormir, por lo que tomó su celular que descansaba en la mesilla atrás de su cama, y contempló la pantalla. Ella quería llamar a alguien, pero sentía vergüenza de marcarle a Alya. Después de todo, ya era pasada la media noche. Después, ella pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Adrien, tal vez sería la persona indicada. Marinette se quedó contemplando la pantalla por algunos segundos, hasta que el sonido de su propio celular la alertó, se trataba de Adrien. 

– Hola Marinette – dijo – por favor perdóname por llamarte tan tarde, sé que ya es más de media noche. 

– No hay problema, eres justo la persona con la que quería hablar– dijo Marinette sonriendo en la oscuridad de su habitación. 

– ¿De verdad? 

– Completamente. 

Marinette no volvió al teatro un par de días después, en los que no pudo ver a Adrien. Aún así, habían pasado noches enteras en el teléfono. Ella sabía que Adrien era solitario, pero sólo ahora entendía cuán limitada era su vida. Marinette tenía el presentimiento que aquellas conversaciones nocturnas era uno de los pequeños escapes que Adrien tenía ante los múltiples compromisos que lo abrumaban día tras día. Marinette sonrió al tiempo que lo escuchaba por quinta vez quejarse de cuanto le incomodaba la ropa de cuero que lo obligaban a usar. 

– Tomaré nota: odias la ropa de cuero– dijo Marinette. 

– Sí, aprieta y es estúpida– se quejó Adrien. 

– Adrien– comenzó Marinette. – ¿Realmente deseas seguir modelando? – preguntó Marinette quien de inmediato se sintió estúpida por preguntar algo cómo aquello. Ya que él le había dado una y otra vez señas de que no le agradaba. 

– No mucho– dijo Adrien – pero está bien, hay momentos en los que me divierto mucho. 

– Adrien, sabes que me gusta mucho la moda, y me gusta verte modelar– dijo Marinette – pero si no estás feliz… 

– No es cuestión de que sea feliz o no, es lo que debo hacer– contestó Adrien. 

– Eso no es verdad – negó Marinette – Modelar es un trabajo de tiempo completo, hay muchos prácticamente haciendo fila para hacerlo, tú sólo tienes 16 años, y seamos francos, no es que necesites el dinero. 

– Tú no entiendes. Papá tiene estándares de cómo quiere que sean las cosas – dijo Adrien. 

– Pero… 

– Por favor, Marinette, cambiemos de tema, no quiero seguir hablando de esto– contestó. Marinette decidió no insistir. 

– Está bien – dijo Marinette quien sabía que eventualmente, cuando él le diera la oportunidad, volvería a insistir – pero quiero que me prometas que si te sientes mal acudirás a mi. 

– Te lo prometo – dijo Adrien riendo – no dejarás esto pasar ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Adrien. 

– No me refería a eso… – contestó Marinette sin tener el valor de mentirle, pero sin querer decirle la verdad. 

– Cuando me lo dijiste en la cafetería no te creí, en verdad eres muy obsesiva ¿no es verdad Marinette? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Tal vez si lo soy – comenzó Marinette – pero. 

– Aquí vamos– interrumpió Adrien quien sonaba preparado para lo que venía. 

– No puedes seguir poniendo tu felicidad en manos de todos los demás. Adrien, tienes que hacer algo. Por lo menos hablale – dijo Marinette. 

– Creo que deberíamos hablar mañana. 

– Por favor, no me cuelgues – pidió Marinette. Adrien no lo hizo, a pesar de que había sonado muy dispuesto a colgar el teléfono. 

– No lo haré, pero, por favor, en este momento no estoy de humor– dijo Adrien. 

– Lo sé– aceptó Marinette – ahora cambiemos de tema, ¿Cuál es tu actor favorito en la obra? sé honesto...

Afortunadamente, su plan de llamadas era ilimitado, de lo contrario, los dos hubieran estado en serios problemas. Aquel día no habría ensayos, tan sólo las últimas pruebas de vestuario de los que aún se encontraban rezagados. 

Ella entró en el lobby del teatro alegremente, llena de esperanza por encontrar a Adrien, cuando vió a Dauphine parada en la entrada mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, y miraba hacía la nada. Había algo perturbador en su expresión. 

– Hola Dauphine – saludó Marinette – ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó. 

– Hola– contestó Dauphine, quien se sobresaltó brevemente, aunque enseguida le regaló una sonrisa – No muy bien, amiga, no muy bien. Tuve una audición. 

– ¿No conseguiste el papel? 

– No – contestó – resultó que soy demasiado “exótica”

– Lo que significa…

– Demasiado negra – dijo Dauphine encogiéndose de hombros. 

– Ni lo digas – respondió Marinette mientras las dos compartían una mirada de mutuo entendimiento. 

– Y para completar, está ese asunto de los rumores– dijo Dauphine antes de darle una larga calada a su cigarrillo. – La dirección del teatro me interrogó en el último ensayo, yo les dije que no sabía nada, que estaba en la galería de arte cuando todo sucedió, pero nadie me cree. 

– ¿Por qué no te creen? – preguntó Marinette. Dauphine encogió los hombros, y dió una calada a su cigarrillo con su temblorosa mano. – Porque, tu sabes, “cosas” sucedieron, tu sabes, “cosas”...

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– Desinfle las llantas del automóvil de Junot– dijo Dauphine en una sola exhalación, al punto que Marinette estuvo cerca de no entender ni una palabra. 

– Oh– dijo Marinette sin saber qué contestar. 

– Llegué a su casa borracha a las tres de la mañana, arruine su cumpleaños con un escándalo en donde tiré el pastel contra una pared, arruine la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, akumatizada tres veces. En fin, un montón de porquería de la que no estoy orgullosa – dijo Dauphine quien le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo– No sé si puedes entender, lo que es sentir este tipo de emociones. Hay circunstancias que simplemente son más fuertes que tú, te sobrepasan, y pierdes cualquier sentido de quién eres. 

– Robé su celular dos veces– dijo Marinette– adivine la clave para borrar un mensaje de voz humillante, tengo un baúl lleno de regalos de navidad, cumpleaños, entre otros en mi habitación, ya tengo nuestra boda planeada, los nombres de nuestros hijos, e incluso el de nuestro hámster– confesó. Ella nunca había puesto todas sus locuras en una sola frase, y aquello comenzaba a sonar aterrador. 

– Vaya – suspiró Dauphine mientras miraba a Marinette con los ojos bien abiertos – Somos un par de locas. A tú edad, los médicos todavía lo consideran normal, pero dales un par de años y las cosas cambiarán. 

– Sip. – respondió Marinette– estoy trabajando en ello. – reconoció Marinette quien luego de conocer a Kagami había tenido un serio análisis de personalidad. Ella sabía que no había punto en seguir fijándose en alguien que no parecía interesado, por eso había decidido acomodarse a las nuevas circunstancias y salir con Luka. Desafortunadamente, eso tampoco había funcionado, por lo que su nuevo plan consistió en sentarse a esperar que sus sentimientos murieran por sí mismos, sin herir a nadie más en el camino. 

A pesar de lo anterior, el problema seguía persistiendo. Adrien seguía buscándola, y hubo momentos en los que le costó creer que sólo quisiera ser su amigo, pues él parecía interesado en ella. Al parecer, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por convencerse de lo contrario, Adrien sí estaba interesado en ella. Marinette tomó una gran exhalación, pues luego de su conversaciones en las últimas noches había entendido por qué a Adrien hablarle o ser más explícito en sus intenciones. Salir con ella significaría tener problemas con Gabriel Agreste. Marinette se sintió mal, esto era lo que ella quería, pero se preguntaba si él realmente estaría dispuesto a pagar el precio. 

– Me perdí completamente a mí misma, creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a ser adorada por otros que no medí las consecuencias. No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, sé que estuvo mal, y no lo culpo si él hubiera querido solicitar una caución, o algo por el estilo en mi contra. pero te juro Marinette que nunca hubiera sido capaz de causarle algún daño a él y a Maurice. He estado asistiendo a terapia, y realmente aquello es algo del pasado. Yo no lo hice – dijo Dauphine poniendo el acento en la última frase, y por alguna razón, Marinette le creyó. 

– ¿Dónde estabas cuando sucedió el accidente? – preguntó Marinette. 

– En la galería de arte, estaba hablando con mi novio – dijo Dauphine. Marinette se quedó pensativa, cuando de repente recordó que ella había escuchado una respuesta muy parecida a aquella. 

– ¿En la galería? – preguntó Marinette– ¿Había alguién más allí contigo? 

– No, ese es el problema, yo estaba completamente sola allí, sólo mi novio podría hablar en mi favor, el registro de llamadas también puede comprobar mi versión– dijo Dauphine. 

Marinette sabía que había escuchado aquella respuesta en alguna parte, y provenía justamente de la persona en quien sus sospechas amenazaban: Félix. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien bajó del automóvil. En teoría él no tenía que ir a aquel ensayo, ya que tan sólo sería un ajuste final de vestuario para algunos de los actores cuyos trajes necesitaban ajustes luego del ensayo general. Sin embargo, aquel momento era justo la excusa indicada que necesitaba para ver a Marinette sin causar sospecha alguna en su papá. 

Él se moría por ver y tocar a Marinette, ya que habían pasado los dos últimos días hablando por teléfono. Él no quería otra cosa que verla, besarla y, si tenían suerte, pasar tiempo juntos. Adrien trató de limitar aquellos pensamientos, ya que sabía que en aquel momento habían otras materias que requerían su atención. Los descubrimientos que habían hecho un par de noches atrás en compañía de Ladybug fueron demasiado perturbadores. 

Francamente, él no sabía cómo los dos habían dejado que este asunto creciera de aquella descontrolada manera. Ladybug y él sabían que debían investigar a Félix, en cambio, los dos dejaron que sucedieran no uno, sino cuatro ataques en aquel hotel sin entrar a su habitación a hacer una buena inspección. Al parecer, Félix los había confundido a los dos con su acto de “pecador arrepentido”. Tanto Ladybug cómo Adrien habían caído, cómo si desearan desesperadamente darle una oportunidad. 

Lo cierto era que Adrien aún no estaba seguro, ni sabía cómo atar la secuencia de todos aquellos eventos a Félix. Sin embargo, él sabía que debió haber tenido su guardia en alto. Lo que más le preocupaba era el papel de Marinette en todo aquello. En aquel momento, él recordó las fotos que ella tomó del teatro. Félix quería salir con ella, pero algo le decía que Marinette nunca se encontró en la posición débil con respecto a él. Adrien la conocía lo suficiente cómo para saber qué tan perceptiva y recursiva podía ser. Ella siempre parecía encontrarse dos pasos más adelante a todos. 

Cuando Adrien llegó al teatro la vio charlando con Dauphine. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejar que él le tomara la mano y la condujera hacia la galería de arte en el interior del teatro. Como era de esperarse, no había nadie allí, pues el teatro estaba cerrado al público y los actores y miembros de la producción estaban demasiado ocupados terminando los toques finales de la obra. Adrien besó a Marinette apenas se encontraron solos en la habitación. Marinette lo observó con sus ojos cargados de ilusión. Adrien no podía creer que alguién lo mirara así, a él, sin una pizca de ambición o sin la intención de mostrarlo como un premio delante de todos. 

– Adrien, no tengo buenas noticias… – comenzó Marinette preocupada. 

– Solo un beso más, y podrás darme todas las malas noticias que desees – dijo. 

Adrien se inclinó nuevamente hacía ella y tomó sus labios entre los suyos. El labial de Marinette en comparación con su aroma de vainilla de reposteria lo estaba adormeciendo. Él la acercó aún más a su propio cuerpo, mientras ella respondía con gran alegría a sus besos. Él sintió el deseo de que lo abrazara, y de repente, ella lo hizo. Marinette lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras luchaba por empinarse para alcanzar la altura de Adrien. 

– Marinette – suspiró Adrien mientras que los dos tomaban un respiro. 

– Por favor escúchame – pidió Marinette, por lo que a Adrien no le quedó más remedio que apartarse. Ella verdaderamente debía tener algo importante que decir si estaba dispuesta a interrumpir el primer momento que tenían juntos en varios días. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Adrien. Marinette se soltó de su abrazo, mientras que Adrien ya comenzaba a extrañar su calor. Ella se mordió el labio y miró momentáneamente el techo, como si estuviera calculando sus palabras. 

– Adrien, no sé cómo decir esto… – comenzó ella con voz ahogada– pero creo que Félix fue quien causó el accidente del teatro. 

– Entiendo – dijo Adrien quien tenía que fingir sorpresa – ¿Por qué has llegado a esta conclusión? 

– No es una conclusión – corrigió Marinette de inmediato – es más como un presentimiento. 

– Bien – asintió Adrien poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – en ese caso, ¿por qué tienes ese presentimiento? 

– El accidente fue producido por alguien alto, con la fuerza suficiente para deshacer esos nudos, es claro que Dauphine no habría podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Además, ella me dijo que justo en el momento en el que sucedió el accidente, ella se encontraba aquí, en la galería de arte, mientras hablaba con su novio. ¿Recuerdas quién más se suponía que debía estar en esta sala? 

– Félix – dijo Adrien mientras recordaba la excusa que les dió cuando se encontraron en el lobby del teatro tras el accidente. 

– Ahora, está claro que quien hizo aquello debió haber terminado manchado de aceite para autos. Yo soy muy observadora en lo que se refiere a la ropa, y no lo he visto utilizar la misma camisa que usó aquel día – dijo. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pues no importaba que tan observadora fuera Marinette, lo cierto era que su primo sólo usaba camisas blancas, negras o grises, era muy difícil distinguir una entre todas aquellas camisas exactamente iguales. 

– No he visto a Félix desde el ensayo general – le comentó Adrien – papá dijo que había regresado a Londres por un par de días para visitar a tía Amelie, 

– Es sólo una corazonada – dijo Marinette quien se mordió el labio y lo miró con cierto temor – No estoy del todo segura. Yo no quiero acusar sin fundamento a tu primo. 

– No creo que lo estés acusando sin fundamento – dijo Adrien – Marinette, yo te lo advertí, Félix no es de fiar. Él no siempre tiene las mejores intenciones. 

– Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Marinette – sé que me lo advertiste. 

Marinette se volvió a acercar a él, por lo que Adrien la tomó por los codos mientras sentía sus manos sobre su pecho. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo se había negado aquellos sentimientos, pero ahora estaba claro que él estaba enamorado. Adrien sintió un golpe de adrenalina. Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud qué quería su primo, pero en aquel mismo momento no importaba nada. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Marinette se levantó la mañana del estreno con una sensación de felicidad y nerviosismo en el pecho, por cuanto finalmente el producto de todo aquel trabajo se vería reflejado en la obra de aquella noche. Sin embargo, lo que más la emocionaba, era que aquel fin de semana había recibido una invitación a un viaje a las afueras de París. 

Uno de los actores había lanzado la noticia como una bomba un par de días antes, mientras se encontraban realizando los últimos ajustes de vestuario. Al parecer, sus padres tenían bastante dinero, y poseían un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, y como aún no contaba con permiso para funcionar, ellos deseaban ponerlo a prueba con el público. Prácticamente, todo el elenco había sido invitado, así como los miembros de la producción, entre los que se encontraban Adrien y Marie. 

Marinette escuchó extasiada a Adrien informarle que Gabriel Agreste le había permitido asistir. Al parecer, el actor era hijo de los dueños de una cadena hotelera, y Gabriel aspiraba a que compraran productos "Gabriel Home" para sus suites de lujo. Marinette no podía estar más contenta, pues tenían la posibilidad de pasar toda la noche del estreno juntos y hacer un corto viaje después. 

– No es un viaje apto para menores de edad – le advirtió Dauphine cuando le enseñó su invitación. 

A Marinette no le costó trabajo adivinar por qué. Todos aquellos actores eran estudiantes universitarios, y era evidente que la fiesta sería poco menos que salvaje. Adrien y Marinette decidieron que los dos omitirían aquel detalle a sus padres. Tom y Sabine no debían saberlo, así como Gabriel tampoco, para ellos aquello sería un “retiro artístico". Marinette no se sentía muy cómoda omitiendo detalles, pues no importaba que tan abiertos fueran sus padres, ellos jamás la dejarían asistir a una bacanal de dos días en compañía de un montón de estudiantes mayores. 

Cuando llegó la tarde, Marinette alistó una pequeña maleta con la ropa que ella usaría durante la fiesta después del estreno. Aquella sería una jornada larga, coronada por el viaje al hotel campestre de su compañero actor, por lo que Marinette había alistado conjuntos cómodos de verano que le sirvieran para todo el fin de semana. 

En cuanto llegó al teatro, ella encontró gran alboroto en el lobby. Todos corrían frenéticamente de un lado a otro por el recinto, gritando y llevando diferentes piezas de utilería. Aún era temprano, pero Marinette ya podía sentir la excitación en el ambiente. Ella tomó su maleta y se preparó para bajar al vestidor, pues había un último ensayo sin vestuario antes de la presentación final. Ella tomó uno de los programas en el recibidor del teatro y lo abrió. Marinette por poco sufre un ataque cuando vió que una de las fotos promocionales de la obra, era una imagen suya y de Félix, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras que su rostro se hallaba hundido en su cuello. 

Marinette supuso que aquella foto había sido tomada durante el último ensayo. Aquella imagen se veía bastante bien, y fue muy generosa con Marinette a quien hacía ver linda. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de incomodidad al notar que la persona que se encontraba allí con ella era Félix. Lo cierto era que su opinión del muchacho había cambiado mucho en aquellos días. Ella no podía quitarse la imagen de la camisa con las mangas manchadas de aceite de su cabeza, así como el hecho de que hubiera tenido la sangre fría para robarle a alguien como Gabriel Agreste. Félix la ponía nerviosa nuevamente, pero ella sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar, pues tenía una tarea por terminar, y un misterio que revelar. 

– Nos vemos muy bien juntos ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Félix por encima de su hombro, quien se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta. 

– Sí, es una gran foto– dijo Marinette quien no quería darle ninguna señal que le indicara que ella había entendido el doble sentido de su comentario. 

– Marinette Dupain Cheng – comenzó Félix mientras le sonreía con aquella mirada fría casi gatuna que siempre la había intimidado. – Hoy es la gran noche, por favor, dime que esta será la de la suerte, dime que saldrás conmigo más que como amigos. 

– No puedo Félix, eso tú lo sabes bien– respondió Marinette. 

– ¿Aún continúas enamorada de Adrien? – preguntó él. – mi primo no tiene ni la menor idea de que existes, para él tan sólo eres una amiga – dijo Félix cansadamente. Marinette percibió cierta irritación en su tono. Al parecer, Adrien no le había dicho que ellos ya se encontraban saliendo juntos, y Marinette no pensaba romper con aquel secreto. 

– Ese es mi problema– dijo Marinette bruscamente 

– Marinette– inició Félix mientras daba un paso en dirección hacia ella– ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? pensé que éramos amigos– preguntó. 

Marinette sintió que su corazón se ablandaba al escuchar aquello. Por un momento, ella vio al muchacho perdido en el techo de aquel edificio, que se hallaba ofendido porque su primo lo había dejado abandonado en la mitad de la nada, o aquel que simplemente quería impresionar a su mamá con sus nuevos amigos. Ella le daría una última oportunidad para rectificar la verdad, y esperaba que la tomara. 

– Félix – empezó Marinette mirándolo a los ojos – no quiero que creas que te estoy acusando, pero creo que tú estás implicado en el accidente del teatro. Por favor, si es así, dímelo, tal vez podamos hablar con los propietarios, tal vez si pagas parte de los daños, puede que ellos olviden lo que sucedió y no te acusen con la policía– ella apenas pudo acabar de decir aquella frase cuando sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo. Él la sostenía, y le estaba haciendo daño. 

– Escúchame bien – comenzó Félix lentamente – tu no tienes nada, absolutamente nada, para probar esas acusaciones. Es más, puede que yo tenga algo que demuestre qué tan equivocada te encuentras, y no te gustará, Marinette. 

Ella trató de librarse de su agarre silenciosamente, pues aún no deseaba desatar un escándalo. Marinette temió al ver a Félix. Él parecía una especie de animal herido que había sido acorralado, y como tal, trataba de defenderse con lo que pudiese. El problema, es que aquello lo hacía aún más peligroso. Marinette se asustó, debía encontrar una manera de hacerle entender que aunque él hubiera cometido aquel gigantesco error, ella podía ayudarlo si se lo permitía. Sin embargo, la presión en su brazo estaba comenzando a lastimarla, por lo que ella emitió un quejido. 

– Oigan – dijo una actriz que se acercó a ellos. Marinette apenas la conocía, pero sabía que era una de las chicas con las que Adrien se había sentado mientras pintaba las flores el día de aquel ensayo. – Tienen que bajar para alistarse. La directora quiere tener una última charla con todos nosotros antes de la presentación. 

Félix soltó a Marinette, en tanto la actriz le regalaba una mirada de desconfianza, era claro que ella había presentido que algo malo ocurría entre ellos dos. Félix se recompuso y juntos caminaron hasta el vestidor en donde actores, miembros del equipo de vestuario y maquilladores corrían en una carrera contrarreloj para tener la presentación lista. Marinette se vistió con la ayuda de varios asistentes, que le pusieron el complejo armazón que componía la enagua y el corset del vestido. Después fue el turno de los maquilladores, que la arreglaron como un personaje de un cuento de hadas. El maquillaje era todo menos funcional, consistía en una especie de brillo que le daba un aspecto casi celestial. Ella recordó las fotos promocionales y se dió cuenta de que debajo de las luces del teatro todo aquello se vería como salido de otro mundo. 

Marinette se asomó al teatro para poder apreciar la escenografía en todo su esplendor. Las flores de yeso se encontraban ubicadas rodeando el escenario, creando la apariencia de una especie de selva tropical, con flores de diferentes colores que creaban reflejos brillantes gracias a la pintura especial que habían utilizado para darles vida. El telón tornasolado, que había requerido tantas horas de trabajo para ella y Adrien, estaba magníficamente colocado en los extremos del escenario, mientras las puntadas de los hilos reflejaban las luces de la iluminación. Ella estaba más que satisfecha con el producto de su trabajo. 

Ella regresó al vestidor en donde encontró una gran excitación y movimiento de todas las personas que aún quedaban por prepararse. Marinette caminó hacía el tocador que le había sido asignado en donde encontró una carta que se encontraba marcada con su nombre. Ella abrió la hoja de papel muy lentamente y encontró una página impresa de un libro. Marinette reconoció aquello como uno de los poemas del Jardinero. 

“ _ Por miedo a que te conozca demasiado fácilmente, juegas conmigo.  _

_ Me ciegas con destellos de risa para ocultar tus lágrimas.  _

_ Conozco, conozco tus ardides.  _

_ Nunca dices las palabras que querrías decir.  _

_ Por miedo a que no sepa valorarte, me evitas en mil caminos.  _

_ Por miedo a que te confunda con la multitud, te quedas sola aparte. _

_ Conozco, conozco tus ardides.  _

_ Nunca vas por el camino que querrías.  _

_ Tu existencia es más que la de otras, por eso guardas silencio.  _

_ Con traviesa negligencia evitas mis regalos.  _

_ Conozco, conozco tus ardides.  _

_ Nunca aceptas lo que querrías aceptar” _ . [R. Tagore]

Marinette leyó nuevamente el poema impreso en aquella hoja arrancada, y supo que quien lo había enviado no podía ser otro más que Adrien. Ellos habían hablado acerca de ese tema en varias de sus conversaciones. Hubo un tiempo en el que él había pensado que ella jamás lo aceptaría. Adrien le dijo cuán mal se había sentido cuando él se marchó de Nueva York sin que ella le dedicara una segunda palabra. Después, mientras estaba en el avión, él se sintió conmovido por la manera en que ella había encontrado la forma de enviarle sus saludos desde el evento de festejo por la terminación de la batalla. A los ojos de Adrien, ella era alguien que daba y le quitaba la esperanza con una velocidad impresionante, era por ello que él temía tanto terminar con el corazón roto por cortesía de Marinette. 

Sin embargo. Él no sabía nada, no entendía la forma en que Marinette lo admiraba desde la distancia. A ella no le molestaba su carácter suave, todo lo contrario, había una generosidad innata en la forma de ser de Adrien, en cómo trataba a la gente. En especial, a ella. Adrien nunca le había dirigido una palabra condescendiente, ni que pretendiera hacerla sentir menos. Él la respetaba, y eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir de muchos que había conocido. Marinette apretó la hoja de papel contra su pecho meciéndose suavemente. Tal vez, si los dos hubieran hablado antes, se hubieran evitado más de un corazón roto en el camino. Sin embargo, el pasado ya no se podía cambiar, sólo les esperaba lo que les depararía el futuro. 

Marinette caminó hasta el escenario en cuanto escuchó su llamado. Ella permaneció en silencio detrás de bastidores mientras que Félix hacía lo mismo. Los dos apenas se miraron. Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de concentrarse en sus líneas, y en los vítores furiosos del público al tiempo que acababa la declamación del poema previo. Marinette contuvo su aliento y salió al escenario. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix nunca había sentido su actuación tan real. De alguna manera, los nervios y la adrenalina habían sido sus propulsores durante la escena, sin mencionar sus sentimientos por Marinette que sólo parecieron crecer con el asunto del accidente. Él sentía un respeto renovado por Marinette, pero todo aquello quedaba casi eclipsado por su profundo sentido de competencia. 

Quería derrotar a Marinette en su propio juego. No podía darse el lujo de perder en contra de una chica como aquella, a la que había subestimado, a la que creía indigna de su inteligencia. Félix siempre era complacido por los demás, el que obtenía todo lo que él quería, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Se apropiaría del anillo, y lograría llevar a Marinette de su mano mientras la obligaba a quedarse callada. 

El estreno fue un éxito rotundo. Al terminar, el equipo entero se reunió en los vestidores mientras que la directora les daba sus felicitaciones. Félix permaneció en la multitud mientras que su mirada se iba hacía Marinette y Adrien, quienes se encontraban al otro lado del salón. Félix los observó atentamente, y se dio cuenta de un detalle: Ellos estaban tomados de las manos. 

Félix se preguntó cuándo había sucedido aquello, y se dio cuenta de que debió ser mientras se encontraba de vuelta en Inglaterra arreglando aquel desastre que Marinette había causado con sus sospechas. Él sonrió, ya que si las cosas salían cómo él lo planeaba, el golpe sería infinitamente más duro para Marinette y Adrien. En aquel breve instante, Félix se preguntó exactamente qué estaba haciendo, ya que aquello era malo, muy malo. Ciertamente, lo que se hallaba dispuesto a hacer iba más allá de la muerte de su papá, no había forma de justificarse aquello. Tal vez Marinette estaba en lo cierto, y él no era tan complejo cómo pensaba, tal vez, él simplemente era un cretino. 

Félix se cambió a la ropa que usaría durante la fiesta de estreno de la obra. Él usaría su mejor traje, muy consciente de que tan guapo lo hacía ver. Él se miró en el espejo, pues era consciente de que tantas ventajas le había traído su físico. Era curioso, Adrien se veía exactamente igual a él, pero nunca había detectado que él lo usara. Probablemente, porque él único que estaba sacado provecho de todo aquello era Gabriel, quien hacía millones con la publicidad gratis que le entregaba su hijo. 

“ _ Pobre Adrien _ ”, pensó Félix mientras se acomodaba los puños de la camisa. Él podría ser el más querido por todos, al que la gente admiraba ciegamente, al que todos sus amigos estiman, mientras que Félix se encontraba completamente solo. Sin embargo, esta vez él sería el perdedor. Tendría que pasar toda su vida complaciendo a personas como su padre, o esa novia rica que se había conseguido hacía poco. Siempre agradando, y nunca consiguiendo lo que él verdaderamente quería, todo, porque era demasiado débil para tomarlo. 

La galería de arte del teatro había sido convertida en un elegante salón de recepciones. Las lámparas rococó de las paredes reflejaban un brillo tenue que iluminaba los finos tapices del siglo XIX, mientras que cientos de personas se formaban en pequeños grupos que atacaban poco a poco las bandejas de pasabocas y la champagne que repartían los meseros. 

Félix atravesó el salón en busca de Marinette. Él no quería cruzar su camino con el de Adrien, aún no, pues quería saber que podría obtener de Marinette primero. En aquel instante. Él la encontró con su mirada. Se veía hermosa, como siempre. Ella aún llevaba el peinado de la obra, pero su maquillaje era menos teatral. Marinette usaba un sencillo vestido de tul azul claro, con falda abierta. Algo le decía que ella misma lo había hecho, pues aunque se veía dulce había algo increíblemente poco “sofisticado” en ella. Félix la observó entre frustrado y fascinado, era una verdadera lástima que aquella preciosa chica resultara tan problemática, él eventualmente hubiera aprendido a soportar sus cursilerías si ella lo hubiera aceptado de buena gana. Sin embargo, ahora se vería obligado a hacer algo increíblemente despreciable. 

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar, pues, en realidad, esto era lo más despreciable que se hubiera encontrado por hacer. No sólo lastimaría a Marinette, sino que cortaría cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación con Adrien. Era doloroso pensar aquello, ya que mal o bien, ella tan sólo era una desconocida, pero Adrien era su primo, uno de sus pocos compañeros de infancia, y quien a pesar de todos sus defectos, siempre le había dado una mano. 

Félix se dirigió al bar en donde tomó un refresco con hielo. Él usó el pitillo en tanto miraba su reflejo en el espejo al otro lado del bar. Mientras disfrutaba del sabor dulce del refresco, él volvió a ponerle atención al tenue moretón que aún adornaba su nariz. En ese momento, sintió una ira renovada hacía Adrien. Podría ser que él fuera su compañero de infancia, pero la vida los estaba llevando por caminos muy diferentes. Él tenía un objetivo, y no dejaría que Marinette o Adrien se interpusieran, nadie se interpondría. Félix había tomado muchas decisiones difíciles en los últimos días, y con cada paso que avanzaba más fácil le parecía el siguiente, por lo que no podía detenerse en aquel momento, debía terminar lo que había empezado, debía recuperar a su papá. 

Lentamente, Félix se puso de pie y caminó hacía Marinette. Por primera vez, en lo que llevaba de la noche, ella se encontraba sola, libre del séquito de admiradores que la rodeaba, sus amigas o Adrien. Era el momento indicado y no podía desaprovecharlo. Félix hizo su refresco a un lado, caminó hacia el otro lado del salón, y la tomó de la mano. 

– Necesitamos hablar – dijo. Marinette se soltó rápidamente de su agarre y la miró de reojo. 

– Ciertamente, necesitamos hacerlo– respondió ella quien lucía claramente molesta. 

– Después de ti– dijo Félix quien le señaló la salida con un elegante movimiento. Marinette se cruzó de brazos y salió por la puerta del salón hacía el pasillo. Félix intuyó que ella realmente quería tener algo de privacidad, ya que ambos regresaron a los vestidores, los cuales se encontraban completamente vacíos. 

Ella caminó silenciosamente hasta su tocador en donde se sentó de espaldas al espejo, y sin dejar de mirarlo. Félix le siguió la corriente silenciosamente. Él quería que ella creyera que tenía el control de la situación, cuando la verdad era que él era realmente quien tenía todas las cartas ganadoras en el asunto. 

– Tengo el presentimiento de que tu fuiste el culpable del accidente en el teatro– dijo Marinette. 

– Lo sé – contestó Félix – ya me lo habías dicho. 

– Por favor, niegalo si quiera – pidió Marinette mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba un profundo suspiro. 

– Sabes que no lo voy a hacer– respondió Félix muy serio. Era claro como el día que Marinette estaba acostumbrada a bonachones empedernidos como Adrien, que siempre quisieran justificar sus actos. Pero lo cierto es que Félix sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y lo que se encontraba por hacer sería aún peor, no había razón para negarlo, en especial ahora que tenía la manera para mantener a Marinette con la boca cerrada. 

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Marinette. 

– No lo creerías– dijo Félix. 

– Tengo gran tolerancia para lo increíble, puedes decírmelo sin problema – dijo Marinette. Félix se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Él la miró y decidió que él le contaría justo lo que ella necesitaba saber, ni una palabra más. 

– Te necesito, Marinette. 

– ¿Qué? 

– Quiero dejar Londres, no deseo vivir más allá, pero sé que mamá nunca me dejará quedarme. Yo necesito demostrarle que puedo vivir en esta ciudad y adaptarme fácilmente. Es por eso que decidí participar en la obra, es por eso que te necesito a tí– dijo, mientras apreciaba la evidente confusión en los ojos de Marinette. 

– Adrien era el suplente, no tú – dijo Marinette. 

– Los dos sabíamos que él jamás participaría en la obra. Gabriel nunca se lo habría permitido– respondió Félix dejando salir una leve risa. 

– Eso no explica yo qué tengo que ver en todo este asunto – contestó Marinette quien subió ligeramente su tono de voz. Félix entendió que ella estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia.

– Marinette – empezó Félix amable, de una forma en la que tan sólo se le hablaría a un niño pequeño, ya que lo que se encontraba hacer era todo un acto de malabarismo. Su propuesta era insensata y sensata al mismo tiempo. Él mataría muchos pájaros de un solo tiro, con aquel plan ridículo, pero ciertamente efectivo. 

– ¿Es qué acaso no ves todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento por mi? – preguntó Félix– Mamá y tío Gabriel creen que salgo con una chica local, pero no cualquiera, la misma, que al parecer, tiene a todo el colegio de Adrien comiendo sobre su mano. Sin mencionar que tu ya comenzaste a presentarme a tus amigos. 

– No salgo contigo– dijo Marinette enfatizando en cada sílaba. Félix se acercó aún más a ella, al tiempo que veía cómo su respiración se volvía más rápida y sus músculos se tensaban. Félix volvió a repasar a Marinette con la mirada. Ella ya se encontraba nerviosa y aún no había llegado a la mejor parte. 

– Pero podrías. Eso haría a Gabriel muy feliz – contestó Félix. Marinette frunció el entrecejo y el ritmo de su respiración aumentó aún más. 

– No entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo ella. 

– No le agradas a Gabriel – dijo Félix al tiempo que Marinette cerraba sus ojos cómo si le hubieran dado un puño en el estómago – escuché que ganaste un concurso de diseño, que has trabajado para Jaged Stone, y que Audrey Burgueois te admira, pero los dos sabemos que eso no es suficiente para una familia como los Agreste. 

– Aún sigo sin entenderte– prácticamente gruñó Marinette, esta vez en un tono más cortante y frío.

– Marinette, París está lleno de jóvenes prometedores, tu no eres exactamente única. El triunfador de hoy puede tener la mala suerte de convertirse en una estrella fugaz mañana, y quemarse en el firmamento para verse reducido a simples cenizas. Es por eso, que Adrien debe ser emparejado con dinero, y estoy seguro de qué sabes a qué me refiero– dijo Félix. Marinette se quedó en silencio.

Él sabía que ella estaba pensando en sus palabras, y parecía entenderlas. Después de todo, la relación que Gabriel había incentivado, era la de Adrien con la heredera de los Tsurugui quienes eran fabricantes de autos, que poco tenían que ver con el mundo de la moda. Un diseñador carismático que remplazara a Gabriel cuando él decidiera retirarse no sería difícil de encontrar, en especial si tenían el poder de la marca como soporte a su trabajo, pero el dinero de aquella familia era verdaderamente excepcional. 

– No sé por qué me dices esto, no entiendo que ganas con todo esto – dijo Marinette. 

– Marinette, ayúdame, presentame a tus amigos, finge que sales conmigo para que Gabriel piense que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de tener una relación con Adrien. Eso es lo que quiero – dijo Félix de la manera más directa y sencilla posible. Marinette abrió aún más los ojos dándole el el aspecto de alguien que estaba por ser atropellado por un camión. 

– ¿Por qué habría yo de hacer algo como aquello? – preguntó Marinette quien se cruzó de brazos. Ella se veía exasperada, estaba claro que la idea era completamente ridícula para ella. Félix se alejó ligeramente y le dedicó una sonrisa. En aquel momento, él se dio cuenta de cuán incómodo se encontraba inclinado en aquella posición, por lo que se puso de pie mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, acercó el banquillo del tocador contiguo y se sentó junto a ella mientras encendía la pantalla de su teléfono. 

– Regresé a Londres por unos días– comenzó Félix – tenía el presentimiento de que sabías lo del accidente, por lo que decidí pedir ayuda a un profesional. – continuó mientras repasaba las fotos en su galería de imágenes. 

– El guardaespaldas de mamá es un agente retirado de la Interpol, es muy hábil consiguiendo pistas, y lo hará por unas cuantas libras. – prosiguió lentamente. Marinette estaba nerviosa, él podía sentirlo, por lo que se acercó aún más a ella para mostrarle la imagen e intimidarla. Ella olía a una combinación de vainilla para repostería y maquillaje. finalmente, estaba consiguiendo lo que él quería, finalmente ella dejaba de ser tan difícil y comenzaba a jugar con sus reglas. 

– Mira esto, es un informe dactilar. Resulta que cuando tu y mi primo subieron a la zona histórica del teatro, tú fuiste muy inteligente al asegurarte de no dejar marca alguna, pero Adrien… – empezó Félix mostrándole el nombre de su primo en los documentos. La respiración de Marinette volvió a acelerarse al tiempo que a Félix le parecía que ella apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Ella sin duda estaba muy molesta. 

– Siempre pensé que sólo los criminales tenían sus huellas en las bases de datos del gobierno, pero, al parecer, vivimos en la matrix, y Adrien ha entrado al Reino Unido bastantes veces en los últimos meses, por lo que a mi amigo no le costó trabajo encontrar las huellas. – bromeó Félix. Sin embargo, Marinette no se rió. Ella simplemente seguía mirando el informe del forense con una intensidad perturbadora. 

– Esas huellas son demasiado recientes – dijo Marinette seriamente– ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el accidente, no podrán culpar a Adrien. Además él no tocó las cuerdas ni el saco de arroz– continuó. Félix la observó sintiéndose completamente anonadado, aunque se encontrara acorralada ella seguía luchando. Marinette Dupain Cheng no dejaba de sorprenderlo. 

– Puede ser– aceptó Félix – puede ser que al final mi primo quede libre de esta. Pero ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que ocasionará? – preguntó mientras le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa. 

– Ya puedo imaginarlo, sería magnífico, las redes sociales explotarán, hashtag “cancel Adrien Agreste”, sin mencionar los videos de una hora de duración “exponiendo” a mi primo. Pobre Adrien, estoy seguro de que Gabriel lo enviaría de vuelta a estudiar en casa hasta que internet se haya olvidado de eso. – dijo. Marinette lo observaba con los ojos cargados de una peligrosa ira silenciosa. Félix decidió tentar aún más su suerte y pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros con el fin de lograra acercarse a ella para que pudiera apreciar las fotos restantes del informe del forense. Sorprendentemente, Marinette no se negó, ella parecía una muñeca en sus manos, justo cómo él siempre había querido. 

– Félix… – empezó Marinette sin aliento – tú realmente no tenías que hacer esto, yo te habría ayudado sin pensarlo dos veces, no entiendo porque pensaste que la mejor idea sería chantajearme. 

– Porque no me has dado muchas más opciones, Marinette – dijo Félix, quien de repente se preguntó si ella estaría en lo cierto, si en realidad se estaría exponiendo demasiado al inventar una estrategia como aquella. Sea como fuese, su jugada ya había sido efectuada, y no la podía echar para atrás, tendría que continuar con la partida lo mejor que pudiera. 

– Si acepto lo que tú me propones– comenzó Marinette con voz carrasposa– ¿dejarás a Adrien en paz? – preguntó. 

– Sí, tanto cómo él me lo permita, sé que él no lo tomará bien– respondió Félix quien dejó su mano bajar por el brazo de Marinette. 

– Debo contarle la verdad – dijo Marinette. Félix sonrió al escuchar aquello. 

– Preferiría que no lo hicieras– comentó– me moriría por ver su cara en cuanto sepa que nos encontramos saliendo – dijo Félix. Marinette se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. 

– Él sospecharía de inmediato que algo está sucediendo– dijo Marinette muy seria– él sabe que tu y yo no somos nada– continuó. Félix recordó de inmediato que ellos dos estaban tomados de la mano durante el discurso de la directora. Al parecer, más de un evento inesperado había sucedido mientras él no se encontraba en París.

– Una verdadera lástima – contestó Félix. – pero creo que tienes razón, Adrien sospecharía y eventualmente sería más problemático. 

– Déjame hablar con él – dijo Marinette al tiempo que se separaba bruscamente de él, pegándole con el codo en el pecho. Ella se paró de la silla del tocador. Félix no pudo evitar sonreír. Marinette podría estar furiosa, pero ahora él tenía la delantera, ella tendría que comerse el orgullo y abrirle las puertas a la casa Agreste. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien atravesó el teatro hasta que llegó al vestidor. Era el último lugar que aún le faltaba por inspeccionar. Él deseaba encontrar a Marinette, ella se había marchado de la fiesta, lo cual lo desanimó un poco, ya que planeaba pasar la velada bailando con ella. Adrien sintió sus mejillas sonrosadas al pensar en esta posibilidad. Ella no sabía cuán emocionado lo hacía sentir. Él no pudo evitar pensar en su enamoramiento de Ladybug. 

Sus sentimientos habían sido increíblemente fuertes, pero lo cierto era que nunca podría comparar con esto, con la experiencia increíblemente mundana pero muy gratificante de poder pasar una noche juntos como dos personas normales, que pueden darse el lujo de bailar en una fiesta, o pasar un simple fin de semana en compañía del otro. Marinette le brindaba esta oportunidad, la de tener una novia normal, por la que tenía muy fuertes sentimientos. 

De repente, mientras él se aproximaba a los vestuarios. Marinette salió de allí. Adrien vió en su rostro que algo andaba terriblemente mal, pues sus labios estaban finamente apretados y su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido. Adrien la miró sorprendido, pues ella no había notado su presencia, al punto, que por poco se choca con él mientras caminaba rápidamente. 

– Necesito hablar contigo– dijo Marinette sin apenas mirarlo a la cara. Ella tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la dirección contraria. De repente, Adrien vio salir a Félix del vestidor. Adrien sintió su instinto protector activarse al ver aquello. Algo había pasado, ahora estaba seguro. 

– Adrien, Marinette, que tengan buena noche – dijo Félix mientras se dirigía hacía el salón. 

Adrien no contestó. Él se limitó a asentir en su dirección. De repente, sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo, y notó que Marinette se había agarrado fuertemente a él, al punto que sus uñas por poco le hacían daño a través de la tela de su ropa. La posición de Marinette sólo ayudó a ponerlo más nervioso, ya que ella parecía querer protegerse mientras que Félix pasaba junto a ellos en dirección al salón. 

– ¿ Qué sucedió? – preguntó Adrien muy serio. 

– Yo…

– ¿Qué sucedió? – insistió Adrien. 

– Tenemos graves problemas, Adrien– dijo Marinette. 

Los dos se quedaron hablando en aquel frío pasillo, mientras las luces halógenas de las lámparas titilaban a su alrededor. Tal vez fue por eso que Marinette no notó el color de Adrien cambiar mientras hablaba. Ella no se veía mejor. Su labio temblaba y evitaba su mirada como si la simple memoria de la propuesta de su primo le diera náuseas. 

– Soy un idiota – dijo Adrien mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello. – soy un idiota.– repitió. – Lo primero que me advertiste era que no debía dejar huellas en el teatro, y no te hice caso. 

– No podíamos saber que esto terminaría así, no podíamos saber que… – comenzó Marinette al tiempo que su voz moría en un suspiro. Ella parecía pensar que no había razón para seguir hablando. Después de todo, lo que se les avecinaba era demasiado grande para siquiera imaginarlo. De repente, Adrien sintió que sus sueños de normalidad se rompían en pedazos. No podría tener el baile o el fin de semana que había planeado. Él lo había arruinado. 

Adrien bajó la cabeza y se preparó tristemente para aceptar su destino, como lo hacía silenciosamente cuando su papá tenía uno de sus momentos en los que actuaba como una especie de emperador. De repente, él vio el rostro compungido de Marinette. Ella estaba verdaderamente triste, y fue cuando entendió que esto era diferente. Generalmente, él era el único perdedor, pero no podía permitirle a Félix que usara su rencor para dañar a una persona como Marinette quien no tenía la culpa de lo que fuera que Adrien hubiera hecho para causar su ira. 

En aquel momento, una rabia roja y caliente se apoderó de Adrien. Félix no tenía el derecho de hacerles aquello, luego de que él hubiera cometido un delito. Adrien sintió que todo en su campo de visión se volvía invisible, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en su primo, y en su deseo de mandarlo de vuelta a Londres, así tuviera que ahogarlo en el canal de ser necesario. Él no podía herir a Marinette.

– Voy a hablar con él – dijo Adrien seriamente mientras soltaba la mano de Marinette y daba el primer paso hacía el salón en donde la fiesta tenía lugar. Ella se alarmó al escuchar aquello, por lo que se lanzó en frente de él deteniendolo con sus manos sobre su pecho. 

– No, No Adrien – dijo Marinette apresuradamente. Adrien trató de rodearla, pues él realmente quería hablar con Félix, y si podía romperle la cara nuevamente en el camino, mucho mejor. 

– Adrien, por favor– pidió Marinette al tiempo que ella lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, regalándole una mirada lastimera. Adrien se avergonzó un poco por su comportamiento, pero aún así, él realmente deseaba lastimar a Félix. Algo se rompió en su interior en aquel momento, cómo si la gigantesca barrera que impedía que toda su ira y resentimiento se hubiera derrumbado por completo. Él quería hacer algo, lo que fuera. 

– Adrien, cálmate, lo único que conseguirás es ser akumatizado – dijo Marinette al tiempo que ponía su mano en su mejilla. Adrien sintió que la ira descendía, cómo si ella le hubiera bañado con agua fría. 

– Tienes razón – concedió Adrien quien respondió el abrazo de Marinette y la tomó por la cintura. – Aún así, no podemos simplemente dejarlo salirse con la suya, Marinette. Debemos detenerlo. 

– Lo sé, lo sé – aceptó Marinette – pero causar un escándalo no nos ayudará en nada, debe haber otra manera. 

Adrien se quedó en silencio, recordando la camisa manchada de aceite que encontraron en el cuarto de Félix. Sin embargo, él sabía que le quedaría muy difícil explicarle a Marinette o a su mismo primo por qué tenía esta información, si él deseaba encontrar una manera en la que solucionar todo aquel problema, sería como Chat Noir. Adrien se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Él hubiera dado mucho por evitarle la incomodidad a Marinette. Félix era experto encontrando el punto débil de las personas y encontrando formas para explotarlos, por lo que le preocupaba que fuera a hacer aquello con Marinette, pues si él quería, podía ser verdaderamente cruel. 

Marinette le devolvió el beso con igual pasión, al tiempo que él disfrutaba el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos con aquel primoroso tul azul que la envolvía aquella noche. Adrien sintió con sus manos cada una de las aceleradas respiraciones de Marinette, al tiempo que continuaba con aquel gesto. Sin lugar a dudas, esta podría convertirse en su nueva actividad favorita. 

– Adrien – murmuró Marinette casi sin aliento – pronto terminará la fiesta, y debemos darnos prisa si queremos tomar el bus que nos llevará con los demás. – dijo. Adrien asintió con la cabeza y se separó lentamente de ella lamentando de inmediato su ausencia en sus brazos. 

– Recuerda que nadie debe vernos juntos, recuerda que a partir de ahora todos deben creer que salgo con Félix– dijo Marinette. Adrien sintió su ira volver, pero ya no tan fuerte, ya que la felicidad que le traía la promesa de una venganza era bastante para calmarlo. Él volvió a asentir, después volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Marinette mientras conservaba los ojos bien abiertos y la mente despierta, pues algo había cambiado en él, estaba harto de ser utilizado, de ser pisoteado, y no dejaría que la gente que quería fuera pisoteada por su debilidad. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  
  


Los buses que los llevarían de camino al hotel campestre se encontraban parqueados un par de cuadras más abajo del teatro. Marinette bajó nuevamente al vestidor, se cambió de zapatos a unos más cómodos, tomó su maleta y vistió un cardigan suave para protegerse del ínfimo viento que corría aquella noche de verano. Ella disfrutó el espectáculo al ver un montón de adolescentes universitarios correr hacía ellos en la mitad de la noche, con sus vestidos de fiesta, tacones altos, smokings, mientras se encontraban borrachos de alegría y alcohol. Marinette observó a su alrededor y supo de inmediato que aquella fiesta sería la clase de eventos de universitarios ebrios en las que había que esperar mucha locura. Y en aquel momento, ella resintió ser menor de edad. Tal vez esto no había sido tan buena idea. 

Marinette subió al bus que le correspondía y se sentó con el grupo de Marie, así como los demás miembros del departamento de costura. Ella había visto a Félix tratando de acercarse a ella mientras caminaba por la calle. Sin embargo, todo se encontraba demasiado reciente. Ella aún no se hallaba de humor para comenzar aquella farsa. No quería reconocerlo, pero le había fastidiado hasta el cansancio la forma en la que se atrevió a tocarla en el brazo, Marinette aún sentía el fantasma de sus dedos correr por su piel. 

Ella se sentó en el asiento del pasillo junto a Marie. En ese momento, el bus comenzó a andar, y todos rompieron en vítores al tiempo que se vivía una gran excitación. La música sonaba a todo volumen, en tanto que las bebidas emergieron de la nada. Marinette apreció la facilidad con la que estos chicos usaban cualquier oportunidad para volverse locos. Ella agradeció el refresco de naranja que le ofreció Marie, al tiempo que oía vítores al otro lado del bus. 

Marinette se dio la vuelta, y encontró al grupo de los técnicos de iluminación aplaudiendo a alguien, y ese era Adrien, quien tomaba un gran trago de una botella plástica de refresco. Ella no sospechó nada hasta que Marie habló.

– Oh, no– dijo Marie mientras dejaba salir una ligera risa – van a embriagarlo. Pobrecito, pero tengo que reconocer que todos tenemos curiosidad de ver que hará. 

Marinette se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta el grupo de Adrien. Tenía que detener aquella locura. Lo único que le faltaba era que Félix pudiera reunir nuevas maneras de chantajear a su primo. Ella se sintió como la esposa regañona cuando escuchó que las risas de los muchachos se aplacaban al verla acercarse a ellos. 

– Adrien – dijo Marinette – ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

– Nada – respondió él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. 

– No parece que se trate de “nada” – dijo Marinette poniendo su mano en su cintura, mientras que la otra impedía que se tropezara en aquel bus en movimiento. 

– Yo… – comenzó Adrien nervioso al tiempo que los demás muchachos observaban hacia el lado contrario con tal de no tener que enfrentar la mirada inquisidora de Marinette. – solo es un poco de alcohol. 

– Eres menor de edad, y eres una figura pública – dijo Marinette rápidamente y sin poner énfasis en ninguna de sus palabras. Ella simplemente las lanzó a la nada, para que Adrien pudiera valorar su peso. Él no contestó, simplemente bajó lentamente la botella y se la pasó a otra persona. 

En ese momento, Marinette se sintió observada. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo en donde se encontró con Félix, quien se encontraba mirándola fijamente, en tanto sorbía de un vaso plástico rojo, al tiempo que el grupo de actores con los que se encontraba charlaban animadamente. Marinette sintió que su ira había bajado considerablemente, como espuma en una bebida, por lo que sería el momento preciso para volver a intentar un acercamiento. 

Marinette realmente no quería que los eventos tuvieran el curso que habían tomado hasta el momento. Ella nunca había visto a Adrien ser afectado de una manera tan personal por ninguno de los problemas que habían compartido en lo que llevaban conociéndose. Probablemente, porque Félix era miembro de su familia, y una de las pocas personas con la que había establecido una relación cercana desde su niñez. Marinette no deseaba que esto terminara en una completa ruptura familiar, por lo que a pesar de que despreciaba a Félix, trataría de razonar con él. 

Ella caminó hasta una de las sillas que se encontraban desocupadas, sin despegar su mirada de él. Félix entendió de inmediato lo que ella quería y la siguió silenciosamente sentándose a su lado, en la silla que daba contra la ventana. 

– No pude evitar notar que fuiste a prevenir a mi primo de que embriagarse no sería una buena idea – comentó Félix casualmente, mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. 

– Mira esto – dijo Félix mientras que le mostraba una foto de Adrien con la botella. Marinette se enfadó, esto era justamente lo que ella quería evitar. 

– Es sólo una botella de refresco, no tienes nada en contra de él – contestó Marinette molesta. 

– Lo sé, supongo que solo quería fastidiarte – admitió Félix mientras se dejaba caer en el espaldar de su silla. Marinette se volteó y lo miró por un momento, fue entonces obvio para ella que él también había estado bebiendo, ya que podía ver el fantasma del alcohol en sus ojos. 

– Por favor, Félix no hagas esto – pidió Marinette con voz cansada mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para llegar a él. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó él mientras que retiraba un mechón de su cabello que había salido de su elaborado peinado. Ella se estremeció ante la manera en la que él había usado aquella oportunidad para acariciar su mejilla. Pero, algo le decía que Félix sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

– Tu sabes bien a qué me refiero – dijo Marinette dejando salir una amarga sonrisa. – déjame ayudarte, Félix, si tu me dices que buscas con todo esto podría encontrar una forma… – Marinette se detuvo a la mitad de la oración, ya que él comenzó a reírse. Ella presintió que debía haber bebido más de lo que inicialmente había pensado, ya que se encontraba completamente acostado sobre su silla, con una sonrisa tonta estampada en sus labios. 

– Eres tan ilusa, Marinette – comenzó Félix – la típica niña básica, que se encuentra enamorada de un modelo rico y famoso. 

– Sí, ya sabía que eso es lo que tú siempre has pensado sobre mí, y francamente no me importa tu opinión – contestó Marinette con una sonrisa cargada de ironía. En ese momento, ella sintió que la mano de Félix se iba hacía el dobladillo de su falda, en tanto que comenzaba a juguetear con ella. Marinette sabía que había algo más en este movimiento. Él tenía la intención de intimidarla, al tiempo que sentía su nudillo acariciar su rodilla, pero decidió no darle la satisfacción de quejarse. 

– ¿Por qué no te gusto Marinette? – preguntó Félix. Marinette normalmente hubiera sentido pena por él, pero ya habían llegado a un punto en el que no podía hacerlo, pues eso era precisamente lo que la había puesto en aquella situación en primer lugar. Ella debió escuchar a Adrien y nunca confiar en él. 

– ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? – respondió Marinette riendo suavemente – porque no me respetas, nunca me has respetado. Siempre he sentido que no soy más que una broma o un cliché para tí. 

– Me atraes mucho, eres preciosa. 

– Eso no quiere decir que me respetes en lo más mínimo – contestó Marinette. 

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas, Marinette? – preguntó Félix quien se volteó en su silla y la enfrentó en medio de la nube de alcohol que flotaba en sus ojos. 

– Tu no quieres saberlo.

– Sí, realmente me gustaría que me dijeras lo que estás pensando. – dijo Félix

– Si insistes...– respondió Marinette dejando salir un largo y cadencioso suspiro – Siento que recientes que prefiera a Adrien antes que a tí. Tú crees que eres profundo y complejo, mientras que para tí Adrien que no lo es. Tú te crees mucho mejor que él, mejor que yo, y por lo tanto recientes que tenga la “audacia” de no validar tus sentimientos. 

– No es cierto – contestó Félix – el problema es que claramente eres una persona soñadora, y sin gusto, que prefiere...

– ¿Lo ves? – preguntó Marinette– Tu no me respetas. Desde que te conocí no has hecho otra cosa más que subestimar mis gustos, mis hobbies, todo lo que es importante para mi, la persona de la que estoy enamorada, y ahora, me chantajeas. No sé cómo pretendes que te quiera cuando me tratas con semejante condescendencia. 

– Adrien, es una simple ilusión de una estúpida niña escolar – contestó Félix. 

– ¿Y qué? – preguntó Marinette – ese es mi problema, es mi vida, y mis decisiones. Yo no te debo atención, yo no te debo absolutamente nada. 

– Por favor… – respondió Félix molesto – ni siquiera entiendo por qué te gusta tanto. 

– Por que me respeta, me trata con amabilidad, no se burla de mi, ni me desprecia continuamente… ¿quieres que continúe? – preguntó Marinette, pero Félix no respondió, él sólo tomó de su vaso rojo nuevamente. 

– Sí, como sea, nuestro trato sigue vigente, ni siquiera creas que lo voy a dejar pasar. – se quejó Félix quien se acomodó en su asiento, dándole a entender que la discusión estaba terminada. 

Marinette pasó el resto del viaje en silencio mientras él dormía. Ella no estaba de humor para regresar con Marie o siquiera con Adrien. Marinette se quedó allí, mirando a Félix dormir. Estaba realmente molesta con él, ella no se encontraba adecuada a aquel sentimiento, pero tampoco podía deshacerse de él. Félix era tan pretencioso, desde su pulido cabello, hasta su fina ropa, su dinero, y parecía pensar que todos debían estar al tanto de lo superior que era en relación a ellos. Marinette sabía que no era perfecta, pero de ninguna manera se dejaría aplastar, ni manipular, por aquel niño malcriado quien claramente siempre estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, y que estaba molesto sólo porque las cosas no estaban saliendo cómo él las había planeado.

De repente, Marinette sintió a Félix revolverse en su asiento. Él se había volcado en dirección a ella, por lo que no le quedó más opción que quedarse inmovil mientras lo sentía dormitar sobre su hombro. Ella lo odiaba en aquel momento, pues lo hacía con toda la intención de molestarla, y de paso, fastidiar a Adrien. El bus llegó a la villa en las afueras de la ciudad pasada la medianoche. Al parecer, todos estaban completamente exhaustos, ya que casi nadie estaba realmente de humor para festejar, solo un pequeño grupo de actores, entre los que se encontraba el anfitrión se quedaron en el lobby. 

– Realmente necesito comer algo– dijo Félix mientras que él y Marinette se bajaban del bus. – la dieta líquida es divertida, pero necesito algo de comida. 

Normalmente, Marinette se habría reído ante el comentario, pero se encontraba demasiado molesta como para siquiera pensarlo. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que ella también se encontraba muy hambrienta. Marinette se acercó al anfitrión y le preguntó si no había la posibilidad de conseguir algo de comer. El muchacho le entregó el número de teléfono de una gasolinera cercana en donde hacían domicilios las 24 horas.

– Voy a pedir pizza – dijo Marinette casi agresivamente mientras se acercaba a Félix. 

– Eso suena muy bien – respondió Félix quien se frotó las sienes. Era claro que aún se encontraba recuperándose de la dieta líquida del bus. 

– Marinette – dijo alegremente Adrien mientras se unía a ellos. – ¿puedo comer con ustedes? – preguntó. Marinette se lo quedó mirando. Adrien parecía su tradicional alegre y amable persona, pero esta vez ella pudo ver algo bullir algo en su interior, estaba molesto cómo nunca lo hubiera visto. 

– Por su puesto– dijo Marinette quien sabía a ciencia cierta que la única razón por la que no se hallaban discutiendo era porque todavía había gente en el lobby rodeandolos. 

Marinette no deseaba quedarse en medio de ellos dos, por lo que decidió concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en pedir una pizza extrafamiliar con carne y vegetales, refresco y una porción de pan de ajo. A Marinette se le hizo la boca agua tan solo pensar en aquello. Sin embargo, todos sus positivos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto vio a los dos primos sentados en las mesas del bar junto al bar del lobby. Ella inspeccionó el lugar, se trataba del típico lobby de hotel con sus suelos de mármol color crema y el bar a un extremo de la sala. Como el hotel aún no se encontraba en funcionamiento, el bar aún se encontraba a oscuras y sin señas de vida, pero sería el sitio indicado para que ellos tres pudieran comer. Ella agradeció silenciosamente la presencia del grupo de actores que se encontraba en los cómodos sofás al otro lado de la sala bebiendo como peces, pues mientras ellos estuvieran allí no se desataría una pelea. 

– Bien… – empezó Adrien mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Félix con cara de pocos amigos. Marinette no vió utilidad en aquello, ya que quedaba claro que él estaba demasiado embriagado cómo para que realmente le importara la molestia de Adrien, o siquiera para disfrutar aquel breve momento de victoria. 

– ¿Bien? – respondió Félix quien tras decir aquella palabra dejó su cabeza colgar hacía atrás. Definitivamente, él no parecía en condiciones de mantener una conversación seria, pero ella estaba segura de que Adrien no dejaría pasar aquel momento de rabia ciega para decirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de él. 

– ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Adrien furioso. 

– Esperando a que llegue la pizza, me muero de hambre– respondió. 

– Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te burles de mí – dijo Adrien quien subió levemente la voz. Marinette lo tomó por el antebrazo, pues ella seguía con su plan de no alertar a Félix para hacerlo pagar en un futuro. 

– Ustedes dos tienen información sobre mi que no me conviene, y yo necesito un seguro por si alguno desea hablar, te juro que no es nada personal, Adrien, sólo tuviste la mala suerte de ser quien hubiera dejado huellas en el teatro. 

– No es nada personal… – murmuró Adrien molesto, ya que él sabía tan bien como Marinette que aquello era una completa mentira. No había nada más personal que los sentimientos de ellos dos. Félix quería irritar a Adrien de alguna manera, el problema es que su primo estaba comenzando a odiarlo, y eso preocupaba mucho a Marinette. 

– ¿Y qué hay de Marinette? ¿por qué tienes que meterla en todo este enredo? – continuó Adrien más y más molesto. 

– No seas sensible, Adrien. Lo que pasa entre Marinette y yo no es tu problema. En cambio, lo que sucede entre tú y ella sí podría ser del interés del tío Gabriel. – dijo. Adrien dejó de respirar por un par de segundos, aunque Félix no se encontrara completamente consciente, aún podía encontrar las palabras perfectas para herir a Adrien. 

– Déjanos en paz Félix – dijo Adrien– sé que verdaderamente deseas es el anillo de papá, y te prometo que no lo conseguirás– continuó. Esta última afirmación debió llamar la atención de Félix ya que se acomodó en su asiento y miró a su primo con verdadero interés. Marinette no estaba segura de que este hubiera sido el movimiento más inteligente por parte de Adrien, pero decidió quedarse callada. Ella no quería llamar la atención a su presencia. 

– Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Félix sonriente. En ese momento, Marinette vió que la pantalla de su celular le indicaba que el servicio ya había llegado, por lo que corrió a la puerta a pagar. 

– Toma – dijo Félix mientras le extendía un billete de 50 €. 

– Yo iba a pagar – contestó Marinette sin tomar el billete de su mano. 

– No tienes que hacerlo. Francamente, no creo que la hija del panadero tenga tanto dinero como para regalarlo, de lo contrario usarías algo más que vestidos hechos en casa – dijo Félix. Marinette quiso golpearlo, lo hubiera hecho si se hubieran encontrado solos, pero luego recordó que no había caso. Adrien abrió la boca para hablar, pero Marinette decidió detenerlo. 

– Déjalo, Adrien. Al parecer, es un borracho desagradable. – dijo Marinette desatendiendo a su comentario. – pensándolo mejor, tomare tu dinero, no quiero gastar el mío en alguien como tu. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien había planeado ir con Marinette por las pizzas, pero en aquel instante entendió que esta era la única oportunidad que tendría esta noche de hablar con su primo. Adrien seguía furioso, pero la advertencia de Marinette pesaba sobre él. Ella opinaba que debían ser pacientes, y mientras él no tuviera un mejor plan, lo mejor sería que hiciera lo que ella le sugiriera.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Adrien a Félix. 

– ¿Tu qué crees? – respondió Félix – chantajearlos, por su puesto. 

– No tenías por qué involucrar a Marinette en todo esto – dijo Adrien mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su silla. 

–Félix– comenzó Adrien con voz profunda – sé que quieres el segundo anillo de papá, lo que no sé es cómo piensas que esto te ayudará a obtenerlo. Supongo que piensas que si haces lo que él quiere te lo dará de buena gana. 

– ¿No crees que será así? – preguntó Félix quien ahora parecía verdaderamente interesado en lo que Adrien tenía que decir. 

– No, no lo creo. Él no te dará nada – respondió Adrien. 

– Entiendo – asintió Félix quien a su vez se inclinó hacía adelante, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa, en un gesto que sólo realzaba su eterna apariencia calculadora. – entonces, tú podrías dármelo. 

– ¿Quiéres que le robe a papá? 

– Ese anillo es de la familia de mamá y de tu propia madre. Gabriel Agreste no tiene ningún derecho en reclamarlo para sí mismo – dijo. Adrien reflexionó un poco en aquello. Él aún seguía sin entender por qué su primo estaba tan obsesionado con aquella prenda, puede que fuere costosa, pero los Graham de Vanili tenían dinero de sobra. En conclusión, a su modo de ver, eran demasiados problemas por algo tan pequeño. 

– Supongo que quieres que consiga el anillo para tí, a cambio de que dejes a Marinette en paz– respondió Adrien molesto. 

– ¡Por su puesto! – exclamó Félix animadamente – eso es justamente lo que quiero. Dame el anillo, y yo iré de París en seguida y te dejaré a ti y a tu novia en paz. – dijo. 

Aquella petición contrariaba uno de los principios más básicos en la vida de Adrien: jamás ir en contra de los deseos de Gabriel Agreste. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de una situación típica. Marinette estaba en manos de Félix y aquello lo ponía nervioso. Él sentía que ya no conocía a su primo, pues en los últimos meses había suplantado su identidad, causado tres akumatizaciones en un día, tratado de negociar con Papillon, provocado un accidente que dejó dos heridos de gravedad, robado su celular y ahora lo chantajeaba con una serie de pruebas obtenidas ilegalmente. Lo último que él quería era que Marinette resultara dañada de alguna manera. 

Adrien lo lamentó por su padre, pero lo cierto era que aquel anillo no le pertenecía, y si tenía una manera de mantener bajo control a Félix en tanto lograba la manera de exponerlo o detenerlo, entonces él se daría por bien servido. 

– Bien – dijo Adrien. 

– ¿Bien? – preguntó Félix sorprendido. Adrien supuso que su primo jamás hubiera esperado que él se encontrara dispuesto a hacer algo que contradijera los deseos de Gabriel Agreste. 

– Si– confirmó Adrien – sólo tengo una condición. 

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Félix. 

– No le harás ningún daño a Marinette– dijo Adrien molesto – esa es mi condición. No quiero que la obligues hacer nada que ella no desee hacer – Félix lo observó en silencio mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Adrien hubiera dado una gran cantidad de dinero por sus pensamientos, o siquiera por saber si planeaba cumplir lo que él le pedía. 

– Está bien, sólo lo necesario para que tío Gabriel crea en esta farsa – dijo Félix. – pero tendrás que hablar con Marinette. Ella debe poner más de su parte, no puedo pretender que estoy saliendo con ella si me mira como un chicle recién masticado todo el tiempo. 

– No te miraría así si la trataras un poco mejor. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix. 

– Por favor, no puedes pretender que puedes darte el lujo de hablarle a alguien como lo hiciste con Marinette hace unos minutos, y pretender que ella te quiera y te trate como si nada hubiera pasado. Normalmente, los actos tienen consecuencias. 

– Normalmente, pero tu sabes que tu y yo no somos normales – dijo Félix dedicándole una sonrisa. Adrien no quiso profundizar en aquel punto, ya que sabía que de cierta manera, su primo tenía razón. 

– Por favor, no trates a Marinette de la manera en la que lo hiciste hace unos minutos– dijo Adrien quien ya no sabía qué más decir para llenar la conversación. 

– El problema con ella es que no sé cómo tratarla– dijo Félix – intenté ser agradable, y no funcionó, entonces, francamente no sé qué hacer con ella. Pero no soy de los que se rinde fácilmente. 

Adrien se quedó mirando fijamente a Félix. Él podría actuar cómo si no le importara lo que una persona como Marinette pensara acerca de él, pero la realidad era que si, si le importaba, y mucho. Félix realmente parecía querer la aprobación de Marinette. Adrien no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto le molestaría no tenerla. Fue entonces que entendió que aquel descabellado plan no era simplemente una forma de obtener los anillos, había algo más debajo de la superficie. Él realmente quería a Marinette, pero no eran la misma clase de sentimientos que Adrien tenía por ella, era diferente, era casi como una especie de competencia en el cerebro de Félix. 

– No es cuestión de rendirse, Félix, no es cuestión de que se trate de una competencia o no – comenzó Adrien tropezando con las palabras. Él cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. 

– Félix – dijo – ¿Estás consciente de que tu no le gustas a Marinette? – preguntó Adrien. 

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Félix. 

– No lo sé – reconoció Adrien – pero ella te lo dijo, y además, ella está conmigo, por lo que prácticamente puedo estar seguro de que no te quiere – dijo. Félix rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación. 

– ¿Vas a ayudarme a conseguir el anillo, o no? – preguntó Félix – porque yo quiero el anillo, no un discurso. 

– Voy a ayudarte a conseguir el anillo – contestó Adrien quien se sentía cansado– pero lo único que quiero pienses dos veces antes de involucrar a Marinette. En parte, entiendo lo que estás haciendo, pero también me preocupa que lo estés llevando al plano sentimental. No puedes obligar a nadie a sentir algo que no desea. 

– Yo no… – comenzó Félix esta vez realmente exasperado – yo no estoy haciendo eso. Yo… a mí no me importa lo que tu pienses, o lo que Marinette piense. 

– Oh si, si te importa lo que pensamos, a ti siempre te ha importado mucho la opinión de los demás– dijo Adrien quien se sentía cada vez más y más molesto. 

– Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Yo quiero esos anillos porque son importantes para nuestra familia, para mamá, eran importantes para nuestros abuelos. Pero, por supuesto, tú no sabes nada acerca de la familia, de la lealtad. Tú sólo haces lo que los demás te dicen para tratar de complacer a los demás. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando – dijo Félix. Adrien sintió aquello como una bofetada. Él había sido muy franco consigo mismo en muchas oportunidades, y sabía que su primo tenía razón, pero escucharlo decirlo era muy diferente. 

– Ok – asintió Adrien frenéticamente – digamos que yo soy eso, y muchas otras cosas más. Eso no cambia lo enfermizo que te comportas respecto a Marinette. Ella no te quiere, tu no le gustas, y me parece que eres incapaz de aceptarlo, no porque tengas sentimientos verdaderos por ella. Lo haces porque eres un narcisista, adicto al control, que está acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quiere. 

– Cierra la boca… – comenzó Félix al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa como si pretendiera golpearlo en cualquier momento. – tu, entre todas las personas, no tiene derecho a criticarme, eres básico y débil, no tienes ninguna clase de substancia más allá que la de tratar de complacer a los demás. 

– Claro que lo soy, pero no por eso voy a dejar que pases por encima mío, o de Marinette– dijo Adrien cada vez más molesto al tiempo que sin realmente quererlo golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano – no eres la “mente maestra” que crees que eres, solo un narcisista privilegiado incapaz de ponerse en el lugar de los demás. 

– ¿Yo soy el narcisista privilegiado? – preguntó Félix ofendido– ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de asistir al funeral de mi papá, porque para tí no hay nada más importante que el deseo de complacer. 

– Félix… – comenzó Adrien, quien veía por primera vez un rayo de emoción verdadera en su primo. Adrien no justificaba con aquellas palabras las acciones de Félix, para él sería imposible hacerlo, pues no existía excusa alguna para todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, pero aún así entendió ligeramente el origen de su resentimiento hacia él. 

– ¿Cuál quieren comer primero? – preguntó Marinette al tiempo que ponía las dos pizzas en la mesa. Marinette no se percató de que ellos dos se encontraban en poco menos que el clímax de su pelea. Adrien prefirió no decir nada. Después de todo, él sentía que la llama que se había encendido un par de horas atrás se encontraba a punto de estallar, y si recibía una provocación más podría cometer alguna imprudencia. 

– Carne – dijo Félix al tiempo que ella abría una de las cajas y tomaba su porción. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix se despertó a la mañana siguiente hecho trizas. Le dolían cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, sin incluir el creciente sentimiento de náuseas que se arremolinaba en su estómago. Él nunca debió hacerle caso a aquellos estudiantes universitarios. Él se vistió lentamente con un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca. Después, tomó sus gafas oscuras y se las puso con el fin de protegerse del sol. 

Mientras se dirigía al comedor, Félix observó el lugar. Aquel hotel no había sido abierto al público, aún necesitaba los permisos para albergar a visitantes. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un pulcro blanco mientras que macetas llenas de flores junto con arte barato las decoraban. Cualquiera podría decir que se veía bien, pero Félix lo odio de inmediato, era la clase de lugares en donde un montón de familias de clase media va a pasar vacaciones, junto con sus niños revoltosos y olorosos, así cómo turistas corrientes que compraban paquetes baratos en donde se incluían sitios como este. Félix tomó una profunda exhalación, todas estas tonterías lo fastidiaban hasta más no poder. 

Félix sentía que junto con su resaca un sentimiento aún peor se adueñaba de su mente. La conversación que había sostenido con Adrien seguía resonando fuerte y clara en su interior. Adrien se había atrevido a decirle que era un narcisista, excesivamente privilegiado que estaba acostumbrado a ser complacido por todos, y que su problema era que no podía soportar que Marinette no hiciera lo mismo. Aquello le había sentado aún peor que el golpe que le había propinado Adrien hacía un par de semanas. Tanto su primo como Marinette lo habían tomado como su saco de patadas. 

– No soy narcisista, ni soy excesivamente privilegiado – pensó Félix. 

–  _ ¿En realidad no lo eres?  _ – respondió una voz interior que Félix de inmediato resintió. 

– No lo soy – se dijo. Félix reflexionó un poco, tal vez si fuera privilegiado, eso era cierto, pero él no era narcisista. 

–  _ Y amas sobre todas las cosas ser complacido por otras personas _ – murmuró esa desagradable voz interior. 

Félix silenció sus pensamientos. Él no era el problema, era Adrien. Su primo estaba resentido con él porque Félix le llevaba la delantera. Él iba ganando y Adrien no podía soportarlo. Félix no era narcisista, si lo fuera, sólo pensaría en él mismo, y no valoraría los sentimientos de otras personas, lo cual no era cierto, porque a fin de cuentas, él quería robar el anillo para beneficiar a alguien más: a su padre. Por su puesto, Félix también sería feliz con el resultado, pero aquello sería completamente incidental. Él era una buena persona, su problema es que últimamente había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, Adrien simplemente no podía verlo porque estaba demasiado resentido.

Él llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Marinette en donde se habían despedido luego de la fatídica noche del estreno de la obra de teatro. Félix tocó y esperó a que ella saliera. 

– Oh, eres tú – dijo Marinette visiblemente desanimada. Félix resintió aquello, por su puesto, ella no lo esperaba a él, a quien realmente quería ver era a Adrien. 

– Lamento decepcionar, princesa, pero es hora del desayuno– dijo. Félix le regaló una mirada a Marinette. Ella se veía verdaderamente linda, por su puesto, dentro de los límites que ofrecía aquel bikini barato con pequeñas fresas estampadas en la tela rosa clara, sobre el cual usaba un sencillo short de jean y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Marinette encajaba perfectamente en aquel vulgar hotel. 

– ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Marinette emocionada mientras entraban al comedor del hotel – el desayuno se ve maravilloso, de seguro que cuando lo abran al público será un lugar verdaderamente divertido. 

Félix prefirió quedarse callado, no quería comenzar la mañana con una pelea con Marinette por sus ordinarios gustos. Pero lo cierto era que él no podía encontrar nada agradable en aquel ridículo lugar. El restaurante no lo era verdaderamente, más parecía una cafetería escolar con un autoservicio que permitía que cada uno tomara lo que le apeteciera. 

Marinette se sentó alegremente a la mesa mientras ponía su bandeja roja llena de comida. Félix la imitó sin decir ninguna palabra. Francamente, estaba llegando a pensar que esta era una mejor opción que abrir la boca sólo para hacerle entender a Marinette lo fastidiado que se encontraba. Una parte de él estaba comenzando a disfrutar verla tan alegre y divertida como se encontraba en aquel momento, aunque la otra parte, simplemente quería catalogarla como una niña imbécil que disfrutaba de cosas idiotas como aquel hotel. 

– Vi una hoja de precios en la mesa de noche, y sé que no es costoso, en cuanto abran les diré a mamá y a papá que programemos las siguientes vacaciones – dijo Marinette mientras le daba una segunda inspección al lugar. 

– Seguro que lo harás, es la clase de lugar para alguien como ustedes– dijo Félix sin apenas pensarlo. Marinette se quedó rígida al escuchar aquello. Félix estaba seguro de que ella había detectado la ironía en su voz. 

– Yo, quiero decir… 

–  _ Egoísta… _ – murmuró ese aspecto de su cerebro que sonaba peligrosamente como Adrien. 

– Sé lo que quisiste decir – dijo Marinette molesta. Ella no volvió a hablarle con la misma alegría de antes. Todo lo contrario, comenzó a comer en silencio mientras que apenas le dedicaba atención. Félix hubiera dado gustoso su desayuno a cambio de que ella comenzara a hablar nuevamente. 

Félix se sintió incómodo. Las desagradables palabras de Adrien volvieron a bailar en su recuerdo. Él no era egoísta y desagradable. El problema era que Marinette era incapaz de ver lo estúpida y básica que era. 

– Buenos días – saludó Adrien al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ellos. – Marinette – empezó alegremente Adrien. 

– Estuve hablando con Robert, y me dijo que los establos en la parte de atrás del hotel son para una granja de animales domésticos que comenzará a operar en cuanto abran el hotel. – dijo Adrien refiriéndose al anfitrión. Félix se sintió sorprendido y fastidiado al escuchar aquello, ya que Marinette le sonrió abiertamente. 

– Que lindo… – comenzó Marinette. 

– ¿Desde hace cuánto te gustan las granjas de animales domésticos?– preguntó Félix fastidiado – hasta donde recuerdo, eres alérgico a casi todo – dijo. 

– Lo soy – aceptó Adrien – pero sé que a Marinette le gustan, por eso le estoy contando. 

Félix odio como lo hacía ver aquello. Su mamá le había dicho en varias oportunidades que tenía que ser más tolerante con otros, respetarlos así fueran diferentes, y él no sabía porqué tenía que pensar en aquellas palabras justo en aquel preciso momento. 

–  _ Egoísta...  _ – volvió a decirle su asquerosa conciencia. Todo era culpa de Adrien. Él era completamente falso y estúpido, mientras que Marinette era una niña tonta, con un montón de gustos burdos y ridículos. Ellos no entendían, simplemente, nadie lo comprendía realmente. Félix se molestó. Él buscaría una manera de darles una lección, y tenía la forma perfecta de hacerlo. 

Las amigas de Marinette se acercaron hacia ellos y se la llevaron en medio de risitas. Al parecer, la piscina se veía tentadora, y todas deseaban jugar con la pelota. Félix sólo quería tomar su bebida de hidratación y sentarse en una silla junto a la piscina, muy bien escondida del sol. 

– Adrien – dijo uno de los técnicos de las luces – Louis quiere ver cuántos sándwiches puede comer en media hora, ¿quieres ser el juez del concurso? – preguntó. 

– Por su puesto– dijo alegremente Adrien quien se marchó con ellos sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. 

Félix bajó solo hasta la piscina. Él apenas había tratado de hacer amigos entre los demás miembros del reparto. Ellos eran demasiado idiotas para su gusto. Félix sentía que no valía la pena perder tiempo con gente como aquella. Todos eran una simple manada de simios que se daban constantemente a sus impulsos, y no había nada que rescatar de aquella multitud. Al encontrar una cómoda silla de sol oculta a la sombra, Félix se acostó a dormir en ella mientras sorbía su bebida hidratante. Tenía una sed de mil demonios, y la cabeza le palpitaba como un tambor. Él tomó una siesta, en tanto veía a Marinette y a sus amigas jugar con una pelota de plástico. 

Félix se levantó sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Ya no sentía las náuseas y el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Marinette y sus amigas seguían en la piscina, lanzando agua de tanto en tanto. Adrien también se encontraba a un extremo de la piscina con sus amigos charlando y bromeando. Félix buscó con su mirada alguien con quién hablar, y se dio cuenta que nunca había tratado de forjar ningún lazo con estas personas. 

Él se sentó en la silla plástica, mientras que le dedicaba un poco de atención a Marinette. Ella se encontraba en la parte menos profunda de la piscina, y el agua tan sólo le llegaba poco más abajo de la cintura. Félix se arrepintió de haber pensado mal acerca de ese bikini barato, ya que se le veía precioso. Ella tenía sus coletas prácticamente desechas, mientras que sus labios rosa hacían juego con sus mejillas. 

Félix le regaló una mirada a Adrien. Él parecía feliz con sus amigos, y por su puesto, cómo era ya tradición, él tenía que arruinarle el rato. Su primo se lo debía, después de todo, sus palabras le habían arruinado el humor. Él se levantó lentamente, se retiró la camisa y se metió a la piscina. Él sintió un par de ojos encima suyo. Félix sabía cuán guapo lo consideraban muchos. Después de todo, se veía justamente igual que Adrien, y él era un modelo reconocido, tan sólo hubiera querido que Marinette pensara lo mismo. 

Al percatarse de que él se encontraba en la piscina, Marinette miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección suya. Sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal gracias al rojo de sus mejillas.

– Hola – la saludó Félix mientras se acercaba a ella. Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, se notaba que ella temía lo que se avecinaba. 

–¿Quieres nadar conmigo? – preguntó Félix. Él sabía que ella no se negaría, pues la tenía en sus manos. 

– P-por supuesto – dijo Marinette quien se acercó a él. Félix le sonrió, mientras que le tomaba la mano. Juntos se acercaron al extremo de la piscina y se quedaron allí junto a la pared mientras que él disfrutaba del contacto del agua tibia sobre su piel. 

Félix habló de un par de tonterías con Marinette, hasta que llegó justo al punto que pretendía. Él atrajo a Marinette en contra de su cuerpo. Ella parecía asustada, pero no sé negó. Félix prefirió enfocarse en el aroma de vainilla, mezclada con el cloro de la piscina, así como el contacto de su manos con la curva de su cadera. La piel de Marinette se sentía fresca bajo sus dedos. Félix pasó su pulgar por el borde del vestido de baño de Marinette, mientras que ella se estremecía bajo su caricia.

Lentamente, él la besó en la mejilla. El agua clorada se mezclaba con el sabor suave de su piel. Marinette volvió a estremecerse bajo sus manos, pero no sé negó. Félix la besó en los labios lentamente. Ella era preciosa, y aquel gesto se sintió suave y significativo, como un recuerdo que quisiera atesorar para siempre, cada movimiento y sensación quedarían grabadas en él. 

Al separarse, Marinette dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin romper el abrazo en el que él la había envuelto. Por primera vez, Félix levantó la mirada hacia el extremo contrario de la piscina. Adrien lo miraba fijamente. Normalmente, él se hubiera sentido orgulloso de aquello. Después de todo, él había ganado, había obtenido justo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, fue entonces que ocurrió: escuchó a Marinette sollozar en su hombro.

Félix apenas si se había detenido a pensar en Marinette, si ella realmente quería aquello o no, pues lo cierto es que ella no podría negarse ni aunque lo deseara. Félix finalmente tenía lo que quería. Él podía libremente imponer su voluntad sobre la de ella. Pero ¿Era realmente esto lo que él deseaba ser? ¿Un simple y vulgar acosador? 

–  _ egoísta... _


	12. Chapter 12

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  
  


Marinette se alejó lo más posible de Félix. Ella no quería que él viera cuán afectada se sentía por todo aquello, pero lo cierto es que no creía que pudiera soportarlo por más tiempo. Finalmente, le regaló una sonrisa completamente falsa, mientras permanecían en la piscina. Después de todo, se suponía que ellos dos estaban saliendo, y que ella debía sentirse feliz. A pesar de lo anterior, Marinette notó que los espectadores a su alrededor no la miraban a ella, sino a Adrien. En aquel momento, ella recordó las palabras de Dauphine, pues todos esperaban que ellos terminaran juntos, y nadie contaba con que ella eligiera a Félix.

A pesar de lo anterior, todos volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad, y regresaron a sus propios asuntos. Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la piscina. Ella se puso su short y su camiseta, y comenzó a alejarse hacia los terrenos que rodeaban el hotel. Marinette llegó a un parque infantil que aún se encontraba nuevo y esperando a sus futuros usuarios. 

Ella se sentó en el columpio, mientras sentía que el fuerte sol de las primeras horas de la tarde le quemaba la piel a través del agua clorada de la piscina. Marinette pateó el polvo bajo sus pies, en tanto este se colaba por sus sandalias. Nuevamente, ella sintió sus ojos irritarse, al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse firme. Marinette había crecido en una familia estable, con compañeros y profesores que la habían protegido de situaciones como aquellas, por lo que ella no podía más que sentirse asustada ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a una situación como esa. 

En aquel momento, Marinette vio a Adrien acercarse a ella, mientras que él escribía algo en su celular. Justo cuando se paró frente a ella, Marinette pudo escuchar la conversación que sostenía.

–Correo de voz – murmuró Adrien de mal humor.

–¿A quién llamas? – preguntó Marinette.

– A papá– dijo Adrien.

– ¿Para qué? 

– Voy a decirle toda la verdad, tal vez nos pueda ayudar – dijo Adrien sin despegar su atención del celular. Marinette entendió que él hablaba en serio. 

– ¡Detente, Adrien! – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie. Adrien levantó su mirada del celular por primera vez y la observó atentamente.

– Claro que no – respondió Adrien – esto es demasiado grave. Félix se está saliendo de control, y no permitiré que esto siga creciendo. Si por mí fuera, le daría ese anillo y que se largue de vuelta a Londres. 

– Pero…

–No, Marinette. Somos adolescentes, tal vez un adulto pueda ayudarnos– dijo Adrien – esto es demasiado grave. 

– No lo es, es sólo una tontería, Félix solo quiere que pose como su novia, no es la gran cosa– dijo Marinette. Ella sabía que aquello no era más que una gran mentira. En realidad, lo que había pasado en la piscina si había sido grave.

– Por favor, no sé en qué universo paralelo el hecho de que alguien te asalte mientras estás semidesnudo no es grave– respondió Adrien elevando ligeramente el tono de voz. Marinette se extrañó al escuchar aquel sarcasmo salir de los labios de Adrien. 

– no fue… 

– No te atrevas a decirme que no fue tan grave, porque lo fue. Los demás no lo notaron, pero sé que estabas llorando. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estás bien. Esto está mal, y no dejaré que continúes con esta locura sólo para no meterme en problemas – dijo Adrien.

– ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias? – le pregunto Adrien a Marinette. 

– ¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de seguir con esta locura? – preguntó Adrien mirándola fijamente. Marinette sabía a lo que él se refería. Ninguno quería tener el peso de llamarlo por su nombre, pero los dos sabían a qué se referían. 

– Adrien, este es mi problema…

– No lo es, Félix es mi primo, no tienes porqué asumir esto tú sola. 

Marinette no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Adrien que la situación era diferente. Ella no era una persona común y corriente, ella era Ladybug, y Félix había pasado a ser su problema desde el mismo momento en el que él había decidido convertirse en una amenaza para la seguridad de París. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Adrien, ella sólo era una persona extremadamente terca que se estaba poniendo en riesgo a sí misma deliberadamente. 

– Hablaré con Ladybug – dijo Marinette – ella me ayudará. 

– ¿Cómo lograrás contactarla? – preguntó Adrien. 

– No es difícil hacerlo, sólo habrá que esperar a que tenga lugar un ataque de un akuma, yo he hablado con ella muchísimas veces. Ladybug no es tan difícil de alcanzar.

Adrien se la quedó mirando por un momento en tanto Marinette se preguntaba si él se habría tragado aquella mentira. 

– Está bien. Pediremos ayuda a Ladybug y Chat Noir, ellos nos darán una mano. – dijo Adrien quien se sentó en el columpio contiguo al que ocupaba Marinette. Ella lo imitó.

– Me gusta este hotel, es bonito – dijo Marinette observando a su alrededor. Adrien sonrió ampliamente.

– Lo es – contestó Adrien amablemente.

– Sé que es una idea tonta – comenzó Marinette quien aún no había superado del todo la forma despreciativa en la que Félix desechó de su idea – pero vi la tabla de precios y no es un sitio tan caro. Es un hotel familiar, así que podría decirle a mi familia… tu sabes, que vinieran. Yo sé que no es tan cool como lo que tú estás acostumbrado, pero podría ser divertido si, tú sabes, nos acompañaras. – dijo Marinette trastabillando en las palabras. 

– Me encantaría venir a un sitio como este contigo y tu familia – respondió Adrien quien le dedicó una de las miradas más suaves que nunca le hubiera dirigido. Marinette se alegró al escuchar aquello.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Marinette – ¿Realmente no crees que es estúpido? 

– No, creo que es verdaderamente halagador que pienses en mí. Además, tu sabes que me agrada mucho tu familia, estaría encantado de pasar tiempo con ellos – respondió Adrien aún sonriendo – mí única condición: por favor no me obligues a entrar a la granja de animales domésticos, realmente soy alérgico a todo, en especial a las plumas – dijo. Marinette sonrió.

– Justo como Chat Noir– comentó Marinette entre risas.

– Je, si, justo cómo él– respondió Adrien mientras se frotaba la nuca y evadía su mirada. 

Marinette se puso de pie, caminó en frente de Adrien se agachó y lo besó en los labios. Él también se puso de pie, y la imitó sin pensarlo dos veces. Marinette se sorprendió al sentir su mano en su cintura profundizando el contacto, mientras que su beso se volvía más y más desesperado. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que Adrien tendría aquello debajo de su complaciente y amable personalidad. Era casi como si se encontrara hambriento por algo de cariño, y eso lo llevaba a aquellas reacciones casi desesperadas. 

Ella no pudo más que complacerlo. Después de todo, había soñado tanto con este momento que era casi impensable que algún día ocurriera. Marinette había luchado en contra de sus sentimientos una y otra vez, pero las cosas no funcionan como la gente muchas veces las imagina. Ella no era un robot, no podía simplemente activar una palanca para dejar de tener sentimientos por Adrien. Y finalmente, ambos podrían expresarlos libremente. 

Marinette puso sus manos sobre las de Adrien. En teoría, aquello debía incomodarlos ya que el sol les quemaba la piel y la gravilla seguía en sus sandalias, pero aún así no quería que terminara. 

– Si seguimos aquí, vamos a sufrir un golpe de calor – dijo Adrien respirando entrecortado. 

– Lo sé, podríamos caminar por el sendero del bosque. Todos están adentro, o en la piscina, no encontraremos a nadie – dijo. 

– Eso suena como una excelente idea – respondió Adrien a quien aún no la soltaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix se sintió ligeramente mejor después del almuerzo, pero no quiso regresar a la piscina por la tarde. A decir verdad, prefirió quedarse en su habitación durmiendo y tomando un baño. Lo cierto era que él no conocía a nadie en aquella producción, apenas si se había tomado el tiempo para hacer cualquier tipo de conexión con alguno de los actores. 

Lentamente, él preparó la tina, se metió y tomó un plácido baño caliente. Félix se quedó allí hasta que el agua se enfrió, con el cabello sobre el rostro y el sonido de goteo perforando sus oídos. Él sabía que aquella noche se llevaría a cabo una fogata en el patio de camping de aquel hotel. Por su puesto, todos esperaban que fuera, pero nadie lo extrañaría. 

Esa era una constante en su vida. Todos siempre lo esperaban, o querían que se presentará en sus eventos, pero a nadie realmente le interesaba verlo. Después de todo, él era el heredero de la familia Graham de Vanilli, él era guapo y su presencia sería apreciada en cualquier circunstancia social. Pero una vez llegaba al lugar, nadie se mostraba siquiera interesado en él. Félix se preguntó porqué le costaría tanto trabajo establecer conexiones con la gente. Probablemente, porque la mayoría eran idiotas y él sentía que desperdiciaba su tiempo.

Él no entendió la razón, pero sintió deseos de mirar la foto que se había tomado con Marinette durante su visita al Petit Palais. Ella lo observaba contenta desde aquella imagen congelada en el tiempo. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde que ella lo hubiera mirado con algo más que desprecio. Félix no entendía porque le había comenzado a importar algo tan irrelevante como la opinión de aquella niña cursi. Marinette se estaba metiendo en su psiquis, y aquello no le gustaba. Él hubiera dado mucho por lograr que ella no fuera tan sentimental y accediera a sus avances sin poner resistencia. 

–  _ Tal vez debería dejarla en paz– _ pensó Félix.

Él desechó aquella idea rápidamente. Después de todo, aún necesitaba encontrar el secreto que Gabriel deseaba. Sin embargo, tampoco veía porqué tenía que darse por vencido. Después de todo, si algo se quería en la vida, lo mejor sería sin insistir para conseguirlo. Eventualmente, Marinette se cansaría de aquella relación vainilla con Adrien y lo preferiría a él.

Félix se vistió y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Por su puesto, Adrien lo acusaba de ser un narcisista porque él iba perdiendo, pero, lo que su primo no tenía en cuenta era que él siempre lograba lo que él quería, no importaba los medios. Ese era uno de los aspectos que su mamá siempre había incentivado en él, su capacidad de tomar lo que él deseaba y de no aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

Y respecto a Marinette, bueno… ella aún seguía siendo un problema. Félix estaba comenzando a valorar demasiado su opinión, y aquello debía detenerse. Él no podía valorar a una niñita sentimental que lloraba y se sentía ultrajada solo por un par de caricias. Él estaba harto, a veces hubiera querido no haberla conocido.

Félix dejó su habitación poco antes de las seis, al tiempo que caminaba hacia los campos de camping. Él resintió que nadie le hablara, pero rápidamente desestimó aquello, estaba rodeado por idiotas y no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en ellos. De repente, él vio a Marinette al otro lado del campo de camping. Ella se veía más fresca. Probablemente se había bañado luego de pasar todo el día en la piscina, y ahora lucía otro de sus vestido hechos en casa, está vez era amarillo de falda corta. Él se dirigió hacía ella cómo si se tratara de un misil teledirigido.

– ¿En dónde pasaste la tarde? – preguntó Dauphine mientras que las dos charlaban animadamente. 

– Estaba conociendo el sendero del bosque con Adrien– dijo Marinette.

– Uhm– murmuró Dauphine reprobatoriamente. 

– Adrien y yo seguimos siendo amigos – dijo Marinette.

– No puedo creer que aceptaras salir con el primo en vez de Adrien– comentó Dauphine. – no es que me disguste el primo, pero es raro – comentó, al tiempo que Félix intuía que era momento de interrumpir. 

– Hola– dijo Félix falsamente alegre. La sonrisa de Dauphine desapareció de inmediato. Él entendió que ella estaba mintiendo, y que no lo apreciaba en lo más mínimo. 

– Bien… – empezó ella – creo que voy a ir por otra cerveza. Nos hablamos después – se despidió Dauphine quien los dejó solos. Marinette y Félix se sentaron en un gran tronco en el suelo. Él, por su parte, comenzó a beber la cerveza en un vaso plástico rojo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba comenzando a apreciar el sabor amargo de ello y el sentimiento de valentía inconsciente que le daba el alcohol. Era fácil ver porqué la gente podía fácilmente acostumbrarse a beber aquello. 

– Entonces – comenzó Félix – así que pasaste toda la tarde en compañía de Adrien Agreste, vaya novia fiel. – se burló Félix.

– No soy tu novia de verdad– respondió Marinette poniendo los ojos en blanco – soy sólo la persona a la que estás chantajeando, no te creas tan importante, porque no lo eres. 

– Veo que sigues molesta por lo de la piscina– dijo Félix – que sensible y delicado de tu parte sentirse ultrajada, de verdad, muy digno, ¿Podrías tratar de no sentirte así? Siquiera por un rato, por favor, hazlo por mí – dijo. Marinette lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La había ofendido, pero esta vez era en serio. 

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – preguntó Marinette 

– Ok, me excedí, no debí haber dicho eso– dijo Félix mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su bebida. 

– No, no debiste– respondió Marinette. – ¿Por qué me besaste esta tarde? – preguntó. Félix se encogió de hombros.

– Porque se supone que somos novios, y porque me gustas, eres hermosa – dijo Félix.

– Vaya – comenzó Marinette con su voz cargada de sarcasmo – es la primera vez que me dices algo moderadamente amable – dijo. 

– No te acostumbres – respondió Félix.

– No planeo hacerlo, sé cómo nos miras a todos, como si fuéramos basura – se quejó Marinette. – ya sé que no estoy a tu altura, en realidad, nadie lo está.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, a ti no te odio, no del todo – respondió Félix. 

– Eso no es consuelo, no puedes ir por la vida odiando a todos. Creyendo que estás por encima del resto

– Tal vez lo estoy, tal vez soy diferente– dijo Félix.

– Todos somos diferentes, no te creas tan especial – contestó Marinette molesta. Después ella exhaló lentamente y su tono cambió – debes tener una existencia solitaria, debe ser casi triste no poder relacionarse con nadie– dijo Marinette. Félix tomó un gran trago de su bebida, al punto que ya había terminado el vaso número tres en menos de una exhalación.

– No lo necesito.

– Eso no es verdad, si así fuera, no me estarías haciendo esto, y definitivamente, no tendrías la relación que tienes con Adrien– dijo.

Félix no respondió, pues Marinette había clavado el cuchillo exactamente en cada una de las dudas que había tenido en los últimos días. ¿Sería su propia responsabilidad que estuviera tan sólo? ¿Él realmente sería el narcisista que todos lo acusaban de ser?. Lo cierto es que él había pasado tanto tiempo teniendo una opinión tan elevada de él mismo que nunca se detuvo a evaluar su comportamiento, pues si lo hacía, era más un asunto sin intención de realizar ningún cambio.

En realidad, casi nadie le había señalado sus defectos de la manera en la que lo habían hecho Marinette y Adrien durante los últimos dos días, lo más parecido a ello había sido aquella ocasión en la que Chat Noir le dijo que se quedaría solo actuando de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, y en esa oportunidad, aquel comentario lo alteró. 

Probablemente, lo que más lo molestaba de todo esto, es que aquellas palabras vinieran justamente de Adrien y Marinette. Su primo siempre fue una constante en su vida, pues no importaba lo mal que se portara, él siempre lo perdonaba y dejaba pasar sus malas acciones, pero esta vez se veía realmente molesto. Por otro lado, se encontraba Marinette, casi la única chica que él alguna vez había volteado a ver más de dos veces. Le gustaba verla feliz, pero lo único que había logrado era que lo odiara. 

Félix terminó su cuarto vaso de bebida, tenía que sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues no le estaban ayudando. Todo lo contrario, sólo lo hacían más débil. Después de todo, puede que lo que hubiera hecho hasta el momento estuviera mal, pero la realidad era que él estaba ganando, él era quién tenía la sartén por el mango. Una vez esto terminara, estaría en compañía de su papá, y finalmente él sería feliz. Todo lo ocurrido sería olvidado, y las cosas cambiarían.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Félix a Marinette. Ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Nunca imaginé que te gustará bailar– dijo Marinette.

– No me gusta – respondió él, al tiempo que se acercaban a la fogata junto con los demás bailarines. – pero seamos realistas, esto ya se estaba comenzando a volver un poco incómodo.

– Sí, es cierto – respondió Marinette quien parecía más tranquila. Probablemente, el cambio de escenario había sido una gran idea.

– Félix– empezó ella nuevamente– mí propuesta aún sigue en pie, si realmente quieres echar para atrás esta locura, Adrien y yo te ayudaremos, no tiene porqué ser así.

Félix quiso reír al escuchar aquello. Eso era típico de su primo y de Marinette. Ninguno de los dos lo ayudaría a recuperar ese miserable anillo si no fuera porque los estaba chantajeando. La verdad era que él no necesitaba amigos, ni su ayuda, él solo necesitaba obtener lo que él quería y nada más.

– Déjame pensarlo, princesa– dijo Félix mientras los dos bailaban. Aunque la verdad era que él no tenía el menor interés siquiera en darle un segundo pensamiento a la propuesta de Marinette.

Félix bailó en compañía de Marinette. Puede que ella lo despreciara, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él podía disfrutar del contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo, combinado con el aroma a vainilla que ahora era aún más fuerte.

– No… – murmuró Marinette mientras bailaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Félix sintió una presión en su pecho, era ella tratando de alejarlo, pero no le importó.

La canción terminó, por lo que los dos dejaron de bailar. Félix se apartó de ella y Marinette usó su oportunidad para escapar hacia el sendero del bosque. Félix retomo la sexta bebida que había dejado abandonada antes de ir a bailar, y la bebió de un solo golpe. Después, decidió seguirla.

Marinette caminaba a toda velocidad por el sendero, ella parecía conocerlo, ya que a pesar de la oscuridad, se movía con gran experticia. Félix, en cambio, tuvo problemas, ya que el efecto de la cerveza le estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Él apenas tenía para guiarse el rojo de la gravilla del sendero, el ruido que hacía debajo de sus zapatos y el amarillo del vestido de Marinette que se veía a través de la oscuridad.

– Hey, Marinette, espera. – dijo Félix.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Tengo que irme – dijo Marinette quien se encontraba aterrada de que él hubiera decidido seguirla a través del bosque.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, quería alejarse de él, que la dejara en paz, pero temía que una negativa directa solo fuera la chispa que encendiera algo aún peor, y que él se molestara o se tornará violento. Después de todo, Félix había bebido mucho, y ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

– Espera – dijo Félix mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el antebrazo.

– Espera– repitió mientras la acercaba hacía él. 

Marinette pensó en una manera diplomática de escaparse de aquel problema, pero no lo lograba, por lo que decidió halar su brazo. Félix no la soltó.

– Ya deja eso, no es divertido– dijo Marinette al tiempo que seguía jalando su brazo. Félix la volvió a tomar como cuando estaban bailando y aquello la asustó.

– Déjame en paz, aquí no hay nadie, estamos completamente solos, no hay que seguir con la farsa en este lugar– dijo Marinette quien seguía tratando de escapar.

– No te molestó pasar toda la tarde con Adrien en este lugar, ¿Por qué te molesta pasar un rato conmigo? – preguntó. Marinette se alarmó, esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

– Ese no es tu problema. No más, Félix, hablo en serio – dijo Marinette. Justo como ella sabía que ocurriría, la negativa lo único que hizo fue enfadarlo. Marinette sintió sus labios chocar forzosamente con los de Félix mientras que ella trataba de soltarse de su abrazo.

Marinette volvió a sentir el beso de Félix una vez más, pero esta vez se alarmó al sentir una mano hacia su falda.

– ¡No más! – gritó Marinette al tiempo que se alejaba de él. Félix cayó al suelo por el impacto. Marinette tuvo que detenerse un par de segundos para entender qué era lo que había pasado. Ella no había empujado a Félix, lo había hecho su kwami. Ella apenas pudo notar un rayo rojo que salió a toda velocidad de su cartera y golpeaba el pecho del muchacho.

Tikki la había salvado. 

Marinette miró a Félix a los ojos, encontrando sorpresa y vergüenza en ellos. A pesar de lo anterior, ella no le dijo palabra alguna. Aquello estaba mucho más allá de lo que Marinette se encontraba dispuesta a perdonar. Si era que Félix se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, ese era su problema, Marinette no tenía ninguna obligación después de lo que la hizo pasar. Que él hiciera sus paces consigo mismo, pero que la dejara fuera de ese asunto. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar por el sendero hasta el hotel. 

Mientras caminaba, Marinette sentía que sus ojos se encontraban más y más lagrimosos. Tikki volvió a emerger de su pequeña cartera, pero esta vez, trató de abrazarla con sus brazos diminutos en su mejilla.

– Me salvaste– murmuró Marinette mientras las dos seguían caminando en medio de la oscuridad que tan sólo se rompía por la luces tenues que venían del hotel.

– Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Adrien tiene razón, debes pedir ayuda – dijo Tikki.

– Pero, ¿A quien, Tikki? – comenzó Marinette algo desesperada – si esta fuera una circunstancia normal hablaría con mamá, papá, o alguno de los consejeros del colegio. Y aún así, no creo que sería suficiente. Félix viene de una familia con mucho poder, nadie me creería. Dirían que es mi culpa porque fuí yo quien acepté salir con él.

– No es tu culpa.

– Claro que no lo es – respondió Marinette – pero este no es un asunto normal, y aún queda la pregunta de por qué lo persigue Papillon, tengo que averiguarlo. Ladybug tiene que averiguarlo. 

– No sé que puedo decir para que te sientas mejor– contestó Tikki.

– No tienes que decir nada, Tikki. Sé que ser Ladybug es peligroso, siempre lo he sabido, pero una cosa, es tener ese conocimiento y otra muy diferente es experimentarlo directamente– dijo Marinette, quién ese momento lamentó no poder contar con la ayuda de alguien como el maestro Fuu, alguien que conociera la carga que ella tenía encima.

A menudo, Marinette se preguntaba si podría comentarle aquello a alguien en su equipo, pero rápidamente se disuadía a sí misma de lo contrario. Pues se suponía que ella era la líder, el pilar de todos los que en algún momento de sus vidas habían sido portadores del Miraculous. Marinette no podía parecer débil. De repente, un rostro apareció en sus pensamientos, se trataba de Chat Noir quien siempre se había mantenido a su lado, aunque hubiera sufrido un par de colapsos nerviosos en su presencia cuando las cosas se ponían un poco más difíciles de lo que esperaban. Tal vez él podría escucharla.

Sin embargo, había alguien en su vida que podía ayudarla, alguien a quien en muy pocas ocasiones había acudido en tiempos de necesidad. Marinette nunca había querido que Adrien viera esa parte de ella, la que dudaba constantemente, la que se asustaba todo el tiempo, él solo había visto su lado generoso, el que no dudaría en poner de lado su felicidad mientras que él estuviera bien. Sin embargo, ahora lo necesitaba, quería que él compartiera con ella ese aspecto difícil de su personalidad, aquel del que no estaba tan orgullosa. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien editó ligeramente las fotografías que se había tomado con los miembros del equipo de iluminación. No les agregó la gran cosa, solo un par de filtros para mejorar la calidad de la imagen y la belleza del paisaje, pero dejó su apariencia inalterada. Adrien sabía que se metería en graves problemas por lo que se encontraba por hacer, pero por alguna razón, no le importó. 

Él publicó aquel set de fotos en sus redes sociales, sin apenas editarlas y sin acudir a su equipo de PR. Su papá se enfadaría mucho,pues se suponía que todas las imágenes que pasaban por sus redes debían estar cuidadosamente curadas por el equipo encargado de sus relaciones públicas. Sin embargo, él realmente quería ponerlas, y compartir aquel maravilloso momento con Nino y sus amigos de vuelta en París.

Adrien llegó a su habitación luego de apretar el botón de publicar. De repente, se encontró con Marinette, quien lo esperaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo en frente a su puerta. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando se encontraba bailando con Félix en la fiesta. Adrien la miró atentamente tratando de identificar si ella realmente se encontraba bien, pero le fue imposible saberlo a primera vista. 

– Hola – lo saludó ella dedicándole una sonrisa. 

– Hola – respondió Adrien. Él sabía que ocurría algo extraño, pero no sabía qué. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera no debía ser tan grave, ya que ella no se veía alterada. Adrien abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras que los dos pasaban al interior. Él lamentó mentalmente haber dejado toda aquella ropa tirada por el suelo, pero a ella no pareció molestarle, pues se limitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa doble junto al balcón. 

Adrien admiró a Marinette allí sentada mientras veía hacia el exterior. Él no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba. En realidad siempre lo había hecho. Adrien sacó un par de refrescos del minibar, así como un paquete de papas fritas, y juntos se sentaron a comer en el balcón. Él volvió a inspeccionarla mientras charlaban. Marinette parecía bien. Sin embargo, él no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad, Adrien nunca la había visto verdaderamente alterada. Por su puesto, él la había visto enfrentarse a abusadores en el colegio, o defender posiciones que ella consideraba correctas, pero nunca la había visto verdaderamente mal. 

– Marinette – dijo Adrien interrumpiendo así su conversación – ¿Algo malo sucede? – preguntó. 

– No, por supuesto que no – dijo Marinette. 

– Tengo la impresión de que no es así, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo que no quieres decirme– dijo Adrien. Marinette dejó de sonreír y centró su atención en la bolsa de papas fritas frente a ella. Fue entonces que él lo entendió, algo había ocurrido, pero ella temía decírselo. 

– Puedes contármelo, si es lo que deseas. Marrinette, te prometo que no te obligare a tomar ninguna acción, si es que no deseas hacerlo– Dijo Adrien tratando de hacerle entender que estaba a salvo allí. Marinette tomó una gran bocanada de aire, al tiempo que comenzaba a contarle el relato altamente editado de lo que había sucedido entre ella y su primo. Adrien estaba furioso, pero trató de que aquello no se notara. Sin embargo, había otro sentimiento en el fondo. Él se sentía culpable como nunca. Marinette estaba en aquella situación gracias a su primo. 

– Es un cretino– dijo Adrien quien en su mente ya estaba planeando en todas las formas en las que podría usar esa camisa manchada de aceite que él y Ladybug habían encontrado hacía un par de semanas.

Marinette se puso de pie, y se dejó caer en la cama de Adrien. Él la siguió y se acostó junto a ella mientras que él sentía la brisa colarse por el balcón. Él no sabía qué decir ante el relato de Marinette, pero algo le decía que ella no esperaba que él dijera verdaderamente nada, sino que la escuchara. 

– Debes pensar que soy una tonta por sentirme tan amenazada por algo tan simple como un beso. – dijo Marinette. 

– No lo creo – respondió Adrien – cada uno tiene sus límites, esos son los tuyos – dijo. Adrien se volteó de lado con su cabeza recostada sobre su brazo. 

– ¿Alguna vez te he contado por qué no soy tan popular en los Estados Unidos? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Pensé que era porque por regla general los modelos de alta costura no son tan famosos – dijo marinette. Adrien sonrió. 

– Esa es una razón – reconoció Adrien– papá creyó que era buena idea, comenzar la gira publicitaria en un talk show. La presentadora me preguntó en un show en vivo si tenía sexo con protección, y otras preguntas mas que me niego a repetir. Yo tenía 15 años – dijo Adrien.

– Ewwww 

– Le dije a papá que no haría esa entrevista. Fue un desastre, tuvimos que llamar a nuestros abogados. Los Estados Unidos están clausurados para mí, para algunos soy demasiado "problemático" – 

–Eso suena terrible – dijo Marinette. 

– Si algo te hace sentir incómoda, ese es tu problema– dijo Adrien. 

Marinette se volteó de lado en la cama. Ella lo observó por un momento y puso su mano extendida entre los dos. Adrien la tomó y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. 

– Me pregunto porque no quieres mi ayuda – dijo Adrien.

– No es que no quiera tu ayuda, es sólo que sé que Ladybug puede solucionar esto sin necesidad de empeorar la situación– dijo.

Adrien no logró contestar a aquello, pues se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pensar en una forma de convencerla. Lentamente, él cerró los ojos en tanto su mano seguía entrelazada con la de Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix no tuvo el valor de ir a la habitación de Marinette aquel día. Él sabía que la noche anterior había sido un desastre, y una persona sensible como Marinette no lo perdonaría fácilmente. En aquel momento, él entendió que Adrien debía saber que algo había sucedido, pues al entrar a la cafetería lo ignoró completamente y prefirió sentarse con sus amigos del equipo de iluminación. Sin embargo, no escapó de su atención que había elegido un asiento no muy lejano, en donde pudiera vigilarlo. 

Marinette finalmente entró a la cafetería, compró su desayuno y se sentó junto a él. Para Félix fue dolorosamente claro que ella sólo se sentaba a su lado por el chantaje, ya que ella tenía los labios firmemente apretados y se negaba siquiera a regalarle una mirada.

– Buenos días – dijo Marinette. 

– Buenos días– respondió Félix quien no pudo evitar sonar nervioso.

– Marinette – comenzó Félix – lamento mucho lo que sucedió anoche, aunque no fue la gran cosa, pero sé que para ti si lo es.

– ¿Qué no fue la gran cosa? – preguntó Marinette quien estaba tan furiosa que por primera vez le regaló una mirada – tu no lamentas lo que pasó, lo único que verdaderamente lamentas es que yo me negara. 

– No entiendo…

– Por supuesto que no lo haces– dijo Marinette quien volvió su atención a su desayuno. Félix notó que la mayoría del plato de la chica estaba compuesto por pancakes con salsa de fresa.

– ¿Solo vas a desayunar eso? – preguntó Félix.

– Sí ¿Porqué? – respondió Marinette. 

– No deberías comer eso como desayuno – dijo Félix. 

– No como esto todos los días, estoy de vacaciones y quiero comer algo diferente, para variar– respondió Marinette. 

– Vas a engordar – comentó Félix 

– Bien… – respondió Marinette tratando de calmarse – primero, un solo plato de pancakes no va a hacer que engorde. Segundo, ese es mi problema– dijo Marinette levantando ligeramente la voz.

– Vaya, que sensible eres, solo lo decía por tu salud – dijo Félix.

– Tu te encuentras desayunando una bebida hidratante y un café negro, después de que pasaste la noche entera bebiendo tu peso en cerveza– dijo Marinette– no me vengas a decir que te importa mí salud. Lo único que verdaderamente te importa es controlarme.

–Claro que no.

–Claro que sí– dijo Marinette– pero déjame que te diga algo: espero que obtengas lo que quieres rápidamente, para que puedas volver a Inglaterra. Tal vez allá puedas conseguir una chica dócil e incauta que no le moleste seguir al pie de la letra tus caprichos y tonterías, pero déjame advertirte algo, llegará un día en que ella se canse de ti, y terminarás mandandola al psiquiatra, después de que le hayas destruido la vida. Es más, espero que no puedas encontrarla, porque nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera. Mira a tu alrededor, y observa que te encuentras completamente solo, y esto es únicamente tu responsabilidad.

Félix quedó tan impactado por la forma en que Marinette había estallado que no pudo responderle nada. Tal vez ella tenía razón, debía enfocarse en otras chicas. Después de todo, nadie quería tener una relación con una sensible malhumorada como ella, que por demás era emocional y amargada. En ese momento, Félix levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nadie en aquella cafetería que quisiera sentarse con él. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Tal vez Marinette sí tenía razón, tal vez era momento de hacerse responsable de sus decisiones. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  


Era oficial, ese viaje había sido el peor de toda su vida. Félix sentía que los últimos tres días habían sido como una especie de competencia en la que todos los que conocía se ubicaban uno detrás de otro para darle patadas, y ahora le correspondía el turno a Lila, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para decirle cuán idiota creía que era. 

– No puedo creer que le hubieras hecho eso a Marinette – dijo la muchacha – erés un idiota. Ella jamás te perdonará, y tampoco dejará pasar esto. 

– Bien...– suspiró Félix mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala de su habitación de hotel. – ya no importa, realmente este es el fin del juego para ti ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Félix. 

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Lila. 

– Marinette y Adrien están juntos, ya no tienes nada que ganar ayudándome– Dijo Félix cansadamente. Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. 

– No, no tengo porque hacerlo, pero creo que aún me siento curiosa por saber cómo evolucionará todo este desastre– dijo ella. 

– ¿Desastre?

– Supongo que eres consciente de que sostienes una bomba de tiempo entre tus manos – comentó Lila mientras dejaba salir una ligera risa. 

– Lo sé– reconoció Félix quien era el primero en admitir que las cosas no estaban saliendo de la forma en la que él las había planeado. 

– Por cierto, no creas que me he olvidado que me he olvidado del asunto de James Beuchant – dijo Lila. 

– ¿Qué asunto? – preguntó Félix. 

– Suplantaste a un agente del gobierno y le dijiste a una funcionaria anónima en la embajada que había la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada del hijo de otro alto funcionario – dijo Lila. Félix no sabía si reír o llorar, aquello se escuchaba realmente mal, si no fuera porque sabía a la perfección que él lo había hecho, no lo hubiera creído. 

– Lo sé, tengo que admitir que estuvo bastante mal – respondió Félix. 

– Bueno, en realidad, no del todo. Al principio, mamá se molestó mucho conmigo, tuve que hacerme una prueba de embarazo, y aguantar una charla de cómo usar un condón. Pero con el tiempo, la asociación con Beuchant ha sido muy beneficiosa, todos los amigos de mamá creen que tengo conexiones con él y con su hijo– confesó Félix 

– Vaya, es bueno escuchar por una vez que he hecho algo bien – se quejó Félix. 

Mientras hablaban, Félix sintió su teléfono vibrar. Un mensaje había llegado. Él se despidió rápidamente de Lila y se apresuró a ver de quién se trataba. El mensaje venía directamente de su tío. Gabriel lo invitaba a almorzar aquel viernes, pero incluía la advertencia de que podía llevar a una invitada a cenar.

Félix sonrió al leer aquello, probablemente la noticia de su noviazgo ya había llegado a sus oídos. Después de todo, luego del viaje, Félix se encargó de que en sus redes sociales aparecieran fotos cuidadosamente editadas en donde se pudiera sacar como conclusión que Marinette y él tenían una relación. Félix no tenía la menor idea de lo que pretendía su tío con aquella invitación, pero una cosa era cierta: el chantaje y el uso de Marinette en toda aquella charada estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas, y pronto tendría el anillo que tanto deseaba.

Félix pasó la semana tranquilamente, en tanto las presentaciones de la obra transcurrían en calma. Las críticas fueron decentes, aunque su escena era tan corta que ningún crítico se había tomado la molestia de dedicarles más que un par de palabras. Eran los actores como Dauphine los que verdaderamente se estaban llevando la gloria.

Él se acercó el jueves en la noche al terminar su presentación. Marinette seguía tan molesta como el fin de semana anterior. Apenas si le regaló una mirada fría cuando se le acercó, en tanto ella se observaba en el espejo de su tocador y comenzaba a desmaquillarse. Félix quiso reír al ver aquellos labios apretados y el gesto molesto, pues Marinette podría enfadarse todo lo que ella quisiera, pero lo cierto era que él estaba ganando la partida. Si esto fuera ajedrez, él la tendría en jaque, y estaría muy próximo a ganar.

Las dudas que sintió durante el viaje se estaban dispersando lentamente, aunque a veces hacían su aparición en su memoria, pero él las apaciguaba imaginando una y otra vez cómo sería su vida si lograra lo que él realmente quería. Él se sentó en la silla del tocador contiguo al de Marinette y la observó retirarse las pinzas que mantenían su cabello en aquel complicado peinado. 

– Necesito que comiences a actuar como mi novia – dijo Félix. 

– Hola Félix, a mí también me da gusto verte – contestó Marinette sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo, fue entonces que él notó que ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de saludarla. Félix quiso morderse la lengua pues así no había manera de que ella lo prefiriera antes que Adrien. 

– Lo lamento– dijo Félix – déjame repetir mis palabras: Hola Marinette ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

– Muy bien, gracias – respondió Marinette – Ahora sí, dime qué es lo que quieres de mí. 

– Gabriel me citó a la mansión el viernes a las doce. Él quiere invitarme a almorzar, y puedo llevar a una acompañante, y quisiera que esa fueras tú – dijo Félix. Marinette lo miró por primera vez, sin decirle palabra alguna. 

– Está bien – contestó Marinette quien rápidamente volvió a su tarea de retirar su maquillaje. 

– Perfecto–contestó– pasaré por tí a las once y media – dijo. 

– Bien – asintió Marinette 

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Félix. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marinette quien le dedicó una mirada que sólo podría dedicarse a una alimaña en medio de la carretera.

– Una novia de verdad por lo menos tendría la amabilidad de besarme o siquiera despedirse de una forma más cordial de mi – dijo Félix quien decía todo aquello con el definitivo propósito de molestar a Marinette. Él estaba entendiendo que si había algo más divertido que molestar a Adrien, era fastidiar a Marinette. Ella podía llegar a ser tan difícil, pero al final de cuentas siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería. 

– No soy tu novia de verdad– respondió Marinette. 

– Oh por favor – contestó Félix mientras tomaba su mandíbula suavemente. Él se inclinó y la besó lentamente, y justo como lo había planeado, ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó besar. A pesar de lo anterior, Marinette se veía muy molesta cuando se separó de ella. 

– Como sea, pasaré por tí el viernes a las once y media, espero que estés lista a esa hora, y por favor, no utilices esas coletas estúpidas, son muy infantiles– dijo. Marinette volvió a dedicarle una de sus miradas asesinas, pero no respondió, por lo que Félix tomó aquello como un sí. 

Al llegar el viernes, Félix tomó su mejor camisa de todas aquellas que habían llegado de la lavandería. De repente, él encontró la gris que había utilizado el día del accidente del teatro. Las manchas seguían allí, cómo si nunca hubiera sido lavada. En aquel momento, Félix se hizo la firme promesa de que jamás volvería a ese hotel de porquería. No sólo lo culpaban de los ataques de los akumas de las últimas semanas, sino que además su servicio de lavandería era una desgracia. Félix tomó la camisa del grupo y la escondió descuidadamente debajo del colchón, cuando regresara de la mansión Agreste decidiría qué hacer con ella. 

Él caminó rápidamente hasta la casa de Marinette. Una amable pareja lo recibió en la panadería del primer piso. Se trataba del papá y la mamá de Marinette, ya que los dos poseían rasgos que se repetían en su hija. Félix se sintió sobrecogido por aquella cálida bienvenida. Era claro que ella había decidido no contarles la verdad acerca de su relación, ya que el panadero, quien se presentó como Tom Dupain, se mostró encantado de recibirlo en su casa mientras le decía cuanto lo apreciaba por ver lo maravillosa que era su hija, y decidir salir con ella. Mientras que la cajera, quien dijo llamarse Sabine Cheng, le ofreció macarons de café recién horneados. 

Los macarons eran muy buenos, pero aquel trato era aún mejor. Félix pudo ver por qué Adrien se moría por hacer parte de aquella familia. Gabriel era un miserable témpano de hielo en comparación a ellos. Él apreció la panadería, y dedujo de donde había heredado Marinette su temperamento dulce, y su gusto por aquellas cosas cursis.

De repente, Marinette apareció por las escaleras. Ella se encontraba completamente lista, mientras usaba una falda de pliegues negra y una blusa blanca. Era la primera vez que Félix la veía usar algo diferente a todos aquellos vestidos hechos en casa. Aunque esto tampoco lo impresionó, ya que era claro que había sido comprado en alguna tienda mediocre por departamentos, y aquella blusa con solapas de encaje era estúpida. No obstante lo anterior, él la encontró deseable como nunca, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que su cabello se encontraba suelto pero pulcramente peinado con ayuda de una diadema negra de plástico barato, justamente cómo él le había indicado que lo hiciera. Marinette se había esmerado en su aspecto, y él sospechaba que ella deseaba causar una buena impresión en la familia Agreste. 

Marinette fingió alegría mientras que lo presentaba formalmente a sus padres. Félix no quería sentir aquello, ya que estas personas eran corrientes, pero ciertamente, él hubiera deseado que el aprecio que le mostraban fuera genuino, por el cariño honesto que Marinette le tuviera, no por una charada que eventualmente tendría que terminar. 

– Marinette– dijo Sabine – antes de irte ¿podrías ayudarnos a sacar los capacillos de la despensa? 

– Sí por supuesto – respondió la chica. 

Antes de ponerse en su tarea, Marinette lo condujo a su habitación. “Me voy a demorar un poco” dijo Marinette. Félix sólo le advirtió que no debían llegar tarde, pero ella no le respondió. Era claro que ella quería hacerle las cosas lo más difíciles posible. Félix se quedó sólo en aquella habitación rosa. Él aprovechó el tiempo para detallarla cuidadosamente. En las paredes no había más que fotos de sus amigos, de diseños que debían gustarle, y por su puesto, de Adrien. 

Félix se sintió asqueado al ver el sonriente rostro de su primo en las paredes. Esa tonta niña cursi no podía ser más estúpida. Él se acercó a su computador y se dio cuenta de que tan sólo se hallaba en hibernación. Félix se sorprendió al ver que no tenía contraseña. En ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que Gabriel era un imbécil al pensar que aquella chica podía tener algún secreto. Marinette ni siquiera pensaba que su computador fuera lo suficientemente privado para mantenerlo bajo clave. Él se dirigió al historial de búsqueda y no encontró nada incriminatorio, aunque aquello no le extrañó, ya que bien podría navegar de incógnito. 

Félix observó la increíble cantidad de archivos en el computador de Marinette, y no encontró algo que llamara la atención. De repente, él se encontró con un archivo protegido, por las características, se trataba de un escáner, llamado “Libro de los M”. Félix no sabía cómo evitar la protección, pero francamente no creyó que se tratara de nada importante. Él se cansó rápidamente de mirar archivos sin encontrar ningún otro que llamara particularmente su atención, por lo que decidió pasar a otro lugar de la habitación. 

Él observó el escritorio de Marinette en donde no encontró nada llamativo. Lo único que vio fue una especie de joyero de madera con forma de media luna. Félix lo levantó, lo agitó suavemente y se dio cuenta de que no contenía joyas, se trataba de un objeto pesado, casi como un libro. Félix detalló la cerradura y entendió que tenía una especie de trampa. Él estaba seguro de que si llegaba a tratar de forzarla, quedaría atrapada en su mano. Podía ser posible de que se tratara del diario de Marinette. 

Félix observó nuevamente la cerradura, lo cierto era que él no creía que el diario escondiera grandes secretos. Marinette no era nada particular. Él tomó un punzón de costura del taller de Marinette y se preparó para abrir la cerradura. De repente, un sonido pesado cruzó la habitación. Félix se dio la vuelta. Por un momento, él tuvo la impresión de ver una especie de rayo rojo volar. Félix se acercó al centro del cuarto y encontró una serie de libros escolares en el suelo, casi como si alguien los hubiera lanzado por los aires hasta allí.

Por más que revisó, él no encontró nada, solo veía la cama de Marinette completamente vacía. Félix sintió deseos de revisar el techo, pero los pasos en la escalera se lo impidieron.

– ¡Listo!– anunció Marinette mientras subía por las escaleras con la respiración entrecortada. – Ya terminé, será mejor que nos marchemos– dijo Marinette. Félix aún no salía de su sorpresa, por lo que se limitó a asentir. 

– Espera un momento – dijo Félix – ¿Vas a ir vestida de aquella manera? – preguntó. Marinette se miró a sí misma, era evidente que ella no creía que había nada inadecuado en su aspecto. 

– Si, es un bonito conjunto, mamá me ayudó a elegirlo, y yo creo que… 

– ¿Cómo que tu mamá te ayudó a elegirlo? – preguntó Félix quien se sentía verdaderamente fastidiado – pareces una niña de colegio, es completamente aniñado. Vamos a conocer al famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, no te mataría usar algo más fino que una blusa mediocre, que seguramente conseguiste a 8€ en una tienda por departamentos. – dijo. Marinette se mordió el labio y repasó el encaje en las solapas con su mano. 

– Yo creo que es lindo – contestó Marinette con voz temblorosa. Félix se frotó las sienes, él simplemente no entendía por qué todos eran tan incompetentes. 

– No importa, de todos modos ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez– contestó Félix tomándola del brazo. Sin embargo, Marinette se soltó de su agarre y se alejó de él. Al parecer, él tendría una vez más que enfrentarse al carácter de Marinette. 

– Si sabías que no había tiempo para que me cambiara de ropa, ¿Por qué decidiste todo aquello? – preguntó – ¿Acaso tu objetivo simplemente era hacerme sentir mal y humillarme? 

– Claro que no – dijo Félix ofendido por la suposición de Marinette. – sólo es una crítica constructiva, para que la próxima vez pienses dos veces, y decidas usar algo de mejor gusto – continuó. 

– ¿Y qué se supone que debo entender por “buen gusto”? ¿tu propio gusto? – volvió a preguntar. Félix no supo qué contestar. Él simplemente se limitó a tomarla por el brazo y a jalarla hasta la escalera. 

– Ya es suficiente, tenemos que irnos – dijo. Marinette se soltó de su agarre nuevamente, pero esta vez lo siguió. 

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien llegó a casa completamente exhausto y acalorado. Ciertamente, el viaje no fue lo esperado. Todo el asunto de Félix estaba comenzando a irritarle. A pesar de lo anterior, él tampoco podía decir que aquello había sido un completo fracaso, pues se había divertido mucho en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, y su relación con Marinette iba muy bien. 

Él disfrutó aquel periodo de calma mientras se aproximaba la tormenta, pues conocía lo suficientemente a su papá, cómo para saber que ese asunto de las fotos sin aprobación de su equipo de relaciones públicas sería el causante de todo un drama. Adrien quería hacer todo lo posible por evitar un conflicto con Gabriel. Después de todo, su papá no había sido la misma persona desde que su mamá los hubiera dejado. Sin embargo, esta vez él no quería dar el brazo a torcer. Tal vez, esta circunstancia sería el inicio de una nueva oportunidad para finalmente tener lo que él deseaba, si quiera por una vez, y en este caso, se trataba de Marinette. 

A pesar de lo anterior, Adrien se lavó la cara antes de bajar al comedor a almorzar, ya que necesitaba estar despierto y alerta para lo que se aproximaba. Gabriel había invitado a comer a su primo y a “un acompañante”, probablemente esta era una forma sádica de su papá de castigarlo por su desobediencia. Él sabía a la perfección que a él le gustaba Marinette. Su papá lo había oído hablar en infinidad de ocasiones de ella, sin mencionar todas aquellas oportunidades en que él y Nathalie los habían visto interactuar. Adrien tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de volver al lobby en donde esperarían sus visitas. 

– Esto es inadmisible, Adrien – dijo Gabriel mientras pasaba con su dedo por la galería de imágenes de Adrien. 

– Son sólo fotos de una fiesta – contestó Adrien restándole importancia. 

– No están correctamente editadas, desencajan completamente con la estética de tu cuenta. 

– Te recuerdo que esa es mi cuenta personal, no la cuenta corporativa– contestó Adrien, quien sentía que por primera vez su papá retiraba su vista del celular para dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria. 

– Mira esta foto– dijo Gabriel señalando una imagen en la que aparecía Adrien sentado junto con su grupo de amigos en un tronco junto a la fogata del campo de camping. Él se veía sudoroso y enrojecido por el calor, mientras que su cabello caía descuidadamente encima de su frente, y su ropa se encontraba arrugada. 

– Es una foto normal, y para ser honesto, me veo muy feliz– se defendió Adrien. 

– Esta foto no es coherente con las de las campañas. 

– Quieres decir que me muestra como soy, sin toda la edición por computador, y resulta que no soy tan guapo como parece en los anuncios de perfume – respondió Adrien. Él sabía que aquella contestación le saldría cara, pero no le importó. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con la forma en la que editaban sus fotos. Era completamente irreal que una persona de carne y hueso pudiera llegar a pensar que podía ser tan delgado como él y tener los músculos que aparecían en la publicidad. A Adrien le daba náuseas pensar que había personas allá afuera, sobre ejercitándose y tomando suplementos peligrosos por su culpa. 

– Ya hemos hablado de esto Adrien, para ser competitivo en el negocio… 

– Yo no quiero ser competitivo en el negocio, simplemente quiero tener una vida más tranquila. No quiero seguir hambriento todo el tiempo, tampoco quiero que los periodistas me hagan preguntas desagradables y ciertamente, no quiero ser material para pedófilos alrededor del mundo – dijo Adrien en un tono firme que nunca había utilizado. 

– Adrien… – dijo su papá. Gabriel claramente se había quedado sin palabras. Adrien nunca había explotado así. – creo que te he dado demasiada libertad. 

– No es cierto – negó Adrien – no puedo creer que me niegues algo como esto, papá, luego de lo que pasó en los Estados Unidos. 

– Hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando finalmente dejes de comportarte de una forma menos dramática – respondió Gabriel al tiempo que escuchaban la puerta abrirse. 

Adrien se sintió enfermo, al ver a Marinette tomada del brazo de Félix. Ella tenía que cumplir con el papel de la novia feliz, y lo estaba haciendo a la perfección, pues lucía sonriente, mientras colgaba del brazo de su “novio”. Por otro lado, su primo llevaba una arrogante sonrisa en tanto se la prestaba a su padre. Adrien hubiera querido quitarle esa desagradable mueca de sus labios. Esto era tan típico de su primo. La forma cruel de regodearse en su victoria, exhibiendo a Marinette como si no fuera más que un brillante trofeo. Él se sintió palidecer en cuanto le dió un casto beso en los labios, para pasar a anunciar que eran novios, ante la mirada estupefacta de Nathalie y Gabriel. 

La comida fue tan incómoda como la presentación. Adrien apenas si pudo tocar su plato mientras veía como Félix y Marinette actuaban como pareja en frente de sus narices. Sin embargo, él no se sentía celoso, pues conocía a perfección la opinión de Marinette acerca de aquel asunto. Pero, Adrien no podía dejar de pensar que Félix disfrutaba de un sentimiento de normalidad que le había sido negado a él. Después de todo, él nunca habría podido llevar a Marinette a cenar libremente a su casa, o presentarla como su novia, o siquiera tener un resquicio de familiaridad con ella. 

– La comida ha estado estupenda – dijo tranquilamente Gabriel mientras hacía su servilleta hacía un lado– Félix, me gustaría cruzar un par de palabras contigo en el estudio, Nathalie te acompañará. Señorita Dupain, usted podría esperar en compañía de Adrien. Son asuntos muy técnicos. Amelie quiere formalizar la entrada de Félix al colegio y necesitamos evaluar qué documentos serán necesarios. Pero antes, ¿Podría esperar afuera un momento? Necesito hablar con Adrien.

Marinette aceptó, y salió de la habitación. Adrien se quedó solo con su papá mientras sentía la molestia crecer en su pecho. Él sabía la verdad, Gabriel lo había enfrentado con el hecho de que su primo y la persona de la que se encontraba enamorado estaban saliendo. Si Adrien no hubiera sabido que todo aquello era falso, esto lo habría destruido. Él sabía que era una persona muy sensible, por lo que aquello era especialmente difícil para él, principalmente, porque él ya había pasado por aquella indescriptible sensación de desesperanza que lo invadía cada vez que veía a Luka y Marinette caminar de la mano y besarse en alguna fiesta o reunión de amigos. 

– Creí que esta sería una buena lección– dijo Gabriel– pero creo que me excedí. Yo no me imaginé que tus sentimientos por aquella chica fueran así de fuertes. Diría que lo lamento mucho, pero lo cierto es que estoy contento de que la lección quedase aprendida. 

Adrien no pudo ni siquiera responder aquellas palabras. Él arrastró su silla sin ningún cuidado, al punto que lo único que rompió aquel incómodo silencio fue el sonido de las patas de la mesa rechinando en contra del suelo de mármol. 

– Me retiro, tengo que hacerle compañía a Marinette– dijo Adrien mientras dejaba la mesa. En cuanto él salió del comedor, encontró a Marinette esperándolo con mirada expectante. Adrien la tomó de la mano y la condujo a su habitación a paso rápido. 

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Marinette. 

– A mí habitación, se supone que debemos esperar a Félix allí – respondió Adrien. 

– ¿Crees que tu papá le dará el anillo? – preguntó Marinette muy seria. 

– No lo sé– respondió Adrien – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

– Por que si tu papá le llega a entregar el anillo, Félix ya no tendrá razón para permanecer en la ciudad – dijo Marinette. Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Quisiera poder escuchar lo que se encuentran hablando – dijo Marinette seriamente. Adrien tuvo una gran idea por cortesía de Marinette

– Espérame en mi habitación– dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Ella asintió silenciosamente en tanto que él bajaba de nuevo por las escaleras.

Una de las pocas ventajas de haber pasado tantos años sólo encerrado en aquella casa, era el hecho de que la conocía muy bien. Puede que el estudio de Gabriel fuese un reino desconocido para él, pero el resto era completamente familiar, incluyendo algunos de los puntos ciegos del circuito de seguridad. Adrien sabía que si se escondía detrás del enorme pilar que sostenía un jarrón de flores al lado de la puerta del estudio de su papá se encontraba uno de aquellos puntos en donde las cámaras no llegaban, y si la imagen lo llegaba a mostrar, era fácil creer que venía de la cocina. 

Adrien se escondió detrás del pilar y trató con todas sus fuerzas de escuchar lo que conversaban su primo y su papá. 

– Ella ni siquiera tiene su computador protegido con una contraseña– dijo Félix con el sarcasmo prácticamente exudando de cada uno de sus poros. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, ya que nunca había escuchado que nadie le hablara así a Gabriel. 

– Francamente, debería darme una pista, no sé qué es lo que espera que yo encuentre, pero ella no parece esconder nada. – dijo Félix molesto. 

– Te prometí que te daría el segundo anillo, pero sólo si te esfuerzas un poco más – contestó Gabriel. 

– Ya se lo dije, tiene que darme una pista, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy buscando– insistió Félix. 

– ¿Has notado si usa los mismos aretes todos los días? 

– ¿Los aretes? preguntó Félix expresando la misma sorpresa que Adrien sentía – Ella no parece ser de la clase de personas que tiene dinero para comprar joyería cara. Nunca habría pensado… – comenzó su primo quien dejó la frase colgando en el aire. 

– Usted cree que ella tiene una joya mágica, o aún peor, usted cree que ella es Ladybug – dijo Félix bajando la voz al punto que Adrien por poco no puede oír la última parte. No obstante lo anterior, él logró hacerlo, y lo que escuchó lo impactó.

– Mire– comenzó Félix– usted suena más y más loco conforme pasa el tiempo, la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué quiere obtener de mí.

– Sólo deseo que te esfuerces un poco más, Félix.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga? – preguntó Félix.

– No lo sé, lo que sea necesario. Tú siempre has tenido talento para identificar las debilidades de todos en esta familia. Tal vez, deberías utilizarlo para hacer lo que te pido – dijo su papá en un tono que a Adrien le heló la sangre. 

En aquel momento, Adrien escuchó ruidos en la cocina, y temió que alguno de los miembros del personal saliera y lo viera allí. Adrien no sabía que había escuchado, y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo. En ocasiones como aquellas la ignorancia era una verdadera bendición. Mientras subía por las escaleras, Plagg salió de su bolsillo y flotó a su lado.

– Papá piensa que Marinette es Ladybug– dijo Adrien muy serio.

– Lo sé, pero deberías dejar las cosas tal y como están, sabes bien que no es conveniente que conozcan su identidad. Lo más sensato es no indagar la gran cosa en este asunto– dijo Plagg.

– Lo sé, pero francamente, me produce más inquietud pensar la razón por la que mi papá está tan interesado en saber quién es Ladybug, y por qué se muestra tan interesado en los pendientes de Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras se acercaba al pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

–¿Sabes lo que esto podría significar? – preguntó Plagg. 

–Si Plagg, lo sé – respondió Adrien.

Adrien caminó a través del pasillo oscuro que conducía a su habitación. Él sabía a la perfección las implicaciones de lo que le había dicho a Plagg, pero se resistía por todos los medios a llevar aquellas ideas a palabras, ya que esto las haría más reales y peligrosas. A pesar de lo anterior, había una parte suya que no dudaba que su papá fuera capaz de aquello.

Él entró a su habitación en donde encontró a Marinette sentada en su sofá esperándolo. Adrien se sintió casi enfermo al verla allí, completamente inocente de lo que estaba pasando. Si es que ella realmente era Ladybug, lo cierto es que él no se sentiría sorprendido, pero no podía evitar pensar cuán irónica era la vida que lo había conducido a enamorarse dos veces de la misma mujer.

– ¿Escuchaste algo interesante? – preguntó Marinette quien se volteó en su asiento, mirándolo con sus ojos azules expectantes. Adrien no podía contarle la verdad, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de advertirle que tuviera cuidado. De repente, él tuvo una idea.

– No realmente – respondió Adrien mientras caminaba hacía el armario en donde guardaba su ropa. Él busco hasta que encontró una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color rojo. Adrien había comprado aquello para el cumpleaños de Kagami, pero nunca fue capaz de entregárselo. Él siempre sintió que aquel autoengaño que fue su relación con ella había llegado demasiado lejos, por lo que no se atrevió a hacerlo aún peor dándole un regalo tan personal como aquel. 

Adrien miró los diminutos pendientes de oro blanco en forma de flor con una perla en el centro. Él se avergonzó bastante al recordar que había pensado únicamente en Ladybug cuando los compró, por lo que pese a todo, si es que Marinette tenía una doble identidad, sería apenas lógico que ella los tuviera.

–¿Estaban hablando acerca de su traslado a nuestro colegio? – preguntó Marinette.

–Si, no era la gran cosa– respondió casualmente Adrien. Él se sentó al lado de Marinette mirándola atentamente. 

– Marinette– empezó Adrien muy serio, en tanto la tomaba de las manos – tengo un regalo para ti – dijo.

Adrien sacó la caja y se la entregó. Marinette le sonrió mientras la abría. Sin embargo, a él no le extrañó ver cierta incomodidad en sus ojos, pues lo cierto era que ellos no llevaban lo suficiente como novios para que él decidiera hacerle un regalo como ese.

– Son hermosos, Adrien – dijo Marinette mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre la perla en el centro de la flor. 

– Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa– comenzó Adrien muy serio – por favor, no vuelvas a usar esos aretes negros cuando estés dentro de esta casa, aunque no uses los que te he dado, por favor, no los vuelvas a usar – dijo Adrien mirándola a los ojos.

– Por qué… – comenzó Marinette al tiempo que su voz moría de repente. Adrien confío en que su mirada sería capaz de transmitir aquel mensaje que no le podía dar directamente, ya que él deseaba proteger su identidad. Adrien levantó su mano y le quitó uno de los pendientes a Marinette. Ella reaccionó instintivamente tratando de protegerlos.

– No creo que esa sea una buena idea– dijo Marinette mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas para evitar que Adrien siguiera con aquel plan.

– Marinette– empezó él en tanto trataba de transmitir la seriedad del asunto en su expresión – te ruego que confíes en mí. Deja esos aretes conmigo. Te prometo que esta noche buscaré la forma de devolverlos. Por favor, Marinette, tengo la impresión de que estás en peligro, no puedes usarlos mientras estés en esta casa, o mientras te encuentres con mi primo.

Marinette no respondió, pero ella no era estúpida. A esas alturas ella ya debía entender de qué se encontraba hablando. Y si no era así, probablemente pensaba que se había vuelto loco. 

– ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿Por Félix‽– preguntó Marinette mirándolo tan fijamente como nunca lo hubiera hecho. Adrien se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, evaluando su respuesta. Por un momento, Adrien se sintió extraño, era cómo si se estuvieran conociendo nuevamente por primera vez, casi como si nunca hubieran sostenido una conversación en su vida. 

–No – respondió Adrien mientras sentía que la garganta le dolía y la boca completamente seca – temo por papá.

Marinette guardó silencio, pero él vio claramente cómo se dilataban sus pupilas por la sorpresa. Adrien supo en aquel momento que Marinette entendía sus sospechas, las mismas que él no había sido capaz de articular en palabras, ya que eran demasiado destructivas para aceptarlas. Él sabía que de ser cierto aquello que él temía, su vida cambiaría para siempre. 

Ella permaneció estática mientras él le retiraba los pendientes, si ella era quién él creía que era, entonces no podía más que admirar la valentía de Marinette y sentirse honrado por la confianza que ponía en él, ya que él jamás le habría dado su anillo a una persona que no conociera, o en la que no pudiera poner su vida en sus manos. Marinette tomó los pendientes, al tiempo que le regalaba una rápida mirada a su pequeño bolso de mano, y se los entregó. 

– Confío en ti, Adrien– dijo ella poniendo la caja roja en sus manos. – los necesito de vuelta lo más pronto posible, tienen mucho valor sentimental. 

Adrien sonrió, estaba claro que a pesar de verse atrapada, Marinette estaba inventando una excusa para disimular un poco la verdad. Lo cierto es que él entendía cuán difícil debía ser todo aquello para ella. Marinette bien podría pensar que se trataba de una trampa, que él utilizaría aquella oportunidad para poner los pendientes en manos de Gabriel, pero había decidido la ruta contraria y confiar en él. 

– ¿Quieres escucharme tocar el piano? – preguntó Adrien quien estaba comenzando a sentir el peso de la tristeza y la confusión, ahogarlo de tal manera que casi no podía hablar. 

– Por supuesto – dijo Marinette. 

Él se sentó en el piano, al tiempo que le dejaba espacio en el banquillo para que ella se sentara a su lado. Adrien tocó una triste pero sencilla melodía, ya que sería difícil tocar algo más elaborado con ella a su lado. Él miró hacia la ventana de su habitación. Las marquesinas se hallaban alineadas de tal manera que parecían una especie de jaula. Aquel pensamiento llenó a Adrien de desesperación, pues él estaba atrapado, y en cada momento que pasaba su cárcel se hacía más y más pequeña, al punto que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle. Algún día volaría muy lejos de allí.

Marinette debió sentir su desesperación, ya que ella recostó suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro y acarició lentamente su brazo transmitiendo todo su cariño en aquel gesto. Adrien no pudo más que sentirse enternecido y agradecido por aquel contacto. El mundo se estaba despedazando, pero Marinette estaba allí con él ofreciéndole tranquilidad y alivio, y esto era algo que él jamás olvidaría. Los terribles pensamientos de Adrien se convirtieron en tristeza combinada con gratitud, ya que a pesar de todo, él sí tenía a alguien a su lado. Por primera vez desde que hubiera escuchado la conversación entre su papá y su primo, pudo articular sus temores: Había una gran posibilidad de que Gabriel Agreste fuera Papillon. 

– Te amo, Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras dejaba de tocar. 

– Yo también– respondió Marinette mirándolo fijamente. 

– Aprecio mucho que puedas confiar en mí– dijo Adrien volteandose para enfrentarla y tomándola de las manos. Marinette no respondió, ella se inclinó hacía él y lo besó, un gesto que Adrien respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Él se paró del banquillo sin apenas dejar de besarla, por lo que ella lo siguió mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Marinette siguió besándolo, mientras él la conducía hasta el sofá blanco. Adrien tomó asiento, y acomodó a Marinette en su regazo. Ella colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Adrien se aventuró a tocar su suave muslo en el borde de su falda negra. Marinette no se molestó, es más, lo besó con más intensidad. Al sentir que ella aceptaba aquel contacto, él puso su palma para sentir su piel, al tiempo que ella posaba sus labios en su cuello. Adrien contuvo el aliento al sentir sus labios rozar a través de pequeños movimientos sobre su piel. Marinette hacía aquello con el fin de ayudar a distraer el dolor y la confusión, y él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarla. 

En aquel instante, un pensamiento lo perturbó, pues era verdaderamente abrumadora la cantidad de confianza que Marinette ponía en él. Si es que ella era Ladybug, había puesto en sus manos su miraculous, y ahora estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él sin pensarlo dos veces. Adrien se sintió obligado a honrar esa confianza, a protegerla como mejor pudiese, a disfrutar aquello, y a lograr que ella también lo hiciera. 

Marinette volvió a besarlo en los labios, al tiempo que él llevaba su mano a su espalda, arrugando la tela de su blusa blanca, en tanto la otra permanecía en el borde de su falda. Adrien suspiró al sentir la presión de los muslos de Maririnette a cada lado de sus caderas, y llevó la atención de sus labios hacía su cuello. Ella dejó que él abriera los primeros botones de su blusa. Él no tenía ninguna experiencia haciendo aquello, por lo que sus ansiosos dedos por poco se enredan con el encaje de los ojales. Marinette se rió suavemente, pero esperó pacientemente a que él terminara. Adrien compartió una sonrisa con ella al tiempo que el cabello negro de Marinette le rozaba el rostro. Ella era tan hermosa, con su boca en forma de flor en botón, sus ojos brillantes y sus lindas pecas cómo una suave constelación adornando sus mejillas. 

Finalmente, Adrien logró ver el borde de su sostén blanco de algodón asomarse por la blusa. Era la primera vez que compartía un momento tan íntimo con una mujer. Él había visto a un par de modelos semidesnudas en el backstage de algunos de sus desfiles, pero esto era completamente diferente, ni en un millón de años se imaginó que Marinette accediera a que él la viera en ropa interior, por lo que se sintió sonrojarse como nunca. Adrien volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras que él repasaba la curva de su cintura con su mano. Él sabía que definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de control. 

– Bien, bien, bien– dijo Félix mientras entraba por la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera molestarse en llamar – pero que novia más patética resultaste ser, Marinette. Me ausento por cinco minutos y te encuentro, literalmente, lanzándote encima de mi primo – bromeó. 

– No soy tu novia – contestó Marinette mientras se apartaba de Adrien a toda velocidad. Tanto, que ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacía atrás sobre la alfombra. Él vio claramente cómo al caer la cabeza de Marinette hacía contacto con el borde de la mesa de té en frente del sofá. Aquel golpe debió doler bastante, por lo que Adrien se levantó de inmediato con la intención de socorrerla. 

Desafortunadamente, aquel no fue el momento más brillante de Marinette, ya que ella cayó sin ninguna gracia en el suelo mientras que su falda se levantaba dándole a los dos una mirada a su ropa interior. Adrien se sintió mal, ya que estaba claro que ella estaba completamente humillada por su torpeza, y Félix no le ayudaba, ya que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Adrien se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse. Marinette se encontraba completamente roja mientras acomodaba su falda, el cuello abierto de su blusa y su cabello, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba. Ella tenía los labios apretados y el rostro enrojecido mientras que le regalaba una mirada cargada de dolor a Félix quien aún no dejaba de reírse. 

Sus compañeros de estudio sabían que Marinette era un poco torpe, y en algún punto, todos se habían reído un poco de ella, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Chloe, la había ridiculizado de aquella manera. Él no recordaba haber visto a Marinette ser humillada a tal punto. Adrien se moría por detener la risa de Félix, ya que no se escuchaba como un mero gesto de diversión bien intencionada, sino como una mueca cruel que no hacía otra cosa que herir a Marinette. Ella bajó su cabeza mientras lo escuchaba reírse, aquel movimiento le recordó a sí mismo, y por primera vez, se preguntó si el carácter de Félix estaba comenzando a tener algún efecto negativo en el ánimo de Marinette, ya que ella no solía ser tan pasiva. 

– ¡Suficiente! – dijo Adrien molesto, al tiempo que rodeaba el sofá y enfrentaba a Félix. 

– No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así, tampoco tienes ningún derecho de tratarla de esta manera– dijo Adrien. Félix lo miró con una expresión cargada de sorpresa y molestia cómo se miraría a un insecto especialmente fastidioso. 

– Ya es suficiente – dijo Adrien mientras tomaba a Marinette de la mano – no vas a continuar con esto, vamos a ir a la policía y les contaremos la verdad– anunció Adrien. 

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Félix quien a pesar de todo permanecía tan altivo como siempre. Félix sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo prendió. – Marinette ya vio esto, pero creo que sería adecuado que tu lo hicieras.

Adrien tomó el teléfono y vio la imagen, se trataba de un informe forense en el que figuraban sus huellas dactilares. Marinette tomó su brazo con más fuerza, cómo si se encontrara asustada. Adrien la miró, pues deseaba hacerla sentir mejor. 

– Por favor, Adrien confía en mí – pidió Marinette.

Él la miró con atención. Marinette le había demostrado que confiaba en él, por lo que sintió que debía responder el favor y depositar su confianza en ella.

– Está bien– Aceptó Adrien quien sintió su semblante relajarse y sus hombros descender, al tiempo que Marinette se alejaba de él.

– Vamos Marinette – dijo Félix– tenemos una video llamada en línea con mamá. Yo quiero que te conozca.

Ella caminó hacía Félix y lo tomó de la mano, mientras que Adrien los miraba alejarse. 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo puede tener contenido sensible, para algunas personas. No grafico, ni imagenes de sexo** _

_**[Jaque Mate]** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

.

Marinette permaneció en silencio mientras los dos caminaban hasta el hotel de Félix. Poco antes de salir hacia la mansión Agreste. Mientras andaban, ella dejó que todo lo ocurrido aquella confusa tarde volviera a su memoria, cómo si aquello la fuera a ayudar a entenderlo mejor.

Primero, Tikki la había sorprendido, diciéndole que Félix buscaba algo en su habitación, y de no ser por ella, él habría encontrado su diario. Después, Marinette recibió un susto de muerte por parte de Adrien. Marinette sabía que él debió escuchar algo acerca de sus pendientes mientras espiaba a Gabriel Agreste, de lo contrario, él no habría vuelto a su habitación tan alterado y malhumorado como lo hizo.

Marinette sintió de inmediato la falta de sus pendientes en sus oídos. Ella llevó su mano hasta su lóbulo y tocó la extraña forma que ahora lo adornaba. Marinette había tenido experiencias bastante negativas en aquellas oportunidades en las que se había retirado su Miraculous. Sin embargo, ella decidió creerle a Adrien cuando le dijo que se encontraba en peligro. Posiblemente esto se debía a que concordaba con la advertencia de Tikki, y con la silenciosa sospecha que ella siempre había albergado sobre Gabriel Agreste.

Después de todo, gracias a la magia de los Miraculous ella también se las había arreglado para que Ladybug y Marinette aparecieran en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, por lo que no sería del todo sorprendente que Gabriel también hubiera ideado una estratagema como la suya. Lo cierto era que no había otra razón para que él tuviera el libro de los Miraculous.

Había una probabilidad de que Adrien no supiera cuánta confianza ponía en sus manos, pero aún así ella decidió hacerlo, pues la amenaza de Félix seguía latente. Con el paso del tiempo, él no había hecho otra cosa más que probarle cuán bajo podría caer por lograr aquello que él quería, y justo cuando Marinette pensaba que no podía ser más malo, él hacía algo aún peor.

Los dos entraron al hotel de Félix. Marinette ya lo había visitado en varias oportunidades, no solo como Ladybug, sino cómo Marinette, ya que sus padres habían prestado varios servicios de cátering en los salones de aquel lugar. La habitación de Félix debía ser una de las más lujosas, probablemente era por ello que la administración no lo había expulsado a pesar de los ataques de los akumas. Él ya debía estar acostumbrado a esta habitación, ya que entró sin apenas prestar atención, mientras que Marinette permanecía admirando todo a su alrededor.

Félix caminó hacia el escritorio y abrió su computador. Marinette permaneció en el sofá de la sala hasta que él indicó que se sentara a su lado. La charla con la mamá de Félix fue corta y amable, la pobre mujer parecía casi extasiada de que Félix le presentara a Marinette. Ella sabía que su hijo tenía una personalidad complicada, por lo que se alegraba de que finalmente estuviera haciendo amigos. Por su parte, Marinette no pudo más que alegrarse de que no fuera como su hijo, quien no dudaba en hacerle comentarios desagradables con respecto a su ropa, sus gustos y su comportamiento. Para él nada parecía suficiente.

Marinette se molestó al pensar que había usado toda su mesada en una tienda de ropa fast fashion con el fin de comprar aquel atuendo, ya que él le había dicho que no quería que fuera con los vestidos que ella misma hacía. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo tratado de satisfacer, pero era muy difícil ir en contra de su propio instinto, que tendía a evitar el conflicto a como diera lugar.

Félix se quedó hablando con su mamá brevemente, en tanto que Marinette se ponía de pie. Ella pretendió caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras miraba la decoración, pero lo cierto era que ella esperaba encontrar la camisa manchada que hasta ahora era la única evidencia real de lo que había hecho Félix. Marinette resintió no tener un bolso lo suficientemente amplio para introducir la camisa, pero ese sería un problema del que se ocuparía después, por ahora, debía enfocarse en encontrarla y cerciorarse que él no se hubiera deshecho de ella.

Mientras Marinette pasaba en frente del marco de la habitación de Félix le pareció ver algo curioso, algo peculiar. El colchón se encontraba casi ladeado, como si luchara por permanecer recto. Fue entonces que Marinette pensó en la posibilidad de que él hubiera escondido aquella pieza de ropa allí. Marinette dio un paso en dirección de la cama, tal vez este fuera el comienzo del camino hacía su libertad, y la forma de devolverle a Félix todo lo que la había hecho pasar.

– ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en esta habitación? ¿nunca habías visto una cama? – preguntó Félix arrogantemente mientras que se recostaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Marinette se alarmó de inmediato, él podría tener muchos defectos, pero una cosa era cierta, y era que Félix tenía un carácter muy perceptivo, probablemente ya se había imaginado que buscaba algo incriminatorio.

– Es una habitación muy bonita, nunca había entrado a una de las suites. Papá y mamá han hecho muchos servicios de catering, pero nunca me imaginé que las habitaciones fueran tan grandes como esta. – dijo Marinette alegremente, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y fingía su mejor tono inocente.

– Que dulce de tu parte, Marinette– respondió Félix en un tono sarcástico que le heló la sangre.

Marinette no supo bien porqué, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose más de él. Entonces, ella recordó las palabras de Adrien, y la forma en la que él le había quitado los Miraculous. Él presentía que ella estaba en peligro, y había tratado de avisarle sin poner de presente que sabía que ella en realidad era Ladybug.

– Tengo que irme a casa, prometí que no llegaría tarde – dijo Marinette pretendiendo que todo estaba aún bajo control, como si Félix realmente no se encontrara bloqueando la única salida de aquella habitación. Ella caminó directamente hacia él, esperando que se retirara de allí en cuanto se acercara. Sin embargo, él hizo justamente lo contrario, la tomó por los hombros impidiendo que saliera de allí.

– ¿Y esos pendientes? – comentó Félix mientra que se acercaba y miraba el regalo de Adrien.

– Adrien me los dió – dijo Marinette– son un regalo – Félix los observó por algunos segundos que a Marinette le parecieron eternos.

– Que amable es Adrien – dijo. Otro sarcasmo, y solo logró que Marinette se sintiera aún más asustada.

– ¿Dónde están los otros pendientes que traías puestos Marinette? – preguntó Félix.

– En casa – respondió Marinette sin apenas pensarlo.

– Eso no es cierto, Marinette– dijo Félix casi en su oído– ví que los llevabas puestos cuando llegamos a la mansión Agreste.

– No sé en dónde están, probablemente los dejé olvidados en alguna parte, no eran muy finos, a diferencia de estos, creo que me costaron un par de euros en alguna feria callejera – dijo ella quien volvió a tratar de soltarse del agarre de Félix, sin tener el menor éxito.

– ¿Dónde están tus otros pendientes? – preguntó Félix.

– No lo sé – contestó Marinette mirándolo a los ojos. Él se quedó estático por unos segundos. Ella no tuvo la menor idea acerca de lo que se encontraba pensando, ya que su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Marinette contuvo la respiración, hasta que finalmente sintió la presión en sus brazos empeorar.

– Es una lástima, realmente me gustaban tus pendientes– dijo Félix quien se inclinó para besarla. Marinette presionó fuertemente contra su pecho, pero él no cedió.

– Déjame– dijo Marinette, mientras volteaba su rostro en dirección contraria.

– ¿Dónde están tus pendientes, Marinette?– preguntó Félix.

– No sé de qué estás hablando, déjame – respondió Marinette mientras seguía con el forcejeo. En aquel momento, ella no supo que se había apoderado de Félix para que actuara de aquella manera, era claro que él no pretendía dejarla salir de aquella habitación, y el pánico más fuerte que Marinette nunca hubiera sentido en su vida se apoderó de ella.

– Déjame.

– ¿Dónde están tus pendientes?

Marinette no respondió nada, ella sólo continuó con el forcejeo, mientras entendía justamente hacía dónde iba aquel asunto. Félix sabía que ella estaba asustada de que él volviera a intentar algo como lo que hizo durante la noche de la fogata. Adrien estaba en lo cierto, su primo tenía un talento casi innato para detectar las debilidades de las personas y explotarlas, y sabía que si la asustaba lo suficiente lograría obtener su Miraculos. Marinette se preguntó en silencio hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Félix, y cuánto daño se encontraría dispuesto a hacerle, y supo en aquel instante que la apuesta no se encontraba a su favor, pues hasta el momento él no había demostrado tener ningún escrúpulo.

De repente, Marinette sintió su mano al borde de su falda. Félix la levantó sin ninguna dificultad, mientras que ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo. Marinette no pudo evitar gritar cuando él hizo aquello. Muchos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho, de un lado, el pánico, y de otro, una sensación de sorpresa y escepticismo, pues aquello no podía estarle pasando a ella, era simplemente imposible, esto debía ser un sueño, un mal sueño.

Las piernas de Marinette se enredaron en medio del forcejeo que a él no le costó ningún trabajo llevarla a su cama.

– ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme, Marinette? – preguntó nuevamente Félix. Ella entendió que todo aquello era una forma de obligarla a confesar que ella era Ladybug, la pregunta era: ¿Qué ganaría él con aquello? ¿Cómo era que había llegado a sospechar?

– No sé de qué estás hablando– gruñó Marinette entre dientes mientras que trataba de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella resintió no tener las habilidades sobrenaturales de Ladybug ni a Tikki quienes la habían salvado en sus dos últimos encuentros con Félix.

Marinette sintió que su respiración la estaba abandonando. Estaba completamente sola en aquella habitación de hotel. Si algo había aprendido sobre él, era que no temía en ir cada vez más bajo si con ello conseguía lo que quería. Él no parecía el tipo de personas que siquiera se tomaba el momento de medir las consecuencias. Probablemente, había crecido con ejércitos de seguidores diciéndole cuán maravilloso era, cuán "inteligente" y "misterioso" parecía en el exterior, pese a que en la vida real era completamente exasperante encontrarse con una persona como él, eternamente complacido, acostumbrado eternamente a conseguir lo que desea.

Ella dejó de presionar a Félix para que se alejara de ella. Fuera cual fueren las consecuencias de aquello, Marinette las enfrentaría. Su identidad secreta como Ladybug era sagrada, y ninguno de sus enemigos podía enterarse de la verdad, por lo que si él era un agente de Papillon, tendría que llevarle malas noticias, porque ella no le daría la satisfacción de entregarle los pendientes, ni revelarle su verdadera identidad.

– Marinette– insistió Félix – Hablo en serio, te prometo que no estoy jugando, yo necesito saber si en realidad tienes algún secreto.

Marinette apretó sus labios con fuerza, mientras que sentía que su nuca se hundía en las suaves almohadas de la cama. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. Félix le levantó la falda lentamente. Probablemente pensó que ella se arrepentiría y le confesaría que era Ladybug al sentir aquello. Sin embargo, ahora era él quien parecía tener dudas, ya que se detuvo por unos segundos y prefirió lanzarse sobre ella.

Marinette sintió el aliento cálido de Félix sobre su mejilla mientras que no dejaba de impresionarse por lo diferente que aquello se sentía a su experiencia con Adrien.

– ¿No me dirás nada? – preguntó Félix.

Marinette permaneció en silencio con los ojos y los labios firmemente cerrados. Ella sentía que si llegaba a decirle algo no sería capaz de mentir, por lo que prefirió quedarse allí tendida. Félix continuó tocando los ojales de su blusa, pero ella no dijo nada.

– Marinette– insistió Félix.

– No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga – logró articular Marinette con la voz llorosa.

Algo cambió en Félix. Marinette no podía decir que veía culpa en ninguno de sus actos, más bien, él parecía algo decepcionado.

– Deja de llorar– dijo Félix.

– No puedo – respondió sollozando Marinette quien se recompuso en la cama mientras abría los ojos.

– Vamos, no es la gran cosa – dijo Félix mientras también se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. – No pensarías que sólo quería que fingieras ser mi novia por un par de reuniones en público

Marinette no respondió nada, sólo se quedó allí en silencio pensando en la sangre fría de Félix. Él quería obtener un secreto de su parte, posiblemente, se trataba de su identidad secreta. Ella no contaba con la claridad mental para indagar por qué él quería saber aquello, sólo deseaba escapar, pero sus piernas seguían sin responder. En ese momento, Marinette se dio cuenta de que él había intentado quitarse la camisa, y se preguntó la verdadera razón por la que se había detenido.

– Eres la peor persona que he conocido – dijo Marinette aún con la voz llorosa, y mientras sentía en su alma cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Félix terminó de apuntar su camisa y le regaló una breve mirada por entre las mechas de cabello rubio que caía sobre su rostro.

– Marinette... – comenzó él en un tono más amable, en tanto le dedicaba toda su atención y se sentaba de nuevo en la cama frente a ella– no puedo creer que no te guste siquiera un poco, siempre le he gustado a las chicas, yo pensé que tal vez, luego de que nos encontráramos solos…

– Voy a ir directo a la policía, esto es demasiado para mí – dijo Marinette mientras sentía que una vez más las lágrimas volvían a salir. Él la tomó por la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿A decirles exactamente qué? – preguntó Félix mirándola fijamente con esos ojos verdes que en aquel momento no pudieron parecer más diferentes a los de Adrien.

– ¿Qué se supone que les vas a decir? – volvió a preguntar – que eres mi novia, que aceptaste venir a este hotel a solas conmigo, y que después de un par de besos, te arrepentiste, y yo, como soy un caballero, me detuve en cuanto tu me lo pediste – dijo.

Marinette se quedó petrificada. Así que este había sido su plan. Él pretendía intimidarla lo suficiente como para que ella revelara su secreto, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que hiciera algo verdaderamente ilegal, algo irreversible y que Marinette no hubiera dudado en llevar ante las autoridades.

– No tienes nada en contra mía, Marinette – dijo Félix sin soltar su mandíbula. De repente, él la besó en los labios, a lo que ella respondió empujándolo fuertemente. Esta vez, Félix se apartó de inmediato de ella, posiblemente, pensaría que ya había tenido demasiado por un día. Marinette nunca se había sentido tan desesperada como en aquel momento. Félix se puso de pie, y ella comenzó a abrochar su blusa lentamente mientras sentía que él la miraba con atención.

– Creo que me excedí– dijo Félix. – lo lamento mucho, realmente no pensé que…

– Me voy – lo interrumpió Marinette quien no estaba de humor para tolerar disculpas falsas, o más manipulaciones de parte de Félix. La tarde podía considerarse oficialmente un desastre. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella ni siquiera había podido robar la desdichada camisa que tanto necesitaba.

– Marinette… – dijo Félix en cuanto ella tomaba su cartera y prácticamente azotaba la puerta de su habitación. Marinette se miró en el espejo del elevador mientras se dirigía hacía el lobby, su pulcro aspecto ahora se veía completamente desorganizado, ella apenas había alcanzado a apuntar su camisa, y su banda de cabello se había perdido en alguna parte.

Ella detestaba aquel sentimiento, nunca se había visto a sí misma tan desesperada o vulnerable. Marinette cruzó la calle, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por una sombra que se posó justo en frente de ella. Marinette se asustó al verlo, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al notar que se trataba de Chat Noir, quien se presentaba ante ella a plena luz del día.

– Princesa – dijo Chat Noir mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia– ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a otro sitio? necesito entregarte algo.

– Chat Noir – murmuró Marinette.

Él nunca sabría cuán feliz estaba de ver aquel rostro amigo. Él era más que un simple compañero de equipo, era poco menos que un hermano, la persona en quien pondría su vida en sus manos. Gozar con su presencia era un bálsamo para las heridas. Por lo anterior, Marinette se lanzó hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazándolo firmemente. Ella sumergió su rostro en su cuello y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Marinette nunca se había creído una persona especialmente sensible, pero Félix había encontrado una manera de hallar su punto débil, aquel que era capaz de hacerla perder el control.

– Vamos, princesa, estás a salvo conmigo – dijo Chat Noir mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y Marinette le creyó, pues sabía cuánta confianza podía poner en aquella maravillosa persona. De repente, ella sintió que juntos dejaban el suelo y se dirigían a uno de los tejados de la ciudad. Chat Noir escogió uno que estuviera bien escondido de las miradas de los transeúntes.

Marinette se alejó de él mientras que sentía el viento de aquella tarde de verano golpeándole el rostro. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperó a que él dijera la primera palabra.

– Hablé con Adrien Agreste – dijo Chat Noir – él quería que te diera esto.

Chat Noir puso en su mano una caja aterciopelada roja. Marinette sabía exactamente qué contenía. Ella la tomó y la abrió lentamente mientras que observaba la piedra negra completamente impoluta. La felicidad de Marinette fue inmensa pues no importaba que estuvieran en un mundo lleno de confusión e incertidumbre, una cosa era certera: ella podía confiar plenamente en Adrien Agreste.

Por primera vez en aquella tarde sus lágrimas eran reemplazadas por una brillante sonrisa. Ella detestaba admitirlo, pero Félix le había dado una desagradable sorpresa. Cuando ella lo conoció, genuinamente pensó que podría mejorar su relación con él. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, se estaba transformando en la persona más desastrosa que hubiera cruzado su camino con el suyo. Por todo esto, ella estaba comenzando a dudar de su propio juicio, afortunadamente, había dos personas que aún permanecían como una constante, y estas eran Adrien y Chat Noir.

Marinette permaneció en silencio observando la caja aterciopelada. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa: existían dos personas en París que conocían su secreto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien sabía que Marinette era lo suficientemente rápida cómo para conectar dos más dos. Ella ya debía haber sabido que tanto Adrien como Chat Noir conocían que ella era Ladybug, o por lo menos lo sospechaban.

– Adrien me pidió, no, me rogó, que dejara estos pendientes con él – dijo Marinette – él opina que yo corro peligro. Él escuchó una conversación entre su padre y su primo, y regresó con esta idea a su habitación. No sé qué pudo haber escuchado, pero me gustaría tener más explicaciones– continuó la chica, quien claramente aún no se sentía lista para revelar la verdad a viva voz.

Adrien tomó una bocanada de aire, pues a decir verdad, él no sabía que debía contestar. Por un momento, él pensó en decirle a Marinette que aquello debía preguntárselo a Adrien, pero algo le decía que ella se sentiría más cómoda discutiendo este tipo de temas con Chat Noir.

– Adrien Agreste escuchó a su padre decir que sospecha que tu eres Ladybug– dijo Chat Noir simplemente. En aquel momento, la temperatura pareció descender, y el semblante de Marinette se tornó aún más pálido, si es que esto era físicamente posible, ya que cuando la había encontrado, ella se veía en un estado deplorable. Por un momento, él se preguntó si habría cometido un error al confesarle aquello, pero rápidamente se disuadió de lo contrario. Marinette debía saber la verdad. Ella debía estar preparada para afrontar lo que viniera, pues Adrien no cargaría con el peso de la culpa si algo le sucedía gracias a su silencio.

– Él cree que Félix tiene que obtener ese secreto de tí, si lo hace, Gabriel Agreste le dará el anillo que le pertenece a la familia Graham de Vanilli. – continuó Adrien.

– ¿Por qué Gabriel Agreste estaría tan interesado en saber algo como aquello? – preguntó Marinette quien evidentemente ya estaba comenzando a unir los cabos sueltos en toda aquella historia.

– Creo que Gabriel Agreste podría ser Papillon – dijo Adrien quien sintió aquellas palabras prácticamente quemándole la garganta. Ellos dos ya habían albergado una sospecha en él, por lo que era sumamente perturbador pensar que nuevamente todos los indicios apuntaban a aquel diseñador famoso con serios problemas personales.

Adrien luchó con las lágrimas que querían salir, pues Marinette aún no sabía su verdadera identidad, y no debía dejar que ella se enterara. Sin embargo, el pensar en cada uno de los momentos en los que él había defendido a su padre, soportando sus desplantes, todo, porque sabía que él vivía en medio de la tristeza y la soledad que había dejado su mamá con su ausencia lo lastimaba. Esto era mucho más grave de lo que Adrien nunca se atrevería a justificar. Si Gabriel realmente había decidido hundirse en un pozo sin fondo y dejarse llevar por el dolor, Adrien no iba a seguirlo, él tenía una salida, y esa era Marinette, y no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

– Eso sería terrible para esa familia – dijo Marinette preocupada. Adrien se limitó a asentir. Él se encontraba desesperado por cambiar de tema. En especial, porque Marinette no lucía en absoluto sorprendida, es más, parecía que esta idea había pasado por su cabeza en un millón de oportunidades previas. Por lo anterior, su atención volvió a centrarse en Marinette.

Ella se veía prácticamente deshecha y pálida, ni siquiera llevaba la banda para cabello negra que tenía cuando dejó la mansión Agreste. En ese momento, él se preguntó qué escondían las lágrimas de Marinette ¿Sería posible que Félix hubiera hecho algo tan ruín como herirla?

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette? – preguntó Chat Noir mirándola fijamente. Él se dio cuenta de que su tono había sonado un poco más serio y frió de lo que había pretendido, pero también sabía que si su primo había dañado de alguna manera a Marinette, él se vengaría de él. El juego perverso de Félix ya había llegado demasiado lejos y él no sería un peón más en el tablero.

– S-si– respondió Marinette entrecortadamente mientras se quitaba los pendientes que le había regalado un par de horas atrás y se ponía los Miraculous.

Algo le decía que ella no era completamente honesta. Marinette nunca se había visto tan asustada y desesperada como la encontró en la entrada de aquel hotel. Adrien puso sus manos en sus caderas e insistió una y otra vez, hasta que su silencio finalmente se rompió y le narró otro relato altamente editado, como el que le contó durante la noche de la fogata en el hotel. Adrien tomó grandes cantidades de aire mientras trataba de conservar la calma. Nuevamente, aquella ira roja que sufrió durante la noche del estreno, hizo su aparición. Él lo había decidido: le rompería la cara a Félix.

– Debemos ir a la policía – dijo Adrien resueltamente, pues esta vez no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

– Espera, Chat Noir – interrumpió Marinette – Félix tiene la razón. En teoría, él no cometió ningún delito. Además, aún queda el asunto de su relación con Gabriel Agreste, y si este es Papillon o no, esto es un asunto de Ladybug. Ella es la única que tiene la responsabilidad de solucionar todo este caos – dijo la chica quien por poco parecía quedarse sin aire mientras hablaba.

Adrien se sintió desesperado por la terquedad de Marinette. En aquel momento, le fue evidente que aquella chica firme y decidida era la heroína de París, por lo que le pareció extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes, cuando su carácter era tan parecido. Él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, al parecer, su Ladybug del día a día, era en realidad la Ladybug original.

– Lo más sensato sería que Ladybug no se expusiera, lo más sensato es que buscara ayuda– dijo Chat Noir mientras que miraba el pálido y enfermizo rostro de Marinette.

– Ladybug aceptó tomar riesgos desmedidos y exponerse en el mismo momento en que recibió su Miraculous, y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, Chat Noir.

Adrien la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar los sentimientos detrás de aquellos iris azules. Era obvio que los dos sabían que Chat Noir ya la había descubierto. Sin embargo, él pudo entender que para ella aquello era una verdadera vergüenza, una falla a sus funciones como Ladybug, fue por ello que él tomó una decisión: guardaría el secreto, y actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, si ella algún día quería confesarle la verdad, sería bajo sus propios términos, él no la obligaría a entregarle su intimidad contra su voluntad.

– Como sea, habrá que hablar el asunto con Ladybug. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será llevarte a tu casa, princesa –dijo.

–Sin embargo– comenzó nuevamente Chat Noir – Adrien Agreste me contó algo que me perturba, me dijo que has tenido problemas con ese primo suyo. Supongo que los dos nos sentimos algo curiosos, realmente queremos saber por qué aceptaste ir con él a su hotel. Te pusiste en gran riesgo, princesa– dijo Adrien tratando de sonar casual. Por un momento, él se preguntó si habría estado bien preguntar aquello. Él realmente no deseaba que Marinette creyese que la culpaba de algo, cuando no era así. Lo cierto era que él sentía curiosidad. Marinette guardó silencio por unos agonizantes segundos, hasta que finalmente dirigió sus ojos azules hacía él.

– Necesitaba obtener algo de Félix, algo que podría ayudarme a solucionar todo este desastre– dijo ella con voz profunda, tras lo que dejó salir un largo y profundo suspiro. Marinette río levemente, pero a los ojos de Adrien aquello se escuchó casi amargo – de todas formas, nadie me va a creer. Félix lo sabe, y se aprovecha de ello. Él es inteligente, y entiende cómo funciona el mundo, y encuentra la manera de sacarle provecho.

Adrien guardó silencio por unos instantes. Él realmente no entendía qué quería decir Marinette. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que nadie le creería?

– Marinette– comenzó Chat Noir aún más serio –¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? ¿Pasó algo grave?

– Irónicamente, no – dijo Marinette – pero lo suficiente como para darme el susto de mi vida.

Adrien la miró fijamente, lo cierto era que si Félix realmente no le había hecho nada a Marinette, la policía era inutil. La ira roja hacía su primo empeoró. Pues lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello, era que Marinette estaba en lo cierto. Él realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De repente una idea macabra nubló sus pensamientos. ¿Sería posible que esto fuera una forma de Félix para lograr que Marinette le dijera la verdad?

Adrien unió una a una las circunstancias, y pese a que sabía a ciencia cierta que nadie había obligado a Félix a hacer todo aquello, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar que todo era culpa de su papá. Él era quien sin planearlo, había puesto a Marinette en esta situación. El negro presentimiento de que Gabriel Agreste había instigado este desastre.

– ¿Qué es lo que querías obtener?

– Algo incriminatorio, algo que Félix oculta debajo del colchón de su cama– dijo Marinette.

Chat Noir se quedó en silencio, lo cierto era que él sabía exactamente a qué se refería Marinette. Ella deseaba robar la camisa, tal vez así podrían obtener una forma de chantajear a Félix de vuelta. En aquel momento, Adrien Agreste tomó una decisión. Él siempre confiaba en Ladybug el aspecto táctico de sus planes, pero era claro que Félix estaba logrando que ella perdiera el control de la situación, por lo que le correspondía a él hacer algo que los pudiera librar de aquel predicamento.

Adrien llevó a Marinette a su casa y la depositó suavemente en la terraza de su habitación, mientras ella le regalaba una última mirada vidriosa cargada de agradecimiento y tristeza. Aquello fue el último aliciente que él necesitó para llevar a cabo su plan. Aquella tarde, Marinette se puso en riesgo en vano, pero él no dejaría que sus esfuerzos se perdieran, él llevaría a cabo su plan.

Usando la habilidad sobrenatural de Chat Noir, él aterrizó en la calle y logró encontrar un sitio discreto detrás de un par de arbustos en la calle. Él se transformó y comenzó a caminar hacía las tiendas en las calles aledañas a los campos elíseos. Como era verano, los turistas se arremolinaban por las calles que lucían circundadas por un mar de gente. Un par de turistas lo reconocieron y le pidieron unos cuantos autógrafos, pero por lo demás, él pudo caminar tranquilamente hasta una tienda en una de las calles aledañas.

Adrien sólo había estado en un par de oportunidades en aquel local. Se trataba de una de las contadas sastrerías inglesas en las que Félix compraba su ropa. Adrien no pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo cuando le decía que la ropa de marca "Gabriel" de Adrien no eran más que trapos sobrevalorados, cuando él gastaba increíbles cantidades de dinero en aquellas sastrerías independientes con siglos de antigüedad. Él era un arribista que hacía exactamente lo mismo que amaba criticar en otros.

Él negó con su cabeza tratando de sacarse aquellos mezquinos pensamientos, después de todo, si su primo decidía comprar camisas costosas, ese era su problema, pero él sabía que había algo más profundo en todo este asunto, pues por primera vez en su vida, Adrien cuestionaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y su relación con Félix no estaba saliendo precisamente triunfante en todo aquello.

Adrien sabía que tenía que comprar más que la camisa gris que necesitaba, por lo que también llevó un par de prendas blancas que eran sus favoritas. Después, él salió casualmente de la tienda y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

– Hola Félix – lo saludó amablemente Adrien quien hizo su mejor trabajo de actuación tratando de esconder cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

– Hola Adrien – respondió Félix quien no sonaba arrogante y triunfante como lo había hecho un par de horas antes, todo lo contrario, parecía casi cauteloso – ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó. Adrien sonrió, probablemente él esperaba que saltara en un mar de gritos y recriminaciones por lo que le hizo a Marinette, y por más que él deseara hacer aquello, debía controlar su temperamento, si es que quería que él cayera en su trampa.

– Papá estará fuera de casa por un par de días, pensé que querrías venir esta noche a buscar el anillo, tal vez así finalmente nos dejes en paz – dijo Adrien seriamente mientras que esperaba la respuesta al otro lado del auricular.

– Está bien – respondió Félix, quien se escuchaba increíblemente cansado y sin ganas de luchar verbalmente con su primo.

– Te espero a las ocho– dijo Adrien. – él dejará la casa a aquella hora, podremos decirle que te invité a cenar para no sentirme tan solo.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, Gabriel Agreste lo acribilló con pregunta tras pregunta sobre su paradero. Fue entonces que Adrien agradeció haber comprado aquellas camisas, ya que fueron la perfecta forma de justificar su ausencia a su padre, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir y soltar un comentario de crítica: "Gabriel también hace camisas blancas cómo esas, no tenías por qué comprarle a la competencia". Sin embargo, pronto su desaparición quedó olvidada.

Félix llegó justo a las ocho en punto, justo antes de que Gabriel dejara su casa. Su presencia no causó mayor perspicacia por parte de su padre o de Nathalie, por lo que Félix y Adrien pudieron cenar en paz, hasta que Adrien no pudo contenerse más.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde con Marinette? – preguntó Adrien casualmente. Él quería escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, pues si su primo no le iba a decir la verdad, por lo menos deseaba escuchar sus mentiras. Adrien casi deseaba que le diera una excusa más para odiarlo, una que finalmente justificara que le rompiera la cara y le borrara su expresión arrogante del rostro.

– Desastroza – respondió Félix con toda honestidad, sin despegar su mirada de su plato. Adrien pasó su bocado y lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿A la tía Amelie no le simpatiza? – preguntó Adrien. Félix dejó salir una breve pero amarga risa, mientras escarbaba con su tenedor en su plato. Adrien entendió que ocurría algo muy malo con su primo, él lucía casi deprimido.

– No, ese no es el problema.

– Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Adrien fingiendo inocencia.

– Marinette – respondió Félix aún sin mirarlo. Esta fue la única respuesta que Adrien necesitó para que su ira volviera. Él hubiera querido levantarse de su silla y hacer toda una escena, enfrentarlo y lastimarlo, pero se contuvo.

– Adrien – dijo Félix quien seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos – yo sólo quiero ese anillo, te prometo que si lo obtenemos esta noche, me iré de vuelta a Londres y no volveré a molestarlos, te prometo que no caeré más bajo de lo que lo he hecho.

Adrien se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello. Era la primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a su primo que escuchaba salir un comentario de este tipo de sus labios. Félix jamás fue autocrítico con sus actos, él siempre solía culpar a otros, a las circunstancias. Todo parecía ser posible para él si era un medio para conseguir lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, oírlo hablar de aquella manera le hacía ver cuán falsa fue aquella disculpa luego de que lo suplantó, pues esta vez, Félix parecía verdaderamente afectado.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Marinnette? – preguntó Adrien quien sintió su mandíbula tensarse en una mueca cargada de ira.

– Estuvo mal, muy mal, yo…

– Si llegamos a obtener el anillo, no quiero volver a verte en mucho tiempo Félix. Siento que ya te he dicho esto, pero esta vez hablo en serio, lo que has hecho es imperdonable– dijo Adrien quien sintió la presión en su mandíbula empeorar y sus ojos secarse por la tensión.

– Lo sé – respondió Félix.

Luego de cenar, los dos caminaron hacia la oficina de Gabriel. Adrien sabía que no hallarían nada allí, pues su papá nunca se quitaba su anillo. Él también sabía que aquella oficina estaba plagada de cámaras de seguridad, por lo que Gabriel perdería la poca confianza que tenía en Félix al ver aquellas grabaciones. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó, es más, si él podía hacer que su padre lo enviara de vuelta a Londres, sería mejor para él, lo único que él necesitaba era una excusa para que su primo se quedara a dormir aquella noche.

Los dos buscaron en cada una de las gavetas de la oficina sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

– Esto no tiene objeto– dijo Adrien mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala de estar de la oficina. – Félix – lo llamó Adrien quien notó que su primo se encontraba absorto observando la pintura de su mamá en la pared. Él sabía que él probablemente ya se había percatado de que existía una caja fuerte detrás de la pintura, cómo le había sucedido a Adrien un tiempo atrás.

– Esta pintura es muy particular – dijo Félix.

– ¿Lo crees? – preguntó Adrien sin darle importancia a aquello – sólo es una copia de Gustav Klimt, con el rostro de mamá, es un poco de mal gusto, si me lo preguntas.

– Lo sé – dijo Félix mientras lo acompañaba en el sillón – ¿crees que el anillo esté en la caja de seguridad detrás del cuadro?

– No está allí – dijo Adrien con seguridad– hace un par de meses ví lo que papá guarda en esa caja, y se trata de documentos de trabajo, unos libros antiguos que usa como material e inspiración– comentó.

– Genial – dijo Félix con sarcasmo– entonces, esta noche fue una completa pérdida de tiempo– se quejó mientras que dejaba caer su cabeza hacía atrás en el sofá. Adrien prefirió quedarse callado mientras pensaba que no era así, aún había algo que él debía hacer.

– Son las once y media, es muy tarde, deberías dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes– dijo Adrien mirando el reloj de su celular.

– Estoy exhausto – respondió Félix – creo que no suena como una mala idea.

Adrien acomodó a su primo lo más rápido que pudo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, tras lo que volvió a la suya y se transformó en Chat Noir. Adrien tomó un poco de pintura para carteles negra que guardaba en su escritorio y trató de replicar las manchas de aceite que recordaba haber visto en la camisa de Félix, así él no notaría la ausencia de la verdadera, o por lo menos, se tardaría un poco más en hacerlo.

Después, él salió por su ventana y se introdujo en la noche mientras que se dirigía al hotel de su primo. Adrien se escabulló a través de la ventana del balcón de Félix, la que se encontraba cerrada sin seguro. Probablemente, Félix no había pensado ausentarse por mucho tiempo, y no consideró necesario poner el seguro de un balcón en un octavo piso. Adrien agradeció su suerte en tanto se introducía en la habitación oscura.

Adrien miró hacia la cama de Félix y trató de ignorar la banda de plástico negra que aún descansaba sobre las cobijas. Marinette había mencionado que él guardaba algo muy importante debajo de su cama, por lo Chat Noir se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a buscar debajo de esta. No fue sino hasta que comenzó a tantear con sus manos el colchón que encontró un desnivel entre este y la base de la cama. Adrien tomó la pieza de ropa gris que se escondía aprisionada allí.

¡Eureka!, se trataba de la camisa. Adrien se dió cuenta de inmediato que su copia era algo diferente, pero no importaría, por lo menos, les daría el suficiente tiempo para incriminar a Félix y devolverle el favor al tener una forma de chantajearlo. Chat Noir había salvado a un increíble número de habitantes de París, y sabía exactamente a quién debía darle esta camisa, si es que quería algo verdaderamente incriminatorio.

Finalmente, Adrien tomaba por una vez las riendas de su vida. Él había pasado muchos años pasivamente esperando que todos tomaran las decisiones que le correspondían. Pero, él no podía simplemente quedarse en silencio mientras alguien pasaba por encima suyo, y hería a las personas que amaba. Adrien finalmente había encontrado su voz.


	15. Chapter 15

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  


Félix pretendió dormir hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana. El colchón de aquella fría y enorme cama era demasiado suave y su espalda estaba comenzando a dolerle. Mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas las escenas del día acudieron a su mente. Nuevamente, Marinette lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos llenos de dolor. 

Él sabía que no era una buena persona, en un millón de oportunidades previas había pensado que era una tontería negarlo. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido con Marinette aquella tarde, estaba mucho más allá de lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado que sería posible. Félix se puso de pie y miró hacía la ventana las calles desiertas. Él recordó la forma en la que ella le dijo que era la peor persona que había conocido, y no se atrevió a negarlo. 

Félix sabía que poner al límite a Marinette era la única vía para conseguir que ella le revelara el secreto que tanto quería Gabriel. Sin embargo, por más que Félix la obligó, ella no le dijo nada. Probablemente, su tío estaba equivocado, Marinette no debía tener ningún secreto, ella no podía ser Ladybug, de lo contrario, se lo habría dicho. Después de todo él se había encontrado a minutos de abusar de ella. 

Él se estremeció con aquel pensamiento, ya que le parecía aberrante que hubiera sido capaz de aquello. Sus recuerdos parecían ajenos, como si no le pertenecieran, o fueran de una especie de extraño que se hubiera apoderado de sus recuerdos y lo estuviera manipulando para pensar en aquellos momentos aterradores. Sin embargo, este no era un extraño y sus acciones le pertenecían únicamente a él. 

Él dejó su frente chocar con el cristal de la ventana, mientras que la pálida luz de la luna se filtraba por la habitación. Durante el tiempo que había permanecido en París, no había dejado de preguntarse por qué Marinette no lo quería a él, por qué siempre tenía que ser Adrien quien tuviera el cariño y el afecto de todos, si él era tan rico y guapo cómo su primo, pero tal vez ese era el problema. Félix seguía hallando respuestas superficiales porque seguía haciendo preguntas superficiales. 

Marinette y Adrien estaban dolorosamente en lo cierto, él no podía seguir pateando al mundo y esperar que nadie le correspondiera. Marinette no lo quería porque él era cruel con ella, y todos preferían a su primo, porque él no era un cretino condescendiente con delirios de grandeza. Félix había visto un sin fin de hombres como él, que estaban acostumbrados a vivir de aquella manera, sin nunca encontrar a nadie que los confrontara, su problema es que él se había topado con Marinette, y ella no se encontraba dispuesta a complacerlo. 

Félix maldijo en silencio. Aquel desdichado anillo colgaba sobre su cabeza como una espada de Damocles. Por más que se encontrara avergonzado por sus actos, él no podía dejar de pensar en él, en que todo sería perfecto una vez lo tuviera en sus manos. Marinette lo perdonaría, lo amaría a él en vez de a Adrien, y su primo también lo perdonaría, todo sería simplemente perfecto. Él recordó la caja de seguridad detrás de la pintura, y entendió que no podía marcharse de allí sin mirar lo que escondía su tío. 

Él recorrió silenciosamente los pasillos de la mansión, en tanto que luchaba por no despertar a Adrien. Afortunadamente, cuando caminó frente a la habitación de su primo encontró la puerta firmemente cerrada, por lo que concluyó que no existía ningún riesgo. Felix llegó a la oficina y observó con atención la pintura en la pared. Pasó un largo rato repasando con la mirada el óleo, tanto, que estaba comenzando a memorizar uno a uno los detalles en los triángulos de la pintura. De repente, Félix se percató de algo: habían tres triángulos que no parecían tener la misma textura que el resto de la obra, era una diferencia casi imperceptible, pero él sabía que se encontraba allí. 

Félix pulsó el primer triángulo y nada sucedió. Luego, siguió al segundo, y nuevamente, nada ocurrió. De repente, se preguntó qué ocurriría si pulsaba los tres botones al mismo tiempo. Félix lo hizo, y el resultado fue más allá de lo que él hubiera podido si quiera imaginarse. Una especie de ascensor lo condujo hasta un sótano en el que él nunca había estado. Él se encontraba aterrado, pero su miedo fue más fuerte que su curiosidad, por lo que avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, hasta que se encontró con una gran galería iluminada por la diáfana luz de un cristal adornado con una enorme mariposa negra. 

Él avanzó y se aproximó hacía un puente colgante que separaba la entrada, de un pequeño jardín frente al ventanal. Félix vió que había una especie de altar coronando la escena, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención, pues aún estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que su tío tuviera un jardín secreto detrás de la pintura de su oficina. Él se preguntó para qué necesitaba aquello, pues debía haber una gran inversión de dinero en esa construcción. Tal vez, Gabriel se encontraba involucrado en negocios ilícitos. 

Cuando él llegó al ventanal lo que vió allí lo impresionó, se trataba de una especie de sarcofago transparente en donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su tía Emilie embalsamada. Por un breve instante de tiempo, Félix creyó que se desmayaría, pero logró contenerse lo suficiente como para acercarse al pequeño monitor a un lado del ataúd. Él miró con atención y notó que su tía apenas se encontraba con vida. 

Si su tío hubiera traficado drogas, persona o armas, no se hubiera asustado tanto como lo hizo en aquel momento. Lo cierto era que un delito lo podría explicar su cerebro, pero esto era completamente irracional. Félix entendió de inmediato que Adrien no sabía nada de aquello, él creía que el secreto de su padre se limitaba a la caja fuerte que se encontraba en la parte trasera de aquella pintura. En aquel momento, Félix volteó su mirada hacia el vidrio, y vio la gran mariposa negra que se extendía frente a él.

Una ráfaga de terror se apropió de él. Su mente voló en dirección a Adrien, su primo estaría completamente destrozado si se llegaba a enterar de esto, y aquella situación sólo le dejaba a Félix con la interrogante de qué hacer. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se levantó cansado al día siguiente. Apenas si había dormido, había pasado toda la noche entre el hotel de Félix y el laboratorio criminalístico de la ciudad. Chat Noir conocía a uno de los científicos que trabajaban allí, por lo que no requirió más que unos cuantos euros para que accediera a analizar aquella camisa. 

Él tenía el presentimiento de que lo que se encontraría en ella no sería lo suficientemente importante para inculpar a Félix, pero de seguro les daría un impulso para hallar una manera de deshacerse de él. Adrien se levantó de su cama, se bañó, se vistió, y al revisar su calendario, se dio cuenta de una agradable sorpresa: por primera vez en semanas, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer durante aquel día. 

Una ráfaga de emoción lo abordó, mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a Marinette, pues si la suerte estaba de su lado, de seguro ella tampoco tendría planes para aquel día. 

– Hola Marinette – saludó Adrien alegremente. 

– Hola Adrien – respondió. Él notó de inmediato que ella no se encontraba de humor, ya que su saludo no estuvo acompañado de las sonrisas y suspiros usuales. Marinette parecía encontrarse deprimida. 

– Me preguntaba si tienes planes para hoy– dijo Adrien. Ella dió un largo y cadencioso suspiro, tras lo que finalmente le respondió. 

– En realidad, el plan consistía en acompañar a mamá y a papá a servir el catering durante un evento que se llevaría a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad, planeábamos quedarnos todo el fin de semana allí, pero no me siento bien cómo para salir de la casa hoy– dijo Marinette, quien a cada momento se escuchaba más y más triste. 

– ¿Puedo pasar a visitarte? – preguntó Adrien mordiéndose el labio. Ella permaneció en silencio por unos momentos que a Adrien le parecieron eternos. 

– Si, por supuesto – respondió finalmente Marinette. 

Adrien repasó su aspecto en el espejo nuevamente. Él no sabía porqué se encontraba tan nervioso, si Marinette lo había visto en miles de oportunidades. Y aún así, quería que su cabello se viera impecable, que su piel oliera a colonia y que su vestuario se encontrara en punto. Sin su papá y Nathaly en casa, le fue muy fácil convencer al Gorila de que pasaría tiempo en casa de Nino, aunque por su puesto, le ayudaba mucho que él le tuviera cariño, ya que lo hacía ligeramente más permisivo. 

A pesar de la alegría, Adrien se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando se enteró de que Félix se había marchado de la mansión sin siquiera dedicarle una despedida. Adrien se reprendió a sí mismo, era de su primo de quién estaba hablando, y él no era precisamente famoso por ser sensible y considerado. Él decidió que aquella pequeñez no le arruinaría el día perfecto que había planeado en compañía de Marinette.

Adrien acomodó nuevamente su cabello antes de conseguir el valor suficiente cómo para tocar el timbre externo en la casa de Marinette. Ella abrió la puerta en seguida, estaba claro que lo había esperado, ya que Marinette se había aplicado algo de maquillaje, a pesar de que llevaba una sudadera rosada pálida para permanecer en casa. Adrien entendió que ella también se encontraba tan emocionada por su visita como él. 

– Papá y mamá no están en casa – le explicó Marinette luego de dedicarse un par de saludos. 

– Sí, ya me lo habías dicho – respondió Adrien. Por un breve momento, los dos se quedaron el uno frente al otro mientras que la luz de la calle se filtraba a través del cristal martillado de la puerta de entrada, y sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo que los dos dieron un paso hacia adelante y compartieron un largo y lánguido beso. 

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Adrien mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. 

– Eso creo – asintió Marinette dedicándole una leve sonrisa. 

Adrien la acompañó al apartamento en el piso de arriba. Él se sentó en el mesón, y esperó a que ella terminara de preparar pancakes para los dos. Adrien comió nuevamente, pese a que él ya había desayunado. Él se detuvo por un momento a disfrutar de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana de aquel cómodo apartamento. Este era el sentimiento de normalidad que él tanto deseaba alcanzar con Marinette. Sin embargo, Félix incluso había arruinado aquello, ya que ella no se veía completamente feliz, había un fantasma de tristeza que rondaba los ojos de Marinette. 

–¿Dormiste bien anoche? –preguntó Adrien.

–Si– respondió ella con la garganta seca, y en tanto desviaba su mirada para evitar la de Adrien. 

– Creo que deberíamos ver una película – sugirió Adrien. 

Adrien se sorprendió en cuanto ella lo guió a su habitación. Él trató de actuar lo más casual posible mientras que ella sugería que la vieran en su cama, en el computador portátil de sus padres. Él no veía razón para alarmarse. Después de todo eso era algo que las parejas hacían todo el tiempo. Él simplemente iba a ver una película en la cálida y cómoda cama de su bella novia. Adrien ya conocía el piso intermedio que hacía las veces de cama de Marinette, y se sorprendió al notar que era ligeramente más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

Las paredes rosa parecían prácticamente irradiar calor, y él se sentía demasiado grande y demasiado torpe en aquel espacio femenino, cargado de suavidad. Adrien se tendió en la cama mientras ella lo acompañaba. Él ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que aceptó ver una serie romántica ambientada en Inglaterra en la era de la regencia.

Adrien no iba a mentir, aquello era completamente aburrido, pese a que Marinette parecía disfrutarlo como nunca. No sabía porqué, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que aquella serie era para chicas, tal vez se tratara de la trama romántica, o de los vestidos de época sin precisión histórica pero estéticamente preciosos, o incluso el guapo protagonista quien era de lejos el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida. A pesar de todo aquello había sido ligeramente educativo. Al parecer, a las chicas también les gustaban las escenas calientes en sus programas de televisión. 

– Que lindo...– suspiró Marinette al ver la escena en la que los dos protagonistas compartían un baile romántico en un escenario tan hermoso que parecía sacado de un sueño. Adrien sonrió al ver a Marinette tan feliz, y la dejó disfrutar de su serie mientras que él inesperadamente también se involucraba en la trama. 

Los dos vieron un par de capítulos más, hasta que de repente, Adrien le dedicó una mirada a su novia y se encontró con que usaba la misma pijama que llevaba en aquella oportunidad en la que sus fans los persiguieron por todo París.

– Me encanta esa pijama – comentó Adrien quien se encontraba tendido junto a ella en tanto los dos miraban hacia la pantalla del computador.

– No te burles de mí – dijo Marinette en tanto se observaba a sí misma.

– Hablo en serio– respondió Adrien – me encanta esa pijama. 

– Basta – se rió Marinette.

– Es en serio, me recuerda a aquella vez en que convencí a todo París pensó que eras mi novia– dijo Adrien recordando cuánto había disfrutado – el único problema era que el lunes siguiente todos tus admiradores me dedicaron miradas desagradables.

– Eso no es cierto – respondió Marinette sonrojada.

– Claro que lo es – respondió Adrien, quien a decir verdad, no había sido recibido con tanto entusiasmo en el Liberty como en ocasiones previas. Él tuvo ganas de reír, ¿Es que acaso Marinette no era capaz de ver cómo la miraban todos los que la rodeaban? 

Él decidió no insistir en el tema, ya que Marinette parecía más y más interesada en la trama de la serie conforme pasaban los capítulos. Así que lo más sensato era permanecer en silencio. Adrien aprovechó sus continuos cambios de posición para abrazarla a su cuerpo, con su espalda recostada sobre su pecho.

Él enredó suavemente sus dedos en la tira de blusa, y para disfrutar de la suavidad de la piel de su cuello. Marinette no lo sabía, pero él había deseado hacer aquello desde hacía tiempo atrás. Él recordó aquella oportunidad en la que los dos se recostaron en la fuente del parque de enfrente, aquella había sido la primera vez en que sintió algo parecido al deseo por ella. Pero lo más confuso, era que ella apenas se daba cuenta, pues ella se limitaba a regar su encanto por doquier sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía.

Él no pudo identificar el momento exacto en el que Marinette cerró el computador y se volteó hacia él, dedicándole toda su atención. Adrien la tomó entre sus brazos y juntos compartieron el beso más íntimo que nunca hubieran tenido. Él podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo la fila tela de algodón de su pijama, por lo que no le fue difícil entrever cada una de las curvaturas de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, ella no se quedó atrás. Adrien sintió el deseo de Marinette crecer, y esto lo llenó de anhelo, quería hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran bien recibidos, que él quería aquello tanto como ella, que moría porque ella le regalará una caricia, porque compartiera esa suavidad suya con él. Marinette acarició su pecho por encima de su camiseta, por lo que Adrien dejó salir un suspiro de anticipación. 

Adrien se apartó levemente de ella, en tanto trataba de hallar en su rostro sonrojado una indicación de que podía seguir adelante, ya que se moría por tenerla. Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y se sonrojó aún más, hecho que él nunca pensó que fuera posible. Él volvió a depositar su rostro en la curva de su cuello disfrutando su suavidad. Lo cierto era que él también había compartido un par de escenas subidas de tono con Kagami, pero aquello era diferente, y mucho. Marinette era dos personas en una sola. A una, la amó con gran intensidad, y sin esperanza alguna, y a la otra, de una manera ansiosa e inadvertida, pero fuera cual fuera el resultado, él siempre terminaba volviendo hacia ella.

Marinette lo beso en la mejilla de una manera suave y casi tímida, a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraban, y de que era solo cuestión de minutos antes de que decidieran ir más allá. Adrien sintió la mano de Marinette deslizarse por el borde de su camisa y supo que era hora de ahorrarle tiempo, por lo que él se movió ligeramente hacia atrás y se la quitó por completo.

Marinette parecía realmente avergonzada, pero aquello no le impidió volver a depositarse en sus brazos, en tanto Adrien tenía por primera vez la posibilidad de disfrutar el contacto de cada centímetro de su piel con la suya. Adrien puso sus labios en el lóbulo del oído de Marinette.

– Oh Marinette eres tan hermosa– dijo.

De repente, Marinette se puso rígida en sus brazos, y comenzó a apartarse levemente de él. Adrien no necesitó muchas explicaciones para saber qué había hecho o dicho algo malo. Ella se sentó sobre su cama y bajó su mirada mientras se frotaba sus brazos, casi como si por primera vez fuera consciente de que se encontraban desnudos y quisiera cubrirlos, para que nadie más pudiera verlos o tocarlos, ella se acercó a la escalera que daba hacía el resto de su habitación y comenzó a bajar.

– Vaya– dijo Marinette casualmente – mira qué hora es, ya es momento de almorzar, lo mejor sería que pidiéramos algo de comida, o si quieres, yo podría cocinar algo rápido– dijo.

– Cualquiera de las opciones me parece interesante– respondió Adrien quien trató de indagar en sus acciones y en sus palabras la razón por la que Marinette se había alterado tanto.

Adrien vio como ella buscaba la sudadera rosa que llevaba puesta cuando lo recibió, y se la puso. Él pudo ver claramente que había tristeza en cada uno de sus movimientos. La ira irracional que sentía hacia su primo volvió a hacer su aparición, pues algo le decía que esto era cortesía de Félix, quien sin estar presente, seguía causando estragos con sus acciones. Nuevamente, la macabra imagen de la banda negra para el cabello de Marinette tendida sobre las sábanas de Félix lo asaltó. Había algo supremamente perturbador en aquella escena, algo que él aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Él acompañó a Marinette al apartamento sin dar muestras de molestia alguna y se sentó silenciosamente en el comedor mientras la veía de espaldas preparar espaguetis. Adrien hubiera deseado ver su expresión, pero no fue posible hacerlo, ya que ella parecía completamente absorta en su labor.

Adrien le volvió a regalar un pensamiento a Félix. Él aún seguía algo molesto por el hecho de que él no hubiera tenido la delicadeza de despedirse antes de dejar la casa de Gabriel Agreste. Sin embargo, él sabía que no debía extrañarse, pues aquel comportamiento era típico de su desagradable primo. A pesar de lo anterior, lo que si lo sorprendía era recordar la forma en la que le había hablado la noche anterior. Él parecía verdaderamente abrumado por sus acciones. No obstante, aquello no era suficiente, pues él no podía podía pretender ir por la vida cometiendo los peores actos, y pensando que los demás tenían que perdonarlo tan rápido como él dijera: "upps, lo siento".

Desafortunadamente, sus fechorías tenían consecuencias, y muy serias, por cierto. Los actores a los que había herido aún seguían recuperándose, Dauphine seguía en la mira de la policía por su culpa, y ahora, Marinette había quedado completamente aterrada por la intimidad forzada que había impuesto sobre ella. 

– Adrien – empezó Marinette mientras que ponía un plato de pasta con verduras frente a él– he estado pensando en el asunto de Félix.

– Imagino que lo has hecho – respondió Adrien.

– Y no he podido dejar de pensar en la razón por la que causó el accidente en el teatro. Él me dijo que quería entrar a la obra para quedarse en París, pero creo que él también estaba obstinado en interponerse entre tú y yo, creo que él quería causar una pelea entre nosotros– dijo Marinette.

– No sería extraño – respondió Adrien como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– no sé si lo notaste durante la primera visita de mi primo, pero el detonante de su mal comportamiento fueron los mensajes que ustedes me enviaron, a él le gusta hacerme sufrir solo por el placer de hacerlo. Probablemente debió presentir que yo me encontraba enamorado de ti, y quiso usarlo en contra mía.

– Puede ser, aunque aún no acabo de creer que fuera lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notarlo él solo – dijo Marinette – él te conoce y sabe cómo molestarte, lo que no entendiendo es cómo pudo adivinar que yo me enfadaría por qué te rehusaste a participar en la obra. Él no me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo respondería de aquella forma.

– ¿Hacia dónde quieres llegar, Marinette? – preguntó Adrien.

– Creo que Félix siempre ha tenido a alguien de su parte, a alguien que nos conoce– dijo Marinette.

– Félix solo ha tenido contacto con Milene e Iván.

– No, hay alguien más – corrigió Marinette– él también conoce a Lila – dijo.

En aquel momento, Adrien sintió como si Marinette hubiera lanzado una bomba en la habitación. Aquello era completamente cierto. Félix conoció a Lila durante la sesión de fotos que tuvo lugar el primer día de su visita, y lo cierto era que aquella chica era lo suficientemente loca, y los odiaba de tal manera que no sería difícil creer que ella estuviera involucrada en todo esto.

– Sé que es una teoría algo descabellada, y que probablemente no nos conducirá a ninguna parte, pero realmente creo que ella podría ayudarnos– dijo Marinette

– No lo hará voluntariamente – Dijo Adrien. 

– Tal vez lo haría si tú se lo pides, creo que le gustas.

– Corrección, le gusta mi dinero y mi fama– especificó Adrien – ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué cambió de opinión cuando trató de hacer que te expulsaran del colegio? Porque tuve que chantajearla, le insinué que yo difundiría la noticia de que no somos amigos si te hería.

– Yo pensé que tal vez ella no era tan mala persona– dijo Marinette claramente sorprendida.

– Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando la conocí, pensé que ella sólo quería atención, que un par de mentiras no eran tan peligrosas, pero me llevé una desagradable sorpresa. Ella es más peligrosa de lo que parece– respondió Adrien.

Marinette se quedó en silencio por un rato mientras comía de su plato. De repente, el celular de Marinette vibró. Adrien le regaló una mirada y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una llamada entrante. Él quedó atónito al ver qué se trataba de Luka, pero no solo esto, la foto que aparecía en la pantalla era una que Marinette subió a sus redes meses antes, en la que los dos aparecían abrazados y felices durante un viaje que hicieron con la familia de la chica a Niza.

– Tengo que cambiar esa foto, había olvidado hacerlo– dijo Marinette mientras tomaba el celular a toda velocidad, con el fin de que él no pudiera seguir detallando la imagen.

Adrien se quedó rumiando su comida de mal humor. Él no estaba acostumbrado a aquel sentimiento de incomodidad. Lo cierto era que él nunca se había sentido celoso de Félix. Después de todo, no había razón alguna de sentirse de aquella manera, pues él conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Marinette al respecto, pero Luka era otra historia. El muchacho era completamente perfecto. Marinette y él fueron una pareja preciosa, y ellos parecían tan amistosos el uno con el otro, aún después de la separación, que Adrien no le costó trabajo creer que ella aún seguía enamorada de él.

– Era Luka – dijo Marinette mientras que se sentaba en su silla nuevamente.

– Ya creo que sí– respondió Adrien.

– el cumpleaños de Juleka es la próxima semana, así que darán una fiesta. – dijo. – me ha invitado a mí y a mi "novio". Al parecer, todo el mundo se muere por conocerlo– concluyó Marinette con amargura.

– ¿Crees que me invitaran? – preguntó Adrien.

– Estoy segura de que lo harán– dijo Merinette, quien de repente pareció tener una epifanía – y de seguro también invitarán a Lila. Adrien esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

–¿Tienes alguna idea, Marinette? – Preguntó Adrien 

– Aún no, pero creo que puedo pensar en algo– dijo Marinette.

– Así que… – comenzó Adrien quien realmente quería volver al tema de Luka, sin que se notará cuánto lo había molestado– entonces, ¿Aún hablas con Luka? – preguntó. Adrien debió ser muy obvio, ya que ella dejó salir una suave risa.

–¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Marinette mientras que se ponía de pie, lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía hacía la sala de estar.

Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá mientras que ella lo acompañaba

– Solo un poco, pero es minúsculo, no es la gran cosa – bromeó Adrien. 

Adrien tomó a Marinette y la puso sobre su regazo. Ella tendió su cabeza sobre su hombro, al punto que Adrien pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su mejilla. 

– Tu no tienes ni idea de cuan enamorada estoy de ti– dijo Marinette– hablo en serio, nunca pensé sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti. A veces pienso que yo te quiero más que tú a mí – comentó. Adrien contuvo el aliento, probablemente porque él siempre había creído que él era quién tenía el enamoramiento más fuerte. 

– Eso no es cierto… – comenzó Adrien – puede que yo haya pasado meses pensando que eras una simple amiga pero era yo el que se moría porque me regalaras una sonrisa, por tocarte y porque te comportaras conmigo tan cálida como lo hacías con los demás.

– Siempre me sentía cohibida en tu presencia – admitió Marinette – eres muy guapo y amable – dijo. Adrien se sonrojó. Ella nunca le había hablado de aquella manera. Él tan sólo pudo darle un beso en los labios como respuesta. 

– Todo estará bien, Marinette, te prometo que así será – dijo Adrien mientras la sostenía con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Adrien se había comprometido a pasar aquella noche por el informe al laboratorio a dónde llevo la camisa de Félix. Él sabía que existía una posibilidad de que aquella no sirviera la gran cosa, pero si lo combinaban con el plan que está llevando a cabo Marinette, sería perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Pasó un día entero sin que Félix tuviera el valor para mostrar su rostro en la mansión Agreste. Su descubrimiento había sido demasiado perturbador. Él siempre había sospechado que su tío era una persona excéntrica, pero de ahí, a ser poco menos que un terrorista doméstico, había una gran distancia.

Félix no estaba orgulloso, pero su primer impulso había sido el de intentar de encontrar una forma para usar aquella información para lastimar a Adrien, aunque supiera a ciencia cierta que aquello lo destruiría. Esta era ya una costumbre suya, que parecía poco menos que un reflejo. Sin embargo, esto era demasiado, incluso para él. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba mejor, podría utilizar aquella información de una manera más productiva que la de simplemente fastidiar a Adrien. Aquello era tan importante, que podría convertirse en su potencial carta de salvación.

En aquel momento, el timbre de su teléfono sonó, y Félix se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Marinette. Él se avergonzaba de admitirlo, pero sus palmas comenzaron a sudar en cuanto vio el nombre de la chica en la pantalla. La última vez en que se encontraron, ella le dijo cuán despreciable creía que era, y con justa razón, por lo que temía las consecuencias de este nuevo encuentro.

– Hola Marinette– dijo Félix mientras luchaba consigo mismo para que su voz se escuchara orgullosa, y sin ninguna señal del temor que sentía.

– Félix– saludo simplemente Marinette sin el menor signo de simpatía – llamo porque quiero cumplir mi parte del trato. Dijiste que querías encajar en esta ciudad, pues llegó el día de tu suerte: mí ex novio brindará una fiesta de cumpleaños para su hermana, quien resulta ser una de mis mejores amigas, lo mejor sería que vinieras.

– Vaya, eso es muy noble de tu parte, tal vez yo te guste más de lo que quieres admitir – dijo Félix.

– En tus sueños– contestó Marinette– sólo lo hago porque quiero cumplir mi parte del trato lo más rápidamente posible, y no volver a ver tu rostro. Te espero en mi casa el miércoles a las tres de la tarde, aquí esperaremos a Adrien, y juntos iremos a la fiesta.

– Marinette– inició Félix – sobre lo que sucedió ayer, yo… – sin embargo, ella no lo dejó terminar, ya que colgó sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Félix suspiró profundamente. Era claro que ella lo odiaba. Sin embargo él aún tenía problemas más importantes. El secreto que tenía entre sus manos era demasiado peligroso, demasiado explosivo, debía reservarlo en su memoria para el momento en el que le fuera realmente útil.

La semana pasó sin mayor contratiempo y las presentaciones de la obra continuaron. El único evento notable consistió en el cambio de actitud de Marinette. Ella ya ni siquiera trataba de hablarle en términos cordiales, tan sólo se dirigía a él cuando era absolutamente necesario. Sin mencionar que desde su encuentro en el hotel, ella apenas parecía soportar que la tocara en escena, ya que se estremecía cada vez que él siquiera se le acercaba.

Félix ciertamente no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho. A decir verdad, hacía días que no podía dormir, pues él no sólo estaba ayudando a uno de los criminales más buscados de toda Francia, sino que adicionalmente, había estado a punto de hacer algo completamente ruin, y llegar mucho más bajo de lo que nunca hubiera siquiera imaginado.

Y a pesar de lo anterior, el lado mezquino de su personalidad se resistía a hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Marinette. Pues no podía soportar que la misma persona en la que había puesto todo su interés lo rechazara físicamente de semejante manera. Era por ello que él aprovechaba cada escena para tocarla, y hacerla sufrir un poco frente a un público que permanecía impávido ante su incomodidad. Después de todo, si algo le había quedado claro durante los ensayos, era que eso hacía parte del show.

El miércoles llegó, y con él, su visita a la casa de Marinette. Ella apenas si lo miro en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Sin embargo, aún tenía que convencer a sus padres, por lo que decidió dejarlo seguir a su habitación.

– Te traje un regalo– dijo Félix mientras le enseñaba una fina bolsa de una de sus boutiques favoritas.

– No necesito nada– dijo Marinette, quien en opinión de Félix, claramente se estaba absteniendo de decir: "nada que provenga de ti".

– Vamos Marinette– respondió Félix mientras trataba de razonar con ella – siempre tenemos problemas por el tema de la ropa, pensé que si yo compraba este regalo evitaríamos una discusión– dijo. Él de inmediato entendió que había encontrado las palabras correctas, ya que Marinette haría todo por evitar un conflicto.

– Está bien – respondió Marinette quien tomó el vestido negro corto que había comprado hacía un par de horas para ella, caminó hasta la parte de atrás de su biombo y comenzó a cambiarse.

Félix esperó pacientemente mientras ella se vestía. A decir verdad, aquel vestido realmente le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero sabía que tenía que llevar una ofrenda verdaderamente costosa si quería que ella siquiera le regalará una mirada. Félix se sintió como el esposo abusivo que compra flores y joyas finas luego de lastimar a su esposa, y aquello lo llenó de vergüenza. Él realmente no quería pensar en sí mismo en esos términos. 

Marinette salió de la parte de atrás del biombo, con el vestido completamente puesto. Félix admiró con satisfacción que aquella prenda le quedaba perfecta. Se trataba de un simple vestido corto, de color negro, sin ningún adorno. Atrás habían quedado esos cursis vestidos color pastel que a ella parecían agradarle tanto, esta prenda era más acorde con sus gustos, y si Marinette iba a ser su novia, por lo menos quería que se viera bien. 

Marinette se inspeccionó en el espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes de su habitación, mientras que Félix la admiraba desde la comodidad de su diván rosa. Él no pudo evitar apreciar la forma en la que esa falda corta caía sobre sus muslos, hubiera querido tocarla, y que ella le permitiera seguir con lo que habían iniciado aquel día en su hotel. En realidad, puede que Marinette no pudiera verlo, pero todo en ella era increíblemente sensual de una manera casi inadvertida, desde la forma en la que lo miraba con aquellos ojos inocentes, hasta su suave cuerpo lleno de curvas. Realmente, era una verdadera lástima que ella no lo deseara siquiera un poco.

En ese momento, él se percató de que la marquilla de la tienda aún seguía colgando de la parte de atrás del vestido. Aquella niña estúpida no la había retirado.

– Aún te cuelga la marquilla– dijo Félix, en tanto ella comenzaba a tocarse la espalda torpemente. 

– ¿Dónde? – preguntó Marinette quien luchaba por alcanzar la marquilla. 

– Espera un poco– le advirtió Félix en tanto tomaba una tijeras del taller de costura de Marinette. 

Él tomó firmemente la etiqueta y recortó el torniquete plástico, con cuidado de no dañar la prenda. En aquel momento él le regaló una mirada a Marinette a través del espejo, y ella palideció. Félix la tomó por la cintura antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse.

– Tengo que admitir que eres muy hermosa, Marinette– dijo.

– Ya me has dicho eso en varias ocasiones y no quiero que lo sigas haciendo– respondió.

– ¿Por qué te molesta?– preguntó– no es más que un cumplido.

– No me gusta como lo dices, parece que hablaras de un objeto, y no de mí– concluyó Marinette. Félix no quería admitirlo, pero aquel comentario lo molestó, por lo que profundizó el agarre en las caderas.

– Me estás haciendo daño con esas tijeras – dijo.

En aquel momento, Félix se dio cuenta que aún sostenía las tijeras, y que la estaba lastimando con ellas mientras le apretaba la cadera.

– Lo sien… 

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó Adrien furioso.

Félix había escuchado sonidos de pasos sobre la madera, pero se hallaba tan distraído con Marinette que ni siquiera les había prestado atención, o se había preocupado porque alguien los interrumpiera. De repente, Adrien pareció casi lanzarse hacía él. Félix se hallaba tan sorprendido que apenas se movió, e instintivamente trató de cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Un grito llenó el espacio de aquella alcoba. Félix descubrió su rostro, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que al protegerse, había causado un corte en el puño de Adrien con las tijeras. Félix las soltó de inmediato, mientras ellas provocaban un estruendo metálico al caer en el suelo de madera.

– Adrien– exclamó Marinette al tiempo que lo empujaba hacía a un lado y corría a socorrerlo. Ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas, pero esto no pareció calmarlo en lo más mínimo. 

– ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – volvió a preguntar Adrien.

– Nada que te interese – respondió Félix de mala gana. Mientras tanto, Marinette no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la herida de su primo. Ella lo soltó y silenciosamente fue hasta su tocador en donde tomó unas compresas y una botella de alcohol. Félix no pudo más que maravillarse de la forma controlada y en la que Marinette hizo aquello, sin perder ni un poco de su calma. 

– Creo que deberíamos cancelar el asunto de la fiesta– sugirió Félix al ver que ella apretaba firmemente la mano de Adrien para detener la hemorragia. 

– Claro que no – respondió Marinette de mal humor – mientras más rápido terminemos con este asunto, más rápido te irás y nos dejarás en paz – dijo la chica.

– Si Adrien quiere, puede faltar, ya que se encuentra herido, pero tu y yo iremos– continúo Marinette.

– No faltare, no te dejaré sola con él– dijo Adrien malhumorado.

– Como quieras, princesa, pero quiero dejar muy claro que esto no ha sido culpa mía– dijo Félix.

En aquel momento, Adrien y Marinette le dirigieron una mirada cargada de molestia. Ambos lo observaron como si fuera una especie de alimaña, o aún peor, un monstruo. Félix resintió a su imbécil primo. Él siempre tenía que ser el "caballero de brillante armadura", el "príncipe" de la historia. De repente, un incómodo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, pues si las cosas eran así, eso lo hacía a él el malo del cuento. ¿Sería posible que luego de pasar su vida entera pensando que era él héroe, descubriera que en realidad se había comportado como el villano de su propia historia?

Félix se sintió bastante decaído por aquel pensamiento, al punto que hubiera preferido no tener que asistir a la fiesta con Marinette, pero ella estaba obstinada en ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Iré al baño a terminar de alistarme – dijo Marinette– no tardaré.

Marinette bajo las escaleras hasta que llegó al baño de la primera planta en donde se encerró sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella tomó un poco de agua fría del lavamanos y se lavó el rostro con ella. 

Ella se sentía exhausta, y hubiera dado mucho a cambio de no tener que asistir a aquella fiesta. Sin embargo, ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que asistir, ya que si Lila se encontraba en aquel evento, ese sería el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan. Si la conocía como creía que lo hacía, ella no soportaría perder la perfecta oportunidad para humillarla, sin saber que con ello se condenaría a ella y a Félix. 

Marinette arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo en una media cola de caballo, mientras el resto caía sobre sus hombros. Ella hubiera querido usar sus coletas, pero sabía a la perfección la clase de comentarios que provocaría en Félix. Después, ella se puso algo de maquillaje y se inspeccionó en el espejo. Parecía cómo si el desastre de momentos antes nunca hubiera tenido lugar, y aquello era lo mejor, pues era tiempo de que ella comenzara a mover sus fichas. 

Marinette estaba lista para jugar.


	16. Chapter 16

**_[Jaque Mate]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Marinette llegó a la habitación, en donde encontró a los dos primos sentados lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Félix estaba descuidadamente acostado en su diván rosa mientras que miraba hacia la ventana redonda frente a él. En tanto que Adrien se mecía impacientemente en su silla de escritorio.

– Estoy lista – anunció Marinette. Los dos levantaron su mirada. 

Ella caminó hacia su armario y se preparó para sacar un cárdigan negro que usaría en caso de que el viento comenzara a soplar. Puede que se encontraran en verano, pero ella sabía que en un barco a la mitad del Sena el clima podría cambiar sin el menor aviso. Marinette le regaló una nueva mirada a Félix, y supo que él de seguro apreciaría su elección, aunque podría considerar su cárdigan ordinario y barato en comparación con el fino vestido que él le dió.

En aquel momento, Marinette se cuestionó a sí misma. No había razón alguna para que ella siguiera las órdenes de aquel patán. Finalmente, Marinette se decidió por un cárdigan rosa con perlas en la solapa que su abuela le había comprado un par de meses atrás. Ella estaba segura de que él lo odiaría, lo consideraría femenino y poco sofisticado, justo como absolutamente todo lo que a ella le gustaba. 

Marinette se puso su cárdigan rosa, puso un prendedor en forma de conejo en él y volvió a dónde se encontraban Félix y Adrien. Por un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Félix quien no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

– Tienes que estar bromeando– se burló Félix – lo estás haciendo a propósito– dijo él, en tanto Marinette permanecía en silencio y con los labios apretados, pero desafiandolo con la mirada. Félix sólo negó con la cabeza y marchó detrás de ellos.

Los tres caminaron hacia el puerto en donde se encontraba el Liberty. Marinette se sentía nerviosa, pero ahora no tenía nada que ver con su plan o la perspectiva de librarse de Félix. Ahora, el culpable era Luka. Marinette había evitado conscientemente a su ex novio, pero no se debía a que él hubiera hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario. Marinette sabía que su reticencia a verlo se debía al reproche que ella aún se hacía por la forma en que terminaron. Luka no había sido otra cosa más que un buen novio, y aún así, ella no había podido devolver sus sentimientos.

Y para poner aún más sal en la herida, ahora Marinette se dirigía hacia su casa en compañía de su nuevo novio falso. Definitivamente, era una suerte que él fuera mucho más maduro que ella, porque si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, no lo hubiera soportado.

– Tu bolso luce pesado, Marinette– dijo Adrien mientras caminaban.

– Si, hay algo que quiero mostrarle a mis amigas – respondió Marinette mientras repasaba mentalmente su plan. 

Los invitados a la fiesta en el Liberty los acogieron con gran entusiasmo. Generalmente, sus amigos solían emocionarse cuando veían a Adrien cruzar el umbral, pues era tan sorprendente que Gabriel accediera a dejarlo asistir, que rápidamente se volvía la comidilla de la noche. Sin embargo, esta vez había un tema aún más jugoso. Todos querían ver a la nueva persona con la que salía Marinette.

De seguro sus amigos creerían que se trataba de un caso en donde Félix era una especie de pecador arrepentido, que había sido regenerado por el cariño de una mujer. Marinette casi quiso reírse ante el absurdo de aquella situación, ya que aquello no sólo era un estereotipo dañino, sino que no podía ser más diferente a la realidad. Félix no se encontraba verdaderamente arrepentido, y ciertamente lo que había entre ellos dos no tenía que ver nada con el amor.

Sin embargo, la presentación más incómoda de todas fue la de Luka y Félix. Su ex novio le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Marinette sabía a la perfección que aquello quería decir: " _ esto tiene que ser un chiste, Marinette _ ". Y ella hubiera dado todo por confirmarle que así era.

Meses atrás, cuando Luka y Marinette rompieron, la razón que los dos encontraron fue la presencia de Adrien. Los dos sabían que había sido un error entrar en aquella relación a sabiendas de que ella aún no superaba a Adrien. Por lo anterior, debía ser completamente chocante verla a tan sólo unos meses de su rompimiento en brazos de una persona diferente, una que por demás, no les había mostrado más que una pésima faceta.

– No lo sé, amiga, pero diría que te has vuelto loca – comentó casualmente Alya una vez se encontraron solas, en tanto Adrien bailaba con Rose y Félix se dedicaba a responder las insistentes preguntas de Alix, quien aún no acababa de creer en él.

– No es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo – dijo Marinette, quien no sintió que estuviera mintiendo, ya que en realidad Félix no era tan malo como todos imaginaban, era infinitamente peor.

–¿Cómo lo ha tomado Adrien‽ – preguntó Alya quien tomó un gran trago de su bebida. Marinette entendió de inmediato que su amiga no le creía ni una sola palabra.

– A él no le importa la gran cosa – dijo Marinette– yo soy una simple amiga para él.

– Es una suerte que así sea – dijo Alya– odiaría pensar que mi mejor amiga decidió involucrarse con el primo de Adrien solo para darle celos.

Marinette se sintió muy ofendida por aquella sugerencia. Ella nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de hacer aquello, ni siquiera cuando Adrien salía con Kagami y ella tenía una incipiente relación con Luka. Ella genuinamente había salido con su ex novio porque él le gustaba, porque la trataba bien, y porque había pensado que no era sano seguir eternamente enamorada de una persona que no le correspondía.

– No tiene nada que ver con eso – dijo Marinette molesta.

– Entonces, claramente no entiendo qué está pasando, porque no puedo creer que estés saliendo con el primo de Adrien, más aún, cuando pasaste semanas diciéndome que no podías confiar por completo en él – dijo Alya. 

Marinette trató de ponerse en el lugar de su amiga, y se dio cuenta de que para ella todo esto debía ser muy extraño. Después de todo, ella llevaba poco menos de un mes saliendo con Félix, y hacía un par de semanas le había dicho que no confiaba en él y que no pensaba salir con nadie por un largo tiempo. Alya debía intuir que algo raro estaba pasando.

– Además – agregó Alya con una perspicaz mirada en su rostro – puede que los demás no lo vean, pero yo te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te sientes cómoda junto a él.– dijo. Marinette se alarmó al escuchar aquello.

– No sé a qué te refieres – respondió Marinette quien comenzó a frotarse el brazo frenéticamente.

– Claro que sí– dijo Alya – es claro que a pesar de que aunque ustedes caminen juntos tú no deseas ni acercarte a él. Sin mencionar, que parece que saltaras cada vez que él te toca.

Marinette permaneció en silencio, lo cierto era que su amiga en realidad sí la conocía.Ella se sentía morir cada vez que él la tocaba, pues aún recordaba la forma en la que la retuvo frente a su espejo mientras se vestía en su habitación. En aquel momento, ella se arrepintió de haber aceptado aquel vestido, pues sabía que en el fondo, aquel regalo escondía una especie de insulto o un gesto territorial que lo único que hacía era alimentar el ego de Félix. Era una suerte que Adrien hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, de lo contrario, quien sabe que hubiera podido pasar. En definitiva, ella tenía que lograr que su plan rindiera frutos aquella noche.

–¿Te sientes bien, Marinette? – preguntó Alya – te ves realmente pálida.

De repente, Marinette entendió que en realidad ella necesitaba a alguien de su lado, y quién mejor que Alya para cumplir este papel. Marinette dejó su vaso de bebida y llevó a su amiga hacía un rincón, en dónde no podrían escucharlas.

– Alya, hay algo que tengo que contarte– dijo.

Marinette le narró un relato altamente editado acerca del chantaje de Félix. Ella le narró acerca del accidente del teatro, de la actitud de Félix durante los ensayos, de la forma en la que había puesto a Adrien y Marinette el uno contra el otro, de cómo había herido a los dos actores, también le narró acerca de los problemas que Dauphine tenía con la administración del teatro quienes amenazaban con demandar por una cifra millonaria. Finalmente, ella le narró los hechos cuando Adrien y ella subieron a la parte histórica del teatro, de como Adrien dejó sus huellas, y como Félix estaba usando un informe dactilar para chantajearlos.

Marinette pensó brevemente si debía continuar con su relato, pero finalmente decidió contarle acerca de su desastroso viaje, de la piscina, de la fogata y del incidente del hotel, omitiendo intencionalmente que aquello era un plan para que ella revelará su identidad como Ladybug. La expresión de Alya fue cambiando de simple confusión a horror mientras escuchaba aquello.

– Dios mío, Marinette– suspiró Alya quien no acababa de salir de su sorpresa– esto es muy grave, ese sujeto es muy peligroso, tienen que pedir ayuda, ir a la policía o algo. 

–¿A decirles exactamente qué, Alya? – preguntó Marinette– Nosotros no tenemos nada en su contra, pero él sí tiene algo en contra nuestra– dijo, pero Alya no quedó convencida.

– Sabía que había algo raro, si es que ni siquiera pareces tu misma en ese vestido.

– Él lo compró y me lo dió– dijo. Alya tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

– tienes que pedir ayu…

– No puedo, yo debo esperar.

– Esperar a qué, ¿A qué él finalmente te haga algo aún más grave‽, ¿A que el daño que te cause finalmente sea irreversible‽ – preguntó Alya quien se veía mucho más alterada de lo que ella nunca la hubiera visto. 

– Tengo el presentimiento de que Lila lo está ayudando– dijo Marinette.

– Por favor, no otra vez con eso, Marinette, ya hemos tenido esta conversación una y otra vez, déjala en paz.– respondió Alya, por lo que Marinette se puso furiosa.

– ¿Ya ves porque no quiero pedir ayuda? – preguntó Marinette – porqué se que nadie me creería, igual que tu, en este mismo momento, porque ya puedo escuchar a todos diciendo que soy una muchachita histérica acusando a alguien con el fin de obtener dinero – dijo Marinette mientras se preparaba para marcharse. Ella sintió que los ojos le ardían y que la voz se le quebraba. De repente Alya la tomó por la muñeca deteniendola. 

– Dime la forma en la que puedo ayudarte, y lo haré – dijo Alya.

Marinette le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a Alya y le narró su plan. Después, ellas se sentaron en una de las sillas de la sala de estar de los Couffaine, en donde Marinette sacó su cuaderno de patrones de costura falso, el que había armado el día anterior y comenzó a ojearlo. Marinette se aseguró con una discreta mirada que Lila se encontraba en la habitación, y que a su vez, las estuviera observando. Si tenía suerte, ella comería la carnada. Y en efecto, así fue, ya que la chica se dirigió hacía ella.

Marinette se apresuró a cerrar su cuaderno de puntadas y a guardarlo en su bolso antes de que Lila pudiera si quiera hablarles.

– Hola Marinette, Alya, ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó Lila en un falso tono dulce que le erizó la piel. 

– Bien Lila, ¿Y tú? 

– Supongo que no puedo quejarme, últimamente me han invitado a los eventos del ministerio de relaciones exteriores a los que asiste mamá, soy muy afortunada– dijo.

– Eso suena divertido, Lila – respondió Alya.

– Lo es, pero supongo que no tan divertido como el nuevo novio de Marinette. Eres una chica afortunada – dijo Lila. Marinette supo que si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y Lila estaba al tanto de todo lo que Félix se encontraba haciendo, y aquello era una forma de poner sal en la herida para lastimarla.

En aquel momento, Félix se acercó hacía ellas. Marinette apenas lo había visto desde que entraron a la fiesta, ya que se encontraba hablando con los demás muchachos.

– Oh, mira, de quién estábamos hablando– dijo alegremente Lila. 

– Hola… Lila, sí Lila – dijo Félix cómo si luchara por recordar el nombre de la chica. – creo que ya nos conocíamos, pero no puedo recordar– continúo Félix dudando.

– Si, nos conocimos durante una de las sesiones de fotos de Adrien, si no me equivoco, fue el primer día en el que estuviste en la ciudad– respondió la chica.

– Oh, sí, apenas podía recordarlo, debes disculparme, fue un día muy activo. Prácticamente acababa de bajarme del tren– se disculpó Félix. 

Marinette tuvo la impresión de que ambos se burlaban de ellas. Si era que sus sospechas eran verdaderas, entonces aquello no había sido más que una escena fingida.

– Marinette– dijo Félix– ¿Podrías acompañarme por un momento‽ – preguntó. 

– Si, por supuesto – dijo Marinette quien se puso de pie dejando su bolso intencionalmente olvidado. Alya también se marchó, de modo que sólo quedó Lila en aquel lugar. 

Marinette recorrió los pasillos externos del Liberty, los que se encontraban completamente abarrotados de personas entre la familia de los Couffaine, los compañeros de colegio de Luka y los amigos de Juleka. De repente, Marinette entendió que algo muy malo había ocurrido ya que mientras caminaban la expresión de Félix cambió, su mandíbula estaba tensionada y sus ojos reflejaban una dureza que ella no había visto antes. Él se encontraba furioso.

– Entra ahí– dijo Félix mientras le señalaba un baño – tenemos que hablar 

Marinette sintió el pánico en la boca de su estómago crecer cada vez más. Ella nunca había visto a Félix verdaderamente molesto, ni siquiera cuando descubrieron que él había sido el culpable del accidente del teatro. Probablemente, porque en aquel entonces, él tenía todo bajo control, pero esta vez, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ella entró al baño y se recostó contra el lavamanos con los brazos cruzados, como una niña que espera una reprimenda por parte de sus padres. Y ese precisamente, este había sido su problema desde el principio, él siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla sentir inadecuada y pequeña.

– Parecía una conversación muy interesante la que tuviste con tu amiga en aquel rincón– dijo Félix cruzándose de brazos. Marinette se alarmó al escuchar aquello, no sabía en qué momento él la había descubierto. Ella miró hacía los azulejos del piso del baño, mientras trataba de evitar enfrentarlo directamente.

– Alya y yo tuvimos una pelea, no fue nada serio, y no tiene nada que ver contigo– dijo Marinette restándole importancia. Lentamente, Félix dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. Siempre había tenido la percepción de que él tenía un aura sumamente intimidante, pero en aquel momento le pareció aún peor.

– Marinette – comenzó Félix mientras la tomaba por los hombros– cuando llevamos a cabo nuestro arreglo, pensé que había quedado claro que no podías hablar con nadie acerca de esto– dijo mientras profundizaba su agarre al punto que comenzaba a herir a Marinette. Ella se sentía muy asustada pero no quería que él se diera cuenta, ni darle algo pudiera usar en su contra.

– No le dije nada – respondió Marinette quien trató de retirar las manos de Félix sin ningún éxito. 

– No te creo – dijo Félix mientras daba un paso hacia adelante sin siquiera soltarla por un momento. Marinette hubiera querido correr al sentir su cercanía. Félix sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Él sabía que ella aún estaba aterrada por lo que había sucedido en el hotel, y seguía usando su temor en su contra.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? – preguntó Félix – tú misma te pusiste en está situación, si no tuvieras es fea costumbre de meterte en los asuntos de otros, nada de esto habría pasado – dijo Félix mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras en contra de su mejilla.

– No eres más que un abusivo– contestó Marinette mientras trataba de librarse de él. 

Félix la empujó con más fuerza hacia el lavamanos haciendo que su nuca chocara en contra del mostrador. Por un minuto, Marinette sintió que la cabeza se le partiría en dos, e incluso pensó que había roto el espejo. Ella se escuchó sollozar, pero era como si aquel sonido proviniera de alguien desconocido. Marinette casi veía con incredulidad la escena, no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella.

– Eres una chismosa, Marinette– dijo Félix cuyo tono de voz se escuchaba entre burlón e intimidante.Él la besó muy lentamente en los labios. Marinette trató de evitarlo moviendo su rostro, pero él fue tan brusco que ella no pudo hacerlo.

– Es muy tarde para deshacer el desastre que has creado, Marinette – dijo Félix quien bajó su rostro hacía su cuello. Marinette estaba aterrada, y no podía esconderlo, pese a que sabía a ciencia cierta que este era su objetivo.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó Marinette quien realmente no sabía en qué punto todo este asunto se había salido de control. Un día, ella decidió compartir con él un trozo del clafoutis especial de su familia, y al siguiente, se encontraba encerrada en un baño, completamente aterrada de lo que él pudiera hacerle. 

– No es algo que yo haya elegido hacer, es una situación que se ha presentado, pero es más tu culpa que la mía. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que decidiste meter tu nariz en asuntos que no te importan – dijo. Marinette trató de librarse de su agarre nuevamente, pero él volvió a impedírselo. 

– Marinette – empezó Félix mientras ella sentía que la mano que él tenía en su cintura comenzaba a arrugar su falda, haciendo que la tela se levantara. Ella entró en pánico – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Félix. En aquel momento, Marinette entendió a la perfección hacía dónde iba aquel asunto. 

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – respondió Marinette, a lo que él respondió levantando su vestido cada vez más. 

– Marinette– volvió a empezar él nuevamente – esto no tiene que ser así, sólo dime la verdad…

– Espera– lo interrumpió Marinette mientras tomaba firmemente su mano para que no pudiera seguir con aquello – la verdad, te diré toda la verdad – suspiró Marinette. 

– Adelante – dijo Félix mirándola a los ojos. 

– Alya estaba molesta. Yo terminé con Luka porque seguía enamorada de Adrien. Ella se molestó mucho porque piensa que sólo estoy contigo para darle celos a tu primo, eso fue acerca de lo qué estábamos hablando, esa es la verdad– mintió Marinette. 

Ella vió la expresión de Félix cambiar. Era evidente que esta no era la respuesta que él estaba esperando, ya que se mostró ligeramente defraudado. Lo que él verdaderamente quería era el premio mayor: Ladybug. Él se alejó de ella, al tiempo que Marinette sentía que sus piernas no podrían mantenerla por mucho más, ya que comenzaron a temblar sin ningún control. Marinette se dejó caer muy lentamente en el piso de aquel baño, mientras que él la observaba. De repente, él se puso de cuclillas, para alcanzar su nivel. 

– ¿Esos pendientes son nuevos? – preguntó Félix mientras inspeccionaba su lóbulo. 

– No– dijo Marinette – quien se sintió palidecer aún más. Mientras que él miraba sus aretes con atención, ella no podía más que pedir en silencio que no se diera cuenta de que se trataba de sus miraculous, simplemente, que se encontraban escondidos tras un aplique de perla que había recuperado de otros pendientes viejos y se hallaban pegados con un simple pegamento casero – los compré en una tienda. 

– Ya veo – comentó Félix sin ningún interés.

– Aún no entiendo por qué eres tan cruel conmigo – dijo Marinette– cuando yo no te he hecho nada. 

Félix no respondió, solo le dirigió una sonrisa extraña, que a Marinette le pareció cargada de insatisfacción. Él se mordió el labio y le tocó la nuca suavemente con las llemas de los dedos. 

– Creo que te hice daño– dijo Félix – si no me equivoco, te golpee bastante fuerte. Lo lamento mucho, Marinette. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. 

Marinette no respondió. Ella simplemente no podía creer que fuera tan cínico como para buscar una reconciliación luego de lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, si ella alguna vez hubiera llegado a encontrarse enamorada de él, probablemente, hubiera caído en aquella trampa. Después de todo, si para ella ya estaba siendo supremamente doloroso tener que enfrentarse con la realidad de que una persona a la que había considerado como su amigo, no resultaba ser más que una persona despreciable, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que significaría tener que enfrentar esta realidad si ella estuviera enamorada de él. 

Félix le brindó una mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pié, pero Marinette no la aceptó. Ella se paró muy lentamente, apoyándose en el lavamanos. Después, ella se arregló frente al espejo lo mejor que pudo, y juntos salieron del baño. Marinette usó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para separarse de él. Ella tomó uno de los vasos de plástico rojo que circulaban por el lugar, con la seguridad de que aquello no se trataba de soda, sino de alguna bebida alcohólica. Lo cierto era que después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, ella necesitaría algo más fuerte. 

– Hola– saludó Adrien quien le dirigió una brillante sonrisa – ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó. 

Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras le brindaba su mano. Juntos avanzaron hacia la pista de baile. Él la tomó entre sus brazos sin dudar, cómo hacía cada vez que bailaban juntos. Ella siempre se había sentido cohibida por la forma en la que Adrien solía bailar con ella, era casi cómo si él deseara aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar cada centímetro de ella. Marinette recordó la primera vez que los dos bailaron juntos durante la fiesta de Chloe. En aquella oportunidad, él prácticamente la arrastró a la pista de baile. En un principio, su baile había sido corriente, pero gracias a la intervención de Alya, aquello cambió. 

Adrien la abrazó aún con más fuerza, y Marinette gustosamente le correspondió, mientras que dejaba caer lentamente su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella vio a Luka a través de la multitud mientras que bailaba en compañía de Adrien, y no pudo dejar de recordar el día de su última pelea, fue durante una fiesta exactamente como esta.

Marinette bailó con Adrien, y él la abrazó justo cómo lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Las cosas con Luka habían estado algo tensas, pero aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella mentiría si no admitiera que se había molestado con Adrien. Después de todo, él sabía que ella estaba sabiendo con Luka, y aún así seguía mandando todas aquellas confusas señales que no la dejaban finalmente estar en paz con sus sentimientos. Tal vez, era por ello que Marinette decidió romper con Luka, si no podía obtener una respuesta clara por parte de Adrien, ella por lo menos intentaría darle una a Luka, y lo cierto era que tras meses de salir juntos ella finalmente se había dado cuenta que aquello no podía funcionar, y que se encontraba demasiado exhausta cómo para seguir intentándolo. 

De repente, Marinette sintió el celular de Adrien vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, por lo que se separó de él. Él tomó el teléfono del bolsillo interno, y miró la pantalla. Marinette no sabía de quién podría escribirle, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que se trataba de buenas noticias, ya que Adrien sonrió ampliamente. 

– ¿Se trata de algo bueno? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Excelente– respondió Adrien. 

– Hola Adrien – dijo Lila quien se acercó a los dos – ¿quieres bailar? – preguntó la chica mientras él se apresuraba a devolver su teléfono a su bolsillo. Adrien la miró cómo lanzándole un grito de ayuda, pero Marinette decidió que él debía aprender a nadar sólo, si era que él no quería pasar tiempo con Lila, debía decirlo por sí mismo. Finalmente, Adrien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y caminó en compañía de Lila a la pista. 

En aquel momento, Marinette vió a Luka quien la observaba a un lado de la pista de baile. Ella hizo planes de evitarlo durante toda la velada, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llevarlos a cabo, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupada. A pesar de lo anterior, Marinette sentía que le debía una explicación a su exnovio.

– Hola – dijo Marinette mientras tomaba un vaso de refresco de la bandeja. 

– Hola – respondió Luka. – ¿Estás divirtiéndote?.

– Si, el Liberty se ve realmente lindo esta noche. 

– Gracias – respondió Luka – te vi bailar con Adrien, es alentador ver que aún sigue con la misma costumbre de pegarse a tí como una sanguijuela de río mientras bailan – bromeó Luka. Marinette rió, pues no era muy usual escucharlo usar uno de sus sarcasmos, pero cuando lo hacía no había nadie que lo detuviera. 

– Supongo que ese es su estilo de baile– dijo Marinette quién se sintió obligada a defender a Adrien. 

– Y yo supongo que no – contestó Luka mientras que señalaba con su vaso hacía Lila y Adrien, mientras que este último trataba de mantenerse decorosamente lejos de su compañera. Marinette volvió a reír ante lo absurdo de la escena. 

– Conocí a tu nuevo y flamante novio hace un rato – comentó Luka quien después tomó un largo trago de su bebida. Marinette lo conocía lo suficiente cómo para saber que escondía un gesto burlón. Él planeaba algo y ella quería saber de qué se trataba. 

– Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, Luka– dijo Marinette negando la cabeza – adelante, dispara. 

– Es un cretino, Marinette – se quejó Luka– En quince minutos de conversación me dijo con su mejor tono condescendiente que era admirable que personas “tan humildes” como nosotros tuvieran el músculo financiero para mantener un bote en el Sena, porque los impuestos debían comernos vivos. 

Marinette cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la vergüenza ajena, porque ahí no había mentira, aquella era la clase de cosas que Félix diría. 

– Después, le dijo a Jules y a Rose, que era increíble conocer una pareja como ellas dos, que en el pasado, siempre había pensado que aquello sólo era una fase, o una estrategia para atraer chicos– dijo Luka, y Marinette quiso morir antes que seguir soportando aquella vergüenza ajena. 

– De seguro no lo dijo con mala intención. 

– Pues si no lo hizo, suena desgraciadamente ignorante. Tú sabes lo difícil que es todo para Juleka, y que alguien las cuestione de esa manera… – contestó Luka. – Marinette – empezó nuevamente, esta vez más serio. 

– ¿Qué? 

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Luka – cuando rompimos pensé que irías directo con Adrien, y para ser honesto, a pesar de todo el drama entre nosotros al finalizar nuestra relación, supongo que yo estaba en paz, porque Adrien no es una mala persona, y yo sabía exactamente a lo que me exponía cuando acepté salir contigo, pero este tipo parece un cretino. 

– Cuando llegas a conocerlo mejor…

– Por favor– dijo Luka – por favor no me digas eso, no insultes mi inteligencia de esa manera. 

– Lo lamento mucho, Luka – respondió Marinette, quien no le dió ninguna explicación adicional. 

Marinette estaba comenzando a hartarse de todo aquello. La tarde estaba resultando ser un desastre, ya que no había consistido más que en un grupo de personas cuestionando todo lo que ella hacía, una tras otra, sin que ninguna verdaderamente se ofreciera a darle una mano o siquiera brindarle algo de comprensión. Adicionalmente, ella tenía que cargar por sí sola con todo el asunto de Félix, quien ahora no sólo la había forzado sino que había llegado a golpearla. Marinette sintió su nuca palpitar, al tiempo que los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. 

– ¿Te sientes bien, Marinette? – preguntó Luka preocupado quien se dispuso a tocarle la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Sin embargo ella retiró su mano antes de que pudiera tocarla, pues la cabeza le dolía, y mucho. 

– No, voy a tomar un poco de aire – dijo ella antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra más. 

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alguien que se había acercado a ellos. Marinette notó que se trataba de Adrien. Ella le dedicó una mirada a la pista de baile en donde vio a Lila mirándolos con curiosidad. Marinette entendió que aquel era el mejor momento para seguir adelante con su plan, si en realidad quería molestar a Lila para que ella perdiera el control, era justo el momento.

– Acompáñame, Adrien – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Marinette lo guió hasta el cuarto de mandos que se encontraba completamente vacío. Ella se encontraba casi segura de que Lila los había seguido. 

– Marinette – susurró Adrien en su oído– creo que Lila nos está mirando – dijo. 

– Esa es la idea – respondió Marinette en voz baja – bésame – pidió Marinette firmemente mientras tomaba la solapa de la chaqueta de Adrien. 

– ¿Qué? 

– Bésame – repitió ella. 

Adrien pareció más que complacido de acatar sus deseos, ya que la tomó por la cintura y le dió un apasionado beso en los labios. Marinette le correspondió en tanto sentía que él la acorralaba a una de las paredes metálicas del cuarto de máquinas. Marinette se entregó por completo a aquel gesto enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello de Adrien. Había algo casi terapeútico en aquel beso tan gentil, tan diferente de la brutalidad de instantes antes.

– Creo que ya no nos está viendo – dijo Adrien quien se separó de ella para recuperar su aliento.

– No importa – respondió Marinette mientras seguía besándolo. 

Ella se sintió casi adormecida mientras lo guiaba a la parte de abajo de aquel cuarto de máquinas. Marinette recordó el ataque del Akuma en el que ella y Luka se habían visto atados allí abajo. Aquel bote estaba completamente repleto de recuerdos de una historia ajena a la suya con Adrien, pero que ahora regresaba con más fuerza.

Marinette volvió a besar a Adrien, y esta vez se sintió justo como el día anterior, en el que no había dudado dos veces en tomar cada beso, cada caricia que él le ofrecía sin poner un límite a lo que podía suceder entre los dos. Había un sentimiento más allá, una voz que le decía que esto no era sano, que ella continuaba con el mismo patrón que la había llevado a la muy adecuada decisión de romper con Luka. Ella sentía que seguía saltando de hombre en hombre buscando consuelo por una situación o por otra, sin llegar siquiera a tocar la punta del iceberg acerca del verdadero asunto que la molestaba: Marinette en realidad se sentía muy sola.

En ese momento, toda la excitación de Marinette se evaporó. Ella se separó lentamente de Adrien y se sentó en una de las tantas cajas de cartón que se encontraban apiladas en aquella bodega, de repente, su dolor de cabeza regresó, esta vez con más fuerza.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette‽ – preguntó Adrien preocupado.

– Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo – dijo Marinette al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la nuca. Adrien frunció un poco el entrecejo, y miró por encima de su cabeza.

– Me parece que tienes un moretón– comentó Adrien. De repente, sus pupilas se dilataron y fue evidente que él había comprendido que aquello no era común.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido‽ – preguntó de mal humor.

Marinette, quien ya conocía la rutina, se preparó para lo usual: primero, él la presionaría hasta que le confesara la verdad. Después, la culparía muy sutilmente por no buscar ayuda, pero como siempre, quedaba la pregunta ¿quién podría ayudarla?.

– Tienes que buscar ayuda, yo…

– ¿Y quién se supone que me va a ayudar‽– dijo Marinette molesta. Ella sintió algo romperse en su interior.

–¿Alya? ¿Luka? ¿La policía? – preguntó ella con el sarcasmo reluciendo en cada una de las sílabas– ¿O tú? 

La última pregunta quedó en el aire como una especie de gas venenoso. Pues los dos sabían que ella era Ladybug, que aquello la ponía en un nivel más allá de cualquier ayuda de la que una persona normal le pudiera brindar. Pero no solo eso, ella dejaba en el aire una incómoda verdad que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar: en últimas, aquel desastre era culpa de Adrien. Él se frotó la nuca confundido. Después metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se sentó muy lentamente junto a ella.

– Marinette– comenzó Adrien – yo soy el primero en admitir que no soy la persona más proactiva. En realidad, siempre he sabido que me falta carácter.

– Lo lamento, yo no…

– No, por favor escúchame– la interrumpió Adrien– yo sé que Félix es mi primo, y eso lo hace mi problema. Sin quererlo, puse al diablo en nuestra puerta y lo dejé entrar sin ningún impedimento – dijo Adrien. 

– También sé que las huellas en el teatro fueron mi culpa, y que Gabriel Agreste es mi papá. 

– No tienes la culpa por las acciones de tu familia. 

– Pero sí tengo la culpa por omisión – dijo Adrien – tú misma me lo dijiste después del accidente del teatro.

– Sin embargo – continúo Adrien mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y lo encendía – yo sé que debo cambiar. No quiero que sigan pasando por encima mío, y de los que quiero, es por eso que he tomado la decisión de que te ayudaré, Marinette.

Él le entregó su teléfono, y ella pudo ver claramente un informe muy parecido al que le había enseñado Félix con las huellas de Adrien. Marinette se tomó unos instantes para comprender lo que veía en aquella series de imágenes, pero cuando realmente entendió el resultado fue simplemente increíble.

– Adrien, esto es…

– Félix no es el único niño rico en esta ciudad que puede tomar dinero de su mesada para pagar un informe forense – dijo Adrien – Chat Noir me dió una camisa que pertenecía a Félix, y yo hice el resto del trabajo. Marinette se quedó boquiabierta y sin posibilidad de decir palabra alguna.

– Al parecer, en el hotel de Félix ni siquiera lavaron la camisa. Probablemente pensarían que era demasiado trabajo, así que solo la plancharon y se limitaron a devolverle el dinero. Mi primo tenía razón, realmente su hotel apesta – dijo Adrien alegremente– encontraron mucho en esta camisa, desde la marca de aceite, hasta cabellos sueltos. 

Marinette seguía sin encontrar palabras para responder a aquello, pero una serie de sollozos comenzaron a salir sin control. Adrien tenía la situación bastante controlada, pero si lo que estaba planeando daba resultado como ella quería, entonces para la media noche finalmente sería libre. Marinette lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y sumergió su rostro en su cuello, por un momento, ella temió arruinar su camisa con todo su maquillaje y sus lágrimas, pero a él no pareció importarle. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marinette se sintió verdaderamente acompañada. Había algo increíblemente reconfortante en el hecho de que él fuera lo suficientemente introspectivo cómo para reconocer sus fallas e intentar cambiarlas. Marinette se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa llorosa, pues no dejaba de pensar que no se había equivocado respecto a él. Adrien realmente era una persona que merecía toda su confianza, y ella no podía más que sentirse agradecida por su apoyo. En realidad, la única persona en quien había confiado de aquella desmedida manera era Chat Noir, quien tampoco la había defraudado. 

– Sé que te sientes sola, Marinette – dijo Adrien – y puedo entender por qué, pero debes entender que puedes contar conmigo. Yo nunca te dije palabras vacías cuando te prometí que te ayudaría a solucionar el asunto de Félix. Como te dije antes, yo sé que no tengo el carácter más decisivo del mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas confiar en mí. 

– Gracias Adrien – dijo Marinette quien le dedicó un rápido beso en los labios. 

– ¿Quieres un poco de hielo para tu moretón? – preguntó Adrien. 

– Sí, eso estaría muy bien – contestó. 

Marinette se quedó sola por unos instantes, mientras sentía su energía renovada. Aquel informe sobre esa camisa era justamente el impulso que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Adrien regresó rápidamente con un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de hielo. Marinette lo tomó y lo apretó suavemente en contra de su nuca con cuidado de evitar dejar caer el hielo sobre ella. En aquel momento, un par de pasos se escucharon en las escaleras. 

– Ahí estás– dijo Félix quien se acercó a ellos con expresión desinteresada. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar ver como se tensaban sus labios al notar que ella sostenía un vaso de hielo en contra de su nuca. 

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó. 

– No, me duele la cabeza – respondió Marinette, quien de inmediato notó cómo Adrien lo fulminaba con la mirada. 

– Que descaro el tuyo – soltó Adrien malhumorado– la próxima vez tendrás que comprar mucho más que un vestido caro para remediar esto– dijo. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Félix quien pareció sonrojarse ante la insinuación de su primo. En aquel momento, Marinette entendió que él se encontraba avergonzado, y Adrien había puesto el dedo en la herida. 

– ¿Crees que somos estúpidos? – preguntó Adrien en un tono que Marinette nunca lo había escuchado utilizar– esto es abuso sacado directamente de un libro de texto – señaló. Marinette se quedó tan sorprendida por el comentario de Adrien que no pudo más que observar a Félix en espera de su reacción. 

– Está claro que estás en un ciclo de mal comportamiento y vergüenza. Y considerando que en este mismo momento te encuentras en la etapa de vergüenza, deberías tener la suficiente como para marcharte a casa– dijo Adrien. Marinette y Félix se quedaron completamente petrificados ante el estallido de Adrien. ¿Dónde había quedado el muchachito temeroso que no hacía otra cosa que quedarse callado mientras lo lastimaban?. 

Félix le dedicó una mirada rápida a Marinette, y sus ojos se encontraron por unos breves instantes. Ella no tuvo ni idea de qué pasó por la mente de Félix, hasta que dijo: 

– Tienes razón, creo que debería marcharme a mi hotel – respondió mientras que metía nuevamente sus manos entre sus bolsillos. Marinette entendió de inmediato que él se veía relajado, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente cómo para saber que aquel debió ser un gran golpe a su ego. 

Ni Marinette, ni Adrien dijeron palabra alguna mientras lo vieron partir silenciosamente. Sin embargo, ellos no tuvieron tiempo de entender todo lo que había ocurrido, ya que en aquel instante se escucharon nuevos pasos por la escalera. Marinette vio a Luka y a Alya entrar a la habitación en tanto los dos se veían preocupados. 

– Escuchamos a Lila decirle a Félix que ustedes dos se encontraban aquí – dijo Alya quien corrió a sentarse al lado de Marinette. Ella por poco salta al escuchar aquellos dos nombres juntos, ya que aquello sólo respaldaba su teoría de que ellos dos se conocían. En aquel instante, Marinette le dedicó una mirada a su amiga, y se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba bastante preocupada. 

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette? – preguntó Alya al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada al vaso que ella sostenía contra su nuca, y le retiraba el flequillo de una manera afectuosa– Luka me dijo que no te sentías bien, por lo que decidimos bajar a ver cómo te sentías.

– No quería preocuparlos, pero me golpeé la cabeza en el baño. Ustedes saben lo torpe que soy – dijo Marinette, mientras que Alya y Luka compartían una mirada cargada de preocupación. Estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos acababa de creer aquello. Marinette les dedicó una sonrisa. Sus amigos se preocupaban por ella. Tal vez Marinette no estaba tan sola cómo había pensado, tal vez si tuviera personas junto a ella que la respaldaban, aunque ella no pudiera compartir la magnitud de su carga con ellas. 

– ¿A dónde se ha ido tu primo, Adrien? – preguntó Luka con evidente molestia en su voz. 

– Se marchó a su hotel. 

– Genial – dijo Luka poniendo los ojos en blanco – vino, fue grosero con todos, nos hizo entender que éramos inferiores y se marchó sin decir adiós. 

– Lo lamento mucho, Luka – se disculpó Adrien, a lo que el otro muchacho respondió con una leve sonrisa. 

– No tienes que hacerlo, podrá ser tu primo, pero no es tu culpa– dijo Luka dando por terminado el asunto – Marinette, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, o si lo prefieres, puedes usar nuestro camarote, si no te sientes bien cómo para caminar.

– No es necesario Luka, pero te lo agradezco mucho… – comenzó Marinette al tiempo que Alya le tomaba la mano. 

– ¿Por qué se detuvo la música? – preguntó Alya. 

– No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos salir a averiguarlo– respondió Luka. Marinette aún no se sentía completamente bien, pero quería saber de qué se trataba, probablemente, su plan ya había dado resultado. 

Los tres subieron hacia la borda del bote, en donde encontraron a los invitados de la fiesta agrupados hacia el lado contrario de la pista de baile, junto al cuarto de máquinas, mirando por encima de la baranda hacia las aguas del Sena. Marinette se abrió paso por la multitud y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver lo que flotaba en las aguas del río. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba del cuaderno de puntadas falso que hizo la noche anterior, el que flotaba con las hojas arrancadas. 

– ¿Qué sucedió, Juleka– Le preguntó Luka a la chica. 

– No lo sé, Rose y yo estábamos cerca, nosotros escuchamos el chapoteo del agua y pensamos que alguien se había caído, pero al final resultó que se trataba de eso– dijo Juleka, mientras apuntaba hacía el agua. 

– Luka – susurró Marinette en el oído del muchacho – ¿Aún funcionan las cámaras de seguridad que tu mamá mandó instalar hace un año? – preguntó la chica. 

– Si– respondió Luka, por lo que Marinette notó que era momento para hacerse notar. 

– Luka, ese es mi cuaderno de puntadas especiales, es una reliquia familiar, no sé cómo pudo haber llegado allí– dijo Marinette en voz alta, lo suficiente, cómo para llamar la atención de Lila. 

– No te preocupes, Marinette, lo sacaremos…

– No hay necesidad, después de todo, está completamente arruinado– Marinette se marchó con su rostro cubierto por las palmas de sus manos para que todos creyeran que se encontraba llorando. Y cómo era de esperarse, Luka, Adrien y Alya la siguieron. 

– Luka– dijo Marinette mientras se descubría el rostro una vez se aseguró que se habían alejado de la multitud – necesito mirar las cámaras de seguridad. 

Marinette sonrió al recordar lo bien que conocía aquel bote. Después de todo, ella había pasado innumerables horas en aquel lugar, y aún recordaba aquella oportunidad en la que Anarka pensaba que había un ladrón en su barco que entraba por las noches. Ella contrató un circuito de seguridad y lo escondió para que el intruso no se diera cuenta de que se encontraba siendo filmado. Al final, resultó que el ladrón no era más que una rata del canal, pero ella decidió conservar las cámaras, ya que serían útiles en caso de un accidente entre botes. 

Luka, Alya, Adrien y ella se dirigieron hacía el diminuto cuarto en el que Anarka reservaba las filmaciones. Marinette tenía presente la hora en la que Adrien y ella se retiraron de la pista de baile, por lo que no les costó trabajo buscar la porción de grabación indicada. Lila era completamente predecible, y la ira ocasionada por su relación con Adrien la hizo actuar de una manera impulsiva y descuidada. Ella finalmente le había dado la manera para probar que ella no era nada más que una mentirosa. 

– Por dios – dijo Alya al ver en la grabación claramente cómo Lila lanzaba el cuaderno por la borda, y Marinette no pudo más que sonreír, era cuestión de minutos antes de que fuera finalmente libre. 

– Iré a buscar a Lila – dijo Adrien seriamente. 

Marinette, Luka y Alya esperaron hasta que Adrien reapareció por la puerta junto con Lila. Ella debió entender de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que su primer instinto fue darse vuelta y regresar a la entrada. Sin embargo, Adrien se interpuso en su camino. 

– Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido Lila – dijo Marinette mientras se dirigía hacía ella sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Lila era tan buena mentirosa que su mirada y su sonrisa no flaquearon en ningún momento. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lila haciéndose la inocente– imagino que quieres culparme de lo que sucedió con tu libro de patrones. Marinette, tienes que dejar de sentir esa tonta rivalidad hacia mí, no es sano que me odies por simples celos, yo… 

– Tu eres una mentirosa, siempre lo has sido, ya sabemos la verdad, Lila – dijo Alya quien levantó la memoria que contenía la grabación – Siempre pensé que Marinette era una paranoica por desconfiar de ti, pero creo que me equivoqué – dijo. 

– Este bote está completamente plagado de cámaras ocultas. Son un requisito, en caso de que se presente un accidente de tránsito fluvial – agregó Luka – ¿Quieres verla? – preguntó. 

– Por supuesto que sí, no quiero dejar que se me acuse de algo sin haber visto las pruebas – dijo Lila mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pretendía sentirse ofendida. Lila se sentó en la silla frente al monitor y observó la cinta en silencio, y conforme pasaban los minutos a Marinette le quedó claro que ella ya había entendido que se encontraba perdida. Ella se dio la vuelta en su silla muy lentamente, para confrontar a los cuatro amigos que la miraban atentamente. 

– Voy a difundir esta cita entre todos los que conozco – dijo Marinette a lo que Lila respondió abriendo sus ojos de par en par – a menos que colabores conmigo– continuó en un tono ligeramente más amable. 

– Félix me está chantajeando, pero eso tú ya lo sabes– dijo Marinette. Ella escuchó a Luka decir “¿Qué?” pero rápidamente lo ignoró, pues su prioridad en aquel momento era Lila. – tengo la sospecha de que ustedes se han comunicado por meses, y de que tu fuiste la que le diste la forma de ganar nuestra confianza en primer lugar. Sin embargo, después del incidente del libro de patrones estoy completamente segura de ello. 

– Eso es mentira, tu no puedes estar… 

– ¿Quieres apostar, Lila? – preguntó Marinette– nadie había visto el libro de patrones de costura que llevo meses haciendo. Yo solo le había hablado de su existencia a una sola persona, y ese es Félix. Un día mientras los dos trabajábamos en la obra, él se sentó a mi lado, y comenzó a mirar mi cuaderno de patrones junto a mí. Yo no le había enseñado ese libro a ninguna otra persona. 

– Eso no prueba nada.

– ¿No?– preguntó Marinette con sorna en su voz – dejé mi bolso abandonado en la mitad del salón de los Couffaine. Yo estaba segura de que le harías algo, tal vez que lanzarías todo su contenido al Sena, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan torpe cómo para tomar el único objeto que tiene un verdadero valor sentimental para mí. Francamente, pensé que eras más inteligente, Lila, me siento defraudada 

– Yo… 

– Félix te contó acerca de mi libro de patrones ¿No es verdad? – preguntó Marinette mientras que Lila se mordía el labio. A ella le pareció que la chica no solo se encontraba molesta con Marinette, sino consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar por la ira. 

– Y si te digo la verdad ¿Qué garantía tendré yo? – preguntó Lila quien claramente comenzaría a hablar si es que Marinette le daba la motivación suficiente. 

– En primer lugar, no te acusaremos ante las autoridades, ya que arrojaste elementos al Sena y robaste mi bolso. En segundo lugar, esa grabación desaparecerá y será cómo si nada hubiera pasado– concluyó Marinette mientras que Lila parecía meditarlo silenciosamente. De repente, ella dejó salir un largo suspiro. 

– Está bien, qué más da, igual yo no hice nada. Él simplemente me utilizó. Yo no tengo nada que ver, esto no es mi culpa– dijo Lila. 

– Todo comenzó el día que nos vimos durante la sesión de fotos de Adrien… – Lila les contó una historia completamente escabrosa acerca de cómo Félix consiguió su teléfono y dirección a través de un engaño a agentes de la embajada. Después pasó al accidente del teatro. Ella confirmó lo que Marinette sospechaba, aquello se trataba de una treta para lograr que Adrien y ella pelearan. Lila les confesó que no tenía claros los motivos por los que él hacía todo aquello, pero Marinette sí lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Después les narró acerca de cómo había espiado el celular de Marinette, y de la noche en la que volvió a Londres a obtener el informe con el que los chantajeaba, y finalizó su relato con el chantaje. 

– Esto es una locura, una completa locura – murmuró Luka tras escuchar aquello. 

– Félix desea recuperar un anillo que pertenece a los Graham de Vanili. Él quería demostrarle a la tía Amelie que se encontraba lo suficientemente adaptado como para quedarse. Además… – comenzó Adrien pero dejó su frase en el aire. Marinette supo de inmediato qué era lo que quería decir. 

– Además, Gabriel Agreste no quiere que su hijo salga con una persona corriente, por lo que Félix pensó que al salir conmigo, su tío aceptaría entregarle el anillo. – dijo Marinette quien intencionalmente dejó por fuera lo que tenía que ver con Ladybug. 

– Supe que había algo extraño en ustedes dos desde que cruzaron el umbral. Marinette apenas si se quería acercar a ese sujeto – dijo Luka quien no terminaba de salir de su sorpresa y horror. 

– ¿Hay alguna manera en la que podamos comprobar esta historia? – preguntó Marinette. 

– Sí – respondió Lila mientras buscaba una conversación en su celular, cuando la encontró ella le pasó el celular a Marinette para que ella pulsara play a un mensaje de audio, y todos pudieron escucharla claramente: 

–” _ Lila, habla Félix, tengo un grave problema. Creo que Marinette ya sabe que yo causé el accidente en el teatro. Encontré fotos en su teléfono, ella sabe que yo corté las cuerdas del saco de arroz. Por favor, llamame, o te prometo que habrá consecuencias _ .” 

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio luego de que la voz de Félix se hubiera extinguido. Aquello era más que una prueba definitiva, era una confesión. 

– Él me envió este mensaje la noche que descubrió las fotos en el celular de Marinette – comenzó Lila – a esas alturas, yo ya sabía que este sujeto no era común, y que en verdad era muy peligroso, y cuando dijo que habría consecuencias, pensé que me encontraba en peligro. 

Marinette apenas la miró mientras se enviaba a sí misma todo el contenido de la conversación. Lo cierto era que Lila no parecía haber “hecho” realmente nada malo, pero Marinette no dudó que ella le hubiera ayudado hasta el final. 

– ¿Por qué no nos advertiste, Lila? – preguntó Alya. 

– ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de qué clase de sujeto es Félix Graham de Vanili? – preguntó Lila mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – pudo hacernos daño a mí y a mamá– continuó en un tono lastimero, al tiempo que tanto Luka como Alya le dedicaban una mirada cargada de compasión

– Por favor, sécate esas lágrimas de cocodrilo – dijo Marinette de mal humor– Adrien y yo sabemos exactamente qué clase de persona eres. Probablemente lo ayudaste sin pensarlo dos veces– continuó. Las lágrimas de Lila se secaron al instante y su expresión fue reemplazada con una sonrisa. 

– ¿Cuándo podré obtener esa grabación? – preguntó Lila cruzándose de brazos y sin pizca de vergüenza. 

– Tan pronto como estemos seguros de qué nos hemos librado de Félix– intervino Adrien – no permitiremos que cambies tu versión de la nada. 

– Está bien – respondió Lila de mala gana, estaba claro que no había quedado satisfecha con aquel acuerdo, pero no tenía otra opción– ¿Puedo recuperar mi celular? – preguntó Lila mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a Marinette, por lo que ella le devolvió el teléfono. 

Marinette supo en aquel momento que era jaque mate. Ella había ganado la partida y a Félix no le quedaría otra opción más que marcharse a sabiendas de que era el perdedor. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Félix pidió servicio a la habitación y se quedó aquella tarde holgazaneando y mirando un par de películas en la televisión. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que él no había podido comprender ni un poco de la trama, pues el rostro de Marinette seguía apareciendo en su memoria. Adrien tenía razón, él estaba pasando por un periodo de vergüenza extrema.

Él tomó la decisión de volver a Londres tan pronto recuperara el anillo, pero no sólo eso. Su mamá le había insistido una y otra vez que asistiera a terapia, ya que muchos le habían señalado que él no estaba llevando la muerte de su padre de una manera sana. Él se ofendió al escuchar aquella sugerencia, pero lo cierto es que después de su debacle con Marinette le había quedado claro que él en realidad tenía serios problemas de comportamiento que debía enfrentar. 

Félix nunca se imaginó ni en sus más locas pesadillas que llegaría al punto de mentir, cometer fraude, causar graves accidentes, herir a inocentes, golpear a su pareja, y mucho menos a tratar de abusar de ella. Era más que cierto, él realmente necesitaba ayuda profesional, y mucha. Pero algo le decía que esto no sólo era consecuencia de un proceso de duelo mal llevado, él debía aprender a lidiar con sus celos por Adrien, con el rechazo y con la triste realidad de que no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea. 

De repente, su celular vibró, él se apresuró a sacarlo, y tres mensajes brillaron en la pantalla, provenían de Lila: 

_ Estás en graves problemas _

_ La verdad está a la luz  _

_ Ellos tienen pruebas en tu contra _ . 

  
  


Félix miró aquellos mensajes completamente horrorizado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. En definitiva él no se había equivocado en cuanto al carácter de su novia falsa, ella ciertamente era más interesante de lo que había pensado. Podría ser un jaque mate por parte de Marinette, pero él aún tenía una partida inacabada en otro tablero, con un jugador aún más peligroso.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, este es el episodio que a mí siempre me parece muy satisfactorio escribir cuando hago long fics, cuando finalmente encajo toda la historia, y ahora solo queda el gran final.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, he tenido muchos problemas para subir este fic. Sé que en esta página el fandom en español no es tan grande como en otras, por eso tengo que confesar que siempre actualizo aquí casi mucho después, y a veces descuido este perfil, pero en vista de que no he podido subirlo, (lo cual me tiene super fastidiada) lo haré primero aquí. Espero que lo disfruten no olviden darle kudos o comentar si les gustó. Adiós


End file.
